Miss Right
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: Reuni sekolah, gadis nerd yang pernah ditolak, kutukan 10 hari dan pencarian Miss Right. Kronologi pertemuan tak terduga seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan segala kebaikan hatinya terjebak menjadi asisten Chanyeol mencari Miss Right untuk memutus kutukan dan Chanyeol dengan segala tipu muslihatnya menahan Baekhyun agar berada di sisinya. [EXO].[GS].[Chanbaek].
1. Chapter 1

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku belum memiliki kekasih? Gadis ini kekasihku dan kami akan segera menikah. Omong kosong dengan kutukan-kutukan itu!"

Gadis bersurai brunette yang lengannya baru saja ditarik menatap terkejut pria disampingnya. Tangannya yang sedianya akan mengambil potongan kue yang dihidangkan teralih menjadi terulur pada udara kosong.

"Kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" Salah seorang dari kerumunan yang mendadak hening karena seruan si pria bertanya. Seorang pria berkulit tan.

Baekhyun, gadis yang merasa dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau berkencan denganku?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

"Mwo? Baekhyun?" Pria itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Majjayo. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria bersurai hitam hair up itu tertawa kering. "Ahaha! Baekhyun. Kami akan segera menikah." Ucapnya.

"Daebak! Ku pikir kau bukannya terkena kutukan tapi memang kau terkena karma!" Seru pria berwajah pucat. Sontak hal itu membuat teman-temannya tertawa. "Kau tidak lupa kan Chan, kau pernah menolak Baekhyun secara terang-terangan di tengah halaman sekolah sewaktu kita masih SHS dulu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya beralih melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di lengannya. Ia menatap sinis pada pria itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia hanya berniat menghindarkan diri dari teman-temannya yang memperoloknya sejak tadi karena datang seorang diri di sebuah pesta reuni, tapi justru mencemburkan dirinya ke dalam kubangan kotoran hewan –mempermalukan diri sendiri-.

Momen dimana pria itu menolak Baekhyun di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah merupakan salah satu momen fenomenal dimasanya. Karenanya Baekhyun terpaksa pindah sekolah karena terus menjadi bahan perbincangan sementara Chanyeol bersikap tak peduli pada hal itu. Mungkin saja jika pria itu menolaknya dengan cara baik-baik Baekhyun tidak akan sakit hati seperti sekarang dan menyebabkan ia masih single sampai sekarang saat usianya hampir mencapai 28 tahun. Katakanlah ia sedikit trauma pada pria gara-gara penolakan itu.

"Memangnya apa salahnya?" Chanyeol membela diri. "Bukankah kami serasi? Itu hanya masa lalu." Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun merapat padanya. Kali ini ia mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih mungil.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalian sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Gadis bersurai madu berkomentar. "Ah amteun, chukkae! Aku tidak menyangka reuni pertamaku setelah pindah dari London akan mendapatkan berita sebagus ini."

"Majjayo Lu. Ku harap reuni berikutnya kalian sudah membawakan kami keponakan yang lucu. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak akan menikah seumur hidup dan terus menjadi perawan tua jika seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan sosok Chanyeol tapi pria itu justru mempermalukannya dua kali. Chanyeol menatap horror dua wanita dewasa yang bekerja sebagai model dan dosen yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan yang masih lajang dan Do Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai tunangan Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian yang berharap banyak pada hubungan kami huh? Nikmati pesta ini dan abaikan kami." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Berbalik menghadap pintu keluar ballroom hotel tempat pesta diselenggarakan dan melangkah pergi membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

 **e)(o**

"Baekhyun-a!" Seru Chanyeol. Pria itu berlari mengejar gadis itu setelah terpaku selama beberapa saat ditempatnya.

"Ya! Berhenti di sana!" Baekhyun masih bersikukuh mengabaikan Chanyeol. Meneruskan langkah pendeknya menuju pintu keluar hotel.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Buk

"Arh! Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahmu seperti itu huh?" Chanyeol mengerang, ia menabrak tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau! Apa mempermalukan seseorang adalah hobimu huh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan hampa. Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk mengusap lengannya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bisa melihat kedua bola mata bening Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Jebal. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Yah, aku bukannya ingin mengganggumu atau mempermalukanmu. Aku yang mempermalukan diriku sendiri tadi." Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kau benar. Bukankah aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri tadi." Baekhyun berkata sinis. "Jadi anggap saja yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Baekhyun berbalik. Chanyeol buru-buru menahan lengan ranting Baekhyun.

"Kau kurus sekali sih." Gumam Chanyeol. "Ah bagaimanapun bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka memperolokku terkena kutukan seperti yang digosipkan publik tentangku."

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Lepaskan. Aku akan pulang."

"Apa kau membawa mobil?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Mulai sekarang orang-orang akan mengenalmu sebagai kekasihku. Bagaimana aku tidak peduli? Kajja ku antar kau pulang."

"Ya! Apa kau setidak tahu malu ini?" Berang Baekhyun. Chanyeol buru-buru mendekap tubuh Baekhyun saat mendapati beberapa lirikan tajam ke arah keduanya karena bertengkar di lobi hotel.

"Jeosonghamnida. Kami hanya sedang sedikit berselisih paham." Ucapnya tanpa suara kepada orang yang melirik ke arah mereka.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Suara Baekhyun teredam tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kajja ku antar pulang. Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria bermarga Park itu disekolahnya? Pria yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Park itu memang sudah popular sejak kecil. Sekolah tempatnya menempa pendidikan pun adalah salah satu asset milik keluarganya. Pria yang hobi bermusik itu terkenal playboy di sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berkencan dengannya, baik yang berada di satu sekolah dengannya maupun berbeda. Satu hal yang ia anut, ia tidak akan berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Ini tahun keduanya berada di satu kelas dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung itu merupakan salah satu peraih beasiswa di sekolahnya. Bukan karena ia berasal dari keluarga yang berkekurangan, tapi karena prestasinya. Ia termasuk ke dalam jajaran siswa nerd karena penampilannya. Baekhyun bukan bermaksud untuk terlihat seperti itu, tapi ia hanya tidak sempat memperhatikan penampilannya saja.

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak ingin foto-foto ini beredar, lakukan perintahku hari ini juga!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Naega wae?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal tiga gadis yang kini memojokkannya di bawah tangga dekat gudang. Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi di sekolah ini.

Yang bersurai pendek tertawa nyaring. "Karena kau miskin tentu saja!" Semua orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai salah satu penerima beasiswa memang.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin setelah foto-foto ini tersebar semua beasiswamu akan dicabut paksa bahkan kau mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari Hyundae!" Yang berpita merah berseru tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau yang cupu begini ternyata merupakan wanita simpanan. Menjijikkan sekali. Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari idol yang melakukan operasi plastik!"

Baekhyun menahan erangannya saat surainya ditarik ke belakang keras-keras. Gadis berpita ungu menempatkan dua lembar foto itu kehadapannya. Di sana ia terlihat sedang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah dan berbincang dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Lalu foto lain memperlihatkan dirinya yang tengah memeluk pria itu yang nyatanya adalah appanya sendiri.

"Kau cukup memberikan surat ini pada Park Chanyeol." Si surai pendek mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda ke arahnya.

Gadis berpita merah menarik surainya lebih keras sebelum bersuara. "Jangan pernah katakan itu dariku!"

"Hari ini juga maka foto dan SD card ini akan ku letakkan di lokermu."

"A-arraseo."

 **e)(o**

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kalau saat itu Baekhyun mengganti isi surat cinta itu dengan tulisan berisikan dua kata. Selamatkan aku. Bahkan oleh penerimanya sendiri yang justru mempermalukannya di depan umum.

"Whoa! Kau benar-benar punya nyali huh?" Chanyeol tertawa nyaring usai menerima surat bersampul merah muda itu. Kerumunan makin menjadi.

Saat itu Chanyeol tengah bermain basket dengan teman-temannya, tapi kemudian Baekhyun datang dan berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu lalu menarik pria itu ke halaman sekolah yang dikiranya sepi. Tapi teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam dan justru membawa kerumunan ke halaman sekolah.

"Jeo-jeosonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau meminta maaf? Lucu sekali! Apa kau menyesal? Aigoo, harusnya aku yang merasa direndahkan karena surat ini berasal dari gadis sepertimu!" Pria itu melempar amplop itu tepat ke samping Baekhyun. "Pergilah!"

Lalu sejak hari itu, namanya kian melambung. Ia menjadi perbincangan siswa-siswi Hyundae di sepanjang koridor. Celakanya ia juga berada di satu kelas dengan pria yang mempermalukannya. Meskipun faktanya bukan ia yang menyatakan perasaan pada pria itu. Tapi hal itu sukses meninggalkan bekas luka diingatannya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada bersama dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang memang tinggal di sana.

Byun Baekhyun

Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu merupakan putri bungsu dikeluarganya. Memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Kris yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua. Ayahnya merupakan pria berkewarganegaraan Amerika sedangkan ibunya merupakan wanita asli Korea Selatan. Keluarganya terbilang cukup terpandang di kalangan pengusaha-pengusaha Amerika Selatan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menempati rumah peninggalan orang tua ibunya selama di Korea.

 **e)(o**

"Yah, mianhae. Aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan waktu itu." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Ia berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya untuk sekedar mengambil minuman dingin untuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pria itu terus memaksa untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun agar keduanya dapat bernegosiasi. "Lagipula bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau sedang meminta tolong saat itu. Itu kan sudah berlalu."

Trak

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas kosongnya keras-keras di atas meja pantry. "Berlalu katamu? Aku sampai harus pindah ke Kanada karenanya dan kau mengatakannya semudah itu?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku memang bersalah dan sangat keterlaluan."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol masih mengekor dibelakangnya. "Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke kamarku huh?" Chanyeol meringis.

Tapi pria itu sedang tidak memiliki rasa malu dan justru melemparkan tubuh raksasanya di ranjang milik Baekhyun. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai kau memaafkanku dan kita bicara baik-baik." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Memilih meletakkan clutchnya lalu berjalan menuju walk in closet di apartemennya.

"Whoa! Apartemenmu benar-benar bagus. Apa pekerjaanmu?" Chanyeol berkomentar. "Haruskah aku membeli satu unit juga? Tempat ini lebih dekat dengan kantorku." Gumamnya tapi Baekhyun sudah beranjak untuk membersihkan diri.

Chanyeol hampir tertidur karena menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung selesai. Tepat setelah Baekhyun keluar dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oversized berwarna putih, Chanyeol buru-buru melepas jas luaran dan vestnya. Melempar asal kedua benda itu ke ranjang seolah itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

"Ya!" Pekik Baekhyun. "Jangan mengotori ranjangku!"

"Ini tidak seperti aku buang air di ranjangmu nona Byun." Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Meraih jas dan vest Chanyeol lalu menggantungnya di walk in closet miliknya.

Chanyeol kembali mengekori Baekhyun saat gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ada sebuah sova dan home theatre di sana.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau memiliki makanan?"

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. Ia hanya seorang gadis manja yang cinta kebersihan sebenarnya. Berhadapan dengan pria tidak tahu diri seperti Chanyeol sejujurnya membuat gadis itu merasa frustasi.

"Arraseo! Aku menyerah. Katakan maumu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu membujuk seorang Byun Baekhyun akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak bohong kalau aku lapar."

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tidak memiliki makanan apapun dan tidak bisa membuat apapun. Pesan saja pizza atau apapun yang kau mau."

"Hey, mau ku tunjukkan keahlianku? Selain tampan aku juga memiliki pesona lain."

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sanksi. Pria itu buru-buru mendorong Baekhyun menuju mini kitchen di apartemen itu. Menarik sebuah kursi tinggi lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol mulai menginvasi dapur milik Baekhyun tanpa ijin.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak tapi kenapa kulkasmu penuh begini?"

"Setiap pagi ada ahjumma yang datang untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untukku." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan komentar yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada pria itu. Bagaimana tangan besar Chanyeol terampil menggunakan pisau dan bahkan tidak kesulitan menemukan alat-alat dapur yang ia butuhkan sedangkan ia sendiri sebagai pemilik dapur bahkan tidak tahu menahu penempatan alat-alat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ah, apa kau belum pernah mendengar aku diasingkan oleh keluarga Park setelah lulus SHS?"

"Huh? Waeyo?"

"Putri teman appaku mengaku ke publik bahwa aku menghamilinya. Abeoji marah besar dan aku dikirim ke London sebagai gantinya. Jadi mau tak mau aku belajar banyak hal dengan hidup sendiri, termasuk memasak."

"Ommo! Kau mengerikan sekali!"

"Ya! Itu bohong, pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya alih-alih dijodohkan denganku sesuai harapannya. Ia hamil dengan kekasihnya." Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku pria bermatabat tahu." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Ya! Jangan pakai benda itu!" Seru Baekhyun saat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah mentimun dari kulkas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka benda itu."

"Ini mentimun Baek, bukan benda itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa kau memilikinya?"

"Ahjumma yang membelinya."

"Arraseo, arraseo."

 **e)(o**

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan sebuah kontrak denganmu atau dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun Baek." Chanyeol baru saja akan bersuara saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru padanya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan membaca novel picisan." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. "Ommo! Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bukan stalker bukan?"

"Yah, semua orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini sudah pasti tahu. Pabba!" Chanyeol menunjuk pada dinding apartemen ruang tengah yang didesain sedemikian rupa berbentuk bookcase yang berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan judul novel klasik. Lalu jari telunjuk Chanyeol beralih menuju sebuah lemari kecil di dekat home theatre yang berisi entah berapa banyak CD drama.

Baekhyun tertawa malu. "Aigoo, kau maniak Baek!"

"Ya! Ini apartemenku."

"Dwaeseo! Setidaknya kau harus membantuku jika orang-orang menanyaiku soal hubungan kita."

"Geundae, kenapa kau belum juga memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang?" Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya di bawah dagu. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. Baekhyun nampak sangat menggemaskan bahkan dengan bared facenya itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bersikap seperti itu di depan pria saat kita hanya berdua saja huh?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Mwo?"

"Aigoo, kau ini. Jangan melakukan yang seperti ini di hadapan pria lagi. Juga, pakai pakaian yang benar jika kau keluar. Jangan mengenakan kaos dan celana itu di luar." Chanyeol meletakkan bantal sova ke atas kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau malah mengomeliku sih?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Amteun, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa gadis-gadis itu hanya melirik hartaku saja. Kau tahu, gara-gara rencana pertunanganku yang selalu gagal orang-orang menjulukiku terkena kutukan 10 hari."

"Huh?"

"Kekasihku akan memutuskanku tepat 10 hari sebelum pertunangan dilaksanakan."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ku rasa kau bukan terkena kutukan."

"Geutji?"

"Tapi terkena karma! Kau adalah seorang pendosa yang banyak menyakiti hati wanita!" Tuding Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ya! Kau masih dendam padaku ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Dari pada itu. Bagaimana jika kau meminta maaf pada mantan-mantan kekasihmu itu huh? Salah satu dari mereka mungkin saja sangat terluka karena sikapmu. Oh, matji! Jika kau beruntung mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan gadis itu sebagai istrimu. Miss right. Ottae?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Karena kau yang mengusulkan ide brilian ini maka kau harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus membantuku tentu saja." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Geundae, apa kau juga masih belum memiliki kekasih? Usiamu sudah 28 tahun dan masa produktifmu hampir habis."

"Itu semua karenamu!"

"Naega wae?"

"Karena kau mempermalukanku di hadapan semua orang waktu itu aku jadi takut bertemu sembarang pria." Chanyeol menatap horror pada Baekhyun. "Pabba! Aku saja sangat sakit hati karenamu, bagaimana dengan gadis lainnya? Tapi aku akan tetap membantumu. Kkeokjeongma, aku akan senang jika beberapa di antara mereka akan menamparmu atau mencacimu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki budi yang sangat baik Baek." Sindir Chanyeol. "Uh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mwo?"

"Dimana kau bekerja huh?"

"Park Corp."

"Huh? Kita bekerja ditempat yang sama! Maksudku kau bekerja sebagai karyawanku? Eoddi?"

"Aku sekretaris Presdir Park." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Mwo? Kau sekretaris appaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baru saja mendapat promosi tahun lalu."

"Ya! Aku bekerja sebagai direktur keuangan tapi belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku melihatmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau saja yang tidak mengenaliku."

"Tu-tunggu. Kau bilang kau sekretaris appaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya! Bagaimana seorang sekretaris berpakaian seperti itu? Semua orang di kantor mentertawakanmu karena penampilanmu yang aneh itu tahu!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat mencolok."

"Yaish! Kau justru terlihat sangat mencolok!"

"Pulanglah Park, aku ingin tidur."

"Baek, tak bisakah aku menginap malam ini saja? Aku lupa di mana meletakkan kunci mobilku."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol meringis. Ia tengah berbohong. Pria itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kita harus mencarinya. Kau harus pulang."

"Shireo. Aku lelah sekali." Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah santai. "Baek, kau mau berbagi kamar denganku atau haruskah aku tidur di luar? Apa di luar ada penghangat ruangan?"

"Ya! Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Aku mengantuk Baek. Jaljayo."

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Saya tahu genre begini pasaran sekali dan chapter ini pendek. Tapi kebetulan ide terpintas dibenak. Selagi ada waktu dan ada ide.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk motivasi segera up?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis berkacamata bulat itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia membaca kembali deretan kalimat yang tertera di layar tabletnya. Jemarinya sesekali bergerak mengetuk atau sekedar menekan ikon back.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya makan siang Sekretaris Byun?"

Gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot. "Ya, Presdir Park."

"Pesankan sushi dari tempat biasa."

"Ya, saya mengerti."

"Oh, pastikan materi untuk rapat besok sudah siap di mejaku sebelum jam 3 sore ini."

"Akan segera saya serahkan."

"Oh, Chanyeol! Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan? Uh, maksudku Direktur Park."

"Selamat siang Presdir Park. Saya datang dengan tujuan lain."

Pria paruh baya bermarga Park itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat mendapati putra tunggalnya berada di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau-" Ucapan pria Park itu terhenti saat melihat putranya justru mengabaikannya dan berjalan melewatinya menuju sekretarisnya. Menghela nafas lelah, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat putranya yang memang terkadang bersikap seenaknya itu.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 2 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-a! Haruskah kita makan siang bersama? Mari makan bersama." Pria itu melemparkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"H-huh?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

"Park Chan- uh maksudku Direktur Park. Saya-"

"Kalian bisa pergi makan siang bersama. Aku akan menyuruh Sekretaris Jang untuk mengurus makan siangku." Presdir Park berseru, setelah menghela nafas dan melempar tatapan heran pada putranya, pria paruh baya itu masuk ke ruangannya diikuti sekretarisnya yang lain.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya Presdir Park." Chanyeol membungkuk dalam. Melemparkan sebuah kedipan mata dan love sign dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya kepada sang presdir.

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng melihat tingkah laku putra semata wayangnya itu, tak habis pikir mengapa putranya sama sekali tidak menuruni wibawanya. Mungkin ia akan menyempatkan bertanya perihal ini, nanti jika putranya berkunjung ke mansion Park.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebal tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengambil beberapa menu yang tersedia ke dalam tray makanannya. Pria Park itu menyeretnya menuju kafetaria kantor. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendebatkan apapun meski sebenarnya banyak sekali umpatan tertahan yang sedianya ingin dilontarkannya.

"Ya! Apakah kau harus bersikap seperti itu padaku di depan Presdir Park?" Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun, membiarkan wanita itu duduk di tempatnya lalu segera menarik kursi lain yang berhadapan dengan kursi Baekhyun. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Bukankah kau harus bersikap professional jika di kantor walaupun itu appamu?"

"Abeoji tidak akan keberatan. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Aigoo, apa kau mencemaskanku?"

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau kau lupa, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin malam secara tidak sengaja setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan kau adalah penyebab aku harus pindah sekolah."

"Itu sebelas tahun." Ralat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimanapun, jangan bersikap seolah kita dekat satu sama lain." Baekhyun mengarahkan sumpitnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Bukankah kita memang dekat huh? Kau tidak lihat kita berada di satu meja. Oh, kita juga tidur di ranjang yang sama semalam." Ucap pria itu seolah yang diucapkannya hanyalah kalimat biasa.

"Yaish!" Baekhyun mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Orang bisa salah paham jika mendengarnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Meletakkan sepotong telur gulung dan sepotong daging ke atas nasi milik Baekhyun. "Makanlah. Kau harus makan banyak."

"Huh?"

"Kau kurus sekali. Aku tidak suka wanita yang terlalu kurus seolah mereka tidak pernah makan bertahun-tahun." Baekhyun mendecih.

"Apa aku mengatakan kau harus menyukaiku?" Meskipun begitu, gadis itu tetap memakan apa yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata bulat yang terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. "Setidaknya lepaskan kacamata itu jika sedang makan. Itu bahkan bukan kacamata karena kau memerlukannya atau kacamata baca."

"Kau berkata seolah tahu segalanya."

"Berhenti mengomel dan nikmati makananmu nona Byun." Chanyeol kembali meraih sumpitnya. "Oh apa kau membawa mobil hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya nona Byun."

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak membawa mobilmu saat reuni kemarin."

"Sesuatu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu." Mata sipit Baekhyun memincing tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu aku memiliki mobil?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Kau bodoh? Kau memiliki apartemen sebagus itu, sudah pasti kau memiliki setidaknya satu unit mobil." Baekhyun kembali mencibir. "Tapi, apa yang terjadi huh?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku kekasihmu, bukankah kau seharusnya memberitahukan apapun padaku. Khususnya jika terjadi sesuatu." Baekkhyun mendecih.

"Seseorang mencoba merampokku beberapa waktu yang lalu, beruntung ada patroli polisi saat itu." Baekhyun masih merasa tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus menjelaskan hal itu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Meraih botol berisi yogurt dingin lalu menyedotnya perlahan. "Aku harus lembur dan pulang larut malam. Terjadi begitu saja." Ia menggedikkan bahunya.

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mengendarai mobil?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kurasa lebih aman jika naik taksi. Karena kejadian itu sudah setidaknya terjadi dua atau tiga kali dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini."

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini huh?" Seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih. "Lalu aku harus apa? Menyewa bodyguard? Supir pribadi?"

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita akan pulang dan berangkat ke kantor bersama."

"Kenapa pula harus seperti itu."

"Karena aku kekasihmu." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Apa kau begitu senangnya berhasil mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu huh?" Sindir Baekhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja."

"Aigoo!"

"Bukankah kau juga harus senang memiliki kekasih setampan aku? Aku tampan, baik hati, pengertian, mapan,-"

Baekhyun memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini mencibiri sikap Baekhyun yang cenderung tidak sopan itu. Diam-diam pria itu tersenyum puas.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol mengeratkan mantelnya. Pria itu sedianya sudah berada di apartemen pribadinya sekarang jika saja tidak memutuskan untuk pulang bersama kekasihnya.

"Ya! Apa kau masih lama di dalam sana? Apa pekerjaanmu sebanyak itu?" Chanyeol berseru sebal. Ia kedinginan dan gadis yang ditunggu baru menjawab panggilannya setelah panggilan kelima.

"Um. Sebentar lagi aku turun."

"Uh, di sini dingin sekali."

"Kau menunggu di luar?"

"Ya, aku di pintu masuk kantor."

"Kenapa bersikeras menungguku?" Omel Baekhyun, gadis itu sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dan membiarkan perampok itu mendatangimu? Cepatlah turun."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku sudah akan turun. Masuklah ke mobilmu dan nyalakan penghangat."

"Aniya, aku akan menunggumu di lobi. Tapi, Baekhyun-a."

"Hum? Kenapa?"

"Bisa kau membawakan sekaleng kopi hangat untukku?"

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit."

.

 **e)(o**

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya saat suara pintu bel apartemennya terdengar. Lima menit yang lalu jam dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Dahi gadis itu berkerut, siapa pula yang akan mengunjunginya tengah malam begini. Rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang normal yang akan berkunjung pada jam seperti ini.

Dengan langkah was-was Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata jika itu perampok atau semacamnya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju layar intercom dan melihat sesosok tinggi tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Tak lama setelah itu ponselnya yang tergeletak di ruang tengah berbunyi nyaring.

"Uh Chanyeola!"

"Kau belum tidur. Sudah ku duga."

"Ya! Ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di depan apartemenku."

"Huh? Dimana?"

"Di apartemenku! Bisakah kau ke sini?"

"Apa maksudmu, jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Aku yang harusnya merasa khawatir bukan kau." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Bisakah kau datang?"

"Aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenmu ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa tidak ku buka saja pintunya dan membiarkan seseorang yang mencurigakan itu masuk dan memakan pizza bersamamu?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memutar bola mata malas. Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena tertawa malu.

"Masuklah." Gadis itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan dua boks yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun karena ia masih harus melepas sepatunya. Dan Baekhyun dengan sigap menerima kedua benda itu lalu berjalan menjauh menuju ruang tengah. Meletakkan boks pizza dan coffee di atas meja.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau datang tengah malam begini huh?"

"Besok adalah akhir pekan dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku." Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan mereka di acara reuni dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol selalu datang berkunjung dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula jika kau lupa, kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membantuku."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari cepat menuju kamarnya lalu kembali dengan sebuah notebook dan bolpoin ditangannya. "Ah iya, soal itu. Ada hal yang kutemukan. Ku rasa akan lebih cepat untuk menemui mantan-mantan kekasihmu." Chanyeol lebih memilih mengabaikan Baekhyun dan membuka boks pizza dan coffee yang dibawanya.

"Tidak bisakah aku duduk terlebih dahulu dan menikmati pizza ini?"

Plak

"Arh!"

"Kau harus mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu menyeret paksa Chanyeol menuju dapur. Membawa tangan pria itu di bawah pancuran wastafel lalu mulai membasuh tangan itu dengan sabun antiseptik.

"Baek?"

"Hum?"

"Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi ingin menikahimu saja."

Plak

"Arh!"

Lalu pukulan lain diterima Chanyeol di punggung lebarnya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong." Chanyeol tertawa geli. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hobi barunya. Ah, mungkin sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu hobinya berganti dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju ruang tengah. Chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi tempatnya yang semula sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Tidak bisakah kita menonton sesuatu seperti film misalnya?" Chanyeol bersuara tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita harus membahas apa yang kutemukan Park."

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang kau temukan nona Byun?"

Baekhyun membuka buku catatannya. "Lihat ini, apa kau masih mengingat nama-nama ini?" Chanyeol beringsut mendekat kepada Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun bukannya menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol malah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau secantik ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau pembual besar seperti ini." Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan ketus Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu kenapa dulu aku menolakmu?"

"Ya!" Chanyeol terkekeh, masih menikmati pizzanya dengan tangan kanannya. Pria itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu terbuka Baekhyun. Lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih buku catatan Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa aku tidak mengingat nama-nama ini sama sekali. Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka mantan kekasih yang kau campakkan begitu saja."

"Benarkah? Apa ini sudah semua? Ada sepuluh nama di sana. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gemas. "Aku mencari tahu dari teman-temanmu." Baekhyun membuka halaman lain, kali ini menampakkan tulisan yang lebih banyak dari halaman sebelumnya. "Itu tadi baru sebagian kecil. Sangat kecil! Aku baru mendapatkan lima alamat dari sepuluh nama tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui mereka besok?"

"Kau benar. Sangat kecil. Lihat matamu yang kecil itu, hidungmu juga kecil, tubuhmu juga kecil, oh milikmu juga kecil Baek." Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol ke dadanya.

"Yaish! Kemana kau larikan pandanganmu huh!" Dengan gerakan brutal Baekhyun melempar pukulan kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Keluh Chanyeol setelah bisa menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara mendekap si mungil erat-erat.

"Yaish!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"Huh?"

"Bibirmu juga kecil."

"Berani kau mengatakan semacam itu lagi akan kupastikan untuk menendangmu keluar Park."

"Bolehkan aku mencari tahu rasanya?"

"Park Chanyeol mesum sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu membenturkan kedua dahi mereka membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol membenahi mantelnya malas-malasan. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap penuh ketertarikan pada pintu berwarna cream dihadapannya. Ia sendiri sejujurnya malas harus melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang hanya demi mengunjungi rumah mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika memiliki kekasih di pinggiran kota Seoul seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong Chanyeol begitu pintu terbuka.

"Oh hai!"

Plak

Chanyeol menatap nyalang wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah itu. Ia bahkan hanya mengucapkan dua patah kata tadi. Tidak habis pikir kenapa wanita itu langsung menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tamparan keras penuh tenaga.

"Untuk apa kau kemari!" Seru wanita itu.

"Nona Do! Tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Chanyeol datang hanya untuk meminta maaf." Baekhyun bersuara, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa tadi, tapi melihat pipi Chanyeol yang memerah ia tidak tega juga.

"Chanyeol? Meminta maaf?" Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun mengernyit saat terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil lalu diikuti tangisan bayi setelahnya.

"Masuklah dulu." Kata wanita itu.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengusap pipinya sedangkan Baekhyun membantu pria itu mengompres pipinya dengan es batu pemberian pemilik rumah yang saat ini sedang menemani putranya. "Harusnya kita tidak datang kemari." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Ini kan juga demi kebaikanmu."

Chanyeol mencibir tanpa suara. Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati hari liburnya dengan tidur seharian atau melakukan olahraga ringan seperti biasa bukannya pergi membelah jalanan di pagi buta hanya untuk menemui mantan kekasih yang ia saja tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Oh! Apa ia putramu? Lucu sekali!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa memberikan yang lebih lucu dari itu jika kau mau." Chanyeol bersuara, Baekhyun menggerakkan sikunya untuk menerjang pinggang Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Jaehyun." Ucap wanita itu. "Jadi, apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk bersuara. "Ah, aku kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu. Kau tentu tahu, di masa lalu aku terlalu jahat. Mengencani wanita lalu memutuskannya begitu saja. Aku menyesali perbuatanku." Chanyeol berucap setengah melirik tulisan ditangannya. Itu Baekhyun yang membuatnya.

Wanita bermarga Do itu tertawa kecil. Do Jihyun. "Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Aku mengira kau pria yang membuat suamiku kehilangan pekerjaan."

Chanyeol merengut. "Lalu dimana pria itu? Maksudku suamimu?"

"Ah, ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain."

Sebelum Chanyeol meledak karena emosinya, Baekhyun bersuara. "Terima kasih karena telah memaafkan Chanyeol."

"Oh, siapa gadis ini. Apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Ia calon istriku, Baekhyun memintaku untuk meminta maaf pada mantan kekasihku jika ingin ia menerima lamaran dariku. Ya, ia sekejam itu."

"Bukankah kau yang lebih beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti nona Baekhyun?"

"Ah, kalau begitu kami sebaiknya undur diri." Sela Baekhyun.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan makanannya dan Baekhyun ke meja. Mereka baru saja selesai mengunjungi dua rumah lain. Satu rumah kosong tidak berpenghuni dan satunya lagi kini ditinggali sepasang suami istri lansia yang mengira keduanya adalah anak pasangan itu sehingga menyebabkan kekacauan di rusun itu.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan." Baekhyun bersuara. Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menepuk pelan kepala mungil itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Baek."

"Ku rasa mendatangi mereka satu per satu bukanlah ide yang bagus." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Kau benar!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat iklan baris di koran, majalah dan televisi saja?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Dan menjatuhkan nama baik keluargaku? Tidak, terima kasih Baek."

Baekhyun mengerang. Mengusak asal helaian surainya. Chanyeol meletakkan sendok supnya lalu mengalihkan tangannya untuk membenahi surai Baekhyun, pria itu bahkan tak segan menelusupkan jemarinya di antara helaian surai Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil bukannya mengelak justru memposisikan diri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak."

"Ya kau."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya Baek." Baekhyun tidak mengelak, tidak bisa.

Baekhyun buru-buru meraih sendoknya, menelan satu suapan kuah sup yang terhidang dihadapannya. "Ah, sup ini benar-benar enak. Udara dingin dan sup yang hangat. Benar-benar perpaduan yang tepat." Baekhyun berkata random.

"Kau kedinginan? Mau kuhangatkan?"

"Kau benar-benar mesum sialan!" Seru Baekhyun.

.

 **e)(o**

.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya yang hampir terulur menerima tumpahan air dari langit. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria sudah berdiri di samping mobil hitam mewahnya dengan berlindung di bawah payung.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Berkencan."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang setengah basah. Mengusapkan keduanya ke mantel coklat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala sebelum melempar tubuhnya kepada si pria membuat payung itu terlepas dari tangan si pria. Keduanya tertawa menikmati air yang menyentuh permukaan kulit mereka.

Brak

"Arrrh!"

Chanyeol melempar bantalnya. Berlari cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan sova tempatnya terbaring menuju kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu menginap di apartemen Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Kenapa berteriak Baek?" Tanyanya. Matanya merah terang, ia sedang dalam kondisi nyenyak saat tiba-tiba mendengar pekikan Baekhyun yang membangunkannya secara paksa.

"Ya! Kau! Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!" Pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih.

"Huh? Aku apa?"

Baekhyun seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia hanya sedang bermimpi. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucapnya kemudian. Chanyeol mengusak surainya asal. Berjalan lunglai menuju sova ruang tengah Baekhyun lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Ku rasa aku terlalu banyak melihat Chanyeol di sekitarku. Makanya sampai bermimpi begitu." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Gadis itu melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Mereka baru tidur sekitar dua jam lalu setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan berbagai hal random. Dari cuaca, mantan kekasih Chanyeol sampai ukuran kaki keduanya yang sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, ia tidak bisa kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Memilih untuk menapakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dingin lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Ia berjalan setengah berjingkat menuju pantry apartemennya untuk mengambil segelas air untuk sekedar melepas dahaganya.

"Baek." Baekhyun hampir saja melempar gelasnya saat suara Chanyeol dari ruang tengah terdengar begitu keras karena suasana yang sunyi.

"Baek?"

"Aku ada di pantry Chan." Jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Baekhyun merasa aneh karena sosok Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan. Beberapa menit lalu ia merasa yakin pria itu tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli saat menyadari bahwa pria itu mungkin saja sedang mengigau. Tunggu, mengigau dengan menyebut namanya?

Baekhyun berjongkok di samping Chanyeol. Membuat gerakan menusuk-nusuk lengan Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya. "Chan? Yeol? Park? Park Chanyeol?"

"Baek. Kenapa tida dilepas semua?" Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mata terpejam. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Wajahnya berubah suram.

Plak

"Yaish! Apa yang kau mimpikan huh?" Seru Baekhyun.

"Uh! Oh! Baek?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Ke-kenapa kau memukuliku?"

"Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa?"

Buk

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya menduduki perut Chanyeol dan mulai mencekik leher pria itu.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Sepasang manusia tampak berdebat pagi itu. Meja makan yang hanya terdiri dari dua kursi itu penuh. Di hadapan keduanya terhidang semangkuk nasi dan sepotong telur goring yang setengahnya tidak bisa dimakan karena terbakar hangus.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seberbakat ini." Yang lebih tinggi berkata sinis.

Yang lebih mungil melempar tatapan sebal. "Bukankah itu sesuai dengan kepribadianmu yang gelap?"

"Bahkan nasinya pun menghitam! Woa! Kau memang sangat pandai memasak nona Byun."

"Hah! Kalau kau sangat mengagumi kemampuanku sebaiknya kau habiskan makanan itu Tuan Park!"

"Pantas jika tidak ada satupun pria yang berniat menjadikanmu kekasih atau istri!" Yang lebih tinggi meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja setengah membantingnya.

Yang lebih mungil melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau bercanda? Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, pantas saja kau terkena kutukan!"

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang percaya dengan adanya kutukan!"

"Kata orang bodoh yang duduk disampingku."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Ya! Kemari kau!" Adegan berlanjut dengan kedua manusia dewasa saling melempar tatapan sengit.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah menumpang tidur bahkan ku beri makanan secara gratis dan kau justru bersikap seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mendelik sebal. Meraih kembali sumpitnya lalu memuat suapan besar ke mulutnya. Baekhyun melihat hal itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun memuntahkan makanannya. Secara refleks ia mengadahkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan pria itu memuntahkan nasi dan telurnya ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita makan di luar saja?" Ucap Chanyeol usai menenggak habis air minumnya.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

.

.

"Baek? Baekhyuna!"

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih?" Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia menenteng mantel di tangannya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membenahi dasi sialan ini? Uh, aku lupa meletakkan pin dasi jadi harus memulainya dari awal."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Kau kan setiap hari memakainya. Kenapa harus meminta bantuan?" si mungil bergerak mendekat, membantu Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja lupa cara memakainya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tinggi kita sangat cocok ya Baek." Ucapan Chanyeol hanya ditanggapi dengusan dari Baekhyun.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar kemudian disusul dengan suara ketukan high heels pada lantai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah meringsek paksa memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Eomma?"

Pria itu segera berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah cepat mendekati wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Kenapa eomma kemari?" Pria itu melirik jam tangannya. "Ini masih jam kerja."

"Apa seorang ibu tidak boleh mengunjungi putranya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bukan begitu, tapi eomma tidak seharusnya berkunjung di jam kerja karena bagaimanapun aku adalah karyawan di sini. Eomma tidak boleh menyalahgunakan jabatan abeoji."

"Jadi, siapa nona Byun itu huh?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa gadis yang kau ajak makan siang beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu antusias.

"Darimana eomma tahu? Apa abeoji yang mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, bisa eomma bertemu dengannya? Oh, sepupumu juga datang berkunjung beberapa waktu yang lalu dan berkata bahwa kau memiliki kekasih dan memutuskan akan segera menikah. Bukankah mereka wanita yang sama? Jadi, siapa wanita ini?"

"Sepupu? Apa maksud eomma Jongin?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bisa saja memperkenalkan Baekhyun secara langsung tapi ia juga harus mempertimbangkan reaksi Baekhyun nantinya.

"Ku rasa ada yang harus ku jelaskan di sini."

"Kau memang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada eomm-"

Brak

"Abeoji?" Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah pria paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya secara paksa lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Appa tidak akan setuju jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan sekretaris Byun seperti mantan kekasihmu yang lain." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kinerja sekretaris Byun cukup baik dan appa tidak setuju jika ia nantinya mengundurkan diri karena masalah pribadi denganmu."

"Park Jaewon-ssi. Putraku berkata akan menikah dengan gadis itu." Sang eomma bersuara, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada suaminya.

"Park Sooyun-ssi, putramu tidak mungkin berubah dalam kurun waktu semalam." Kedua pasangan suami istri itu saling melempar tatapan sengit.

Brak

"Park Chanyeol! Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara mengumpulkan mantan kekasihmu secara bersamaan. Aku tidak sabar me-"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya paginya kali ini tidak akan berakhir damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Aw, terima kasih atas review, follow dan favouritenya! Saya tidak menyangka kalian akan seantusias ini! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan karena kekurangan di tata bahasa, diksi, typos dll. Heu I've been try my best.

Btw Elyxion Taipei mereka greget banget ya wkwk momen disimpan untuk part berikutnya Hwhwhw

 **FujoCBaslovers:** Sudah dilanjut ya~ terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Chanbaek Tea:** Haha, saya gak ngerti lagi gimana cara memperlambat alur. Kayaknya semua FF saya alurnya kecepetan heu. Btw, terima kasih sarannya akan saya usahakan sebaik mungkin.

 **Bbqqque:** Sudah dilanjut ya~ terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **PcyB.I:** Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kamu! Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Reallovepcy:** Saya juga gak bisa bikin FF yang berat kok haha. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Veraparkhyun:** Kalau keingetan judulnya kasih tau ya. Wkwk tapi ini 100% ide saya kok, kebetulan tidur bangun-bangun dapet inspirasi haha. Duh, Chanyeol ternistakan sekali ya? Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Kepala jamur:** Yeay juga! Hehe

 **Hyuniee86:** Semoga ini masih seru wkwk Haha, bisa jadi. CY kena kutukan atau gak mah tetep sama Baek sii ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **FreezingUnicorn180:** Sudah dilanjut~ Thank you atas semangatnya!

 **Widi88:** Semoga chapter ini masih ngegemesin haha. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Cloudybite:** Sudah dilanjut~ saran ditampung! Thank you!

 **Bee Payol:** Yeay, kamu muncul lagi. Sudah dilanjut ya~ Thank you sudah review~

 **Park yeolna:** Sudah dilanjut~

 **Pcyrealwife** : Aw, thank you! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan semangatnya! 3

 **Guest** : Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Hehe, saya mengakui dan menyadari kalau sudah pasti banyak kesalahan. Btw kamu dari basic Sastera Korea? Boleh lah diajarin heu, maklum basic pendidikan saya bukan Sastera Korea dsb. Meskipun agak sulit kalau berhenti total menggunakan Bahasa Korea dalam selipan karena itu _style_ penulisan saya tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. _Well, thank you so much_ sudah mampir dan kritik-sarannya!

 **Guest** : Sudah dilanjut ya. Thank you semangatnya! 3

 **Yoricassiopeia** : Sudah dilanjut~

 **Itsnananya** : Sudah ya, btw saya salpok baca id kamu it's nanya nanya wkwk

 **Nopaa** : Aw, thank you!

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

 _Always welcome to new readers_.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyusun laporan yang sedianya akan diserahkan kepada atasannya pagi ini. Ia menumpuk laporan itu dengan beberapa berkas lain sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Langkahnya ia ayun ringan menuju ruangan presdir yang berjarak beberapa meter dari ruangannya dan sekretaris Jang -sekretaris utama sekaligus tangan kanan presdir Park-. Baru saja ia membuka pintu ruangannya, ponsel yang berada di saku rok kerjanya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Apa kau akan ke ruangan presdir, nona Byun?" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, ia berniat mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya.

"Oh sekretaris Jang. Ya, ada beberapa laporan dan berkas yang perlu saya serahkan."

Sekretaris Jang yang usianya mungkin seumuran dengan ayah Baekhyun itu mengayunkan tablet yang dipegangnya. "Beliau akan berangkat terlambat pagi ini."

"Uh? Benarkah? Bukankah tidak ada jadwal rapat di luar atau apapun hari ini?"

"Ya, tapi nyonya Park akan datang berkunjung. Presdir Park akan mengosongkan seluruh jadwalnya jika istrinya datang." Sekretaris Park melirik jam tangannya. "Presdir Park mungkin sudah memasuki lobi sekarang."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya akan menunggu di sini saja."

"Apa itu laporan terkait kerja sama dengan Han Zheng Group?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, Presdir meminta saya untuk memperbaiki beberapa bagian."

"Kebetulan sekali itu yang akan kami bahas pagi ini. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu nona Byun, biar saya yang menyerahkannya."

"Ah, terima kasih Sekretaris Jang."

Lalu ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Kali ini gadis itu meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Mata sipitnya melebar. Sebuah email masuk. Ia tidak mengenali pemilik surel email itu, tapi di dalam sana terlampir sebuah file berisi daftar berjudul 'Hyundae SHS'. Ia membuka file itu dan menemukan bahwa file itu berisi nama dan profil lengkap mantan-mantan kekasih Chanyeol selama di Hyundae.

"Uh, Sekretaris Jang, sepertinya saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Gadis itu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan pria paruh baya dihadapannya mengernyit bingung.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 3 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Brak

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya ingin membukanya perlahan tapi tanpa sengaja justru menggunakan tenaga terlalu banyak sehingga pintu itu terbuka lebar pada satu sisinya. Merasa terkejut sekaligus malu ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan rasa antusiasnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara mengumpulkan mantan kekasihmu secara bersamaan. Aku tidak sabar me-"

"Nona Byun?"

"Nona Byun?"

Kalimat yang sama dengan intonasi berbeda terdengar bersahutan. Yang dipanggil menarik kembali kepalanya yang tadi melongok ke dalam ruangan Direktur Park. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bekali-kali, meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya selama beberapa detik tadi adalah halusinasi. Ia kembali melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati tawa keras dari sosok paling tinggi di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih Baek?" Ucap pria itu disela-sela tawanya. "Masuklah, kebetulan sekali kau di sini."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya sudah pasti bukan halusinasi atau semacamnya. Presdir Park, Direktur Park dan seorang lagi yang tak dikenalnya. Ia menduga wanita itu merupakan ibu dari Direktur Park karena kemiripan kontur wajah keduanya. Dengan situasi yang begitu canggung, gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Ia yang bernama Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu melangkah menjauhi sosok ibunya untuk menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Nyonya Park nampak mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama sebelum berkata. "Eomma rasa secangkir kopi akan menghangatkan suasana."

.

.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu bertanya, lensanya menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya masih sibuk menguasai kegugupannya. Ia bahkan tak segan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri di bawah meja. "Eomma membuat Baekhyun gugup." Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Oh, benarkah?" Nyonya Park tertawa. "Aku bukan tipe calon ibu mertua yang akan menerkam calon menantunya."

Baekhyun menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan ngeri. "H-huh?"

"Ku rasa Nona Byun tidak setuju untuk menikah dengan Park Chanyeol." Presdir Park bersuara.

"Diamlah Park Jaewon-ssi. Kau membuat suasana pertemuan keluarga ini menjadi tidak nyaman. Bukan begitu Baekhyun-ssi? Ah bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika ku panggil Baekhyuna atau Baekhyunee? Ah, bagaimana jika memanggilku eomma?" Wanita itu nampak antusias.

Baekhyun melayangkan lirikannya kepada Chanyeol, pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi, bagaimana anda tahu kami akan menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Eomma." Ralat Nyonya Park, Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Ah ya, bagaimana eomma tahu kami akan menikah?" Ralat Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian benar akan menikah?" Presdir Park bersuara.

"Bukan begitu Presdir Park, kami ah tidak maksudku pernikahan itu. Ah itu, ya! Bisakah kau membantuku menjelaskannya!" Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu menyesap kopinya dengan cara anggun bak bangsawan eropa.

Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah membentak seorang direktur dihadapan atasannya yang juga orang tua pria itu. "Ah, maafkan saya. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut tadi dan, dan-"

"Dan kami memang memutuskan untuk menikah. Apa yang eomma dengar dari Jongin itu sepenuhnya benar." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik tak percaya.

"Sekretaris Byun, apa kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik? Ia memiliki riwayat yang buruk dengan para wanita." Presdir Park berkomentar.

"Yah, Park Jaewon-ssi. Bagaimana bisa kau menjelek-jelekkan putramu di hadapan calon menantumu sendiri huh?"

"Park Sooyun-ssi. Apa kau berniat menjerumuskan sekretarisku pada pria seperti putra kita huh?"

Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Ini keputusan yang sangat bagus. Jangan dengarkan omong kosong dari Park tua ini. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Tapi, nyonya- ah maksudku eomma. Berita itu hanyalah-"

"Hanyalah berita tidak resmi dari kami. Eomma, apa menurut eomma sebaiknya rencana pernikahan kami dipercepat saja? Ah, maksudku aku sedikit khawatir tentang pertunangan. Jadi kami bisa mengumumkan berita itu secara resmi." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun cepat.

"Ah! Kutukan itu!" Seru Nyonya Park. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah penrikahan tanpa pertunangan. Apa karena itu kau ingin mengumpulkan mantan kekasih Chanyeol, Baekhyunee?"

"Oh!" Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya terkejut. "Bagaimana-"

"Kau ingin mengumpulkan mereka agar Chanyeol meminta maaf pada mantan kekasihnya, apa eomma benar?"

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya, menatap eommanya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Bagaimana eomma tahu?"

"Apa kau mendapat ide itu dari drama 'The Curse of A Man'* episode ke 3 Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa eomma menonton drama itu juga?"

"Jung Hae In memerankan karakter Kyung Jae dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana eomma tidak menontonnya?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Benar-benar akting yang sempurna. Ah, bukankah Hae In sangat tampan di drama itu?"

"Kau benar Baekhyunee, semua wanita akan tersihir dengan senyumannya."

Kedua pria Park yang sedari tadi diam mulai berdeham secara random.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan mengumumkan berita rencana pernikahan kalian secara resmi?" Presdir Park menatap serius pada putranya.

"Apakah itu artinya abeoji memberikan kami restu?"

Presdir Park mengangguk. "Selama hal itu tidak mengganggu kinerja Sekretaris Byun. Oh, kapan kami bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu nona Byun?"

"Huh? Keluarga? Ah, mereka semua berada di Kanada jadi saya pikir itu tidak-"

"Tidak perlu dilakukan secara terburu-buru abeoji. Kami berdua akan berkunjung ke Kanada terlebih dahulu nanti. Abeoji dan eomma tidak perlu cemas." Chanyeol kembali memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Ah eomma, sebenarnya hari ini Baekhyun sedang marah padaku. Baekhyun menyiapkan sebuah kejutan di apartemennya kemarin malam. Ia memakai- ehm, yah eomma tahu bukan? Ia berharap aku mengujungi apartemennya setelah mengantarnya pulang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkunjung karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang dibebankan kepadaku. Oh, Baekhyunee-ku yang malang."

Buk

Chanyeol jatuh dari kursinya. Pria itu mengerang karena punggungnya terantuk lantai dengan keras. Baekhyun dengan tatapan setajam pisau menghunus Chanyeol. Gadis itu menduduki perut Chanyeol dan mulai menempatkan cengkeraman tangan mungilnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Oh! Park! Kita harus memisahkan mereka!" Seru Nyonya Park.

"Itu bukan hal yang bagus Nyonya Park."

Park Sooyun menatap suaminya tajam. "Kau yang membuat menantuku marah dan kedinginan semalaman karena memberi pekerjaan terlalu banyak pada putraku!" Presdir berdeham. Melirik pergelangan tangannya.

"Uh, sayang, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena jadwal pertemuan dengan seorang client." Pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan sebuah pelukan kecil pada istrinya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan cafetaria.

"Ya! Jangan berani-berani melarikan diri. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Wanita itu ikut melangkah keluar dari kafetaria, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi sama.

Sepertinya kedua pasangan itu melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tepatnya Chanyeol yang terbatuk karena cekikan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah menjadi tontonan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pria jangkung itu mengaduk cairan pahit dalam cangkirnya dengan gerakan malas. Kedua lensanya menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan kertas yang sedianya ia baca hari ini. Laporan bulanan dan masih banyak berkas sejenisnya.

"Baekhyuna." Gumamnya. Pria itu membawa kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Masih dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari ponselnya.

Bicara soal gadis yang ia gumamkan namanya. Gadis mungil itu sedang marah pada pria itu. Sangat marah. Marah dalam versi gadis itu berarti tidak akan menjawab telfon dari pria tinggi itu sebelum panggilan ke sepuluh. Tidak akan menjawab pesan dari pria itu sama sekali kecuali pesan suara setelah hari berakhir. Menganggap pria tinggi itu bagaikan sesuatu tak kasap mata ketika berkunjung ke apartemennya meskipun ia tidak akan menolak sama sekali saat pria itu datang menjemput atau mengantarnya pulang. Ya, Baekhyun sedang sangat marah.

Ting

Mata Chanyeol berbinar terang ketika sebuah notifikasi muncul ke layar ponselnya. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik guna menghilangkan binar itu, wajahnya kini berubah suram. Tanpa kata, pria itu bergerak meraih dompet, kunci mobil dan jas luarnya. Berjalan malas menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Hey _dude_!" Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas mendengar sapaan itu. Memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya kursi kosong di meja itu.

"Oh-uh. Ada apa dengan raut wajah itu?" Pria lain dengan wajah seperti vampire yang keluar dari komik bertanya.

"Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik jadi sebaiknya segera katakan apa mau kalian?" Chanyeol berucap tajam.

Jongin, pria pertama terkekeh geli. "Apa ini karena Baekhyun? Bibi Park bercerita kalau Baekhyun sedang marah padamu. Uh, tapi bukankah itu sudah satu minggu yang lalu sejak aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Gumam Jongin di akhir kalimat.

"Ya! Aku sudah menahan diri sejak lama. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku huh? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengunjungi eomma karena kesibukanku tapi kau terus datang. Apa kau dipekerjakan eomma sebagai mata-mata?" Jongin tertawa keras.

"Bibi Park juga ibuku kalau kau tidak lupa."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Jongin adalah sepupunya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Saat usia Jongin 10 tahun, ibunya meninggal karena Leukimia yang dideritanya. Sejak saat itu Jongin selalu menganggap bibinya sebagai ibu pengganti baginya. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, sungguh. Dan Nyonya Park juga menyukai bagaimana Jongin yang selalu bersikap seperti anak manis -Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai penjilat karena semua itu hanya pencitraan- di hadapan Nyonya Park, berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang memang cenderung mandiri sejak kecil.

"Uh, sebenarnya Bibi Park yang terus memaksaku untuk datang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, calon menantu kesayangannya."

"Whoa! Jadi kau memiliki mood seburuk ini karena Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun setengah mengejek.

"Diamlah Oh. Tanpa kau harus berbicarapun wajahmu sudah menyebalkan." Jongin dan Sehun terbahak. Chanyeol dalam mood buruk adalah Chanyeol si mulut pedas.

Ketiganya terlalu mengenal baik satu sama lain untuk merasa tersinggung karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Jadi ada apa kalian mengundangku ke tempat ini dan membuatku melewatkan makan siang huh? Apa kalian sepengangguran itu?"

"Oh! Kau keterlaluan Park, jadwal operasiku bahkan melebihi jadwal tidurku." Sehun menyesap kopinya.

"Dan asal kau tahu, jumlah clientku lebih banyak dari jumlah bulu kakiku sendiri." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun hampir menyemburkan kopinya. "Kau menghitung bulu kakimu sendiri?" Sehun tergelak atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Itu hanya ungkapan bodoh!" Umpat Jongin.

Jongin bekerja sebagai pengacara sedangkan Sehun bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di sebuah rumah sakit khusus kanker ternama di Seoul. Selain itu keduanya memiliki jadwal untuk mengisi mata kuliah umum di universitas mereka, hal itu membuat keduanya cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa SNU sebagai jajaran alumni sukses di universitasnya.

Sehun berdeham. "Jadi, tujuan kami memanggilmu kemari adalah karena acara ini." Sehun mengulurkan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol meraih kertas itu lalu membolak-baliknya malas.

"Program _charity_."

" _Charity_? Busan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kami sedang terlibat dalam program itu sebagai salah satu sukarelawan. Kau masih mengingat Zhang Yixing? Teman SHS kita. Oh, kau pernah berkencan dengannya kurasa?" Jongin melirik Sehun.

"Jongin benar. Kurasa ia cukup lama berkencan denganmu. Lima minggu? Dua bulan?" Gumam Sehun tak yakin.

"Lalu apa hubungannya Zhang itu dengan program ini?"

"Ia founder lembaga yang akan melakukan program _charity_ ini."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu penyumbang dalam program ini."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ya! Kau kan kaya. Lagi pula, bukankah Busan meninggalkan kenangan yang bagus untuk kita di masa lalu?"

"Hum. Panti asuhan tempat program ini berlangsung adalah tempat itu."

"Tempat itu? Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Berikan proposal resmi padaku sebelum akhir minggu ini. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Hum, kami sudah membawanya." Jongin menyerahkan sebendel kertas kepada Chanyeol. "Dan lagi, bukankah ini kesempatan emas untukmu mendapat maaf Baekhyun?"

"Huh?"

"Ku dengar dari Bibi Park, Baekhyun memintamu untuk meminta maaf pada mantan kekasihmu bukan? Zhang Yixing adalah mantan kekasihmu."

"Kali ini kau ada benarnya. Uh, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Dananya akan segera masuk ke rekening Lembaga ini. Aku pergi!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas sofanya yang menghadap ke arah _home theater_ saat Chanyeol datang. Gadis itu tengah serius menonton serial drama favoritnya -menonton ulang-. Chanyeol meraih potongan stroberi di mangkuk yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Busan?" Pria itu meletakkan brosur pemberian Sehun ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Yang lebih mungil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya. Chnayeol tersenyum puas. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara padanya secara langsung -Baekhyun yang marah hanya mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol lewat sambungan telefon-.

"Aku akan menjadi penyumbang dana sekaligus sukarelawan dalam sebuah program _charity_ akhir minggu depan. Founder Lembaga itu adalah mantan kekasihku. Ia cukup lama berkencan denganku. Dua bulan?" Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya. Ia mendudukkan diri menghadap kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih pada posisinya, duduk di karpet tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Apa itu artinya kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik kali ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jongin yang mengatakannya." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menahan jari Baekhyun yang mengambil stroberi di mangkuk. Mengarahkannya ke bibirnya.

"Apa kau menyimpan madu di tanganmu Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Stroberi dari tanganmu terasa lebih manis."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih manis huh?"

"Apa itu?"

"Lotion stroberi yang ku campur dengan salad buah untuk meracunimu!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baekhyun sudah jelas masih marah padanya tapi tidak apa, gadis itu akan melunak dengan cepat. Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun untuk dimainkan. Ia sedikit takjub dengan perbedaan ukuran tangan keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencan akhir pekan minggu depan huh? Kurasa Busan bukan pilihan yang buruk."

"Call! Kita akan pergi ke Busan untuk menemui mantan kekasihmu itu."

"Oh Baek, sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali tentang ini."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah itu syal eommaku?"

"Huh?"

"Aku yang membelikannya di Paris tahun lalu. Syal itu ku pesan langsung dari desainernya jadi tidak mungkin ada yang sama."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya ke arah jari Chanyeol. Sebuah Syal terselip di lemari tempat penyimpanan DVD koleksi dramanya.

"Oh! Eomma datang kemari tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu itu berada di sana."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Eomma berkunjung? Untuk apa? Kapan? Bukankah aku selalu berkunjung ke apartemenmu?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau tidak datang karena harus menghadiri rapat direksi lalu makan malam bersama. Eomma datang berkunjung sebagai gantinya. Kami menonton drama bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Nada yang digunakan Baekhyun sangat lucu. Seolah ia tengah membanggakan kegiatan keduanya. Tangan Chanyeol secara refleks bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar maniak Baek."

"Bisakah kau tidak menyentuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, aku merasa menjadi Baekhyun's maniac sekarang." Chanyeol mentertawakan ucapannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan."

"Baek, jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Huh?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau tahu aku masih penasaran dengan rasa bibirmu." Goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa ke arah Chanyeol sebelum memekik sebal. "Uh, aku lapar sekali. Apa kau sudah makan hum?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk stroberi."

"Itu bukan makan malam Baek. Itulah kenapa kau sangat kurus. Tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Uh Yeol!"

"Hum?"

"Haruskah kita pergi berbelanja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Semenjak kau menginap di apartemenku, aku menghentikan pekerjaan ahjumma di apartemen ini dan hanya memberinya pekerjaan di rumah utama -rumah kakek nenek Baekhyun yang tidak dihuni- jadi mungkin saja tidak akan ada bahan makanan yang cukup untuk besok."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian hangat. Kita pergi ke supermarket terdekat." Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sibuk membersihkan mangkuk sisa stroberinya, mematikan acara dramanya dan sedikit merapikan ruang tengah. Pria itu tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu lebar sembari menikmati pekerjaanya yang diiringi dengan suara Baekhyun -gadis itu tengah menyanyi, meskipun secara harfiah tidak dapat dikatakan menyanyi. Lebih tepat disebut berteriak dengan sebuah nada lagu random-. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia akan menyukainya karena itu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru selesai mengambil troli saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah sibuk berdiri di depan stand sayuran segar. Gadis itu nampak kebingungan. Sesekali yang dilakukannya adalah membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana atau membolak-balik berbagai jenis sayuran di sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apa nama benda-benda ini jadi aku melihat-lihat saja."

"Kau benar-benar. Apa kau belum pernah pergi ke supermarket sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah ikut bibi berbelanja di sini." Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. "Tapi aku hanya akan membeli makanan ringan." Ucapnya malu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa wanita yang seusia dengannya ini bisa begitu menggemaskan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kedua mata sipit itu berbinar. Tak lama kemudian sederetan nama makanan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku berbelanja sebanyak ini." Gumam Chanyeol. Pria itu melirik troli yang didorongnya. Baekhyun yang antusias sangat mengerikan.

"Haruskah kita membeli daging juga?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yang lebih mungil menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Hanwoo?"

"Hum. Hanwoo. Aku ingin makan bulgogi besok." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ambilah satu. Oh, jangan lupakan bawang, selada dan jamur."

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk antusias. "Haruskah kita membeli daun perilla juga?"

"Ya, apa kita akan melakukan pesta barbeque? Hanya ada kita berdua nanti."

"Apa sebaiknya kita membeli di luar saja?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk untuk makan malam. Kalau begitu ambil hanwoo dan bawangnya saja."

"Aku juga mau sosis!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Baek, kau tidak menginginkannya di sini kan? Kau bisa mendapatkannya di apartemen nanti." Menyadari arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerang lalu melempar pukulan keras ke punggung pria itu.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak berkata mesum satu hari saja?"

"Tidak jika itu kau Baek."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah sibuk menonton berita malam saat Baekhyun muncul dengan kaos longgar dan celana trainingnya. Gadis itu segera mengambil tempat di sisi Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu sendiri secara refleks mengulurkan lengannya pada di mungil dan Baekhyun menerimanya. Hampir dua bulan berinteraksi membuat mereka tanpa sadar merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau tonton huh? Ku kira kau akan pulang setelah mengantarku tadi." Chanyeol menggedikkan dagunya ke arah layar televisi.

"Berita malam, kau tahu ada penculikan wanita muda di sekitar tempat ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun meraih novel yang tergeletak di meja lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Apa kau keluar di malam hari jika aku tidak ada?"

"Hum? Aku terlalu malas melakukannya. Lagi pula kau hampir selalu datang membawakanku makan malam jadi ku rasa itu tidak perlu."

"Jangan melakukan delivery order juga."

"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Modus penculikannya lewat pengantar barang dan makanan."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kini atensinya teralih pada layar kaca. "Pelakunya sudah ditangkap." Gumamnya.

"Bukan berarti ia akan menghentikan kejahatannya atau orang lain tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama Baek. Bisa saja ia memiliki rekanan."

"Eiyy, apartemen ini memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Meskipun begitu jangan keluar malam tanpaku."

"Hum."

"Jangan hanya bergumam. Jawab aku."

"Aku mengerti Park Chanyeol-nim."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas. "Uh, sepertinya sudah waktunya kita makan malam. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba si mungil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku yang akan bertugas membuat makan malam kali ini."

"Huh?"

"Ku rasa aku bisa membuat menu sederhana. Melihatmu hampir setiap hari memasak, aku juga bisa melakukannya."

Meskipun ragu, Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan binar di kedua mata kekasih mungilnya itu. "Aku percayakan makan malam kali ini padamu Baek."

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat mangkuk yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan makanan di sana. Tapi mengingat betapa antusias kekasihnya berkata akan memasak menu sederhana membuatnya sedikit bingung. Kekasihnya bahkan memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk itu. Dan ia mendapati menu makan malam kali ini adalah semangkuk ramyeon instan.

"Baek?"

"Hum?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya 'kenapa hanya ada ini?' tapi melihat kekasihnya menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata berkilat-kilat tepat mengarah kepadanya, semua kata itu lenyap.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Ucapnya sebelum meraih sendok dan sumpit.

"Benarkah?"

"Hum. Ini enak. Rasanya benar-benar seperti ramyeon."

"Apa terlihat seperti ramyeon di restoran itu?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam. Membiarkan si mungil menyimpulkan dengan sendiri.

"Oh, apa kau akan menginap malam ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hum, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita sudah harus berangkat menuju Busan kalau kau lupa."

"Ah! Aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi, pakaian apa yang harus ku kenakan? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan memakai pakaian formal karena akan ada acara resmi pada saat pembukaan nanti. Selain itu aku datang sebagai salah satu penyumbang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini sebentar." Gadis itu meninggalkan ramyeonnya begitu saja. Berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan ramyeonnya bahkan sempat membereskan 'kekacauan' yang Baekhyun perbuat pada mini kitchen di apartemen itu saat gadis itu muncul dengan beberapa pakaian di tangannya.

"Haruskah aku memakai pakaian kerjaku?" Tanyanya.

"Huh? Kurasa kau bisa memakai pakaian yang lebih nyaman Baek. Teman-teman kita juga akan berada di sana nanti. Ku pikir ini bisa dikatakan reuni kedua tahun ini."

"Huh?"

"Zhang Yixing adalah teman seangkatan kita di Hyundae."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Lalu apa yang harus ku pakai? Walk in closetku hanya berisi pakaian kerja, gaun malam dan kaos seperti ini."

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Huh?"

"Kita pergi berkencan di luar malam ini. Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih hangat."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung sekaligus sebal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bukannya membantunya menemukan solusi justru mengajaknya berkencan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kawasan pertokoan Hongdae cukup ramai. Tidak aneh mengingat ini akhir pekan dan besok semua orang akan mendapat waktu libur bekerja. Di antara pejalan kaki malam itu, seorang pria dewasa dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata nampak sedang berdebat dengan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih mungil jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Haruskah kita kemari? Ini ramai sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau mungkin akan menghilang karena terlalu kecil." Chanyeol terkekeh. Meraih tangan yang lebih mungil lalu menautkan jemari mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Berkencan."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkah panjang pria disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia menyukai ini. Berjalan dengan bergenggaman tangan di antara ratusan pasangan lainnya. Tapi udara sedang benar-benar dingin dan ia tidak suka kedinginan.

"Masuklah."

"Huh?"

"Masuklah. Kita akan membeli sesuatu sebelum berkencan."

Gadis itu menurut. Ia tidak sadar langkahnya membawa keduanya kemari. Sebuah toko pakaian yang terkenal dengan harganya yang selangit.

"Karena besok kita akan menghadiri acara resmi, ini hadiah pertama dariku."

"Hadiah?"

"Sebagai ganti makan malam tadi."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku tahu kau bahkan meminum lebih dari tiga gelas air tadi karena terlalu pedas. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya."

"Hum?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas."

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya kau akan membuat makanan istimewa lain kali? Terakhir kali kau membuatkan makanan istimewa kau membuat telur hitam yang sangat manis."

"Ya! Berhenti mengungkitnya!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek. Masuk dan pilih pakaian yang kau suka."

Chanyeol segera menempatkan diri di sofa. Membuka ponselnya lalu mulai berkutat dengan sebuah aplikasi game online. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk Baekhyun memilih pakaian yang ia rasa pantas.

"Chanyeola!"

Pria itu menyimpan ponselnya. "Sudah menemukannya?"

"Cobalah ini."

Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. "Aku berkata untuk mencari pakaian untukmu Baek, bukan untukku."

"Ini hadiah dariku."

"Hadiah?"

"Untuk seluruh makanan buatanmu." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Mengulurkan satu set jas lengkap dengan kemeja dan vestnya. Ia bahkan memilihkan sepasang sepatu dan dasi untuk pria itu.

"Lalu pakaianmu?"

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya nanti."

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau sengaja memilihkannya karena ingin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku hanya menyukai warna gaun ini dan pakaian yang kau kenakan. Itu saja." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Ia tidak memungkiri kalau Chanyeol tampan mengenakan apapun. Jas berwarna misty grey, kemeja midnight blue dan dasi yang lebih muda. Baekhyun menatap gaun yang dikenakannya lewat pantulan cermin. Ia memakai gaun dengan lengan sesiku berwarna midnight blue. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya nona Byun."

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya Direktur Park."

"Oh! Direktur Park! Sekretaris Byun!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sekretaris Jang tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah keduanya.

"Sekretaris Jang. Selamat malam." Baekhyun buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa Sekretaris Byun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Direktur Park juga?" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, tapi tak butuh lama sampai ia meyadari pakaian yang dikenakan keduanya. "Ah, ku rasa itu hanya rumor." Gumam pria itu.

"Rumor?" Tanya Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Sekretaris Byun mencekik Direktur Park di kafetaria kantor. Kalian terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan secara kebetulan pakaian kalian hampir sama."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengarnya. Pria paruh baya itu sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya mengingat sekretaris Jang bahkan sudah bekerja sejak sebelum ayahnya menjabat sebagai presdir. "Apa paman mendengar rumor lain?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ya. Beberapa rumor lain mengatakan kalau kalian terlibat perkelahian karena Nona Byun berkata bahwa Nona Byun menjadi wanita simpanan Presdir Park. Presdir Park malu dan Nyonya Park marah mengetahui kenyataan itu lalu meninggalkan kafetaria. Kalian bertengkar karenanya."

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras. Baekhyun mendesis sebal. "Itu semua tidak benar." Sangkalnya.

"Tentu saja, saya bersama dengan Presdir Park setiap hari."

"Sekretaris Jang, itu benar-benar keterlaluan."

Melihat mood Baekhyun yang memburuk, pria itu memilih untuk mendorong gadis itu kembali ke ruang ganti sebelum meledak.

"Kami sedang pergi berkencan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kalian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Waktu itu kami hanya sedang mengadakan pertemuan keluarga tanpa rencana."

"Astaga, maafkan saya. Nona Byun pasti kesal sekali mendengar ini."

"Aku bisa membereskan masalah ini sendiri. Paman tidak perlu cemas. Oh, apa yang paman lakukan di tempat ini?"

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas. "Memiliki putri yang sudah beranjak remaja tidaklah mudah. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya saya kembali kepada putri saya. Maafkan saya."

"Sampaikan salamku pada keluarga paman."

Tak lama setelah pria paruh baya itu pergi, Chanyeol bergegas mengganti pakaiannya lalu menyerahkan semuanya kepada pramuniaga yang bertugas.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat bagaimana si mungil yang berjalan di depannya nampak begitu lesu.

"Kau tahu apa yang bagus dari rumor yang beredar itu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu menyakitkan. Apanya yang bagus?"

"Kalau mereka berpikir bahwa kau wanita yang seperti itu, tidak akan ada pria yang berani mendekatimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu artinya aku tidak perlu cemas kekasihku ini akan dilirik pria lain." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau harus mencemaskan perkataan orang lain yang tidak mengenalmu? Uh, haruskah aku pulang saja dari pada harus melihat bibirmu yang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Kemarilah Baek. Apa yang ku katakan soal kau bisa menghilang karena terlalu kecil huh?" Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil mengerang geli.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Oh, hay Zhang Yixing-ssi." Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

Wanita cantik berlesung pipi itu tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk tubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung. Bukankah Chanyeol bilang tidak ingat pada wanita itu? Tapi mereka seolah sering bertemu satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

*Drama _The Curse of A Man_ itu benar-benar fiktif! Haha saya buat seperti itu karena terinspirasi salah seorang reviewer yang bilang FF ini mirip drama. Tapi saya berani menjamin ide FF ini murni dari saya.

Sejujurnya saya berniat untuk up setiap satu minggu setidaknya sekali tapi karena kesibukan dll alasan klise lain hal itu tidak terpenuhi. Semoga tidak bosan menunggu.

Saya tekankan saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca FF saya.

 **rianurfi:** Do yang mantan Chanyeol itu Do Jihyun hehe. Chanyeol Sukanya bukan aq*a, tapi Baekhyun emmm. Thank you sudah mampir! 3

 **Guest:** Okay, saya akan ingat sofa. Kalau panggilan kayak eomma, dll semiga tidak mengganggu karena agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba ganti hehe. Udah kebiasaan sih ya, tapi nanti mungkin saya pertimbangkan di FF lain. Thank you sudah mampir dan sarannya. 3

 **ainblingbling:** Sudah dilanjut ya~ terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Pcy61:** Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **goodgirl:** Sudah dilanjut ya~ terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Nisaramaidah28:** Iya emang! Wkwk thank you sudah mampir!

 **yoricassiopeia:** Btw kamu Cassiopeia ya? Aku bukan Cassiopeia tapi suka sama Yunjae haha. Ini sudah dilanjut!

 **guest:** Susah kalau fast up. So sorry T T. Btw, terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Chacha2:** Wkwk, terlalu antusias si Baekhyun nya. Thank you atas semangatnya!

 **Fiana97:** Sudah dilanjut!

 **KimDoYoon:** Wkwk, konflik berat buatnya juga berat dan aku tak akan kuat. wkwk

 **ssuhoshnet:** Aw thank you. Thank you juga sudah review~

 **Park yeolna:** Pada dasarnya itu nalurinya Chan wkwk

 **PiggY614** : Aw, thank you! Terima kasih sudah mampir! 3

 **Yousee** : Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk keduanya wkwk

 **Chacha2** : Kamu review dua kali haha. Eh ini buat chap 1. Emang suka begitu Chanyeol kalau sama Baekhyun mah.

 **Kepala jamur** : Ah, jangan suka berspekulasi begitu. Bener lagi wkwk

 **Chaandanee** : Uuunch emang mereka tuh 3

 **Hyuniee86** : Iya begitulah kehidupan Chanbaek di sini. Wkwk

 **Fauziah Agustina** : Sudah dilanjut~

 **Sindijulia** : Aw, thank you!

 **Veraparkhyun:** Mirip drama apa? Wkwk coba kalau inget nanti kasih tahu, mungkin kebetulan semata karena saya juga gatau drama yang dimaksud. Chanyeol kalau itu soal Baekhyun lupa sama malu. Thank you!

 **Megaku** : Sudah dilanjut~

 **Leeyeol** : Sudah ku simpan di EXO Next Door, terima kasih sekali sarannya! Wkwk tenang, aman itu mah.

 **pcyB.I** : Coba tanya Chanyeol gimana kepastiannya. Wkwk

 **FreezingUnicorn180** : Aku juga suka review kamu kok ehe Semoga kamu gak bosan sama chap ini.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang dingin.

Baekhyun membuka lebar-lebar tirai jendela ruang tengahnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Awalnya ia berencana untuk membangungkan Chanyeol karena mereka harus bersiap berangkat ke Busan. Tapi melihat wajah pulas pria itu ia jadi tidak tega. Semalaman pria itu rela menemaninya marathon film karena moodnya yang buruk. Bahkan pria itu tidur setelahnya karena Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dan pria itu memindahkannya ke kamar.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya menikmati udara pagi di balkon. Baekhyun berjalan berjingkat menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berbaring nyaman di sofa. Selimutnya sudah jatuh ke lantai entah sejak kapan, tapi pria itu nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan udara dingin yang masuk ke ruangan karena pintu balkon dibuka.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangmu sendiri. Kenapa harus menginap dan tidur di sofa seperti ini?" Gumam Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Gadis itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Chanyeol.

Mulut pria itu setengah terbuka dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. "Park Chanyeol-nim. Aku heran bagaimana gadis-gadis di sekolah kita dulu bisa tertarik padamu?"

"Hum, karena aku tampan dan baik hati."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kau menolakku dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan masih bisa menganggap dirimu sendiri baik hati?" Cibir Baekhyun. "Ya! Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Baekhyun begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Hum. Tapi aku masih mengantuk."

"Bukankah kita harus berangkat pagi?"

"Ya, tapi nanti. Tolong tutup pintu balkonnya dan kemarilah setelahnya."

Meskipun dengan berbagai gerutuan, Baekhyun pada akhirnya tetap menutup pintu balkon.

"Kemarilah Baek." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria itu dengan mudah menarik Baekhyun untuk bergabung bersamanya di sofa. Membiarkan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Baekhyun. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menolak. Ia memilih untuk ikut memejamkan mata. Untuk lima menit kedepan barang kali?

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 4 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

"Uh! Harusnya kau tidak tidur lagi tadi!" Keluh Baekhyun sebal. Lima menit dalam pikirannya berubah menjadi satu jam. Keduanya dengan gerakan terburu-buru segera bersiap.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya meringis. Pria itu mencoba untuk fokus menyetir sementara telinganya harus dijejali dengan berbagai omelan Baekhyun. "Tapi kau juga melakukannya Baek."

"Menyebalkan."

"Baek, bagaimana dengan burger atau sandwich?"

"Huh?"

"Kita tidak sempat sarapan. Di depan sana ada drive thru. Bagaimana?"

"Uh, ku rasa aku bisa memakan apapun."

Pria itu segera menepikan mobilnya. Mengambil arah menuju layanan drive thru lalu segera memasuki antrian. Hanya ada satu mobil di depannya. Hari masih cukup pagi, di Seoul mungkin sebagian orang masih terlelap saat ini. Keduanya segera menyelesaikan pesanan dan kembali menuju jalur seharusnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan kentang goreng kepada Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Bukankah Baekhyunnya sangat manis?

"Kau tahu Baek."

"Hum?"

"Kurasa ini makan pagi terbaik selama dua bulan belakangan."

"Huh? Kita hanya makan junkfood seperti ini kau berkata seolah kita sedang memakan makanan paling mewah di dunia."

"Itu karenamu Baek. Kapan lagi aku bisa makan dengan tanganmu."

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Makan saja sendiri!"

"Ya! Baek!"

Baekhyunnya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis lain yang akan tersipu jika Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak keberatan karena itu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kemarikan."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan membantumu mengenakan dasi selagi kau mencari tempat parkir." Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia membiarkan gadis itu berkutat dengan dasinya selagi ia mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tanpa keduanya duga, tempat ini sudah ramai. Sepertinya acara hari ini dihadiri banyak orang. Ia bisa melihat deretan mobil mewah di sana, bahkan van berlogo stasiun TV juga ada. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa acara ini mungkin saja akan benar-benar sukses nantinya.

"Kita bisa turun sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu segera turun, berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu di sisi Baekhyun sementara gadis itu masih sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa _paper bag_ di kursi belakang mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersikeras untuk membawa beberapa benda ke acara itu.

"Kemarikan, biar aku yang membawanya."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya begitu gadis itu keluar. Ada lima belas paper bag di sana. "Aku akan membawa sebagian. Lagi pula ini tidak berat." Pria itu segera meraih sepuluh _paper bag_ di antaranya. Keduanya segera berjalan menuju gate yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara acara.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan lesung pipi memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Oh, hay Zhang Yixing-ssi." Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum lebar kepada wanita itu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sempurna tatkala mendapati wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Seingatnya Chanyeol pernah berkata kalau ia lupa siapa itu Zhang Yixing. Tapi ia tak menyangkal kalau pria itu juga berkata, di antara semua mantan kekasihnya. Wanita ini memiliki hubungan dengannya cukup lama. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seolah seringkali bertemu satu sama lain.

"Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Ya."

"Oh, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Hanya beberapa benda. Baekhyun berkata ia ingin memberikan ini kepada anak-anak panti asuhan itu."

Wanita itu seolah menyadari bahwa pria yang dipeluknya tidak datang sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan lesung pipinya yang cantik.

"Siapa gadis ini?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mendapati uluran tangan wanita dihadapannya.

"Hey, aku Zhang Yixing. Teman lama Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu dan terima kasih untuk semua ini." Yixing tersenyum saat jemarinya menunjuk pada _paper bag_ di tangan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, ini bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"Hey dude! Kalian sudah sampai? Oh, waktunya untuk sambutan!" Itu Jongin.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol menikmati minumannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia menyelesaikan pidato sambutannya sebagai salah satu peyumbang dana -yang cukup besar- ia kembali pada tempat duduknya. Beberapa tamu undangan lain sudah pulang karena acara selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh relawan. Mereka akan membuka beberapa stand kecil yang berisi berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan untuk anak panti asuhan. Pria itu melirik kekasihnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kepala gadis itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia akan memekik takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol mengakui, acara ini benar-benar direncanakan dengan sangat baik. Ia merasa beruntung dapat mengikuti acara seperti ini. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Kau tidak pusing terus menggerakkan kepala seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Bibirnya baru saja terbuka tapi binar mata gadis itu tiba-tiba meredup. "Ini sangat menakjubkan! Tapi sayang sekali aku merasa tidak begitu berguna di sini." Ucap gadis itu lesu.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat di sana. Oh Sehun seorang dokter jadi ia membuka klinik kesehatan kecil untuk anak-anak itu, ia bahkan mengajarkan berbagai hal pada mereka. Lalu di sana, Luhan yang seorang model saja membuka sebuah stan. Itu membuatku iri."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau mau berkeliling?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk ditunjukkan pada meraka."

"Hum, kau bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan lalu membantu mereka di stannya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Mendekat ke arah pria itu. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyukai dua perempuan itu." Bisiknya.

"Huh? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku selalu merasa mereka berdua aneh."

"Aneh?" Beo Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yang satu bermata bulat besar, ia selalu terlihat marah. Seolah ia akan memakan siapapun yang lewat dihadapannya. Lalu satunya lagi selalu menatap seseorang dengan mata berbinar-binar, aku merasa rahasiaku akan terbongkar ke seluruh dunia jika ia menatapku dengan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya, mereka begitu menyeramkan saat pergi kemana-mana berdua."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Ya, mereka memang terlihat seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa menjaminnya Baek, Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah teman yang baik. Kita bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Oh, kalian datang berkunjung?" Luhan yang tengah menyisir surai seorang gadis kecil menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, jadi, apa yang dilakukan seorang supermodel di sini huh?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Setidaknya aku bisa mengajari mereka cara mengikat rambut. Bukankah ini lucu?"

Chnayeol mengangguk setuju. Ia melirik Baekhyun. "Kau bisa membantu Luhan Baek." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikat rambutku seperti itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kumpulan gadis kecil dengan berbagai gaya rambut hasil karya Luhan.

Luhan terbahak. "Ya! Kau kan perempuan." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bukannya berpura-pura atau apa. Chanyeol yang memahami keadaan segera meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengikat rambutmu. Kemarilah."

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi dan membiarkan surai merah tembaga sepinggangnya disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Luhan diam-diam mengambil foto keduanya, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya sembari mengirim foto itu ke teman-teman sesama relawan yang berada di stan lain.

 **[Foto]**

Bukankah mereka lucu sekali?

Ini yang orang sebut dengan persamaan gender!

Baekhyun menyentuh surainya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai Chanyeol terlebih membiarkan surainya disentuh oleh tangan pria itu. Ia melirik Luhan yang sudah terbahak di sampingnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, ia sepertinya tidak berniat menjaga _image_ nya sebagai supermodel. Lalu tatapan tajam Baekhyun layangkan kepada Chanyeol yang sedang berpura-pura memainkan sisir rambut di tangannya.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku." Baekhyun menahan amarahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana tatapan gadis-gadis kecil yang terarah kepadanya.

"Eonni! Kenapa rambut eonni aneh sekali?" Ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

Gadis lain mengangguk. "Seperti sarang burung!" Serunya.

"Rambut ini seperti pohon yang patah!" Seru gadis lain.

Aluh-alih mengikat surai panjang Baekhyun menjadi satu, pria itu membaginya menjadi dua. Mengikatnya dengan arah dan jumlah yang tidak seimbang. Sisi lain surainya bahkan terbentuk gundukan karena ditarik dengan cara asal-asalan.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Luhan segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol sementara pria itu diam-diam tertawa di belakang Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun marah.

Itu sudah pasti, untuk itu Chanyeol memilih untuk menarik gadis itu ke arah taman panti asuhan yang cukup sepi.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku, tapi kali ini dengarkan aku. Jangan kemana-mana." Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

"Uh, Yixing-ssi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bersama Chanyeol tapi ia pergi sebentar."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ah, soal tadi. Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Huh?"

"Kau terlihat salah paham. Aku memeluk Chanyeol hanya karena terlalu senang ia datang. Bagaimanapun kami teman lama."

"Umh, soal itu aku tidak merasa begitu. Bukankah Yixing-ssi pernah berkencan dengan Chanyeol."

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa penasaran. "Apa Chanyeol pria yang buruk? Ah maksudku, aku tahu ia mengencani banyak wanita dan memutuskannya secara sepihak. Itu sedikit keterlaluan bukan?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

"Soal itu." Wanita itu nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun-ssi pikirkan. Kau pasti cemas karena hal itu? Ah, termasuk dengan pelukan tadi jangan terlalu mencemaskan yang seperti itu. Oh, sebenarnya aku berniat mengenalkan kalian pada keluarga kecilku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyangkal bahwa ia tidak salah paham. Sama sekali. Lagi pula misi gadis itu kan memang mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Huh?"

"Suamiku dan kedua putraku baru sampai. Mereka terpaksa datang terlambat karena penerbangan dari China hari ini mengalami delay."

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Yixing mengangguk antusias. "Hum, ini semua juga berkat Chanyeol. Ia mungkin akan mengatakan tidak. Tapi aku mengenal pria yang menjadi suamiku karena Chanyeol." Sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponsel Yixing. "Oh, mereka sudah tiba. Aku akan menemui kalian nanti."

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Yixing dengan tatapan bingung. Lima menit setelahnya Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ dan karton minuman hangat.

"Minumlah, aku sengaja mencari cokelat hangat untukmu."

"Yixing berkata ingin mengenalkan keluarga kecilnya pada kita."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

"Aku pikir kau masih menyukai Yixing. Juga pelukan tadi itu."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, itu. Aku juga sedikit terkejut kenapa ia memelukku tiba-tiba. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu senang aku datang. Ia selalu menganggapku pahlawannya."

"Uh, Yixing berkata kau mengenalkannya dengan suaminya. Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ia selalu berpikir begitu. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi memang seperti itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau masih ingat cerita dimana aku diasingkan ke London?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku sempat kabur bersama Jongin dan Sehun saat itu." Chanyeol meletakkan cup kertasnya ke atas kursi kayu tempat mereka duduk.

"Malam itu aku marah sekali pada keputusan abeoji. Keputusan itu seolah memojokkanku dan membuatku begitu buruk. Aku pergi dari rumah, Jongin dan Sehun mengikutiku saat itu. Kami asal membeli tiket kereta dan sampai di Busan tanpa bekal apapun." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Kami tersesat dan kelaparan lalu menemukan panti asuhan ini. Waktu itu, panti asuhan ini hampir ditutup karena kekurangan biaya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yixing-ssi?"

"Yixing ternyata adalah salah satu penghuni panti ini dulunya sebelum diangkat oleh keluarga Zhang. Waktu itu ibu panti asuhan ini memperlakukan kami bertiga dengan begitu baik, ia memberi kami makan saat panti ini nyaris ditutup karena keuangan yang sekarat. Itu membuatku sedih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menelfon salah seorang temanku yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Kau tahu Kim Siwon?"

"Hum, mantan presdir Daesung Group."

"Kim Jooonmyeon ini putra tunggal Kim Siwon. Ia menjabat sebagai Presdir Daesung Group sekarang."

Baekhyun sangat terkejut pada fakta itu. Daesung Group adalah perusahaan yang saat ini menempati peringkat pertama di Korea, baik dari segi harga saham maupun pendapatan di sector lainnya.

"Joonmyeon saat itu sudah mengelola sebuah lembaga amal milik perusahaan ayahnya. Aku memintanya untuk datang ke Busan malam itu juga. Beruntung Joonmyeon bersedia, lembaga milik Joonmyeon yang kemudian menjadi penyumbang tetap panti asuhan ini. Lalu di panti asuhan inilah Joonmyeon dan Yixing bertemu. Karena itu mereka selalu menganggapku sebagai pahlawan mereka."

"Bukankah Yixing-ssi sangat beruntung?"

"Huh?"

"Kisahnya seperti di drama-drama yang ku tonton." Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Ah, aku iri sekali."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau harusnya berkata, ah, bukankah aku beruntung sekali memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku. Kisah kami bahkan lebih baik dari drama yang kutonton." Chanyeol mengubah suaranya.

"Aku masih marah padamu kalau kau lupa."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Pria itu mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ yang dibawanya. Sepasang sneaker berwarna putih.

"Kau kelelahan memakai ini bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk pada high heels milik Baekhyun. Pria itu melepas high heels milik si mungil, menempelkan plester luka ke tumit Baekhyun sebelum memakaikan sneaker itu ke kakinya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku membawanya dari Seoul."

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya semalam. Tapi kau sedang berada dalam mood buruk jadi aku membatalkannya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria dihadapannya. Tak peduli bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol terjungkal ke rerumputan dibawahnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menimpanya.

"Kau terlalu senang huh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya merasa sedikit senang." Ucap Baekhyun dan disambut dengan tawa Chanyeol. "Karena kita sudah jauh-jauh ke Busan. Bagaimana dengan sebuah kencan di pantai?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh pada jantungnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya si mungil dalam pelukannya ini menyebut mereka akan pergi berkencan. Ia biasanya yang akan bermain-main dengan kata itu untuk menggoda Baekhyun, tapi rupanya gadis ini justru membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Hum, tentu saja."

"Ya! Tak bisakah kalian mempertimbangkan situasi sebelum berbuat mesum?" Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya saat mendengar seruan Sehun. Posisi mereka memang sedikit ambigu, Baekhyun yang menimpa tubuh Chanyeol dan keduanya berbaring di atas rerumputan. "Aku kemari untuk memanggil kalian makan siang bukan melihat adegan mesum." Gerutu Sehun,

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Bantah Baekhyun.

Sehun berdecih. "Benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya mereka menghargaiku. Aku masih lajang dan mereka seenaknya saja berbuat seperti itu didepanku." Sehun terus mencibir bahkan saat pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Chanyeol kembali berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. "Jangan berjalan dulu. Aku bahkan belum mengikat tali sepatumu."

Baekhyun menatap sneaker barunya. "Kau mau mengikatnya untukku?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau bisa mengikatnya sendiri. Jangan salah paham, aku kekasihmu bukan baby sittermu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, habis sudah nilai plus yang baru saja disematkannya kepada pria itu.

"Ya! Pergi saja sana!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengikat tali sepatu Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah pelukan beruang agar gadis itu berhenti marah padanya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Bukankah ini terlihat seperti reuni kedua tahun ini dari pada makan siang antara penyelenggara dan relawan?" Luhan memekik di antara obrolan yang dilakukan penghuni meja paling panjang di tempat itu.

Makan siang dibagi menjadi beberapa meja. Yixing dan Joonmyeon segera mengajak teman-teman sekolahnya yang datang untuk bergabung di meja paling besar. Tentu saja ada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebagai penghuninya.

"Ya kau benar." Yixing menyahuti.

"Aku akan memamerkannya pada yang lain." Supermodel itu segera mengambil beberapa foto.

"Apa kalian akan kembali ke Seoul setelah ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon, dipangkuan pria itu bersandar anak laki-laki tampan yang sibuk bermain dengan truk mini. Anson. Putra pertama pasangan Yixing-Joonmyeon yang saat ini berusia 5 tahun.

"Ku rasa ya. Besok pagi aku memiliki persidangan yang harus ku hadiri dan Kyungsoo memiliki kelas pagi." Jongin bersuara.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal jarang sekali kita memiliki waktu berkumpul seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengeluh.

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk dengan tabletnya mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana dengan pertemuan lain di Seoul?"

"Kau terdengar seperti pengangguran yang memiliki banyak waktu Tuan Oh." Ejek Yixing. "Aku yakin dokter bedah terkenal sepertimu bahkan tidak memiliki cukup waktu tidur. Lihat saja kantung matamu yang lebih besar dari kantung sinterklas." Ejek Yixing.

"Yaish! Setidaknya aku memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Sehun membela diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja Oh?" Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba.

Jongin tertawa keras. "Kau lebih baik menanyakan alasan kenapa ikan masih tetap bau meskipun tinggal di air." Luhan mendesis. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kau benar supermodel Lu. Kenapa aku tidak menikah saja?" Keluh Sehun malas-malasan.

"Eiyy kalian ini. Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Baekhyun, apa kalian juga akan kembali ke Seoul setelah ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas air minumnya. "Aku akan ke Haeundae setelah ini." Pria itu melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu berkencan selama di Seoul karena pekerjaan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan sebentar di Haeundae sebelum nanti malam kembali ke Busan."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau merencanakannya tanpa mengajakku?" Sehun berseru nyaring.

"Whoa! Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Putus Luhan.

"Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Busan dan Haeundae memang tidak terpisahkan. Bagaimana menurutmu Xing-er?"

Yixing menatap suaminya dengan seulas senyum hangat. "Ku rasa Anson dan Joonxi perlu dikenalkan dengan kehidupan laut selagi berkunjung ke Busan."

"Ah, sayang sekali kami harus benar-benar kembali." Jongin menggerutu.

"Haruskah aku membatalkan kelasku besok? Uh, tapi ini menjelang semester akhir." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku berniat pergi berkencan berdua dengan Baekhyun bukan piknik keluarga!" Seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang memang tak terlalu mengenal orang-orang dalam rombongan itu hanya diam. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak setuju dengan ide orang-orang ini. Bukan karena ia ingin berkencan berdua saja dengan Chanyeol melainkan karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal dekat teman-teman Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Uwa!"

Bruk

"Luhan!"

Pekikan-pekikan refleks terdengar saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja terjatuh setelah berteriak nyaring sambil berlari di bibir pantai. Pakaiannya bahkan sampai basah kuyup karena ombak tiba-tiba datang. Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun segera berlari kepada Luhan saat mendapati gadis itu tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mencoba menyemburkan air laut yang tidak sengaja tertelan saat ombak datang menghantam tubuh mungil nan kurusnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali huh?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah hampir mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ini sakit sekali dan rasa airnya tidak enak."

Chanyeol dengan sigap melepas jas luarnya lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu tadi memakai blus putih tipis. Tubuh Luhan hampir terekspos karena pakaian gadis itu basah kuyup. Setelahnya, Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Luhan menuju pinggir pantai, tepatnya dibawah payung besar dan kursi santai yang memang disediakan oleh pihak pengelola kawasan wisata itu.

Sementara Chanyeol kini berlari entah kemana, di sisi lain pantai berdiri dua pasang manusia dan dua anak laki-laki yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu Luhan tidak berkencan dengan Chanyeol, bukankah mereka serasi?" Ucap Joonmyeon spontan. Yixing melirik suaminya itu lalu menekan sikunya ke pinggang sang suami.

"Chanyeol memang pria yang baik. Bukankah begitu Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Sehun bersuara.

"Bukankah mereka memang terlihat serasi?" Gumam Baekhyun tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. "Ku rasa mereka yang terlihat sedang berkencan sekarang." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Yixing diam-diam melirik tajam suaminya. Yang dilirik hanya bisa meringis merasa bersalah.

"Oh! Ku rasa kita harus membantu Luhan-ssi. Bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun menatap pasangan suami istri Kim dan Sehun yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Chanyeol ternyata pergi mencari obat untuk mengobati luka Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap hamparan lautan dihadapannya. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan ketika angin sore menerbangkan surainya. Tidak buruk karena Luhan mengikat surainya dengan baik siang tadi jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan berantakan. Secara refleks tangannya beralih mengusap lengannya. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan udara semakin dingin.

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang. "Kedinginan hum?"

"Ya! Ku bilang tak bisakah kau berhenti menyentuhku?"

"Eiyy, tadinya aku mau melepas jas luarku lalu memakaikannya padamu tapi jas itu sudah basah karena Luhan. Bukankah ini terdengar lebih romantis?"

Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa kesal tanpa sebab. "Apa Luhan-ssi baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Kenapa kau pergi kemari sendirian? Yang lain sedang bersiap makan malam di restoran resort."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Kau belum menyentuh apapun Baek, kau bahkan hanya makan sedikit sekali tadi siang."

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau bisa bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan malam. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil saja."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau sakit? Terjadi sesuatu? Katakan padaku."

"Aku hanya lelah." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. Melepas tangan Chanyeol pada kedua lengannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. "Apa kau bahkan tahu dimana tempat parkir itu berada?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Eiy, kau salah jalan nona Byun."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Lalu dimana mobilmu?"

"Aku memelukmu sebagai ganti jas yang kupakaikan pada Luhan. Bajunya basah dan ia hampir memperlihatkannya pada seluruh dunia. Apa aku harus diam saja?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia tidak menemukan korelasi antara pertanyaannya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku meninggalkan makan malamku untuk mencarimu karena kau tidak ada dimanapun." Lagi, Chanyeol berucap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku lebih mencemaskanmu dari pada Luhan atau temanku yang lain Baek. Luhan adalah temanku, sekalipun itu Sehun atau Jongin atau temanku yang lain. Jika ia terluka aku sudah pasti segera menolongnya, tapi aku tidak akan membantu mereka seperti yang ku lakukan pada Luhan karena mereka pria."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya padaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kekasihku sedang cemburu dan ia terlihat lucu sekali."

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kekasihku berhak mendapatkan penjelasan?"

"Apa yang-"

"Kita pulang sekarang, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sehun. Oh, kita bisa berhenti di café ujung sana untuk membeli makan malam yang bisa dimakan di mobil sepanjang perjalanan."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah berdiri disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya lalu melangkah menjauhi area pasir pantai

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar laptopnya saat dering telfon kantor terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Pria itu meraih ganggang telfon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar datarnya.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Baik, saya akan segera ke ruangan presdir."

"…"

"Terima kasih."

Pria itu melirik Richard Mille 002 yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Meraih jas luaran yang tersampir di bahu kursinya lalu mengenakannya dengan gerakan cepat sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mematikan laptopnya.

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil nampak menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kafetaria. Jari telunjuknya bergerak mengetuk-ketuk meja kayu itu. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda ia sedang sebal. Sesekali ujung matanya akan bergerak melirik ke arah Patek Philippe 4937G miliknya, hadiah dari sang kakak untuk ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Sebuah usakan halus di kepala membuat si mungil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya suara berat itu.

"Ya. Sangat lama. Waktu istirahat makan siangku bahkan hampir berakhir sia-sia karenanya." Cibir si mungil sebal.

Yang lebih tinggi tertawa. "Hum, ini baru setengah jam dan kau sudah marah. Bagaimana jika menungguku dua minggu huh?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan pergi ke London, dua minggu."

"London?" Beo Baekhyun, si mungil. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa urusan perusahaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Sebagai direktur keuangan, aku harus ikut terlibat langsung kali ini."

Baekhyun termangu ditempatnya. "Dua minggu?"

"Ya."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Lusa."

"Uh, Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Apa kau akan menginap malam ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Si mungil didepannya memang sering kali menanyakan hal itu. Tapi untuk kali ini ia bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. "Baekhyunee."

"Hum?"

"Mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Big Thanks untuk kalian! 3 Apalah FF ini tanpa kalian~ love ya! Really!

Emm, naena? Ya ya saya pertimbangkan. Wkwk

Sudah termasuk fast up belum? Hehe

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun baru saja menyalakan ponselnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Oh! Oppa!"

"Bisakah kau tidak memekik Byun Baekhyun?" Si penelfon mengusap telinganya yang berdenging.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menelfon saudara perempuanku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi tidak biasanya oppa menelfon. Eomma dan appa bahkan mengatakan oppa jarang berkunjung ke rumah." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Ya! Itu karena aku sangat sibuk di sini!"

"Bisakah oppa tidak berteriak?"

Sang penelfon berdecak kesal. "Aku akan ke Korea tiga minggu lagi."

"Huh? Apa?"

"Ku bilang aku akan ke Korea mengunjungimu."

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Pastikan kau ada di dalam apartemenmu ketika aku datang."

Klep. Tut tut tut

Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Baekhyun baru akan menyimpan ponselnya ke saku blazer saat panggilan lain masuk.

"Ya! Barusan kau menelfon siapa di jam kerja seperti ini dengan nomor pribadimu?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Uh, lagi pula kenapa kau menelfonku di jam kerja seperti ini?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara deheman dari tempatnya duduk.

"Makan siang nanti tunggu aku di kafetaria kantor."

"Huh? Bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu?"

"Kau mau aku datang ke ruanganmu saja?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Memangnya apa bedanya jika kita langsung bertemu di kafetaria dan kau datang berkunjung ke ruanganku dulu? Bukankah kita tetap akan ke kafetaria sebagai tujuannya?"

"Eiyy, kalau aku ke ruanganmu yang terjadi adalah aku akan memakanmu."

"Yaish!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Sampai jumpa di kafetaria nanti Baek."

"Hum."

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter:5 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyunee."

"Hum?"

"Mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya. Meraih gelas berisi air mineral lalu meneguk cairan itu sedikit. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uh, maksudku. Tidakkah kau ingin mengunjungi apartemenku? Apa kau tidak penasaran dimana tempatku tinggal? Bagaimanapun aku sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Chanyeol tertawa kering.

"Ah, aku mengira kau-" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ikut tertawa kikuk.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi aneh di antara mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

"Um, jika kau memaksa." Gumam Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Mobil mewah dengan dua kursi penumpang itu berhenti. Si pengemudi segera berjalan keluar menuju kursi penumpang untuk membukakan pintu setelah yakin dengan posisi mobilnya di tempat parkir. Si penumpang mengulurkan dua _paper bag_ kepada si pengemudi sebelum keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu.

Keduanya berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju lobi apartemen itu. Si pria pengemudi mengangguk ringan saat beberapa pekerja apartemen menyapanya. Sedangkan si mungil penumpang hanya tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari tatapan penuh tanya dan pandangan menilai dari orang-orang yang menyapa si pengemudi.

"Jadi kau tinggal di lantai 5?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak memiliki bahan makanan atau apapun di sana. Apa sebaiknya kita memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Lagi pula ini sudah cukup larut. Oh, apa mereka masih menerima pesanan di jam seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin soal itu."

"Jajangmyeon? Ayam goreng?" Ku rasa mereka masih buka di jam seperti ini.

"Haruskah kita memesannya?"

"Ya. Itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat pintu lift terbuka, keduanya sudah berada di sebuah ruangan. Chanyeol mendorong si mungil untuk berjalan ke dalam ruangan kecil seperti lemari itu. Pria itu kemudian menggesekkan kartu itu ke sebuah alat yang menempel di dinding. Membuka pintu, menarik Baekhyun masuk lalu meletakkan kartu tadi sebuah tempat yang tertempel di dinding. Tak lama setelah itu seluruh lampu di ruangan luas itu menyala terang.

Baekhyun sedikit takjub melihat hal itu. Satu hal yang terpintas di benak gadis itu adalah, apartemen Chanyeol benar-benar modern. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling ruangan saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Membawanya ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa hitam putih. Kamar Chanyeol di apartemen itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai menerima dan membayar pesanan layanan antar saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai. Gadis itu sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai. Keduanya hanya berhenti sebentar di apartemen Baekhyun untuk mengambil pakaian kerja dan pakaian ganti Baekhyun.

"Sudah datang?"

"Ya. Duduklah."

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Apa lantai 5 ini hanya apartemenmu saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Ini lantai tertinggi di apartemen ini. Oh, sebenarnya empat lantai lainnya memiliki dua apartemen tapi memang aku sengaja membuat lantai 5 hanya milikku."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kita sudah berada di dalam apartemenmu begitu keluar dari lift?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yaish, kau berkata apartemenku sangat mewah. Apartemenmu saja bahkan dua atau tiga kali apartemenku." Cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya mewah?"

"Hum?"

"Karena ada seseorang yang berharga yang tinggal di apartemenmu."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk merapat disampingnya.

"Oh, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Apa itu?" Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatanya mencampur mie dengan saus hitam miliknya dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Kau masih ingat beberapa waktu lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan eomma?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau berkata memiliki ide untuk mengumpulkan mantan kekasihku. Apa maksudnya?"

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Mengunyah perlahan acar lobak miliknya. "Ah, aku hampir melupakannya."

"Hum?"

"Seseorang mengirimkan padaku sebuah email. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pemiliknya, tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Awalnya aku mengira email itu berisi daftar nama teman-teman kita di Hyundae dulu tapi ternyata itu daftar mantan kekasihmu selama di Hyundae."

"Huh?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku juga terkejut. Orang itu bahkan mengirimnya ke alamat email pribadiku. Oh! Bahkan data yang berada di dalamnya semua data baru."

"Tapi siapa pengirimnya? Bukankah ini aneh tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengirimkan email seperti itu? Dan kepadamu?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak sempat memikirkannya karena terlalu senang." Chanyeol terkekeh. Meletakkan tangan besarnya ke pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Makanlah dulu perlahan." Chanyeol menyerahkan mie hitam kepada kekasihnya. "Mungkin itu hanya orang iseng?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Bukankah itu lebih aneh, untuk apa ia mencatat dengan baik bahkan memperbarui data seluruh mantan kekasihmu? Bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan? Seperti seseorang yang terobsesi atau semacamnya?"

"Apa mungkin itu salah satu penggemar beratku? Bagaimanpun aku ini tampan dan cukup popular." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Ah, bagaimanapun orang ini bertindak seolah akan membantuku. Bukan begitu?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Oh! Apa itu teman dekatmu? Seseorang seperti Jongin dan Sehun? Apa kau memberitahu mereka perihal ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Eomma yang menceritakannya pada Jongin dan aku terpaksa menjelaskannya pada Sehun karenanya. Jongin mungkin saja mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mungkin menceritakannya pada Luhan dan pada akhirnya semua teman-temanku akan tahu."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kekasihku ini sangatlah pencemburu, ia tidak akan menerima lamaranku jika belum meminta maaf pada mantan kekasihku yang terdahulu. Kekasihku yang pencemburu itu takut jika masa lalu mengusik hubungan indah kami. Sesuatu seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tergelak. "Dan mereka percaya pada seluruh omong kosong itu?"

"Ya, kurasa." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Kita bisa membahas ini lain kali. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

" _Yes, sir_!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Arh! Ini sakit sekali! Tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau yang memintanya."

"Tapi bukan berarti sekeras itu!"

"Kau mau ku lanjutkan atau berhenti saja?"

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa menghentikannya di saat seperti ini?"

"Baiklah, berhenti mencibir maka kita bisa melanjutkannya."

Trak

"Ya! Kenapa aku yang selalu kalah?" Protes Baekhyun, gadis itu membanting kartu yang dipegangnya. Ia buru-buru menutupi dahinya dengan kedua tangan setelahnya.

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bermain go stop. Dengan hukuman mendapatkan jentikan jari di dahi bagi yang kalah. Sejauh ini Baekhyun sudah kalah 5 kali, 1 kali menang dan 2 kali seri.

"Aku tidak melakukan kecurangan apapun jadi sekarang bersiap menerima hukumanmu nona Byun."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya!"

Baekhyun baru saja akan berdiri saat Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan kaki Baekhyun. Kedua kaki panjangnya menjegal kaki Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol beralih menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga si mungil terbanting di karpet halus nan tebal milik Chanyeol, meskipun begitu tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan punggung dan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak terantuk dengan lantai berlapis karpet. Kedua tatapan keduanya bertemu dengan jarak teramat dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas keduanya saling beradu.

"Baek?" Baekhyun diam-diam menggigil mendengar suara berat milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hum?"

" _I'm about to kiss you_." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, tatapan gadis itu beralih pada bibir tebal kekasihnya. " _Can I_?" Bisik Chanyeol.

" _Just do it_." Ucap Baekhyun.

Dalam hitungan detik. Dua bibir itu beradu. Seolah berlomba saling melumat satu sama lain. Tangan Baekhyun secara refleks menarik tubuh Chanyeol merapat ke tubuh mungilnya. Jemari lentiknya ia gerakkan untuk berada di sela-sela surai milik kekasihnya.

Di sisi lain, tangan Chanyeol kanan Chanyeol bergerilya menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa si mungil dan menghancurkan momen intim itu. Chanyeol baru akan menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri tanpa memutus tautan keduanya, ia berencana menyeret Baekhyun ke ranjangnya malam itu. Saat terdengar suara bel pintu ditekan beberapa kali dengan frekuensi yang berlebihan.

"Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini?"

Tautan keduanya secara otomatis terlepas. Menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bingung dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang bertanya terlebih dahulu dengan nafas setengah terengah. Kedua alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. Jelas tergambar kekesalan luar biasa di wajah pria itu.

"Yaish! Siapa yang berani menggangguku." Sentak Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun mengusap pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika itu seseorang yang penting?" Tanya si mungil. "Sebaiknya kita melihat siapa yang datang." Si mungil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke arah layar intercom. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengakses lift menuju lantai 5 dari dalam apartemen.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah botol wine di layar intercomnya. "Yah! Kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ta-dah!" Itu Luhan, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari layar tergantikan wajah datar Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Buka pintumu sekarang juga!" Seru si mata bulat. Lalu wajah lain muncul. Itu Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kami datang untuk berpesta!" Seru Sehun.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Seru Jongin.

Lalu wajah lain muncul. "Kami datang Chanyeolie!" Itu Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Pasangan suami-istri yang baru pulang dari bulan madunya di Jepang.

Chanyeol mengusak surainya frustasi. Ia menyesal berteman dengan orang-orang yang menunggu liftnya. Baekhyun sendiri nampak terkejut. Tapi gadis itu bergerak cepat membenahi pakaiannya lalu membantu Chanyeol membenahi pakaian dan surai pria itu.

"Ganti bajumu dengan yang lain. Oh, celanamu juga!" Seru Chanyeol saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

Sebuah kaos putih tipis dan hot pants jeans. Pria itu merasa tidak sepantasnya ia membuka pintu dan membiarkan pria lain melihat pakaian kekasihnya.

"Ya! Aku hanya membawa baju ganti ini. Kau mau aku mengenakan pakaian kerjaku untuk besok?"

Chanyeol menekan audio intercom. "Aku akan membuka pintu sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja dan jangan berisik." Ucapnya lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Pria itu meraih satu kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna hitam. Mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju lemari lain di _walk in closet_ -nya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?"

"Ya. Cepatlah." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. "Oh, ku rasa celana ini akan cukup untukmu." Pria itu mengulurkan sebuah celana training wanita panjang kepada Baekhyun usai mengeluarkan isi seluruh _paper bag_ yang ditemukannya.

"Huh? Kau memiliki pakaian wanita?" Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada celana keluaran brand ternama.

"Itu milik sepupuku. Ia memintaku untuk membelikan pakaian-pakaian ini saat aku bertugas di Paris beberapa bulan lalu tapi ia sedang pergi berbulan madu bersama suaminya sekarang jadi aku belum memberikannya."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju toilet lalu kembali dalam lima menit dengan sebuah kemeja hitam kebesaran dan celana yang membalut kaki indahnya.

"Sudah waktunya menyambut sekumpulan manusia tidak tahu diri itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

"Oho! Pantas saja butuh waktu begitu lama untuk membuka pintu." Jongin berkomentar. Pria itu tersenyum mesum ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat setelah lift terbuka.

Sehun tergelak. "Hum, lihat saja pakaian Baekhyun dan kaos penuh lipatan milik Chanyeol." Tambah pria itu. Luhan terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Ups, apa kami mengganggu sesuatu?" Ucap si supermodel, gadis itu berjalan mengikuti Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Sesuatu yang seperti apa maksudmu Lu?" Tanya Minseok sambil berdeham.

"Sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang pria dan seorang wanita di sebuah apartemen jika hanya berdua." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh _dude_! Apa ini kekasihmu? Tunggu, bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae takjub.

Chanyeol mengumpati teman-temannya dalam hati. Ia dan kekasihnya bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat penyambutan apapun tadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia Byun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol. Pria itu meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam. Ia cukup tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman berada di antara teman-temannya.

"Kau masih ingat Jongdae?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Teman-temannya sudah menghilang di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Bukankah ia ketua klub seni?"

"Ya, dan wanita yang tadi itu istrinya. Mereka baru menikah satu minggu sebelum acara reuni kita. Karena bulan madu di Jepang, Jongdae tidak hadir di acara reuni kita. Aku tidak yakin itu bulan madu karena mereka berada di sana selama dua bulan lebih."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Haruskah kita bulan madu di Jepang juga?" gumam Chanyeol. "Ah, bagaimana dengan Hawaii? Aku lebih suka berenang di lautan. Hawaii, bulan madu dan bikini." Pria itu mengerang saat Baekhyun menepuk keras punggungnya.

"Tidak heran jika Jongin dan Sehun terlihat seperti pasangan mesum. Kalian sama saja." Chanyeol tergelak.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun sibuk mengamati bagaimana Kyungsoo memotong buah-buahan untuk disajikan di ruang tengah sebagai teman pertemuan mereka di ruang tengah nanti saat Luhan datang menghampiri keduanya. Diam-diam ia merasa kagum dengan tangan cekatan wanita yang sudah memiliki tunangan itu. Meskipun ia memiliki karir yang bagus sebagai dosen di sebuah universitas ternama, ia seolah tidak melupakan hakikatnya sebagai wanita yang mengenal baik peralatan dapur.

"Kalian sengaja membawa makanan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya. Luhan mendengus.

"Kami tahu Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki apapun di dapur luasnya ini."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak soal Chanyeol." Baekhuyun segera menutup bibirnya saat menyadari nadanya terlampau sinis. Kyungsoo terkekeh tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya sedangkan Luhan sudah tertawa keras.

"Ah, aku mendengar soal ini dari Yixing dan si albino itu, ah maksudku Sehun. Jadi benar kau sedang cemburu padaku? Soal Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Sangkal Baekhyun.

"Eiyy, aku tahu kau sedang cemburu. Tapi jangan cemas. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Luhan mengunyah potongan buah apel yang ia curi dari Kyungsoo sambil bergumam. "Karena kami berteman?" Jawabnya ragu. "Uh, sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi aku akan mengatakannya karena aku percaya kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun."

"Huh?"

"Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat kusukai dan itu jelas bukan Chanyeol." Luhan melirik Kyungsoo. "Bukan juga Jongin atau pria-pria beristri di sekitarku." Canda gadis itu.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega membuat tawa Luhan makin menjadi. "Ya! Aku menyukaimu!" Seru Luhan. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, mendorong Luhan keluar dari dapur.

"Luhan memang sedikit gila. Kau bisa mengabaikannya." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mengusir Luhan. "Ku rasa mau tak mau kau akan sering bertemu kami karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah teman baik kami. Oh, bisakah kau membantuku membawa makanan-makanan ini keluar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, mari kita mulai pestanya!" Seru Luhan.

"Ya, katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami datang untuk berpesta." Itu Sehun.

"Omong kosong, aku sedang tidak berulang tahun."

"Eiyy, bukankah kau akan pergi ke London? Ini pesta perpisahan." Jawab Jongdae. Chanyeol menatap Jongin menuduh.

Jongin terkekeh. "Bibi Park yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya. Menadapati tatapan bingung Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di lengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Bagaimanapun kalian belum lama berkencan bukan? Kau bisa menanyakan apapun itu tentang Chanyeol pada kami."

"Benar! Sekalipun itu hal memalukan tentangnya, kami pasti akan membeberkannya padamu nanti." Luhan menimpali.

"Sesuatu seperti apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Seperti Chanyeol yang membantu pencopet melarikan diri karena mengira ia adalah korban?" Gumam Minseok ragu. Semua orang tergelak kecuali Chanyeol yang melempar bantal sofa ke arah teman-temannya atau Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan tanya.

Chanyeol mengerang mendapati tatapan Baekhyun. "Bukan seperti itu. Pria yang ku tolong waktu itu terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Aku hanya berpikir jika ia akan diculik atau sesuatu semacamnya. Aku hanya berniat baik."

"Dan kau berakhir di ruang interogasi polisi karena dikira sebagai kawanan pencopet itu." Celetuk Sehun.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaran itu dengan senang hati." Putus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerang sebal ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." Tiba-tiba Jongdae memcah keriuhan. "Aku mengunjungi apartemenmu beberapa hari ini. Tapi kau tidak ada di tempat."

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kau memintaku membelikan _action figure_ itu?" Pria itu menunjuk sebuah _paper bag_ cukup besar di ujung sofa. "Aku datang untuk memberikannya tapi resepsionis apartemen ini mengatakan bahwa kau jarang kembali ke apartemen."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Sudah pasti itu karena pria Park itu menginap di apartemen milik Baekhyun yang bahkan hampir setiap hari. "Kau tidak tidur di kantor bukan?" Tanya Sehun sebelum memasukkan potongan apel ke mulutnya.

"Eiyy, mana mungkin!" Seru Jongin.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan menginap di apartemen sang kekasih?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menginap di apartemen Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun. "Benar-benar pasangan yang tak terpisahkan huh?" Sinisnya. Sehun belakangan ini memang sedang sangat sensitif dengan segala hal yang berbau dengan pasangan, teman kencan atau kata sejenisnya.

"Apa itu benar, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Itu urusan kami berdua, kenapa kalian begitu ingin tahu?" Chanyeol berucap tidak terima. Dan ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa dari teman-temannya. "Habiskan makanan itu dan cepatlah pulang."

Jongin mendengus. "Tega sekali kau mengusir kami seperti itu."

"Hum, karena sudah ada sang kekasih jadi melupakan teman-temannya." Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ya!" Seru Chanyeol. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana suramnya wajah Chanyeol.

"Oh, sebenarnya kami datang dengan membawa sebuah kabar bagus." Jongdae memecah keramaian. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kami akan segera menjadi orang tua." Lanjutnya sambil menatap istrinya, Minseok penuh cinta.

"Huh? Kalian? Ya! Selamat!" Seru Luhan. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Baru dua minggu. Tapi terima kasih Luhan-a." Minseok tersenyum lebar.

"Whoa! Jadi ini oleh-oleh sesungguhnya dari bulan madu kalian huh?" Jongin menepuk bahu Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Jongdae terkekeh. "Lalu kalian sendiri, kapan kalian menyusul kami huh?" Jongdae menatap Jongin.

"Apa? Memiliki bayi? _Well,_ aku dan Kyungsoo bisa saja melakukannya sekarang." Sehun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol tertawa. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol ikut tertawa semenjak kedatangan tamu-tamunya ini. "Tapi jika kami melakukannya sekarang sudah pasti aku lebih dulu masuk ke liang lahat dari pada masuk ke ruang persalinan menemani Kyungsoo." Lanjut Jongin mengabaikan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena malu sekaligus kesal.

"Apa maksud Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Abeoji, ayah Kyungsoo akan membunuhku." Jawabnya.

"Dan aku akan melakukannya lebih dulu dari pada appa." Sinis Kyungsoo sambil mencubit keras-keras pinggang Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Arh! Ya! Ini sakit sekali."

"Rasakan!"

Luhan yang mendadak diam tiba-tiba bersuara. "Ah, kalian benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Eiyy, nona supermodel. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pria yang bersedia mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu?" Jongdae menatap Luhan yang sedang menusuk buah dihadapannya dengan garpu tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Benar bukan? Kau juga tahu itu. Tapi kenapa pria yang ku incar justru sama sekali tidak peka?" Luhan mencembikkan bibirnya. Sehun yang duduk disampingnya bergerak menggerakkan jarinya untuk mencapit bibir Luhan lalu menariknya.

"Kau terlalu pemilih nona Lu." Komentar Sehun sebelum tergelak saat Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

"Yaish! Kata seseorang yang bahkan belum memiliki kekasih satupun selama hidupnya." Luhan mencibiri Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku akan memilikinya." Ucap Sehun. "Nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Eiy, kenapa kalian tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?" Chanyeol berucap.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol sinis. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus pulang duluan. Ini sudah sangat larut malam dan calon ibu ini harus segera pergi tidur." Jongdae menarik Minseok untuk berdiri.

"Hum, nikmati pestanya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Oh, aku akan mengundang kalian dalam waktu dekat ke rumah baru kami." Ucap Minseok.

"Rumah baru? Bagaimana dengan apartemen kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami berencana menjualnya setelah proses finishing selesai. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi." Jawab Jongdae tanpa menghentikan gerakannya membantu istrinya mengenakan mantel.

"Ya! Pastikan kalian menawarkannya padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Wanita karir itu sudah sejak lama mengincar apartemen yang ditinggali pasangan baru itu.

Minseok terkekeh. "Kau masih menginginkannya? Ku pikir setelah merencanakan pernikahan dengan Jongin kau akan melupakannya."

"Mungkin saja, tapi untuk saat ini aku benar ingin pindah ke sana karena dekat dengan universitas tempatku mengajar."

Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa sebelum kami memiliki bayi tidak akan masalah tinggal di sana setelah kami menikah nanti. Apartemenmu memang strategis hyung. Itu juga hanya 20 menit dari kantorku meskipun agak jauh dari universitas jika mereka memintaku mengisi kelas."

"Aku akan memberi tahu kalian nanti."

"Terima kasih hyung!"

"Hum, kami pergi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jaga calon ibu keponakan kami baik-baik." Sahut Chanyeol. Jongdae mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya cemas. Sesekali mata sipitnya akan bergerak melirik jam tangan atau jam dinding ruangan. Meskipun tangannya bergerak aktif membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas selagi atasannya menjelaskan materi rapat untuk esok hari, fokus wanita itu benar-benar sudah melalang jauh.

"Nona Byun?" Pria paruh baya dihadapannya memanggil.

"Sekretaris Byun?" Kali ini pria paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap kosong lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Oh! Huh? Ya sekretaris Jang. Ah, maafkan saya." Ucap gadis itu begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Presdir Park. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Maaf?"

"Chanyeol sudah pasti menunggumu. Bagaimanapun kalian akan berpisah untuk dua minggu. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk kembali nona Byun."

Wanita mungil bermarga Byun itu melirik pria disampingnya. Sekretaris Jang, yang kini memberikan anggukan.

"Maafkan saya, terima kasih banyak Presdir Park." Wanita itu buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya. Membungkuk dalam lalu setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Presdir Park.

"Bukankah kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang?" Presdir Park terkekeh mendapati jawaban bawahannya itu.

"Ya kau benar. Oh, sepertinya kita juga bisa kembali sekarang."

"Saya akan menelfon supir anda Presdir Park."

"Hum. Terima kasih sekretaris Jang."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 06.00. Pesawat Chanyeol akan berangkat dalam tiga jam lagi. Itu artinya ia memiliki setidaknya satu jam untuk pergi ke bandara sebelum pria itu melakukan _check in_.

"Chanyeola!" Seru Baekhyun begitu sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan suaramu huh?"

"Kau sudah sampai di bandara?"

"Hum? Belum kurasa dua puluh menit lagi."

"Bisakah kau menungguku di sana?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyetop taksi pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Bandara Incheon." Ucapnya pada sang sopir taksi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Chanyeol. Pria itu mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu untuk melapisi kemeja putihnya. Celana jeans hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tanpa gadis itu mengerti, jantungnya serasa diremas saat mendapati sebuah koper ukuran sedang berdiri di samping kaki jenjang pria itu.

"Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Uh." Pria itu terkekeh, melirik sekilas jam tangannya sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

Tangan pria itu ia tempatkan di kepala mungil didepannya. "Aku sudah meminta paman Kang untuk mengantarmu pulang setiap hari sepulang bekerja. Kau bisa berangkat sendiri kan? Aku juga sudah membuat pesanan paket makan malam tanpa timun dan sayuran yang kau benci selama dua minggu ke depan, jadi kau tidak perlu keluar di malam hari untuk membeli makanan. Kau bisa berangkat lebih awal di ke kantor, karena aku juga memesan paket makan pagi yang akan diantar di meja kerjamu setiap hari, kau bisa makan siang di kafetaria kantor bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol tanpa berniat menyela atau menanggapi sedikitpun. "Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Si mungil mengangguk.

"Oh, orang ini yang akan mengantar makan malammu. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun kecuali wanita ini dan orang yang kau kenal." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan brosur sebuah restaurant ternama.

"Hum. Aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya selama lima menit terakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Aku tahu kau akan merindukanku, jadi aku akan menghubungimu setidaknya sekali setiap harinya." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Park Chanyeol dan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Pastikan untuk mengenakan pakaian hangat dan mantelmu jika keluar. Oh, akhir pekan kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo atau Luhan pergi keluar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau hanya pergi dua minggu kan?"

"Um, kurasa ya. Ah mungkin lebih jika masalah di sana benar-benar sulit tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk kembali secepat mungkin."

"Oh, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Chanyeol menggoyangkan ponselnya yang menayangkan e-ticket miliknya. "Waktu check in sudah tiba."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dua pasang bola mata itu bertemu pandang. Yang lebih tinggi nampak menghela nafas melihat mata sipit dihadapannya berkaca-kaca. Pria itu melangkah tepat dihadapan si mungil. Bahkan si pria harus terang-terangan menunduk untuk melihat wajah yang lebih mungil.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku? Bagaimana dengan sebuah pelukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya justru menundukkan kepala, Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mendengar isakan dari si mungil.

"Ternyata Byun Baekhyun ini cengeng sekali." Pria itu membawa si mungil ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh keduanya berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku hanya akan pergi selama dua minggu. Bagaimana jika aku benar menemukan miss right seperti yang kau katakan dan menikah dengan orang itu. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Simpananku? Selingkuhanku?" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol jengkel.

"Aku akan menikah duluan."

"Eiyy, kau adalah asistenku mana bisa seperti itu."

"Jam berapa kau sampai huh?"

Chanyeol bergumam untuk sesaat. "Durasi penerbangan menurut jadwal 12-13 jam. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Pastikan kau melakukannya."

"Tentu saja."

"Pergilah."

"Hum."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Diusapnya wajah sembab si mungil sebelum meninggalkan sebuah kecupan riangan di kening dan bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Aku pergi."

"Pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu melangkah menuju gate check in untuk ruang tunggu first class.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam taksi yang dipesannya. Cukup sulit untuk menemukan taksi karena hampir setiap taksi yang dilihatnya akan segera diisi dengan penumpang. Gadis itu baru sadar jika bandara lebih ramai dari biasanya karena musim Olimpiade sudah tiba. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah rombongan atau turis asing pendukung peserta olimpiade.

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Hum?"

"Lima menit lagi pesawatku akan take off."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mendengar suaraku sebelum nanti merindukanku."

"Omong kosong, kau yang akan merindukanku."

"Eiyy, itu sudah pasti." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. "Jangan gigit bibirmu." Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Dari mana kau-"

"Apa kau percaya jika supir taksimu itu aku?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menatap supir taksinya yang sibuk dengan kemudinya.

"Aku bercanda." Pria itu tergelak.

"Menyebalkan."

"Hum, aku tahu. Istirahatlah setelah sampai apartemen. Makan malam lalu tidur yang nyenyak. Oh, aku meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu di dapur."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Lihatlah nanti. Aku harus menutup telfonku sekarang. Selamat malam Baek."

"Hum. Selamat malam Chanyeola."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah lebar-lebar -hampir berlari- begitu memasuki kawasan apartemennya. Gadis itu sungguh dibuat penasaran atas ucapan pria jangkung yang bicara dengannya satu jam yang lalu. Ya, ia baru saja sampai di apartemennya.

Begitu sampai di dalam apartemen, tanpa melepas mantel. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju dapurnya. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dna menemukan sebuah boks berukuran 30x30x15 di meja pantry. Gadis itu segera menarik kotak itu menuju ruang tengah.

Si mungil mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati sebuah tablet di dalam boks itu. Ia menyalakannya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol sebagai homescreen dan lockscreen. Sebuah sticky notes tertempel diatasnya.

 _ **Bukankah wajahku memang tampan? kkk**_

"Cih, omong kosong macam apa ini." Gumam Baekhyun, meski begitu bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar. Lensanya menangkap sebuah folder berjudul. Chanyeol's.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menyentuh ikon itu. Di dalamnya terdapat ratusan foto Baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sepertinya semua foto itu diambil diam-diam. Baekhyun diam-diam memuji dirinya sendiri yang nampak cantik dengan ekspresi apapun. Ia merasa sifat Chanyeol menular padanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pengingat muncul di layar.

 _ **Kau terkejut?**_

 _ **Kau benar, Baekhyunee memang cantik!**_

 _ **Hadiah sebenarnya ada di kamarmu.**_

 _ **Pastikan kau mengangkat panggilan pertamaku segera setelah aku sampai di London.**_

Baekhyun secara refleks meletakkan -hampir melempar- tablet ke permukaan sofa yang didudukinya. Gadis itu melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah boneka besar -melebihi tinggi tubuhnya berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Juga beberapa boneka lain dengan bentuk sama bertebaran di ranjangnya dengan berbagai ukuran.

Si mungil tertawa dengan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya saat melihat boneka raksasa itu. Bukan teddy bear atau boneka yang pada umumnya akan diberikan pada kekasih melainkan sebuah boneka jerapah.

 _ **Kau bisa memeluknya jika merindukanku.**_

 _ **Kenapa jerapah? Karena ia tinggi sepertiku! Haha**_

"Bagaimana ia memberikan boneka seperti ini padaku?" Gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hujan.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu baru saja menutup pintu mobil mewah yang mengantarnya pulang saat tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Dengan langkah berjingkat dan tangan bergerak menutupi permukaan kepalanya, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju lobi apartemennya.

"Oh, nona Byun!" Seru resepsionis yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan bergerak menuju lift. "Ya? Kenapa Yoomi-ya?"

"Seseorang mencarimu, ia sedang pergi ke toilet sekarang."

"Huh? Siapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ia seorang wanita cantik. Ia seorang penyanyi terkenal." Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, itu dia!"

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Ia merasa mengenal wajah wanita yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Serunya. Mata sipitnya melebar begitu menyadari siapa wanita yang berada di hadapannya. "Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Ah, ya."

"Oh! Maafkan aku, mungkin kau lupa siapa aku. Orang-orang mungkin mengenalku sebagai Irene, tapi kau mungkin mengingatku sebagai Bae Joohyun." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah ya, aku mengingatnya. Kita teman semasa SHS bukan?"

"Kau benar sekali. Bisakah kita duduk di sana selagi bicara?" Irene menunjuk sudut ruangan yang menyediakan sofa. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke apartemenku?" Tanya Baekhyun seiring langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena setelah ini aku harus pergi untuk pemotretan." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba mencariku?"

"Ah! Aku mendengar sebuah rumor di kalangan teman sekolah kita."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Rumor?"

"Ya. Kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol dan kalian sedang mencari mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Apa itu benar?"

"Um, kurasa sesuatu seperti itu terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun ragu. Irene tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol."

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah ia mencariku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 _Aw thank you so much_! Maaf gak sempat respon review kalian satu-satu. Tapi seriusan saya gak bakal bosan bilang makasih ke kalian 3

Chapter depan konflik-konflik kecil akan bermunculan. Sepertinya FF ini tidak akan terlalu banyak chapter (saya inginnya begitu). Btw, spoiler: Irene bukan tokoh antagonist utama haha.

Ada yang bertanya-tanya gimana hubungan Chanbaek sebenarnya di sini? _Well_ , lebih pada mereka _let if low_ aja? Haha. Penasaran? Ikuti aja kisah mereka wkwk

Selamat datang untuk _new readers_! _Always welcome_! _Thank you_ sudah mampir 3

Dan guest dengan nama **1212** : saya nggak tahu kamu hardshiper atau bagaimana tapi tolong jangan _judge_ Baek seperti itu. Mungkin kalau di FF saya memberikan kesan Baek seperti itu, itu berarti salah saya bukan Baekhyun. Mari saling menghargai, kalau tidak berkenan silakan tidak membaca. Terima kasih.

 **PERHATIAN! Tolong jangan ada perselisihan di antara kita. Mari saling menghargai dan menjadi fans yang bijak :) Terima kasih.**

Dan untuk **FF The Beauty and The Bodyguard** (barang kali ada pembaca yang baca FF TBTB di FF ini) memang saya **tunda** sampai FF ini selesai wkwk. Tiba-tiba _stuck_ dan kehilangan _feel_ sama FF TBTB padahal sudah ada chap 2 nya. _So Sorry_.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hum. Aku tahu oppa. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku kapanpun. Lagi pula aku kan sudah mengirim alamatnya padamu." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Pastikan kau berada di apartemenmu karena aku tidak ingin menunggu di luar saat musim dingin seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau bahkan bukan seperti sudah berada di Incheon sekarang. Itu masih dua minggu lebih! Aku tahu. Oppa hanya perlu mengirim jadwal kedatangan oppa saja."

"Eiy, kalau bukan karena eomma dan appa memintaku mengunjungimu karena sibuk aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantor."

" _Workaholic_! Kapan oppa akan menikah?"

"Kau bisa menikah lebih dulu ngomong-ngomong." Byun Yifan, atau dengan nama Kanada Kris tertawa. "Ah, kau kan tidak laku!"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" Seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong pada oppa tampanmu ini!"

"Aku tidak! Oppa saja yang yang tidak laku. Bukan aku!"

"Dasar pemarah. Oh, apa kau mengunjungi rumah halmeoni?"

Baekhyu menggeleng tapi merutuki perbuatannya setelah sadar bahwa kakak laki-lakinya tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Sudah hampir dua bulan ini aku tidak berkunjung. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Oh! Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Ahjumma yang mengurusmu kau kirim untuk menjaga rumah halmeoni saja. Apa itu benar? Eomma berkali-kali berusaha menelfonmu karenanya."

"Ah soal itu. Aku sudah bicara pada eomma dan appa. Aku memang memberhentikan pekerjaan ahjumma di apartemen karena tidak memerlukannya lagi. Lagi pula rumah halmeoni dan apartemenku terlalu jauh, ahjumma sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi sejauh itu."

"Ah benarkah? Jadi kau membersihkan apartemenmu sendiri?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Selama ini aku juga melakukannya sendiri!"

"Whoa! Byun muda sudah dewasa. Apa itu artinya kau juga bisa membuat makananmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memiliki seseorang yang membuatkannya untukku."

Kris berdecak. "Kau memesan di luar? Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di Seoul."

"Um."

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter:6 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun ia bawa ringan setelah memasuki kawasan lobi apartemennya. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum lebar meskipun kepala dan mantelnya sedikit basah karena hujan yang mengguyur tiba-tiba. Beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia masih berada di mobil keluarga Park tepatnya setelah sambungan telfon dengan kakanya terputus, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pria Park yang sudah tiga hari ini berada di London? Hanya pesan ringan menanyakan kepulangannya. Gadis itu sengaja menunda balasan pesan itu setidaknya sampai ia berada di kamarnya nanti.

Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya. Mungkin membersihkan diri sebentar selagi menunggu pengantar makan malam miliknya datang-ia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol sendiri yang memilih detail setiap menu yang akan dikirim setiap harinya-. Mungkin ia akan menonton drama atau membalas pesan Chanyeol selagi makan malam nanti. Tapi keinginannya itu harus ditunda karena panggilan resepsionis apartemen yang mengabarkan bahwa seorang tamu menunggunya.

Bae Joohyun, atau orang mengenalnya sebagai Irene. Katakan siapa yang tidak mengenal Irene di Korea Selatan? Gadis itu sangat terkenal terutama di kalangan pria, ia bahkan mendapat julukan sebagai _goddess_. Baekhyun tidak merasa heran akan hal itu mengingat -meskipun tidak terlalu banyak- Irene memang sudah cantik sejak dulu. Akan tetapi ingatannya akan wanita itu cenderung membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seorang gadis berpita merah dengan surai panjang sepinggang yang memojokkannya waktu itu bersama dua temannya yang lain.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit gentar saat mendapati senyum wanita itu. Rasanya ia seperti dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali masa dimana surainya ditarik keras dan dipojokkan di dinding sebuah ruangan sepi lalu kemudian diancam untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun berhasil menguasai ketakutannya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Lagi pula sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke apartemenku?" Tanya Baekhyun seiring langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena setelah ini aku harus pergi untuk pemotretan." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba mencariku?"

"Ah! Aku mendengar sebuah rumor di kalangan teman sekolah kita."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Rumor?"

"Ya. Kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol dan kalian sedang mencari mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Apa itu benar?"

"Um, kurasa sesuatu seperti itu terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun ragu. Irene tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol."

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah ia mencariku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya. Baekhyun sedikit cemas jika wanita ini akan memintanya melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti saat itu.

"Maksudku, kenapa Irene-ssi ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Ia mencari mantan kekasihnya dan aku salah satunya." Gadis itu tiba-tiba menutup bibirnya saat menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, pasti kau berpikir buruk tentangku mengingat dulu kita tidak bertemu dengan cara yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta maaf atas perilakuku yang keterlaluan dan kekanakan saat itu. Kau tahu bukan, tidak sedikit teman kita yang ingin menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?"

"Hum. Ya kurasa."

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Luhan tidak mau memberikan informasi apapun tentang itu. Ia memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu karena kau kekasihnya."

"Bukankah kau juga tahu dimana Chanyeol bekerja?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ini urusan pribadi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya di kantor dan membuat keributan."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Chanyeol sedang berada di luar negeri. Ia tidak bisa ditemui sekarang dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu informasi pribadi apapun tentangnya kepada sembarang orang." Tegas Baekhyun.

Irene nampak sedikit terkesiap mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Tapi semenit kemudian gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Aku sepertinya meninggalkan ingatan yang sangat buruk padamu. Kau bersikap defensive sekali padaku." Baekhyun berdeham canggung.

"Bagaimanapun kurasa tidak masalah memberitahukan ini padamu saja. Lagi pula kau kekasih Chanyeol." Irene menggedikkan bahu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Ini tentang seseorang yang mengincar Chanyeol."

"Huh?"

"Kau masih ingat si surai pendek itu bukan? Orang yang datang bersamaku untuk mengancammu hari itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. "Ya."

"Ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Chanyeol. Cepat atau lambat sudah pasti ia akan menemui Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka memiliki masa lalu yang cukup rumit dan kurasa Chanyeol akan jatuh pada wanita itu."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu karena kau kekasih Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi, apa kau yakin Chanyeol akan lebih memilihmu dari pada wanita itu?" Irene menggedikkan bahu. "Chanyeol bahkan langsung mendepakku." Gadis itu mengibaskan surai panjangnya.

Baekhyun paham betul dengan ucapan wanita ini. Bagaimanapun level mereka berbeda dan Baekhyun merasa rendah diri sekarang.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

Irene terkikik. "Aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol takluk pada akhirnya. Lagi pula aku sedikit tidak menyukai wanita jahat itu." Irene mendengus sebal. "Kami berteman dekat waktu itu. Kau juga tahu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Chanyeol justru memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihnya waktu itu. Dan ia menolak wanita jahat itu. _Well_ , aku tahu kami berteman dekat dan aku juga tahu ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol tapi rasanya aku juga tidak akan melepas pria seperti Chanyeol meski kami berteman dekat. Jadi aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Lalu wanita jahat itu marah saat mengetahuinya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hampir mati ditenggelamkan di danau buatan di sekolah kita. Beruntung aku selamat. Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati padanya. Selain ia memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi dan tak segan-segan menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalanginya, wanita jahat itu memiliki hubungan rumit dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Oh! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol dan katakan padanya ia tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Sampai jumpa lain waktu Baekhyun-ssi!"

Irene pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melemas di tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seorang pria bermata bulat besar tengah membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Alisnya berkerut hampir bertautan menandakan bahwa pria itu tengah serius. Sesekali ia akan menorehkan tinta merah diatasnya.

"Apakah _file_ dari dua bulan lalu sudah kau cetak?" Tanyanya dalam Bahasa Inggris pada pria berwajah eropa disampingnya.

"Ya." Pria itu mengulurkan satu tumpukan berkas kepada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita bisa istirahat makan siang sekarang. Rapat akan dimulai kembali segera setelah makan siang berakhir." Pria itu menatap satu persatu karyawannya yang duduk di meja panjang itu. Tak lama meja itu segera kosong.

Chanyeol mengusak surainya asal. Banyak sekali kejanggalan yang ia temukan pada laporan keuangan perusahaan cabang ini. Tak heran jika perusahaan ini terancam gulung tikar. Dengan wajah lelah pria itu meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping berkas-berkas yang tengah ia pelajari. Melihat locksreen yang menampakkan wajah seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan sebuah senyum lebar cukup memperbaiki _mood_ nya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan _lockscreen_ dan _homescreen_ ponselnya bergantu menjadi wajah gadis itu, seingatnya ia tidak pernah menggantinya sejak ia memiliki ponsel itu. Tapi tahu-tahu foto gadis itu sudah terpampang cantik di sana.

Dilirknya notifikasi ponsel itu. Chanyeol tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Kali ini jemarinya bergerak membuka sebuah aplikasi chat. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan bahwa pesan chat yang dikirimnya sudah dibaca, tapi ia tidak menemukan balasan apapun di sana. Bahkan sejak dua hari lalu. Ini sudah hari kelima sejak ia berada di London. Seingatnya dua hari yang lalu ia masih berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyunnya.

Pria itu melirik jam pada ponselnya. 12.15 waktu London, itu artinya sudah cukup larut malam di Seoul. Pikirannya sedikit teralih saat ketukan pintu ruangan rapat itu terdengar. Seorang karyawan laki-laki kepercayaan ayahnya datang. Pria itu datang sehari setelah Chanyeol sampai di London.

"Ada apa Mingyu-ssi?"

"Maafkan saya Tuan Park, tapi ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Apa Tuan Park ingin saya memesankan sesuatu?"

"Kau benar. Bawakan apapun untukku. Aku tidak akan keluar makan siang hari ini."

"Ya saya mengerti."

"Pastikan kau juga tidak melewatkan makan siangmu karena pekerjaan cukup banyak."

"Tentu Tuan Park."

Lalu pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menekan ikon panggilan ke nomor Baekhyun. Pria itu menanti jawaban atas panggilannya dengan jantung berdegup cepat. Ia tidak memungkiri jika tidak mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun-nya selama dua hari membuatnya begitu rindu.

"Chanyeola!"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang yang bukan diinginkannya. Ia mengenali pemilik suara itu tapi bukan pemilik suara ini yang ia ingin dengar sekarang.

"Kenapa ponsel Baekhyun ada padamu?"

"Whoa! Kau mengenali suaraku?

"Tentu saja! Cepat berikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Luhan!"

Luhan, si pemilik suara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau galak sekali. Ah, Baekhyun sedang marah padamu."

"Huh?"

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia tapi aku akan memberitahukannya padamu."

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Ia sedang berada di toilet sekarang. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di café lalu duduk di satu meja."

"Ia pergi keluar malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ya." Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung mendengar intonasi Chanyeol yang naik. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu." Gumamnya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun marah padaku?"

"Baekhyun bercerita kalau salah satu mantan kekasihmu datang menemuinya. Itu terdengar seperti ancaman."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh! Baekhyun sudah selesai! Aku tutup!"

Lalu sambungan terputus. Chanyeol menatap geram pada ponselnya tapi ia menahan segala emosi dan umpatan saat Mingyu masuk dengan sebuah boks makan siangnya. Pria itu ikut bergabung makan siang bersama dengannya sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa menunda amarahnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Huh?"

"Kau bercerita kalau Irene datang lalu ia mengatakan hal-hal aneh soal wanita jahat. Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Irene pergi."

"Huh?"

"Ia pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakannya padaku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kau tidak membalas pesan dan bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. "Ia baru saja menelfon dan aku mengangkatnya."

"Ya!" Luhan menggedikkan bahu tak peduli pada protes yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk menyesap kopinya.

"Itu bukan salah Chanyeol. Kenapa kau harus marah padanya?"

"Apa itu yang kau katakan pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku bukannya marah pada Chanyeol. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Kalau begitu telfon saja Chanyeol."

Bahu Baekhyun merosot. Sejujurnya Baekhyun memang sedang menghindari pria Park itu. Siapa yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Irene?

"Park Chanyeol mungkin akan segera terbang ke Seoul esok hari jika kau belum menghubunginya juga. Lihat ini."

Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya. Sebuah aplikasi chat dengan nama Park Chanyeol tertera sebagai ID pengirimnya.

 _ **Antarkan Baekhyun sampai apartemennya dengan selamat.**_

 _ **Pastikan ia benar-benar masuk ke apartemen dan tidak keluar lagi.**_

 _ **Aku akan membayar mahal untuk ini.**_

"Kau harus tahu pria seperti apa yang mengencanimu Baek." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti di apartemen."

"Baguslah, sekarang mari kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau tidak perlu-"

"Ini bukan demi kebaikanmu tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu dari Chanyeol." Luhan melebarkan seringaiannya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Pagi ini ia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk makan meskipun menu yang dikirim untuknya sangat mengugah selera. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada ucapan Irene dan juga pesan-pesan yang tak henti-hentinya dikirim Chanyeol. Mengingat pria itu, Baekhyun sejujurnya merasa bersalah. Ia menghindari pria itu tanpa penjelasan.

"Baek?"

"Hum."

"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga! Ya! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" Seruan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Maafkan aku."

"Kau berbohong. Apa yang dikatakan Irene padamu sampai kau menghindariku?"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan. "Kau mengingat Irene, mantan kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Luhan menelfonku beberapa jam lalu."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadar, ia mengulum sebuah senyum lepas yang tidak ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun beberapa hari ini.

"Irene mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan jatuh pada salah satu mantan kekasihmu nantinya. Ia tidak mengatakan itu siapa tapi kurasa itu mungkin saja terjadi."

"Baek?"

"Hey, bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah itu memang tujuan kita bertemu? Kau pada akhirnya akan menemukan _miss right_ itu." Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang di London?"

"Um, aku tidak yakin. Bukankah beda 9 jam? Jadi kemungkinan jam 11 malam di sana?"

"Kau benar. Sudah hampir tengah malam di sini dan aku baru saja kembali dari kantor karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan esok hari aku masih harus berangkat ke kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaan sialan itu. Kau tahu, aku sedang kelelahan dan aku benci mendengar omong kosong tentang mantan kekasihku atau _miss right_ itu. Jika aku menemukannya lalu apa? Kau mau menjadi selingkuhanku?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Chanyeol kembali mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan selalu luluh karena kebaikan hatinya itu membuatnya mudah goyah.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hum."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar suara kekehan. "Kau akhirnya mengatakan hal yang benar. Aku juga merindukanmu Baek. Uh, aku mengantuk sekali. Habiskan makan pagimu. Besok pagi uh maksudku nanti di Seoul aku akan menghubungimu. Selamat pagi Baek."

"Hum, aku akan menunggu. Selamat malam Chanyeola."

Sambungan terputus dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit geli atas ucapannya sendiri. Perbedaan waktu dan jarak yang cukup jauh sepertinya tidak akan begitu menyulitkan hubungan keduanya. Sedetik kemudian kedua mata sipit itu mengerjap, memangnya apa hubungan keduanya? Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi!" Seru Baekhyun penuh antusias.

Disandarkannya tubuh kurus itu ke _headboard_ ranjangnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah boneka jerapah erat-erat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menempelkan ponsel ke dekat telinganya.

"Ya? Ah! Maafkan aku. Kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Aku baru saja selesai mengajar. Eiyy, kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

Baekhyun terkikik. Chanyeolnya benar, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak buruk untuk dijadikan teman. Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol ke London, Baekhyun sering berkumpul dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo atas ajakan Luhan. Terkadang Minseok juga akan datang tapi mengingat wanita itu sedang hamil muda, ia tidak bisa sering-sering berkumpul. Atau Yixing yang akan menelfon jika mereka sedang berkumpul. Yixing tidak pernah ikut berkumpul tapi selalu bisa membuat semua orang iri. Wanita berputra dua itu sedang menjadi relawan di berbagai pelosok dunia lewat lembaga sosial yang berada di bawah kepemilikannya. Jika dua hari yang lalu ia berada di Afrika maka bisa jadi tiga hari kemudian ia sudah berada di Indonesia. Wanita itu benar-benar memafaatkan kekayaan suaminya untuk berbuat baik kepada siapapun. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Jadi, ada apa hum?"

"Apa kau sibuk akhir pekan ini?"

"Akhir pekan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara ketukan-ketukan ringan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tengah membuka aplikasi lain di ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun."

"Bisakah kau mengajariku memasak?" Cicit Baekhyun. Terdengar gelak tawa dari ujung telfon.

"Kau melakukannya untuk Chanyeol?"

"Bukan! Tentu saja karena aku ingin."

"Eiyy, penyangkalanmu menjelaskan segalanya. Aku akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu akhir pekan ini." Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum seruan Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring. "Oh! Kurasa itu tidak perlu, bagaimana jika besok saja kau berkunjung ke kediaman Park?"

"Huh?"

"Eomma Park selalu mengundangku dua kali dalam satu minggu untuk berlatih memasak juga. Aku akan menjemputmu di apartemen besok sore sepulang kerjamu."

"Hum. Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ah! Maafkan aku Baek, aku harus menutup telfonnya. Jongin sudah datang menjemputku, kami akan pergi makan malam keluarga. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Diliriknya jam yang tertera di layar TV nya. Pukul 7.30 malam. Ia sedang sibuk menonton drama sambil memakan potongan buahnya -yang tidak rapi sama sekali- seperti biasa saat terdengar suara bell pintu. Tiba-tiba ingatannya dibawa paksa pada percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tentang penculikan wanita muda di sekitar kompleks apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa berspekulasi bahwa itu adalah pengirim makan malam karena wanita pengirim itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu.

Lalu dengan langkah was-was, Baekhyun berjalan menuju layar intercomnya. Melihat siapa orang yang menekan bell pintu apartemennya dan ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya di sana. Menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun buru-buru membuka pintu apartemennya. Beruntung ia memakai piyama yang cukup sopan saat ini.

"Eomma!" Serunya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Baekhyunee."

"Oh! Presdir Park juga datang?"

Pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang wanita yang lebih tua berdeham. "Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku Presdir Park setelah memanggilnya eomma?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Maafkan saya appanim." Candanya. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Di luar cukup dingin."

"Aku hanya akan mengantar Nyonya Park yang terhormat ini karena akan ada jamuan makan malam hari ini. Tolong jaga eommamu dengan baik selagi aku pergi."

"Ya, saya mengerti."

"Eiyy kalian ini sama saja. Aku pergi." Kepala keluarga Park itu memberikan pelukan dan kecupan ringan kepada istrinya sebelum menghilang ke dalam lift.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana kedua wanita berbeda usia dihadapannya menggerakkan tangan untuk memotong sayuran yang telah ia siapkan. Ya, hari ini wanita cantik itu khusus mengisi kelas memasak bukan kelas di universitasnya melainkan di kediaman keluarga Park. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit frustasi melihat bagaimana sayuran dihadapannya berubah bentuk menjadi potongan-potongan aneh setelah berada di tangan dua wanita beda usia itu.

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Kyungsoo kembali menyerahkan jenis sayuran lain ke hadapan dua wanita cantik itu. Ya, kelas hari ini dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Kelas dasar, mengenal berbagai jenis rempah yang dapat dijadikan sebagai penyedap rasa. Kelas lanjutan, kegiatan memotong sayuran sebelum dimasak. Dan kelas atas, kegiatan memasak itu sendiri. Jika masih memiliki waktu mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengajak keduanya membuat kudapan pencuci mulut.

"Bukan seperti itu Baek! Astaga! Pelan-pelan saja. Pegang ujungnya. Kau tidak perlu cemas akan memotong jarimu jika kau berhati-hati."

"Eomma, jangan mengupas kulit lobak setebal itu. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa untuk dimasak nantinya."

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir. Betapa besar hati dua pria Park yang mendapatkan kedua wanita cantik ini. Beruntung keluarga Park cukup kaya untuk memperkerjakan chef ternama sekalipun mengingat kemampuan dua wanita dihadapannya yang cukup -coret- sangat payah. Gadis bermata bulat itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Bagus. Itu sudah cukup baik Baek. Kau tak perlu menekan pisau itu seolah akan memotong kepala seseorang. Pisau itu sudah cukup tajam." Baekhyun tertawa kering. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung kenapa ia harus mengayunkan pisaunya sejauh itu hanya untuk memotong lobak yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Eomma Park menunjukkan kupasan lobaknya untuk kesekian kali dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ketika mendapati ukuran lobaknya menjadi sangat ramping -yang awalnya cukup besar-.

"Kurasa eomma bisa memakai alat pengupas ini saja." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju salah satu lemari dapur untuk mengambil alat pengupas yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk mempercepat gerakan mengupas bahan makanan berjenis umbi-umbian.

"Whoa! Ini benar-benar bagus! Siapa yang menciptakan alat ini! Ini penemuan baru yang benar-benar berguna." Seru Nyonya Park senang mendapati kulit lobaknya yang terkupas tipis.

"Err, sejujurnya benda itu sudah cukup lama ditemukan eomma."

"Oh, benarkah?" Nyonya Park tertawa kering setelahnya.

Kedua wanita dihadapannya benar-benar mirip. Itu pemikiran Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan binar terang di mata sipitnya. Kyungsoo yang ditatap segera menelan makanannya lalu meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan garam Baek, tapi tidak apa. Ini sudah cukup baik untuk pemula. Oh! Pastikan kau menjaga api yang kau gunakan. Beberapa bagian dari makanan buatanmu menghitam." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo beralih kepada masakan Nyonya Park. Si mata bulat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berharap ia salah lihat atau sesuatu semacamnya. Ditatapnya calon ibu mertua angkatnya itu. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Err, eomma?"

"Ya?"

"Apa warnanya memang seperti ini?"

"Eomma rasa, ya."

"Tapi ini tidak bisa dimakan eomma."

"Ah benarkah? Haruskah kita memesan layanan antar saja? Oh! Atau kita bisa meminta chef resort Park yang di Jeju untuk datang."

"Eomma." Panggil Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. "Eomma janji akan berlatih lebih keras."

Masakan calon ibu mertuanya seratus persen gagal.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau terdengar sangat bahagia nona Byun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Terjadi sesuatu yang bagus hum?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu tengah berjalan menelusuri kamar Chanyeol, eomma Park memintanya untuk menginap karena besok adalah akhir pekan.

"Ya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Whoa! Bisakah aku pulang sekarang dan mendapatkannya?" Baekhyun mendesis.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kembalilah."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya." Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Bukankah besok akhir pekan? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri si sofa yang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Aroma Chanyeol masih tertinggal di sana meski samar -pria itu jarang sekali pulang ke rumah-. "Hum, aku akan pergi ke rumah baru Minseok bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Minseok berencana melihat perkembangan pembangunan rumah barunya. Lalu setelahnya kami akan pergi berbelanja."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya selagi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ruangan yang jarang dipakai tapi nampak bersih itu. Berada di ruangan luas ini sendirian membuatnya rindu akan kehadiran pria itu.

"Hum, kurasa akan begitu."

"Tapi kau justru terdengar sedih sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu, aku sedang berada di kamarmu sekarang."

"Huh? Kau pergi ke apartemenku? Ah, aku memang sengaja meletakkan kunci apartemenku di boks itu dibawah tablet."

"Huh? Kau meletakannya di sana."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas. "Kalau kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya lalu kamar mana yang kau maksud?"

"Aku berada di rumahmu."

"Huh?"

"Di sini menyenangkan. Oh! Aku juga melihat foto-foto masa kecilmu. Kau gemuk sekali." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ah ya, siapa foto dua wanita cantik yang lebih tinggi darimu ini?"

Baekhyun menatap foto itu. Mungkin saja ketiganya seumuran tapi karena pertumbuhan wanita lebih cepat jadi tinggi mereka nampak berbeda.

"Kau mungkin melihat foto kakak perempuanku. Ia sudah menikah dan tinggal di Jerman sekarang." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Salah satu dari wanita itu memang mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu satunya lagi?"

Ada jeda sejenak di sana membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Dia teman baikku. Juga mantan kekasihku."

Ingatan Baekhyun tiba-tiba ditarik pada percakapannya dengan Irene malam itu. Pikirannya mulai berspekulasi. Mungkinkah wanita ini yang dimaksud oleh Irene? Ia tidak begitu mengingat wajah wanita itu tapi selalu ada kemungkinan bukan?

"Benarkah? Haruskah kita menemuinya juga?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tidurlah Baek, bukankah ini sudah larut malam?"

Chanyeol jelas menghindari pertanyaan itu, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa hubungan keduanya.

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Kau tahu bukan." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku menunggumu." Lanjutnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari ujung telefon. "Kau juga tahu bukan, aku akan kembali kehadapanmu sekarang juga jika aku bisa. Dan kau tidak boleh mengigit bibirmu kecuali jika aku yang melakukannya."

"Ya! Apa kau memang selalu berpikir mesum?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. "Apa itu dilarang?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya, apakah berpikir mesum itu dilarang?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukannya, maksudku berpikir mesum lagi. Tapi aku akan merealisasikannya tanpa berpikir jika kita bertemu nanti."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa menahan diri tidak memukul pria yang kelewat mesum itu?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik tangan yang mengusak surainya. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Kau pulang?"

Pria pemilik tangan itu mengangguk. Mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, bukankah kau merindukanku?" Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?"

"Hum? Ah, ini. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat profil mantan kekasihmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya iseng." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

"Ini untukmu."

Pria itu mengulurkan sebuah kartu berlapis plastik rapi.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Baekhyun membuka kartu itu dan menyadari bahwa dunianya runtuh.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku akan menikah. Kau benar. Akhirnya aku menemukan miss right itu."

"Chanyeola."

"Selamat tinggal Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang terengah. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis dan punggungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kamar Chanyeol. Mimpi buruk mendatanginya, benar-benar buruk. Lalu malam itu pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak tidur kembali. Ia terlalu takut jika mimpi yang serupa akan datang kembali.

"Oh eomma?" Ponselnya tiba-tiba memunculkan notifikasi panggilan.

"Baekhyuna? Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Eomma tahu aku belum tidur? Karena itu menelfonku?"

"Hum. Bukankah eomma menakjubkan?"

"Eiyy, jadi. Ada apa?"

"Eomma merindukanmu. Apalagi appamu. Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi kami hum?"

"Ah, ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak aku pulang ya." Gumam Baekhyun. "Aku akan pulang begitu ada kesempatan."

Sang eomma berdecak. "Kau selalu berkata begitu. Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan keluarga saja hum? Bukankah sama saja?"

"Lalu kita harus menjual rumah harabeoji?"

"Ya, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang tinggal di sana."

"Aku tidak mau. Rumah itu sangat berharga."

"Kita bisa membiarkannya tanpa menjualnya. Kau bisa sesekali menengoknya Baekhyuna."

"Eomma."

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menikahi pria Korea?"

"Apa? Kau memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Entahlah, apa ia kekasihku atau bukan. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Eiyy, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Eomma. Aku merindukan eomma, appa dan oppa."

"Kami juga. Oh, oppamu akan berkunjung dalam waktu dekat bukan?"

"Ya. Oppa sudah memberitahuku."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Bisakah eomma membuatkan pie walnut dan apple pie andalan eomma? Aku benar-benar ingin memakannya."

"Hum, eomma akan membuatkanya dan meminta oppamu membawakannya."

"Terima kasih eomma."

"Tidurlah."

"Hum."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Brak

Pantatnya terbanting keras ke lantai saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan cepat berlawanan arah darinya.

"Maafkan saya!" Seru si penabrak. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Ini juga salahku." Ucap Baekhyun. Si penabrak mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun saat menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangannya yang lain bergerak memegangi pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Tiba-tiba saja penabrak itu menyebut namanya.

"Ya? Ah, apa kau mengenalku?"

Si penabrak, seorang wanita dengan style casual tapi terlihat berkelas itu tersenyum cantik. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Huh?"

"Ah, kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 _ **Spoiler**_ : Chapter depan Chanyeol bakalan ketemu oppanya Baekhyun alias Kris dan akan ada konflik menggelitik. Wkwk

Saya tahu chapter ini sedikit sekali momennya Chanbaek. Ehehe.

Ih, kenapa pada panik sama kata konflik? Wkwk seriusan sayanya agak geli begitu sadar pakai kata 'konflik'. Tenang, saya nggak bisa buat konflik susah sampai menimbulkan angst begitu kok. Emang nggak bisa soalnya. ;)) Ehe

Dan tidak lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas antusias kalian! Seriusan saya cinta kalian! Juga, maaf kalau ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenan semisal balas _review_ dari kalian atau pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Apalah ff ini tanpa kalian. Lalaluv~

Chapter 3: **ssuhoshnet, pcyB.I, googgirl, chaandanee, yoricassiopeia, hyunlee86, Pcy61, joruri, kepala jamur, yousee, KimDoYoon, veraparkhyun, Pcyrealwife, Bee Payol, park yeolna.**

Chapter 4: **fauziah Agustina, pcyB.I, megaku, Kimmuth, reallovepcy, joruri, yousee, ssuhoshnet, Guest, rianurfi, parkbyune, Pcy61, googirl, baekbee, sindijulia, FreezingUnicorn180, dokyungsoosii, park yeolna, fiana97, KimDoYoon, agnesnes, danactebh, chogiwagirl, VFlicka6104.**

Chapter 5: **Cherry EXOL, ay, VFlicka6104, dokyungsoosii, sindijulia, Bee Payol, googirl, KimDoYoon, pcyB.I, Lisha231, veraparkhyun, neomuchanbaek1, rianurfi, agneses, yousee, PiggY614, FreexingUnicorn180, rizkaa, danactebh, joruri, ssuhoshnet, pcy61, BaekHill, park yeolna, chogiwagirl.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	7. Chapter 7

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki berlapiskan sepatu ber-hak terdengar di penjuru café yang sepi itu. Si pemilik langkah berjalan ringan dengan tas tangan dan sebuah _cup_ berisi latte ditangannya. Pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling café, ia sedang mencari spot tempat duduk yang nyaman. Sebenarnya café itu cukup sepi, hanya ada tiga pelanggan yang datang. Jadi ia bisa memilih tempat mana saja untuk duduk. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca yang menghadap ke arah jalanan kompleks pertokoan.

"Baekhyun-a, apa kau sudah sampai di Natura?"

"Ya Soo, aku sudah sampai." Sebuah panggilan dari Kyungsoo muncul ke ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Tolong sampaikan pada Luhan dan Minseok."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja mesin mobilku mati. Aku sedang menunggu mobil derek dan Jongin untuk menjemputku."

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa mobil."

"Tidak masalah. Jongin akan segera sampai. Sampai jumpa di Natura Baek."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Soo."

"Tentu."

Lalu sambungan terputus. Baekhyun memilih untuk menyesap lattenya perlahan sambil mengamati pejalan kaki yang ada di luar café tempatnya duduk. Dari tempat duduknya ia bisa melihat Luhan yang baru saja datang. Wanita bermata rusa itu nampak cantik dan berkelas seperti biasanya. Ketika ia berjalan mendekati café, beberapa pejalan kaki khususnya pria menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arahnya. Luhan mungkin bukan idol terkenal, tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang supermodel, yang saat ini sedang vakum dari dunia modelling karena ingin fokus membuka _boutique_ nya, alasan kenapa ia pindah dari London ke Korea Selatan. Tidak mengherankan jika Luhan selalu berhasil mempesona siapa saja.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa huh?"

Luhan meletakkan cup minumannya di atas meja. Ia menarik keluar kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, hanya sesuatu."

"Kyungsoo dan Minseok belum datang?"

"Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin, mobilnya mogok. Ia akan terlambat. Lalu Minseok eonni, mungkin masih menunggu suaminya mengantarnya?" Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter:7 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo datang, tepatnya dua puluh menit setelah Minseok datang bergabung bersama Jongdae -karena pria itu yang hari ini akan menjadi _driver_ bagi keempat wanita cantik di mejanya-.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan tambahan gula." Gumam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Americano yang dipesannya tertukar dengan milik Jongin.

"Biar aku saja. Aku akan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan sebentar." Cegah Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo baru akan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih Baek."

.

.

Brak

Pantat Baekhyun terbanting keras ke lantai beberapa saat setelah bahunya tak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang yang berjalan cepat berlawanan arah darinya. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet dan akan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan untuk meminta tambahan gula.

"Maafkan saya!" Seru si penabrak. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Ini juga salahku." Ucap Baekhyun. Si penabrak mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun saat menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangannya yang lain bergerak memegangi pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Tiba-tiba saja penabrak itu menyebut namanya.

"Ya? Ah, apa kau mengenalku?"

Si penabrak, seorang wanita dengan style casual tapi terlihat berkelas itu tersenyum cantik. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Huh?"

"Ah, kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya." Gadis itu tersenyum kembali. "Kita berada di satu angkatan saat SHS. Tidak terlalu dekat memang tapi aku sedikit banyak masih mengingatmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya ia memang merasa sedikit familiar, terlebih wanita itu mengatakan jika mereka pernah berada di sekolah yang sama. "Maafkan aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu." Ucap Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengingat apapun.

"Tidak masalah."

"Apa mungkin kau salah satu dari mantan kekasih Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Huh? Tentu saja bukan. Oh soal itu, selamat untukmu!"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau akhirnya bertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol? Aku mendengar banyak rumor tentang rencana pernikahan kalian."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Ah soal itu, sepertinya belakangan banyak sekali rumor yang beredar di antara teman-teman sekolah kita." Wanita itu terkikik.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi."

Wanita itu berjalan menjauh setelah melambaikan tangan ringan.

.

.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Luhan begitu Baekhyun mendudukan diri dikursinya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau mengenalinya? Aku tidak tahu karena ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, tapi ia bilang ia teman seangkatan kita di Hyundae."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Benarkah? Tapi, wajahnya memang sedikit familiar."

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa membuat penghuni meja lain menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Ya! Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumamnya.

"Ya. Kau memang seperti orang gila sekarang." Celetuk Jongdae.

"Yaish! Maksudku, wanita yang tadi itu. Apa mungkin ia Moon Gayoung?" Luhan menatap satu per satu temannya. "Aku pasti gila bukan jika itu benar Gayoung."

"Moon Gayoung?" Beo Baekhyun.

"Ya. Gayoung. Kau ingat gadis yang tidak memiliki teman karena penampilan anehnya." Tiba-tiba Luhan menundukkan kepalanya meminta teman-temannya merapat. "Ah! Aku mendengar ini beberapa tahun lalu setelah kita lulus. Kau tahu bukan kalau Gayoung akhirnya dikeluarkan?"

"Gayoung dikeluarkan? Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Gayoung." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah Baekhyun pindah sekolah. Katanya ia menabrakkan mobilnya pada seorang siswi sekolah kita yang pernah memakinya."

"Eiyy, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Sangkal Baekhyun. "Karena kau mengatakannya aku jadi teringat suatu hal. Aku pernah bicara beberapa kali dengan Gayoung dan ia seseorang yang baik meskipun sekilas terlihat dingin. Tidak mungkin melakukan hal senekat itu."

"Eiyy, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Teman-teman kita bahkan mengira ia tunawicara karena tidak pernah bicara apapun selama di kelas atau ketika bertemu dengan siapapun di sekolah." Luhan kembali bersuara. "Tapi kurasa itu bukan Gayoung." Luhan menggedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Minseok. Minseok memang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda.

"Setelah dikeluarkan ia bersekolah di luar negeri dan menetap di sana. Oh! Ia juga menikahi pria berkewarganegaraan New Zealand."

" _Ladies_ , sebelum pembicaraan seperti ini terlalu jauh. Mari kita berangkat sekarang!" Sela Jongdae lalu buru-buru menggiring teman-temannya keluar dari kafe.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap kalender meja ditangannya. Sudah terhitung 10 hari sejak kepergian Chanyeol ke London. Pria itu tidak pernah absen menelfonnya atau mengirim pesan meskipun selalu mengeluh jika ia sedang kelelahan karena jadwal yang padat. Tapi Baekhyun senang, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa rindunya. Chanyeol mungkin mesum atau menyebalkan pada waktu tertentu, tapi belakangan dengan ketidakhadiran pria itu disekitarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesepian.

Jika saja gadis itu mau melakukan kilas balik selama beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Ia akan dengan lantang berkata bahwa dirinya adalah sosok wanita dewasa yang mandiri dan berkarir cemerlang. Ia hampir tidak membutuhkan pria manapun untuk berada disekitarnya kecuali dukungan jarak jauh oleh kakak dan ayahnya yang berada di Kanada. Tapi semenjak Chanyeol muncul, ia merasa begitu mudah bergantung pada pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak memungkiri Chanyeol berhasil mengusik kestabilan hidupnya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat kalender duduk yang kini ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berbaring menelungkup.

"Empat hari lagi." Gumamnya berat.

Sebuah getaran disusul dengan bunyi nyaring mengejutkannya. Panggilan masuk dari sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu huh?" Baekhyun secara refleks menyentuh wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghubunginya via sambungan _video call_. Ini pertama kalinya sejak kepergian pria itu ke London.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hum, ada sesuatu di mata sipitmu itu."

"Huh?" Gadis itu melarikan jarinya menyentuh ujung matanya, memastikan tidak ada kotoran di sana. "Aku sudah mencuci wajahku dan bersiap untuk tidur sekarang. Tidak mungkin ada kotoran apapun di sana."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal kotoran."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat kerinduan yang besar di sana." Kemudian tawa Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Ya! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Meski begitu Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh, apa kau tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini? Kau berada di atas ranjang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Keduanya sedang berbaring miring saat ini. "Aku berbohong pada asistenku kalau aku sedang sakit. Bukankah aku jadi memiliki banyak waktu untuk bicara dengan kekasihku?" Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya.

Sudah jelas kekasih tingginya itu sedang berbohong sekarang. Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit pucat, hidung pria itu memerah dan sesekali kekasihnya akan mengusapnya, juga selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol masih harus mengerjakan banyak hal karena ia bisa melihat tumpukan map di belakang kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak makan dengan baik di sana huh?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau juga kurang tidur, lihat kantung matamu yang lebih besar dari kantung sinterklas." Baekhyun mengutip kata-kata Yixing yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus. Apa makanan dari restaurant itu tidak enak? Kau ingin menggantinya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mereka membuat makanan dengan sangat baik tapi aku lebih suka jika kau yang membuatnya." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

"Eiyy, apa itu pernyataan 'Chanyeola! Cepatlah pulang dan buatkan aku makanan!' benar begitu Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau sebaiknya memikirkan kesehatanmu dari pada membuat kesimpulan tak berdasar seperti itu."

"Aku sangat sehat sekarang. Karena melihat wajahmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Oh! Apa aku sudah mengatakan ini?"

"Hum?"

"Minggu depan, oppaku akan berkunjung. Kau tidak boleh menginap."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Kenapa?"

"Oppa bisa membunuh kita berdua jika tahu kalau aku mengijinkan pria masuk ke apartemenku."

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi pada anggota keluarga kekasihku."

"Berhenti membual." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku tidak. Tapi, dua hari lagi kurasa aku bisa kembali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Direktur keuangan yang baru untuk cabang di London akan segera datang. Jadi aku hanya perlu memberikan sedikit pengarahan padanya dan ia yang akan membereskan sisanya. Jadi, bersiaplah karena aku akan mengambil hadiah darimu."

"Huh?"

"Kau mengatakannya sewaktu menginap di kamarku."

"Ah itu! Tentu saja. Kau akan terkejut. Sangat terkejut!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendapati bagaimana cara Baekhyun bicara. "Bagaimana dengan kencan akhir pekan ini?"

"Hum? Ah, aku belum mencari mantan kekasih mana lagi yang harus ku temui." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyunee."

"Ya?"

"Akhir pekan ini, bisakah kita berkencan tanpa harus menemui siapapun?"

"Huh?"

"Hanya berdua saja. Kita."

Gadis itu merona tanpa alasan yang dapat ia mengerti. "Call!" Serunya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung nampak sibuk menekan _bell_ pintu apartemen dihadapannya. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia berdiri di sana. Wajahnya nampak lelah tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampannya sedikitpun. Ditelinga kirinya menempel i-phone miliknya. Hanya terdengar bunyi bahwa telfon tersambung tapi tak juga mendapat jawaban. Lalu, seolah teringat suatu hal. Pria itu berjongkok. Membukan kopernya lalu mengacak-acak isi koper yang memang sudah berantakan itu untuk menemukan sesuatu.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi pria itu untuk membereskan isi kopernya yang kacau dan membuka pintu apartemen dihadapannya. Pria itu berjalan mengendap saat berhasil memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Ia berniat memberikan kejutan pada seseorang yang kini tengah menonton layar kaca di ruang tengah. Tapi niatnya seketika luntur saat mendapati dua orang wanita berbeda usia kini tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk di depan layar kaca itu. Ibunya dan kekasihnya. Keduanya sepertinya tertidur saat menonton drama.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika mendapati betapa kacaunya ruang tengah yang biasanya bersih itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Membawa si mungil menuju kamarnya. Lalu setelah membaringkan tubuh si mungil, Chanyeol segera membenahi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kurus itu sebelum mengatur suhu kamar agar kekasihnya tidak kedinginan. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan yang biasanya ia gunakan saat menginap.

Dibenahinya posisi tidur ibunya, pria itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat lalu kepada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memindahkan ibunya ke kamar Baekhyun, tapi sudah pasti ketika ibunya terbangun wanita itu akan merasa tidak enak. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membenahi posisi tidur ibunya saja dengan pertimbangan bahwa sofa tempat ibunya berbaring sebenarnya cukup luas dan nyaman untuk berbaring bahkan untuk dua orang sekalipun. Lalu setelah mengatur suhu ruangan tempat ibunya tertidur, Chanyeol mulai bergerak membersihkan kekacauan di ruangan itu.

Bohong jika pria itu tidak lelah. Ia baru saja sembuh dari demam kemarin -belum sembuh benar- lalu segera mengambil penerbangan paling awal menuju kota kelahirannya ketika hari esok tiba. Tapi ia merasa harus membereskan kekacauan itu karena akan sangat tidak nyaman jika melihat ibunya tertidur bersebelahan dengan sampah kaleng dan bungkus makanan yang tergeletak di meja. Pada akhirnya setengah jam kemudian pria itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju _walk in closet_ di kamar Baekhyun. Melepas mantel lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya pria itu berjalan menuju ke ranjang kekasihnya saat mendengar wanita mungilnya nampak bergumam dalam tidurnya. Diam-diam pria itu mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana wanita yang hampir berusia 28 tahun itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tidurnya meringkuk seperti kucing kedinginan membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya sebelum pria itu ikut memejamkan mata karena kantuk dan rasa lelah yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

"Ungh." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Si mungil berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi terhalang oleh sebuah tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu karena ruangan memiliki pencahayaan yang minim. Hanya lampu yang berasal dari _walk in closet_ -nya yang menyala.

"Chan-yeol?" Gumamnya ragu.

Mata sipit itu membesar. Ia menahan pekikannya saat menyadari bahwa pria yang tidur disampingnya itu adalah kekasih yang dirindukannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Pria pembohong yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pria itu berkata akan pulang lebih awal dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Nyatanya, akhir pekan sudah berlalu tapi pria itu masih berada di negara dengan ikon Big Ben nya itu.

Dilarikannya jemari lentiknya itu ke wajah sang kekasih. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tegasnya rahang pria itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia menyadari bahwa suhu pria itu cukup tinggi untuk manusia normal. Pria ini sedang demam. Lalu, binar mata bahagia si mungil secara refleks meredup. Ia merasa bersalah karena kembali mengabaikan kekasihnya beberapa terakhir karena rasa kesalnya. Kekasihnya pasti sedang sakit saat itu sehingga kepulangannya ditunda.

"Chanyeola." Ditepuknya pelan pipi si pria.

"Yeol? Chanyeola. Bangunlah sebentar." Panggil Baekhyun. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, gadis itu memilih untuk melepas pelukan kekasihnya perlahan. Ia baru ingat jika beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih berada bersama ibu dari pria ini di ruang tengah.

Dengan berjalan berjingkat, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ruangan tengah dan ruangan lainnya nampak lengang. Ia menepukkan tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Lalu saat itu, ia menemukan sebuah _sticky note_ yang biasanya menempel di kulkas kini juga menempel di meja ruang tengah.

 _ **Maaf eomma pulang tanpa memberitahu kalian.**_

 _ **Kalian tidur terlalu lelap dan berpelukan erat sekali, eomma tidak tega membangunkan kalian. Chanyeol sepertinya sedang demam jadi eomma memesankan bubur tim untuknya. Baekhyuna, bisa bantu eomma memanaskannya? Eomma juga sudah menyiapkan obat demam di meja pantry. Tolong jaga putra kesayangan eomma dan jangan lupakan makan malammu Baekhyuna.**_

 _ **Eomma pulang. XOXO**_

 _ **p.s. Putra eomma akan sangat manja jika sedang sakit.**_

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memerah malu saat membaca _note_ itu. Diliriknya meja pantry. Ia harus segera memanaskan bubur untuk Chanyeol dan memastikan pria itu meminum obatnya.

.

.

"Baekhyuna."

"Huh?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit makananmu? Oh! Bisakah kita bertukar makanan saja?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebal. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu terus mengungkit hal yang sama.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai menu makan malamnya, bubur tim. Dan berniat merebut makan malam yang dipesankan ibunya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tak habis pikir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu bisa bersikap kekanakan.

"Kau sedang sakit jadi habiskan bubur itu dan minum obatmu."

"Tapi makanan ini benar-benar tidak enak."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ya! Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?" Chanyeol mencembikkan bibirnya dengan mata berair membuat sudut hati Baekhyun berdenyut.

Lalu gadis itu merebut sendok Chanyeol. Memberikan suapan pada sang kekasih dan memutuskan untuk berbagi makanan dengan pria itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Katakan padaku Lu, siapa pria yang kau maksud."

Yang ditanya menoleh. Menghentikan kegiatannya menyesap grape frappe miliknya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak random di bibir gelas.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya Soo." Menatap si penanya. "Ah tidak. Kau tidak akan mengenalnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa pria itu?"

"Ku bilang kau tidak akan mengenalnya."

"Lalu bisa kau katakan padaku seperti apa pria itu?"

Mendesah frustasi, Luhan menjauhkan gelasnya dari jangkauannya. "Ia bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi. Tawanya mungkin terlihat menyebalkan, tapi itu menyenangkan. Ia pria baik hati yang memiliki jiwa sedingin es. Sulit sekali menjangkau hatinya."

"Lu, kau terdengar begitu putus asa."

"Aku memang sudah putus asa sejak lama. Pria ini kenapa tidak menyadari perasaanku meskipu aku terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan Soo?"

"Apa ia menolakmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bagaimana mungkin ia menolakku jika ia saja tidak menyadari perasaanku?"

"Apa ini alasan kau vakum dari dunia model dan kembali ke Korea?"

"Hum. Kau benar. Aku merasa tidak akan sanggup jika harus tetap tinggal."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tidakkah kau juga sama saja sepertinya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mungkin saja ada pria lain yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu saat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tapi, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan pria itu?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kami berteman dekat."

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya. "Wajahmu memerah Lu. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan pria itu?" Luhan mengusap kasar wajah mulusnya.

"Hampir, kami hampir saja melakukannya."

"Ya! Bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tertawa kering. "Aku berharap kami benar melakukannya malam itu. Tapi kami tidak."

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa gilanya aku mendengar penolakannya malam itu." Luhan mendengus.

Kyungsoo menatap serius pada teman dekatnya itu. "Lu, kau harus membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Lupakan saja pria itu."

"Itu sulit Soo." Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Oh! Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Mata Luhan memincing. "Ia bersama seseorang. Apa itu Baekhyun atau wanita lain?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. "Itu sudah pasti Baekhyun, mereka seolah tidak terpisahkan bukan?"

"Tapi Soo. Wanita itu." Jari Luhan menunjuk ke arah luar café, tak jauh dari sepasang manusia yang tengah tertawa. "Bukankah itu dia?"

"Huh?"

"Mantan kekasih tersayang Park Chanyeol."

"Apa katamu?"

"Sepertinya wanita itu sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya saat menyadari maksud ucapan Luhan. "Kurasa, cepat atau lambat kita harus memberitahu Baekhyun soal wanita itu." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Wanita seperti dia tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol berani menyakiti Baekhyun, akan ku pastikan akan mengubur pria itu." Gumam Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kalau wanita licik itu sudah kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Luhan mengernyit jijik saat mendapati sepasang kekasih tidak tahu diri -terlihat- sedang bermesraan di salah satu meja sebuah restaurant sebuah hotel berbintang, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan VIP yang memang sengaja dipesan khusus untuk hari ini. Dua kursi kosong dari pasangan itu, seorang pria berwajah datar tengah sibuk menatap _i-pad_ ditangannya, sepertinya pria itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di dunianya sendiri dari pada harus mengalami iritasi mata melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih di dekatnya.

"Auh! Dokter Oh! Apakah melihat seseorang bisa menyebabkan radang pada selaput mata?" Tanya Luhan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bodoh!" Cibir Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan yang tidak terima segera melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada pria itu. "Tentu saja bisa nona supermodel jika orang yang kau lihat membawa bubuk lada lalu melemparkannya kepadamu!" Seru Sehun sebal.

"Apanya yang dokter bedah hebat! Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa menangani pasien dengan sifatmu yang buruk itu."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar nada sinis yang ditujukan padanya. "Asal kau tahu nona supermodel, pasienku tidak berada dalam keadaan sadar aku berhadapan dengannya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tergelak mendengar perdebatan temannya. Ya, sepasang kekasih yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi badan 11 cm itu memang bersikap seolah dunia milik berdua. Chanyeol yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan Baekhyun yang menumpukan tubuhnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya.

Yang dimaksud Luhan dengan perilaku yang dapat menyebabkan iritasi mata adalah bagaimana dua sejoli itu menatap satu sama lain. Sesekali tangan besar Chanyeol akan bergerak menepuk pelan puncak kepala kekasihnya dan Baekhyun akan tertawa karenanya. Lalu keduanya akan membicarakan beberapa hal dan saling membisikkan entah apa ke telinga satu sama lain. Luhan dan Sehun hanya tidak tahu jika yang dibicarakan kedua sejoli itu adalah seekor anak anjing yang kemarin mereka lihat di sebuah _petshop_ sepulang kerja.

"Yaish! Sebenarnya dimana yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada kalian di sini?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Minseok noona dan Jongdae hyung sedang dalam perjalanan. Jongin masih harus menunggu Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba ia ada kelas pengganti hari ini dan Yixing noona, dua putranya dan Joonmyeon hyung akan tiba dalam lima menit. Mereka sebenarnya sudah sampai tapi tiba-tiba bertemu dengan kolega Joonmyeon hyung." Jelas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ipadnya.

"Uh, aku lapar sekali dan masih harus menunggu mereka." Keluh Luhan. "Haruskah aku makan duluan?" Luhan menatap penghuni ruangan itu satu per satu tapi justru diabaikan.

Pada akhirnya si nona supermodel itu memutuskan untuk memesan salad sebagai makanan pembukanya hari ini sebelum teman-temannya datang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Luhan tidak terima saat pria yang duduk tepat diseberangnya kini sudah berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disampingnya. Pria itu tiba-tiba mengalih salad miliknya dan menggantinya dengan satu porsi steak yang sudah dipotong-potong. Dan sebagai gantinya, pria itu memasukkan salad ke mulutnya.

"Kau lapar dan aku salah memesan menu." Pria itu menggedikkan bahu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeolnya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih mengomeli tindakan Sehun yang menurutnya semena-mena. "Sudah jelas sekali jika dokter Oh sedang berusaha mengambil hati nona supermodel Lu. Dokter Oh menyukai nona Lu. Sejak lama." Jelas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku bisa mendengarmu dari sini!" Seru Luhan tapi diabaikan.

"Oh! Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "Apakah Luhan tahu itu?"

Chanyeol mengusukkan hidungnya ke hidung Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih?" Ucap pria itu dan Luhan meresponnya dengan memutar bola mata malas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah nona supermodel itu akan sadar atau tidak."

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu Park!" Luhan kembali berseru sengit.

Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan. Diletakkannya garpu salad yang dipegangnya -milik Luhan-. Ia menumpukan sikunya ke meja dihadapannya lalu membuat tangannya sebagai penyangga dagunya, menatap intens ke arah Luhan. "Jadi, apa kau juga mengetahuinya supermodel Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak buta." Cibir Luhan.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah memutuskan untuk membalas perasaanku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Luhan melemparkan sebuah senyum lebar -seringaian- kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah, hentikan drama murahan kalian." Jongdae yang sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu datang memutar bola mata malas. Dibelakangnya berdiri Minseok dan keluarga Kim.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Chanyeol bersuara. "Cepatlah duduk, nona supermodel kita sudah kelaparan."

Tak berapa lama setelahnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut bergabung. Pertemuan hari itu mereka hanya membahas beberapa hal ringan seperti kegiatan Yixing selama di Afrika sampai dengan dana donasi yang mereka janjikan lewat lembaga yang diampu Yixing.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya di dapur apartemen Baekhyun siang itu. Baekhyun sendiri berdiri di sebelah pria itu. Keduanya nampak memakai apron yang baru dibeli kemarin sewaktu berkencan di supermarket -bagi keduanya asal pergi berdua maka bisa disebut dengan kencan- Hari ini Baekhyun berinisiatif mempraktekkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu kepada Chanyeol, tidak bisa disebut sebagai inisiatif sebenarnya karena Chanyeol menagih janji kekasihnya. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Chanyeolah yang bertugas sebagai koki utama di apartemen itu karena hasil masakan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi dikategorikan sebagai masakan karena wanita itu salah membeli jenis sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"Kau tahu, ini sedikit melukai harga diriku." Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat betapa cekatannya gerakan tangan Chanyeol mencuci sayuran hijau dihadapannya. Mereka akan memanggang daging di balkon apartemen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu iri dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki luka karena pisau di jarinya." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Kata-katamu terdengar menyeramkan Baek."

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Maksudku, bukankah itu artinya mereka rela melukai jari mereka saat membuat makanan untuk orang terdekatnya?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Pria itu meletakkan selada yang sudah dicucinya. Meraih pinggang berlekuk kekasihnya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pantry. "Bagaimana ini, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun. "Aku lebih suka jari ini tidak terluka sekalipun kau berusaha membuat makanan untukku." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Chanyeolnya mulai lagi. "Eiyy, ada apa dengan wajah itu hum?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengucapkan cheesy line seperti itu huh?"

"Cheesy line?" Pria itu menggaruk pipinya. "Kurasa itu lebih tepat disebut dengan Chanyeol's line?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Pemarah sekali kekasihku ini." Pria itu mengusak surai Baekhyun sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di bibir si mungil sekilas. "Duduklah tenang di sini dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan sisanya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan baru Chanyeol yang suka memberikan kecupan di bibir secara tiba-tiba. Lalu suara bell pintu apartemen mengejutkannya. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa kau mengundang seseorang untuk bergabung bersama kita Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang membuka pintunya."

"Biar aku saja."

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang berkunjung pada jam seperti ini Baek."

"Tapi ini kan apartemenku."

"Baiklah, mari kita buka pintunya bersama."

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dengan Chanyeol berada di depan. Keduanya tidak bisa melihat apapun lewat layar intercom.

Pintu dibuka.

"Oppa?" Seru Baekhyun terkejut.

Pria berwajah campuran itu menatap terkejut ke arah pria lain yang tengah mengenakan apron berwarna cream dihadapannya. Mengabaikan seruan adik perempuannya yang nyaring. "Park Chanyeol?" Gumam pria itu.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol sendiri nampaknya berada dalam state yang sama. Terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Deng! Tebakan kalian soal konflik antara Chanyeol-Kris sepertinya salah. Sejauh ini belum ada yang menebak dengan benar wkwkwk

Tenyata aku salah perhitungan, Kris sama Chanyeol baru benar-benar bertemu di chapter depan. So sorry.

 **Spoiler:** Chanyeol-Kris saling mengenal baik satu sama lain. Chapter depan Chanyeol bakalan minta restu sama abangnya Baek. Dan pria yang ditaksir Luhan bakalan terungkap di chapter depan pula.

Selamat datang untuk _new readers_! _Always welcome_! _Thank you_ sudah mampir 3

Terima kasih sudah bersabar! Ingat, ini fiktif belaka. Jangan berharap banyak karena saya takut tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. Hehe Love ya guys~ 3

Special Thanks to chapter 6: **pcyB.I, KimDoYoon, danactebh, Oh Jemma, yousee, Asti272, FreexingUnicorn180, Pcy61, Bee Paol, VFlicka6104, Piggy614, rianurfi, hyuniee86, ssuhonet, MeAsCBHS, joruri, veraparkhyun, reallovepcy, chogiwagirl, agnesnes, hokage614, sindijulia, Pcyrealwife, kepala jamur, googirl, rizkaa, Cherry EXO-L, Indahbyunee614, almaepark, neomuchanbaek1, Guest, Baekhill.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	8. Chapter 8

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan mantel hitam tengah berjalan menuju jalan keluar dari _gate_ kedatangan internasional. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari namanya di antara puluhan orang yang bediri berjajar dengan membawa kertas atau karton bertuliskan nama-nama yang tak dikenalnya. Saat mata elangnya menemukan namanya di antara puluhan nama lain, pria itu segera berjalan mendekat setengah mendorong kopernya.

"Tuan muda Kris." Sapa pria itu.

Pria yang bernama Kris itu mengangguk ringan. "Paman Yeok!" Serunya.

"Apa tuan muda akan langsung pergi ke apartemen nona muda?"

"Ya. Bisakah paman memberikan kunci mobilnya sekarang?"

Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil. "Mari saya antar."

Kris mengangguk setuju. Membiarkan yang lebih tua membawakan kopernya menuju lapangan parkir tempat ia bisa menemukan mobil pribadi yang sengaja dibawakan pria itu untuknya.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter:8 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobil mewahnya perlahan. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang malam itu tidak terlalu padat dengan bermodalkan GPS. Pria itu sengaja memelankan laju kendaraannya karena ia ingin menikmati perjalanannya. Sudah lima tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia menjejakkan kaki ke tanah kelahiran ibunya ini. Ia memang lahir dan besar di Kanada, jadi negara ini memang sedikit asing baginya. Pria itu melepas kacamata hitamnya saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu penunjuk lalu lintas yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Seoul sedikit berbeda dari apa yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu memelan seiring dengan badannya yang mulai memasuki area basement sebuah apartemen. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemen satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki. Menurut perkiraannya, adiknya itu sudah pasti berada di apartemen karena sudah memasuki jam makan malam dimana jam kerja adiknya sudah berakhir. Pria itu sebenarnya datang dua hari lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Dikeluarkannya koper berukuran sedang dari bagasi mobil itu. Tangannya yang lain bergerak meraih sebuah _paper bag_ berisi _pie_ titipan ibunya. Lalu setelah mengunci mobil, pria itu melangkah santai memasuki kawasan apartemen.

Dengan wajah tampan nan maskulin, tubuh tinggi dengan postur dan bentuk tubuh yang ideal -tidak terlalu berotot atau terlalu kurus-, kemeja hitam panjang dilipat sesiku yang memeluk erat tubuhnya serta kacamata hitam yang menggantung di hidung mancungnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Pria itu mungkin tidak terlalu dikenal di kalangan umum. Tapi namanya apabila disandingkan dengan jabatannya sebagai presdir dan nama perusahaan dibelakangnya maka seseorang yang terlibat dibidang yang sama dengannya sudah pasti akan mengenalinya dengan mudah. Ia termasuk ke dalam jajaran pengusaha muda yang sukses. Belum dengan status _single_ yang ia miliki. Wanita mana yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut padanya?

Kris menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 3. Adiknya tinggal di sana. Butuh waktu kurang dari dua menit baginya untuk menemukan apartemen adik perempuannya itu. Tangannya kini bergerak menekan _bell_ apartemen dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut saat kali ketiga ia menekan tombol itu masih tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintu. Lalu pada kali kelima, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan apron bergambar anak anjing berwarna cream dihadapannya, dibelakangnya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil juga mengenakan apron yang sama tapi dengan warna coklat muda. Terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah.

Kris melepas kacamata hitamnya. Menatap terkejut pada pria yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya setelah beberapa saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Park Chanyeol?" Gumamnya.

"Hyung?" Pria dihadapannya ikut bersuara setelah terdengar seruan adik perempuannya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak memberitahuku? Bukankah oppa bilang akan datang akhir pekan ini?" Ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

Ia tidak mengerti alasan dibalik tatapan kakaknya pada kekasihnya. "Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun. "Mengapa ada seorang pria di apartemenmu di jam seperti ini?"

Baekhyun nampak gelapan. "Ah, aku kekasih Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini. Jadi sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Hyung, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku Park Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol ambil suara.

"Kau – apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun." Ulang Chanyeol. "Ah, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu hyung. Udara di luar cukup dingin. Biar ku bantu bawakan kopermu."

Sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh koper milik Kris, pria Kanada itu sudah menahan lengannya. Meletakkan _paper bag_ yang lebih ringan ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya saat dua bersaudara itu sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tanpanya.

"Apa oppa sudah makan malam?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku belum."

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Chanyeol memasak banyak makanan hari ini dan kami berencana akan melakukan pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan di balkon." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Kami akan menyelesaikan persiapan makan malam ini selagi oppa membersihkan diri." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh kakaknya menuju kamanya, tepatnya kamar mandi di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **Dua hari sebelumnya.**

"Ya Park Chanyeol. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau wanita itu kembali." Luhan berdeham. "Maksudku mantan kekasihmu tersayang."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Ini lebih cepat dari yang ku kira." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya atau tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tergantung keadaan." Pria itu berucap santai.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila!" Seru Luhan.

"Jika itu karena Baekhyun, maka ya adalah jawabannya."

"Kau tahu bukan aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakiti Baekhyun." Ancam Luhan.

Chanyeol tahu Luhan tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kunjungan makan siang mendadak di kantornya hari ini rupanya akan berakhir dengan pembicaraan serius. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Lu, kau masih mengharapkannya? Apa itu alasanmu membela Baekhyun?"

"Apa ini? Kalian membicarakan sesuatu tanpaku?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa kau masih ingat pria yang ku ceritakan tempo hari? Pria yang membuatku patah hati."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Chanyeol mengenal pria itu. Kami bertiga berteman baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namanya Kris. Orang-orang juga mengenalnya sebagai Byun Yifan. Ia kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Pria yang ku cintai."

"Apa? Lu!" Seru Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh pahit.

"Ku bilang berhentilah Lu." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan dua teman dekatnya itu. "Aku juga ingin berhenti, tapi ini terlalu sulit. Dan lagi, aku belum menemukan alasan kenapa Kris tidak pernah melihatku sebagai wanita sekalipun."

Pada dasarnya Yifan dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki marga Korea karena mereka berdua lahir di Kanada. Ayah keduanya berkewarganegaraan Kanada dan ibunyalah yang merupakan orang Korea Selatan. Tapi setelah diskusi panjang, pasangan suami istri itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memiliki dua kewarganegaraan -Kanada mengijinkan hal ini, warga negaranya bisa memiliki kewarganegaraan lain tanpa harus menghapus status kewarganegaraannya di Kanada-. Pada akhirnya marga Byun lah yang disematkan pada nama mereka. Hal ini juga berlaku pada Baekhyun dan Kris.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Apa hyung sudah menemukan tempat tinggal selama di Korea?" Tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela makan malam ketiganya.

Kris menatap Chanyeol. Menghentikan gerakannya membalik daging sapi korea dipanggangan. "Aku akan tinggal bersama Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah hyung, sejujurnya aku lebih sering tinggal di apartemen Baekhyun belakangan karena apartemen ini jauh lebih dekat dengan kantorku. Apa hyung mau tinggal di apartemenku saja?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba merayuku untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Apa itu berhasil?"

"Ya. Kau mendapatkannya."

"Kalau begitu malam ini hyung bisa tinggal di sana. Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu kamar. Aku akan mengantar hyung nanti."

" _Call_."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Kris sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil alih jawaban. "Kami berada di kelas yang sama di London Bussiness School untuk mendapatkan gelas master saat itu. Pertemuan secara tidak sengaja."

"Ah, apa kau juga mengenal Luhan?" Kris bersuara. "Supermodel Lu."

"Ya. Kami teman semasa sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mengenalnya karena Chanyeol. Luhan saat itu masih merintis karirnya sebagai model internasional di London. Kami berteman baik. Bukan begitu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "Ya. Ah, apa hyung tahu kami teman sekelas sewaktu sekolah dulu? Maksudku Baekhyun dan aku."

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui kalian mengenal satu sama lain kurang dari dua jam yang lalu." Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Pria yang lebih tua meletakkan daging ke atas daun selada lalu memberinya sedikit kecap asin daripada saus -Chanyeol tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas dan Kris mengingatnya dengan baik- sebelum menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih hyung." Kris mengangguk.

"Apa oppa tidak membuatkannya untukku juga?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Chanyeol menyela setelah menelan dagingnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan layar laptopnya, ia tengah memantau keadaan cabang perusahaan London yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kunjungi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum puas. Direktur baru yang direkrutnya nampaknya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Keadaan perusahaan sejauh ini cukup bagus -setidaknya menghindarkan dari kebangkrutan dan pemecatan karyawan massal-. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia mengantar Kris ke apartemen miliknya. Saat ini pria Kanada itu tengah membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar tamu -apartemen Chanyeol memiliki dua kamar-.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. "Ah, hyung sudah selesai?" Kris mengangguk. Nampaknya pria itu kembali membersihkan diri meski sudah melakukannya di apartemen Baekhyun sebelumnya. Pria itu sibuk mengusakkan handuk ke surainya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan kepada Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa hal."

"Kau memiliki soju atau _beer_?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kris mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak memilikinya. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikannya di mini market bawah." Chanyeol hampir beranjak dari duduknya jika Kris tidak menahan lengannya.

Pria Kanada itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apakah sudah tujuh atau delapan tahun, kau tidak banyak berubah. Masih tidak bisa minum alkohol huh?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kris menggedikkan bahu. "Berapa lama hyung berencana tinggal di Korea?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku ke Korea? Aku bahkan baru saja sampai dan kau sudah menanyakan kapan aku kembali?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "Bukan seperti itu hyung. Aku berencana meminta Luhan untuk menemani hyung berkeliling Korea. Bukankah ini sudah cukup lama sejak hyung terakhir berkunjung?"

"Apa Luhan tahu aku datang?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku belum memberitahunya. Sepertinya belum."

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang menemaniku?"

"Ah, aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

Kris meraih gelas berisi air mineral dingin di meja, milik Chanyeol dan meneguknya perlahan. "Mau ku ambilkan minum hyung?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup. Jadi, sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa baru tiga bulan, oh atau lebih?" Gumam Chanyeol. "Kami secara tidak sengaja bertemu di reuni sekolah tahun ini." Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Kris. "Kau tahu hyung, ada yang lucu dari pertemuan kami."

Kris ikut menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat binar mata lugu dan bahagia dari mata bulat yang dihadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku lupa kalau sudah pernah menolak Baekhyun sebelumnya. Itu memang sangat buruk. Hyung tentu tahu Baekhyun pindah dari sekolah karenanya bukan? Itu karena aku menolaknya dan ia menjadi perbincangan siswa-siswi Hyundae. Aku terdengar begitu jahat bukan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Lalu beberapa bulan lalu kami bertemu di acara reuni. Aku berkata pada semua orang bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lucu hyung? Aku bahkan tidak mengingat Baekhyun sama sekali saat semua orang bahkan mengingat kejadian penolakan itu. Baekhyun marah padaku, jelas saja tapi aku tidak menyerah."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat. "Jadi kalian tidak sungguhan berkencan? Kau hanya main-main dengan adikku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku belum terlalu yakin tapi aku berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun nanti." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Hyung sepertinya lelah sekali. Aku akan membereskan ini. Hyung bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Apa oppa merepotkanmu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang di kafetaria kantor seperti biasa. "Tidak sama sekali. Kami bicara banyak hal beberapa hari ini. Lagipula kami kan saling mengenal dengan baik sebelumnya."

"Uh, apa ia menanyakan perihal hubungan kita?"

"Kurasa ya. Tapi Kris hyung bukan tipikal orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi seperti ini. Kau jangan cemas."

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit cemas."

"Huh?"

"Kris hyung itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang yang berumur 30 tahun tapi belum pernah membawa satu kekasihpun ke hadapan orang tuanya? Ia juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang ia sukai. Aku sedikit cemas ia bekerja terlalu keras. Bukankah ia telah menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bukankah itu artinya Kris hyung pria yang pekerja keras dan tidak suka main-main. Wanita membutuhkan pria seperti itu."

"Ya kau benar. Wanita tidak membutuhkan pria yang suka bermain-main sepertimu." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Eiyy, untuk apa wanita-wanita itu membutuhkan pria sepertiku. Karena pria sepertiku sudah terlanjur memiliki kekasih."

"Ya! Kau benar-benar pandai bicara."

"Berhenti bicara dan selesaikan makan siangmu."

"Tapi, apa yang mungkin oppa lakukan saat ini?"

"Kris hyung pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Apa ia tidak memberitahumu jika ia datang karena proyek kerjasama di Jeju? Ia pergi ke Jeju pagi tadi dan baru akan kembali sekitar tiga hari lagi."

"Benarkah? Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun."

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-a!"

Tangan ranting itu melambai ringan ke arah pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya. Langkahnya ia bawa pelan untuk mendekati meja yang hanya berisi dua orang di sekitarnya. Segera setelah sampai, wanita itu menarik keluar satu-satunya kursi kosong di meja itu.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai." Kyungsoo bersuara. Luhan mengangguk, keduanya memang datang bersama dengan mobil milik Luhan.

"Jadi, kemana kekasihmu malam ini huh? Tidak biasanya kau ingin pergi menonton film di malam hari seperti ini." Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Oppaku datang ke Korea dan menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia baru saja kembali dari proyek kerjanya di Jeju jadi aku tidak bisa mengajak Chanyeol pergi keluar."

"Oppamu datang ke Korea?" Luhan terkejut.

"Ah! Aku mendengar dari oppa dan Chanyeol kalau kalian berteman dekat. Ku pikir oppa atau setidaknya Chanyeol memberitahumu Lu."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. "Jahat sekali. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apapun." Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Kau mungkin bisa berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol. Oh, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Huh? Itu sedikit memalukan sebenarnya tapi aku akan bercerita dengan senang hari."

.

.

Luhan menatap sebal pria dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tidak mengira jika kau merencanakan pertemuan kencan buta di tempat seperti ini. Ku pikir kita akan pergi ke klub atau setidaknya pub." Desis Luhan.

"Aku bukan teman-temanmu dari kalangan model atau artis Lu. Berhenti merengek." Chanyeol bersuara tanpa menatap Luhan. "Lagi pula, aku kan tidak bisa minum alcohol." Chanyeol bisa mendengar Luhan mencibir tentang alerginya yang menyebalkan -menurut Luhan-.

"Memangnya sehebat apa temanmu itu huh? Sampai-sampai kau mengatakan ia akan membuatku melupakan patah hatiku dalam sekejap."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa aku mengatakan itu padamu?" Pria itu tergelak. "Aku sudah pasti membohongimu. Ia mungkin akan mematahkan hatimu dalam sekejap."

"Ya!"

"Tunggu sebentar Lu. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Ya, ku harap begitu karena aku terlanjur malu. Kau tidak lihat pakaian apa yang ku pakai tapi justru mengajakku ke pet café seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan. Sebuah minidress berwarna hitam pekat membalut ketat tubuh Luhan. Sudah pasti menggelikan jika dipadukan dengan pet shop yang berisi banyak sekali kucing dan anjing jinak yang berjalan di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini." Chanyeol bergerak melepas mantel panjangnya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Luhan.

Suara kerincing terdengar saat seorang pria berwajah maskulin masuk ke café itu. Pria yang baru saja datang mengedarkan tatapannya sebelum sebuah suara asing terdengar. Pria berwajah asia memanggilnya. Ini London dan mungkin di -setidaknya- distrik itu, hanya pria itu yang akan memanggilnya dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Hyung!"

Kris memilih untuk berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol. Bergabung dan segera mengenalkan diri pada satu-satunya wanita di meja mereka. Meja itu kini terlihat seperti sebuah pertemuan komunitas kecil warga asia yang tinggal di London.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar." Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Kris bertanya.

"Ya hyung. Teman sekamarku mabuk dan meninggalkan kunci kamar entah dimana. Hanya dua puluh menit. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kris mengangguk. Melepas mantel tebalnya lalu meraih lengan Chanyeol, membantu pria itu memakaikan mantel ke tubuhnya. "Pakai saja. Di luar dingin sekali."

"Terima kasih hyung!"

Dengan begitu Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris yang menatap kepergiannya dan Luhan yang menatap Kris dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Luhan bersuara.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di London."

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan fakta itu. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami secara tidak sengaja bertemu di bandara. Aku baru kembali dari Korea dan kami berada di penerbangan yang sama. Chanyeol sedang kesulitan menemukan kopernya saat itu."

"Ah. Beruntung sekali Chanyeol."

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Tidak juga. Ia sial sekali bertemu dengan pria sepertiku. Aku yang beruntung menemukannya." Luhan tergelak.

"Selera humormu boleh juga."

"Kau juga nona supermodel. Aku tidak tahu kalau supermodel juga mengenakan pakaian seperti itu saat datang ke pet café seperti ini."

Luhan memerah malu. Pria itu tengah menyindirnya.

.

.

"Begitulah kami bertemu. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Memalukan karena ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita." Luhan mengusap wajahnya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Oppa memang seperti itu. Ia selalu berterus terang bahkan padaku."

"Tidak juga, ia selalu bersikap baik pada Chanyeol. Hanya pada Chanyeol." Luhan terkekeh. Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir.

"Kau benar. Ia bahkan memberi perhatian berlebih. Apa itu karena ia lebih menyukai adik laki-laki dari pada perempuan?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan menarik lengannya untuk diseret. Pria itu baru saja akan masuk ke mobilnya setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan seorang _client_ dari perusahaan lain yang menawarkan sebuah kerja sama. Keduanya bertemu di sebuah restaurant private yang menyajikan menu sashimi terkenal di Seoul.

Chanyeol menatap wanita dihadapannya. Ya, wanita itu yang menyeretnya tadi, membawanya ke café yang berada tepat di samping restaurant itu. Bibir wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar tapi nampak seperti seringaian bagi Chanyeol. Pria itu memilih untuk menyesap kopi yang dipesannya.

"Bukankah sudah sejak lama kita terakhir bertemu?"

"Ya. Apakah itu lima atau enam tahun yang lalu?"

Wanita bersurai pendek sebahu itu tertawa kecil. "Ingatanmu masih buruk. Itu sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kita berpisah."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku baik-baik saja. Dan semakin membaik setiap waktunya."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Kau? Kau cukup baik. Itu terlihat dari senyum menyebalkan yang tak pernah luntur di wajahmu."

"Kau tidak banyak berubah. Selalu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku."

"Kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa terganggu dengan teman kecilku sendiri."

"Juga mantan kekasihmu. Kau lupa itu?"

"Ah! Kau benar."

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu untuk itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Sebagai sepasang kekasih tentunya."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Kau pasti belum mendengar bahwa aku memiliki kekasih cantik dan akan segera bertunangan ah tidak, kami akan segera menikah tepatnya." Pria itu menatap si wanita. "Ah! Kau kan belum lama ini kembali ke Korea. Bukan begitu?"

"Jadi rumor itu benar?"

"Apa?"

"Kau berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Ya, itu fakta. Bukan lagi rumor." Chanyeol melirik pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas kopinya."

"Ya, kau harus kembali ke kantor bukan? Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Dari mana kau mendapat nomorku?"

Wanita itu menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya dari mana saja."

"Kau benar. Bukankah kau memang selalu melakukannya? Berbuat semaumu sama seperti dulu. Benar-benar tak berubah."

Dengan begitu Chanyeol melenggang pergi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring berbantalkan kaki Chanyeol menjadi duduk dengan bersandar bahu pria itu.

"Aku mendengar cerita tentang pertemuanmu dengan oppa beberapa waktu lalu dari Luhan."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa dekat?"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya dengan binar mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku tidak begitu ingat. Seingatku kami dekat begitu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Hum. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja beberapa kali lalu dekat. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama memiliki darah asia?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Terlebih, saat itu Kris hyung baru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya lalu kami secara tidak sengaja berada di kelas yang sama."

Pria itu baru saja akan melanjutkan kalimatnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati sederetan angka asing terpapar di layar kaca. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Suara seorang pria dengan latar musik keras dan suasana riuh terdengar di indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini? Orang ini mabuk berat dan terus meracaukan namamu."

"Huh?"

"Cepatlah sebelum ia berbuat kerusuhan."

"Ah ya, aku harus ke mana?"

"Maze. Pub di Myeondong."

Sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku Baek, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Malam ini aku tidak bisa menginap lagi."

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Kau pergilah tidur." Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlari kecil menuju pintu apartemen.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku dalam kesunyian.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan ragu memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan dentuman musik terdengar dari berbagai arah usai menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Ia mengernyit tak nyaman saat seorang pria dewasa berjalan terseret melewatinya, bahu pria itu sedikit menumbuk bahunya dan ia dapat mencium aroma pahit dan menyengat dari pria itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dirasa lebih sepi, setidaknya cukup sepi baginya untuk menemukan sosok yang membuatnya harus repot-repot datang ke tempat yang sangat jarang ia kunjungi itu. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, segerombolan manusia yang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik, berpasang-pasang manusia tengah bercumbu di sudut-sudut ruangan, ada pula yang menikmati cairan entah apa di gelas-gelas bertangkai tinggi atau sloki-sloki didepannya.

Lalu, pada menit ke sepuluh. Setelah pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi kembali nomor ponsel yang beberapa menit yang lalu menelfonnya. Ia menemukan sosok itu. Duduk di kursi bar dengan tangan memegang erat sloki kecil berisi cairan. Menenggak habis cairan itu dalam sekali waktu, begitu terus berulang. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Sosok itu sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Ia yakin.

"Hyung." Panggilnya. Sosok itu segera menoleh, memincingkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh! Chanyeolie!" Serunya terlampau senang.

Chanyeol merebut sloki milik pria itu lalu menjauhkan dari jangkauannya. "Hyung. Mari kita pulang. Kau sudah terlampau mabuk."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Pulang hyung."

Pria itu tertawa keras. "Pulang! Ah ya, mari kita pulang!" Pria itu berdiri dengan cepat tanpa menyadari tindakannya akan membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Hyung! Kau mabuk!"

Kembali, pria itu tertawa. "Kris hyung!" Seru Chanyeol kesal saat pria itu justru memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku menemukanmu! Kita akan pulang!" Seru pria itu.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Baekhyun pasti mencemaskanmu."

Kris mendengus. "Jangan sebut Baekhyun atau siapapun." Kris menepuk dadanya sendiri lalu menggerakkan tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Chanyeol. "Hanya ada kau dan aku." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pulang dan aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat malam ini."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku huh? Kau bilang kau akan mendukungku!" Seru Kris. "Kau pergi begitu saja!"

"Hyung."

"Brengsek! Kalian sama saja!" Kris berseru keras sebelum jatuh pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol malam itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

Kris meletakkan sendok supnya. Pagi ini, ketika ia terbangun dengan kepala berdentam Chanyeol membantunya bangun untuk meminum obat. Pria itu segera menyeret Kris ke meja makan setelah membersihkan diri menuju meja makan untuk menikmati sup kecambah pereda mabuk buatannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Habiskan sup mu hyung." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Chanyeol ikut meletakkan sendoknya. "Apa Baekhyun tahu soal ini? Ah tidak, apa bahkan hyung berniat memberi tahu Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Hyung!"

"Kau benar, Baekhyun tidak tahu atau setidaknya belum. Aku tidak ingin saudaraku satu-satunya membenciku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. "Hyung tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa? Mencoba membuatnya membenciku?"

"Hyung!"

"Kau juga tahu bagaimana orang tuaku ketika mendengarnya pertama kali. Ayahku sendiri bahkan hampir membunuhku saat itu! Kau melihatnya sendiri!" Kris hampir berteriak.

"Hyung, apa salahnya mengaku jika kau sedikit-" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Berbeda?"

"Apa bagusnya jika aku mengatakan jika aku berbeda? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah seorang gay?"

"Hyung!"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun nanti? Apa kau pikir aku sanggup melihat ia membenciku?"

"Hyung, Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu tapi ia akan menerimamu nantinya." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau juga berjanji akan mendukungku tapi pergi begitu saja." Kris menatap Chanyeol nanar. "Kau meninggalkanku setelah menolakku."

"Hyung."

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun." Kris mendesah, terdengar begitu berat. "Aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu lagi setelah sekian lama saat melihatmu memakai apron malam itu." Lagi pria itu medesah.

"Hentikan hyung."

"Tidak, ku rasa aku memang masih menyukaimu. Bahkan sampai detik ini." Pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum pahit. "Tapi kau bahkan menyukai adik kandungku sendiri. Kalian berkencan."

"Oppa? Apa maksud oppa?"

Chanyeol menatap terkejut sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di pembatas antara ruang tengah dan dapur tempatnya duduk bersama Kris saat ini, sedangkan Kris sendiri merasa jantungnya jatuh ke kaki saat mendengar suara itu.

"Apa maksud oppa? Itu bohong kan?" Ulang Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat melintasi ruang tengah. Meraih Baekhyun untuk berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan Kris terpekur sendirian di apartemen itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengayunkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapannya perlahan. Pria itu sesekali akan memberikan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu pada pucuk kepala yang lebih mungil. Isakan Baekhyun sudah tidak sekeras tadi. Pernafasan gadis itu juga sudah lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun bicara dengan kepala dingin nanti.

.

.

"Jadi, sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong cangkir berisi cairan coklat panas yang dipesankan Chanyeol untuknya setelah pria itu membawanya ke apartemen si mungil setelah membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pinggiran sungai Hangang yang sepi pagi itu.

"Apa-"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau oppa-" Baekhyun tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Gadis itu kembali meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kali hari ini.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kekasihnya. Mengusapnya lembut seolah menyalurkan kekuatan. "Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah dua tahun kami berteman dekat. Hyung mencoba menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Dan aku secara tidak sengaja mengetahuinya."

"Huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Ini sedikit lucu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kris hyung selalu menggagalkan acara kencan buta yang dibuat Luhan untukku sewaktu di London. Ku pikir itu karena ia peduli padaku tapi, suatu hari Kris hyung berteriak padaku dengan marah. Ia berkata kalau ia menyukaiku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

"Aku menertawakannya dan berpikir ia pasti sedang bercanda, dan ternyata aku salah. Kris hyung berkata kalau ia adalah seorang _gay_."

"Tapi, sejak kapan? Kenapa oppa tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Ini yang ditakutkannya. Ia takut kau akan kecewa dan terluka."

"Apa oppa bahkan mengatakannya pada eomma dan appa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jadi, hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa hyung bisa menemuinya besok untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Jawaban itu membuat Kris tertawa getir.

"Kau selalu membuatku bergantung padamu."

"Itu tidak benar hyung."

"Kau bahkan berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuaku saat itu." Kris menatap Chanyeol. "Tidakkah kau ingin menjelaskannya?"

"Huh?"

"Alasanmu meninggalkan London. Meninggalkanku."

.

.

Kris menatap nanar sosok pria yang tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya secara asal ke dalam koper besar yang diambilnya dari atas lemari di flat sederhana itu. Seandainya bisa, Kris akan bergerak mencegah pria itu. Tapi itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan olehnya. Keputusan pria yang lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya itu sudah bulat. Hal itu membuat Kris hanya bisa mengamati pria itu dari pintu.

"Hyung! Sejak kapan di situ?" Chanyeol berseru.

"Huh? Ah, aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak kau mengambil koper itu dari sana." Kris menunjuk lemari pakaian Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

"Kau terlihat begitu sibuk."

"Ya. Maafkan aku hyung."

"Chanyeola."

"Huh?"

"Mau menemaniku mencari udara malam sebentar?"

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding flat kecil miliknya sebelum berkata. "Ya, tentu."

Keduanya berakhir di sepanjang jalan Ayrton. Menyusuri jalan itu dengan sekaleng jus jeruk ditangan Chanyeol dan beer dingin di tangan Kris.

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah mau membantuku mengakuinya di hadapan kedua orang tuaku. Dan meyakinkan mereka." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung. Kau yang melakukannya. Kau hanya butuh sedikit keberanian untuk jujur. Itu tidak buruk."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan Kris untuk mengakui orientasi seksualnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu, ayah Kris begitu murka. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tak segan memukuli puteranya dengan tongkat golf hingga Kris nyaris sekarat karenanya. Saat itu sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa menyesal karena membuat Kris melakukannya. Lalu malam itu, setelah memastikan Kris mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Chanyeol kembali mendatangi kedua orang tua Kris.

Ia diusir beberapa detik setelah nama Kris meluncur dari bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan apa yang diterima Kris saat itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah, jadi setiap hari setelah mengunjungi Kris yang terbaring koma di katil rumah sakit ia akan pergi ke kediaman Byun. Saat itu adalah musim libur tahun pertama ia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di London Bussiness School bersama dengan Kris. Kris mengajaknya ke Kanada untuk berlibur.

Tepat di hari kelima ia datang, kepala keluarga Byun, Harold, akhirnya luluh. Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan mereka. Pria itu adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Kris berjuang mati-matian untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Bagaimana pria itu terus mematuhi orang tuanya untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan beberapa putri kolega bisnis ayahnya meskipun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bagaimana pria itu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri berkali-kali saat ia tertekan tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat bagaimana senyum kedua orangtuanya dan adik perempuannya. Pasangan suami istri itu akhirnya hanya bisa memberikan Kris kepercayaan.

"Chanyeola."

"Huh?"

"Apakah kau harus pergi?"

"Ya. Aku akan berangkat lusa."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ini padamu."

"Apa hyung?"

"Aku jatuh cinta. Padamu. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Hyung, kau sepertinya terlalu banyak minum." Canda Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum getir.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Maafkan aku hyung."

Lalu pagi harinya, ketika Kris terbangun di ranjang flat kecil Chanyeol. Pria itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak apapun.

.

.

"Eommaku jatuh sakit. Aku bahkan harus melanjutkan kuliahku jarak jauh karenanya. Kau juga tahu bukan kalau aku datang ke London karena diusir oleh ayahku sendiri. Saat itu eomma jatuh sakit karena mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita yang mengaku hamil karenaku ternyata berbohong. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku sedang terburu-buru saat itu. Kondisi eomma begitu buruk saat itu."

"Kau benar melakukannya karena itu? Bukan karena menghindariku?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak berusaha menghubungiku?"

"Aku kehilangan ponsel bahkan laptopku saat sedang melakukan transit. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau juga tidak pernah membalas emailku."

"Aku bahkan hanya sempat melihat email lamaku untuk mengirim tugas atau melakukan bimbingan. Saat eomma sakit, appa memberiku tanggung jawab untuk mengelola perusahaan di bawah bimbingannya karena beliau lebih sering berada di rumah sakit."

"Aku pikir kau akan membenciku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hyung. Aku tidak akan membenci kakak laki-laki kekasihku sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku akan memberimu dukungan?"

"Tidakkah aku adalah tipe pria yang memiliki prospek cerah untuk dijadikan pendamping wanita manapun?"

Kris tertawa. "Kau menolakku dan sekarang mengencani adikku? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah?"

"Um hyung." Chanyeol menatap Kris. "Sekalipun orientasi seksualku berubah, ku rasa aku akan tetap memilih Baekhyun jika ia pria. Atau jika orientasiku berubah dan ia tetap seorang wanita maka aku yang akan mengubah orientasi seksualku untuknya."

Kris berdecak. "Aku tidak tahu kau se-cheesy itu."

"Karena aku hanya melakukannya pada kekasihku. Oh hyung! Luhan terus menghubungiku. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Luhan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah, sudah lama sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada salahnya kami bertemu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ada hal yang harus kalian selesaikan."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat ke atas. "Nanti, hyung akan tahu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau akan membenciku atau kau akan menjauhiku?"

"Apa hanya itu yang oppa pikirkan?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Ya."

"Apa oppa pikir aku sejahat itu? Kau adalah satu-satunya saudaraku. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya?" Baekhyun terisak.

Kris secara refleks memeluk adik perempuannya itu erat. Ia sangat takut jika adiknya akan membencinya.

"Oppa, kau harus bahagia." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara serak. "Jadi, jika kau pada akhirnya bahagia, aku tidak akan menyesal memaafkanmu."

"Tentu saja Baek. Terima kasih."

"Oppa?"

"Hum?"

"Siapa saja yang tahu tentang oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kris terkekeh. "Hanya keluarga kita dan Chanyeol."

"Oppa, soal Chanyeol. Apa benar oppa menyukainya? Tapi kenapa?"

Kris bergumam selama beberapa saat. "Um, aku juga tidak tahu. Ah, apa mungkin karena ia sering kali berada di balik counter dapur saat aku terbangun? Dengan apron yang ku beli untuknya lalu ia akan tertawa saat aku memanggil namanya? Ah, atau mungkin karena ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanku? Aku terdengar menyedihkan." Pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Oppa?"

"Hum."

"Aku menyukainya. Maksudku, Park Chanyeol. Bisakah oppa mengalah untukku?"

Kris terkekeh pahit. "Lagi pula ia memang memilihmu. Jangan mencemaskan apapun selain hubungan aneh kalian."

"Uh, oppa tahu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Chanyeol selalu terbuka padaku." Pria itu menggedikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemilik suara berat dihadapannya. Pria Kanada yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Tepatnya ia hindari.

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali Kris."

"Kau masih cantik seperti pertama kali kita bertemu." Kris tertawa kecil. "Hanya sekarang kau adalah supermodel terkenal, bukan lagi model biasa. Dan sepertinya _style_ mu sudah banyak berubah."

"Duduklah dulu sebelum mengoceh Kris." Luhan memutar bola mata malas untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Jadi, apa kesibukanmu sekarang? Ku dengar kau memutuskan vakum untuk sementara waktu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku berniat untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan sebagai _designer_ saja." Wanita itu menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gelar masterku."

"Itu berita bagus."

"Um ya. Uh, Kris?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Huh?"

"Kekasih."

Kris mengusap tengkuknya. Ia sedikit sensitif dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagi pula, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan tersenyum getir.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin mengakui itu."

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak bisa."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Hey! Aku berkata bahwa aku hanya ingin mengakui itu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya terlebih menolakku. Aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku berteman dengan kalian sejak lama. Kau pikir aku buta?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Eiyy, sudahlah."

"Jadi nona Lu, apakah sekarang kau bisa mempertimbangkan lamaranku?"

Kris menatap terkejut pada pria berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba datang. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya juga terkejut tapi ia hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang baru saja datang.

"Kris, ia Oh Sehun. Tunanganku." Luhan berkata.

"Apa? Kau bahkan baru saja mengatakan-" Kris menatap bingung kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Maafkan kami membuatmu terkejut tuan Byun. Tapi tunanganku ini memang sedikit nakal dan aku tidak akan menikahinya sebelum ia melepas rasa cintanya pada pria Kanada yang ternyata adalah kau. Jadi, sekarang aku bisa melamarnya." Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan tertawa geli. "Ah, sebenarnya kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Itu salah satu dari beberapa alasan aku kembali ke Korea Selatan. Kami bertunangan sejak tahun lalu dan ia berkata tidak akan melamarku kecuali aku melepasmu. Dan sepertinya tunanganku ini sangat tidak sabar bahkan sampai mengikutiku sampai kesini."

Kris menggeleng tak percaya menatap pasangan unik didepannya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Berhentilah menangis Baek atau aku akan menciummu paksa di sini." Chanyeol menatap jengah kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu menangis dipelukan kakak laki-lakinya yang sekarang mungkin sudah berada di pesawat. Kris baru saja kembali ke Kanada dan keduanya mengantarkanya ke bandara.

"Diam kau Park!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memberengut kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa menggemaskan bahkan setelah menangis dan ingus di hidung mungilmu itu huh?"

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku."

"Eiyy, aku kan berkata apa adanya."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Baek, kurasa tidak masalah jika aku menginap lagi di apartemenmu mulai hari ini. Kris hyung sudah kembali." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Kau memiliki apartemenmu sendiri."

"Ah, bicara soal apartemenku. Kapan kita bisa melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan di apartemenku malam itu huh?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih hidup sampai sekarang dengan pikiran mesummu itu."

"Aku tidak mesum. Hanya sedikit berpikir dewasa."

"Yaish! Kita pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya secara dramatis. "Oh Baek! Apakah itu ajakan untuk bermalam bersama? Aku tidak tahu kau lebih menginginkannya dari pada aku."

"Menggelikan!" Seru Baekhyun, gadis itu tergelak. Diam-diam Chanyeol memandangi punggung mungil yang berjalan menjauh itu dengan tatapan lega. Baekhyunnya yang lucu sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Baek!" Seru Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik papan informasi keberangkatan pesawat menuju Kanada. Mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kakak lelaki kekasihnya.

.

.

"Aku mempercayaimu."

"Hyung?"

"Jadi, jaga Baekhyun dengan baik atau aku akan memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kau dengar itu?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Ya! Kau mengancamku?"

"Hum. Tergantung sikapmu."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke Korea lagi lain kali. Atau kau bisa mengunjungiku nanti di Kanada. Pastikan karena alasan kau meminta Baekhyun pada ayah dan ibuku."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Pergilah, Baekhyun sudah menatap kita dengan tatapan curiga berlebihan. Ia mungkin akan menjungkirkan pesawat yang ku tumpangi jika kau masih berdiri di sini."

Kris menggedikkan dagunya ke arah gate check in. ya, Chanyeol menemuinya saat Kris berada di dalam antrian gate check in. Memang tidak banyak antrian saat itu karena mereka berada di gate first class. Terlebih Kris berada di urutan paling belakang.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Pergilah hyung."

"Hum."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di luar café menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang teramat familiar baginya.

"Ah benar, kau Byun Baekhyun." Wanita bersurai pendek itu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun tanpa permisi. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ya." Baekhyun berucap datar mencoba menguasai diri. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran saat melihat sosok itu.

"Baguslah karena aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." Wanita itu menyilangkan tangannya ke bawah dadanya. Menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Aku memintamu untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Pria itu. Milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 _Yeay! Fast update_ kan? Haha

Tebakaan kalian soal Kris-Luhan benar. Dan apa ada yang kepikiran kalau konflik kecil antara Kris-Chanyeol adalah itu? Ada yang shock? Yang pasti sii Chanyeol sudah dapat restu dari abangnya Baek.

 **Spoiler** : si mbak yang dimaksud dengan mantan tersayang sudah muncul terang-terangan dan identitasnya bakalan ketahuan.

Alasan saya update cepat dengan chapter yang lumayan panjang (semoga gak ngebosenin) karena minggu depan nggak yakin bisa update cepat lagi karena suatu alasan klise. _My real life_. Heu~ tapi akan saya usakahan update setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu.

Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mulai bosan? Atau BT karena alur yang lambat, maafkan dan terima kasih selalu mampir. 3

Dan terima kasih banyak! Aku cinta kalian!

Special thanks to chapter 7: **Asti272, rianurfi, Bee Payol, park yeolna, ssuhoshnet, yousee, hyuniee86, PiggY614, joruri, chogiwagirl, agnesnes, pcyB.I, Kimmuth, almaepark, Baekhill, Lisha231, danatecbh, googirl, hwanghwang, sindijulia, pcy, pcy61, FreezingUnicorn180, bae park, rizkaa, hokage614, KimDoYoon, megaku, ay, MeAsCBHS, beakhyuniee.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	9. Chapter 9

Hari ini cuaca di Seoul tidak cukup bersahabat. Suhu yang hampir mencapai minus 7 derajat celcius dan salju yang terus menerus turun sejak pagi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir ke café favoritnya jika sedang ingin menyendiri sepulang kerja. Chanyeol masih memiliki jadwal makan malam dengan kolega bisnis dari Cina, jadi pria itu mengijinkan Baekhyun naik taksi meskipun dengan berat hati. Pria itu bahkan tak segan-segan meminta Baekhyun untuk memberikan ponselnya pada sang driver untuk bicara dengan nada penuh ancaman. Mendapati wajah pucat sang driver, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa geli sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Secangkir latte yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan sepotong tiramisu menjadi teman Baekhyun. Wanita mungil itu hanya menatap pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan depan café tanpa berniat melakukan aktivitas lain. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kegiatannya terganggu oleh sebuah suara wanita. Si mungil secara refleks menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ah benar, kau Byun Baekhyun." Wanita bersurai pendek itu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun tanpa permisi. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ya." Baekhyun berucap datar mencoba menguasai diri. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran saat melihat sosok itu dan ia menyembunyikannya di bawah meja.

"Baguslah karena aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." Wanita itu menyilangkan tangannya ke bawah dadanya. Menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Aku memintamu untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Pria itu. Milikku." Ucapnya begitu angkuh.

"Chanyeol? Milikmu?" Beo Baekhyun.

"Ya. Park Chanyeol kekasihmu itu adalah milikku."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Kau pikir Chanyeol itu mainan? Kekanakan sekali."

"Kau mungkin hanya mengenalku sebagai teman sekolahmu dulu, tapi itu hanya fakta kecil yang tidak penting. Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu padaku nona Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengenalmu. Ku rasa aku lebih dari tahu itu bahwa kau dan Chanyeol adalah teman kecil. Kau juga mantan kekasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. Pernyataan itu membuat wanita bersurai pendek itu sedikit tersentak.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Chanyeol memberitahuku."

"Chanyeol, apa?"

"Dengar. Jika memang pada akhirnya kau yang akan menikahi Chanyeol aku tidak akan keberatan. Jadi biarkan Chanyeol sendiri yang memutuskan. Tapi sampai saat itu terjadi, aku tidak akan menjauhi Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Byun Baekhyun." Panggil nama itu sarat akan tekanan.

"Yuan Shanshan-ssi. Kau mungkin berpikir kau berkuasa tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya. _Well_ , pertemuan kita hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu cukup mengakar diingatakanku. Kau sangat naif dan kekanakan." Baekhyun menatap tepat ke bola mata wanita berkewarganegaraan Tiongkok itu lekat. "Dan asal kau tahu, pria yang kau gunakan untuk mengancamku itu adalah ayah kandungku sendiri. Lucu sekali." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Chanyeol mungkin sudah menungguku."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Yuan setelah meraih tas kerjanya. Tapi beberapa langkah setelahnya, si mungil itu menoleh. "Sadarlah, kita bukanlah remaja berusia 17 tahun lagi. Seorang anak yang akan memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tuanya hanya untuk mengancam orang lain. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Yuan-ssi."

Dengan begitu, Baekhyun meninggalkan café.

Sepuluh, hampir sebelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Manusia akan berubah karena lingkungan mereka juga berubah. Tuntutan beradaptasi merupakan hal yang harus dipenuhi atau kau hanya akan berbaring di tempat yang sama, dan mati secara perlahan. Itu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak selemah itu untuk mengalah pada seseorang yang ingin menindasnya.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 9 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

"Kau baik?"

Baekhyun masih memegangi dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan kagum pada dirinya sendiri di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ya. Kurasa wanita itu yang tidak baik-baik saja." Luhan tergelak.

Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah keluar dari café, Baekhyun menghubungi Luhan. Meminta temannya itu untuk datang menjemputnya. Dan Luhan yang kebetulan berada di butiknya yang memang lokasinya hanya sepuluh menit dari café yang dimaksud Baekhyun segera datang. Supermodel cantik itu mendapati wajah pucat temannya.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah tidak waras." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Hum, jika yang kau hadapi itu Yuan, maka kau memang memerlukannya." Luhan menggedikkan bahu. Wanita itu masih fokus pada kemudinya dan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bertemu dengan Yuan?"

"Aku melihatnya keluar dai café dengan wajah merah padam. Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan huh? Chanyeol mungkin akan mengomelimu jika tahu kau bertemu Yuan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yuan memintaku untuk menjauhi Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol yang berhak memutuskan dan aku tidak akan menjauhinya."

Luhan berdecak. "Ia kekanakan sekali."

"Benar bukan? Ia kekanakan sekali. Kita berusia hampir 28 tahun dan ia menggunakan ancaman seolah masih anak kecil."

"Meskipun begitu, kau tidak boleh menganggapnya remeh. Ia bisa saja mencelakai orang lain." Luhan mengingatkan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Baekhyun tidak menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan surainya dengan _hair dryer_ saat mengamati kegiatan Chanyeol di atas ranjangnya.

Pria itu berbaring telungkup dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Pria itu juga meletakkan bantal di bawah dadanya.

"Aku sedang membaca file yang kau tunjukkan padaku."

"Huh? File apa?"

"Daftar mantan kekasihku."

Baekhyun mematikan _hair dryer_ nya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang. "Untuk apa? Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik membacanya?"

"Aku hanya sedang penasaran." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya, dari berbaring ke duduk. Ditariknya sang kekasih untuk dijadikan tempat kepalanya bersandar. Keduanya duduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung bersandar pada _headboard_.

"Mungkinkah kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya. Sesuatu yang buruk."

"Hum? Kau mau bercerita?"

"Aku baru saja menemukan namanya di sana. Kim Jiwon. Ia diusir oleh ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan itu terjadi karenaku. Meskipun tidak langsung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jiwon itu seorang pegulat wanita. Saat kami berkencan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena tidak ingin aku malu. Ayahnya sudah marah saat itu. Lalu ketika aku memutuskannya ia mengalami depresi berkepanjangan dan ayahnya mengusirnya karena malu. Belum lama ini ia mabuk karena frustasi hidup tanpa siapapun, Jiwon diperkosa oleh pengunjung bar lain tempat ia mabuk." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. "Kim Jiwon hamil. Ia hidup di jalanan dengan bayi dalam perutnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Tadi siang eomma memintaku untuk mengantarnya melakukan _medical check up_ dan kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Jiwon masih mengingatku dan ia menceritakan hal itu. Jiwon terpaksa meminta bantuanku untuk membiayai persalinannya."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ku pikir ia berbohong dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata benar. Ia salah satu mantan kekasihku. Harusnya aku membantunya. Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, akhir pekan ini kita menemui Kim Jiwon." Yang lebih mungil menggerakkan tangannya menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita sudah merencanakan kencan di akhir pekan."

"Hey, bayi itu lebih penting sekarang. Kita bisa pergi berkencan setelahnya atau lain kali."

"Terima kasih Baek."

"Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini. Pantas saja oppa memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Kau seperti perempuan."

"Ya!" Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Meskipun kami sudah putus sejak lama, tapi bukankah aku terlibat secara tidak langsung dalam penderitaannya Baek?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Bisa juga ya, bisa juga tidak. Tapi kau tetap mau bertanggung jawab. Kurasa itu cukup baik."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali memastikan alamat yang tertera di lembaran kertas ditangannya dan alamat yang ia datangi adalah lokasi yang sama.

"Apakah kita sudah benar?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kurasa ya. Haruskah kita mengetuk pintunya sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu reyot itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah _flat_ kecil di lingkungan padat penduduk di pinggiran kota Seoul. _Flat_ itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai _flat_ yang layak untuk tinggal. Lingkungan sekitarnya begitu kumuh. Mereka bahkan harus meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol cukup jauh karena gang yang mereka cari terlalu sempit untuk dilalui sebuah mobil.

"Park Chanyeol?" Desis seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun. Wanita itu berpakaian sangat sederhana untuk menutupi perutnya yang besar karena kehamilannya. Meski begitu, ia masih tetap terlihat cantik. Ia tidak memungkiri jika semua wanita yang pernah dikencani Chanyeol itu memiliki paras di atas rata-rata.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada lelah.

Melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak maju. "Kami datang berkunjung untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Oh, apa kau mungkin mengenalku juga? Kita pernah berada di angkatan yang sama di Hyundae dulu."

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun? Wanita yang ditolak Chanyeol di halaman sekolah?" Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya secara refleks mendengar itu.

"Ya! Kau memang melakukan hal yang mengesankan semua orang!" Seru Baekhyun kesal pada Chanyeol, wanita mungil itu bahkan tak segan melempar pukulan keras ke lengan pria itu.

"Masuklah." Ajak jiwon.

Ruangan itu begitu lengang. Hanya ada sebuah kasur tipis di sudut ruangan dan beberapa alat masak di sudut yang lain. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit sedih, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Apakah semua baik?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Kurasa aku akan melahirkannya segera."

"Apakah ia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tatapan Jiwon meredup. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup bahkan untuk sekedar mengecek kandunganku secara rutin." Wanita itu berujar sedih.

"Ku pikir, entah itu pria atau wanita mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik karena kau begitu mencintainya." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku yakin jika ia perempuan, maka ia akan tumbuh secantik ibunya."

"Terima kasih. Oh, bagaimana kalian datang kemari? Bersama?"

Chanyeol nampak gelagapan. "Baekhyun adalah kekasihku dan aku menceritakan perihal pertemuan kita kemarin."

"Bukankah di dunia ini banyak sekali hal tak terduga yang terjadi. Seperti Baekhyun-ssi yang justru berakhir menjadi kekasih pria yang menolaknya." Jiwon terkekeh.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Um, Jiwon-ssi. Kami akan membantu biaya persalinanmu."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol menyahut. "Maafkan aku. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu benar-benar di luar kuasaku." Sesalnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu karena kau memperlakukanku dengan baik saat itu. Dan terima kasih kalian mau membantuku, aku pasti akan mengembalikannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukankah ia bisa menjadi keponakan kami? Cukup jaga bayimu dan dirimu tetap sehat maka kami sudah cukup senang akan hal itu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Aku penasaran akan sesuatu."

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah duduk beralaskan karpet dan punggung bersandarkan sofa di ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk menonton acara berita malam di tv dan Baekhyun yang bersandar di lengannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kau memperlakukan mantan kekasihmu ketika kalian masih berkencan dulu?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku sedang penasaran. Dan lagi, kita sudah bertemu dengan lebih dari 10 mantan kekasihmu beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka melupakanmu lalu memaafkanmu dengan mudahnya."

"Um. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Yah, ku pikir kau setidaknya akan mendapat tamparan, pukulan atau bahkan diusir."

"Aku mendapatkannya waktu itu dan kau justru menahan tawa. Jahat sekali. Kekasih macam apa kau ini?"

"Itu kan karena ia mengira kau orang lain. Dan lagi, kau menolakku dengan cara yang teramat buruk sampai-sampai semua orang mengingatnya sebagai salah satu kenangan masa sekolah. Bukankah wajar jika aku mengiramu pria jahat berhati dingin?"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Menatap yang lebih mungil, Chanyeol berkata. "Kau benar, aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa harus menolakmu dengan cara sejahat itu dulu. Setelah ku ingat lagi, kau satu-satunya yang ku perlakukan begitu."

"Yaish, aneh sekali."

"Hum, memang aneh."

"Oh, aku bertemu dengan wanita yang ada di foto bersamamu."

"Huh?"

"Foto yang kutanyakan saat kau berada di London waktu itu. Bukankah ia Yuan Shansan? Teman seangkatan kita di Hyundae."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya asal menebaknya. Ia temanmu sejak kecil juga mantan kekasihmu. Dan aku benar."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang memaksaku untuk mengirim surat cinta sampai kau membuatku pindah sekolah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Itu Yuan, Irene dan Seohyun. Mereka semua mantan kekasihmu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Mereka?"

"Ya."

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih pada mereka?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat ke atas, tidak mengerti arah pembiarcaraan kekasihnya itu. "Bukankah itu berarti secara tidak langsung mereka adalah penyebab kita bertemu." Chanyeol tergelak.

"Aku heran bagaimana orang-orang itu sampai bisa jatuh cinta denganmu." Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Jadi, Luhan mengatakan padaku kalau kau bertemu dengan Irene yang mengancammu lalu Yuan yang menemuimu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa Luhan adalah mata-mata yang kau kirim padaku?"

"Ya. Sesuatu seperti itu. Dan jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan nona Byun. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama di London. Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati saat mengabaikanku setelah bertemu dengan Irene. Lalu Luhan bilang kau gemetaran setelah bertemu Yuan."

"Apa kau mau berjanji menjawab pertanyaanku jika aku mengatakannya."

"Tentu."

"Irene bukan mengancamku. Itu hanya kesimpulan Luhan. Ia hanya memperingatkanku kalau kau akan kembali dengan salah satu mantan kekasihmu. Dan itu Yuan. Katanya kau memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Yuan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Katanya kau adalah miliknya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Apa kau akan menjauhiku?"

"Tergantung sikapmu."

"Ya!"

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Yuan. Jangan berusaha menutupinya."

"Hubungan? Ah, kami hanya berteman sejak kecil karena ia suka sekali bermain dengan noonaku. Lalu aku mengenalnya, tidak terlalu akrab. Noona memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan Yuan karena tahu Yuan menyukaiku sejak kecil. Waktu itu aku baru saja lulus dari Hyundae. Kami berkencan selama satu minggu lalu berakhir karena ia harus kembali ke Tiongkok."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hum."

"Lalu, apanya yang rumit?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam itu berubah cukup drastis. Awalnya, meja makan besar itu cukup ramai dengan obrolan ringan seputar cuaca dan kegiatan sehari-hari peserta makan malam di sana. Tapi kunjungan mendadak dari seorang tamu yang dulunya sering kali datang membuat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Yuan?"

"Oh! Eommoni!" Pekik Yuan lalu berlari kecil untuk memeluk nyonya rumah.

"Kau berkunjung? Apakah bersama dengan orang tuamu?"

Yuan terkikik. "Apa eommoni ingin aku melamar Chanyeol dengan berkunjung bersama kedua orang tuaku?"

Baekhyun meletakkan sendok makannya dan itu disadari oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Suasana hati wanita mungil itu tiba-tiba memburuk. Makanan favoritnya pun tidak lagi terasa enak untuk ditelan. Perutnya terasa penuh dalam sekejap. Chanyeol melihat itu ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau baik?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau sakit Baekhyunee?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kepala keluarga kecil ini.

"Bukan seperti itu appa. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar. Silakan dilanjut makan malamnya."

Mengabaikan suasana kaku itu Yuan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Whoa! Apakah eommoni yang membuat makan malam ini?" Tanya Yuan terdengar antusias.

"Chanyeol yang menyiapkannya, ia dibantu Baekhyun. Oh, apa kau sudah mengenal tunangan Chanyeol?" Park Seoyoon bertanya.

"Huh? Tunangan?"

"Ya. Baekhyunee. Bukankah kalian satu sekolah dulu?"

"Ah, apa itu Byun Baekhyun teman sekolah kami? Oh! Mana mungkin ia bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan menolak Baekhyun terang-terangan di Hyundae dulu. Kejadian itu cukup terkenal saat itu."

Tuan Park berdeham. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Baekhyunee adalah anak yang baik dan sopan. Ku rasa Chanyeol atau siapapun akan berubah pikiran jika ia pernah menolaknya sekalipun."

"Ah, eommoni, apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini selama di Korea? Aku tinggal di hotel beberapa hari ini dan merasa sangat kesepian. Andai Yoora eonni belum menikah. Bukankah Chanyeol jarang pulang ke rumah? Aku bisa menempati kamarnya dan aku bersedia menemani eommoni dan appanim. Bukankah aku calon menantu yang baik?" Yuan mengumbar senyum lebar membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal lama di Korea?" Tanya Park Seoyoon.

Yuan mengangguk. "Aku akan pindah ke Korea, apa eommoni khawatir aku akan segera kembali?"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mencari apartemen saja jika berencana tinggal di Korea?" Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet bertanya. "Ah, maafkan aku menyela."

"Kurasa Baekhyun benar." Chanyeol menyahut.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok. Imperial Apartement, aku sedang menunggu lantai empat dikosongkan."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Sudah jelas wanita ini sengaja tinggal di sana karena Chanyeol tinggal di lantai 5. Fakta itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Wanita ini memang tidak main-main. "Chanyeol juga tinggal di Imperial."

"Oh benarkah? Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Yuan menanggapi pernyataan Park Seoyoon.

"Kau pucat, haruskah kita kembali sekarang agar kau bisa beristirahat?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa kembali sendiri. Kau bisa melanjutkan makan malammu."

"Menginaplah Baekhyunee. Kamar Chanyeol selalu terbuka untukmu. Apa eomma perlu mengambilkan obat?" Tanya Park Seoyoon.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan karena baru saja kembali dari Jeju eomma."

"Maafkan pria tua ini yang tadi memintamu berpartisipasi dalam pertemuan dengan client tadi siang di Jeju."

"Aku baik appa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Bawalah Baekhyunee ke kamarmu Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Membantu Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol membenahi selimut Baekhyun. Mengusapkan jemarinya di pipi kenyal yang lebih mungil. "Kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Yuan? Aku akan menyuruhnya segera pulang jika itu benar."

"Aku tidak. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Kau berbohong."

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit sebal. Ia seolah menganggapku tak kasat mata. Jahat sekali." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ia memang sudah menyebalkan sejak dulu. Ku rasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengabaikannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja itu menjengkelkan. Apa kau akan kembali pada wanita itu? Bagaimanapun ia juga mantan kekasihmu."

"Kalau aku kembali padanya maka kau harus bersedia menjadi selingkuhanku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Tidurlah, aku akan kembali setelah mengambil laptop dan beberapa dokumen di mobil."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Yixing-ah, apakah tidak ada peran lain untukku?"

Yang dipanggil menggeleng. "Kau yang mendapatkan undian itu. Semua orang mendapatkan peran sesuai dengan pilihan undian yang diambilnya. Lagi pula, ku rasa peran itu memang cocok untukmu."

"Beruntung sekali Chanyeol, ku rasa kalian memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama." Minseok berkata. "Ah, andai saja bayiku sudah lahir. Aku juga ingin ikut berpartisipasi."

Jongdae tergelak mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Kau bisa menjadi labu nanti sayang. Itu akan cocok untukmu." Ucapan Jongdae merujuk pada bentuk tubuh Minseok yang semakin membulat.

"Jahat sekali! Aku kan hamil juga karenamu." Minseok menggerutu.

"Ya. Karenaku." Jongdae menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Umpat Baekhyun. Ia masih kesal.

Siang ini mereka berkumpul di kediaman Kim dalam rangka memenuhi undangan Yixing. Wanita cantik itu meminta tolong kepada teman-temannya untuk mengisi salah satu slot kegiatan amal yang diadakannya. Rangkaian pagelaran amal di teater pribadinya.

Sebelum menikah dengan Joonmyeon, wanita itu bekerja sebagai salah satu aktris teater. Gaji yang ia miliki ia kumpulkan perlahan, waktu itu teater yang ia miliki hampir ditutup karena kekurangan biaya dan peminat. Tapi pada akhirnya Yixing membelinya dan mulai merintis bisnis pagelaran teatrikalnya sendiri. Dan sampai saat ini, teater miliknya telah melahirkan banyak aktris dan actor terkenal.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan. Joonmyeon akan menjadi produser." Yixing mengerlingkan matanya kepada suaminya yang duduk tenang dengan kedua putranya dipangkuannya. "Lalu aku menjadi sutradara, Chanyeol sebagai pangeran, Baekhyun sebagai putri tidur, Luhan sebagai ibu tiri jahat, Sehun sebagai pengawal sang ibu tiri, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai pemimpin kurcaci. Sisanya biar artisku yang mengurusnya." Putus Yixing.

Yixing akan mengadakan serangkaian pagelaran amal bertajuk " _Fairy Tale Makes a Fair Life for Everyone_ " setiap akhir pekan selama satu bulan. Pada minggu pertama sampai ketiga, teatrikal musikal yang diadakannya akan dibintangi oleh sejumlah idol ternama. Lalu sebagai penutup ia meminta teman-temannya untuk menjadi pemeran drama teatrikal itu.

"Tapi, dimana Chanyeol? Kalian selalu terlihat menempel satu sama lain seperti hidung dengan ingus." Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun. Jongin memang selalu menggunakan perumpamaan yang aneh.

"Ia sudah berada di jalan. Mungkin lima menit lagi akan sampai. Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah sampai Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh. Berjalan memutari sofa untuk mendekat pada kekasih mungilnya. Mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu menempatkan diri di sisi Baekhyun, satu-satunya tempat kosong di sofa itu.

"Uh! Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu? Ada putraku di sini." Joonmyeon berseru.

"Hyung! Aku yakin mereka juga pernah melihat kalian seperti itu." Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat mendapati wajah Joonmyeon memerah.

Yixing berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suaminya itu. "Jadi, kita akan mulai berlatih mulai lusa. Kalian datanglah ke gedung teater ku jam 7 malam."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau tidak berniat memotongnya dan membaginya denganku?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa sebutir apel merah di tangan.

"Untuk apa aku membaginya?"

Menarik tangan ranting Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendekat. Pria itu buru-buru mengigit apel di tangan Baekhyun. "Ini manis, tapi tidak semanis bibirmu."

"Ya! Aku membawanya untuk berlatih memerankan _snow white_. Kenapa kau malah memakannya?" Gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Ia mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya. "Ah! Aku keracunan! Siapapun, tolong aku sekarang!" Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu berbaring di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya menunggu reaksi sang kekasih. Lima menit dan tak kunjung mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkannya, Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun galak. Wanita itu masih menatap nanar apelnya.

"Cium aku." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya setelahnya. "Arh! Dimana tuan putri yang akan menyelamatkanku! Aku keracunan, tolong aku!"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Baru saja si mungil akan beranjak, sang kekasih justru meraih tengkuknya. Ia kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka lalu memangutnya lembut. Chanyeol dengan segala tipu muslihatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap naskah teater yang akan dimainkannya malas-malasan. Ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, kekasihnya tengah berusaha memainkan peran _snow white_. Gadis itu sepertinya mulai kelelahan.

"Yah, tidakkah kau ingin berlatih?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku tidak tertarik. Lagi pula sulit sekali jika harus menghafalkan dialog sebanyak itu."

"Maka dari itu, mari berlatih."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar peran dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja?"

"Huh? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Dan membiarkan Jongin menciummu? Tidak!"

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Lagi pula, mana ada kurcaci setinggi dirimu?" Chanyeol memberengut kesal lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Ayo berlatih sebentar."

"Tidak."

"Chanyeola."

"Aku tidak tertarik Baek."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan pemain teater Yixing saja."

Chnayeol tiba-tiba mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai lebar. "Mari berlatih. Hanya bagian akhirnya saja. Kau makan apel itu."

"Dasar mesum! Tidur saja sana."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kalian sudah datang? Cepatlah masuk."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan menelfonnya. Wanita itu memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah toko pakaian bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lalu sekarang, ia baru menyadari jika toko yang dimaksud adalah toko pakaian untuk pengantin wanita.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab. Luhan justru menghilang di balik sebuah pintu bercat putih. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Luhan ke tempat ini? Apa ini juga butik milik Luhan?"

"Bukan Baek, ku rasa supermodel Lu sudah memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran tunangannya."

"Huh? Luhan memiliki tunangan?"

"Ya."

"Siapa?"

Kling

Pintu toko kembali dibuka. Kini muncul Sehun dengan mantel setengah basah karena salju.

"Pria ini yang akan menikahi Luhan." Chanyeol merangkulkan legannya di bahu Sehun.

"Huh? Ku pikir Luhan menyukai pria lain dan itu bukan Sehun."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ya, tapi kami sudah bertunangan sejak tahun lalu. Dan pria yang disukai tunanganku itu adalah kakak laki-lakimu. Ia menjanjikan akan menerima lamaranku jika sudah menyatakan perasaan pada pria yang disukainya itu. Dan Luhan sudah resmi ditolak, jadi kami akan menikah segera."

"Apa katamu? Luhan dan Kris?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau juga tahu ini?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian?"

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Kami dijodohkan. Tapi itu semua tidak berarti lagi." Pria berkulit pucat itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya Kris oppa juga menyukai Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya meski itu hampir tidak mungin.

"Ia sudah berjanji menerima lamaranku." Sehun menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Ku rasa aku harus segera masuk sebelum nona supermodel mengomeliku."

Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol digiring ke ruangan lain oleh seorang pelayan toko. Luhan membawa mereka untuk dijadikan _bridesmaid_ dan _bestman_. Tentu saja bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo meski keduanya akan datang ke toko di lain hari karena kesibukan.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai melakukan pengukuran tubuh untuk gaun yang akan disiapkan Luhan. Wanita itu kini mengamati gaun pengantin yang tergantung di sisi-sisi dinding ruangan serba putih itu. Keduanya matanya berbinar. Tipikal anak gadis yang melihat sesuatu yang disukai. Bagaimanapun setiap wanita pasti memimpikannya, menjadi seorang putri dengan gaun yang khusus dirancang untuknya.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Chanyeol yang baru selesai keluar dari salah satu pintu di ruangan itu dan mendapati Baekhyunnya tengah melihat gaun-gaun yang tergantung rapi dihadapannya.

"Hum? Yang akan menikah Luhan." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

"Apa kami bisa mencoba gaun-gaun itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan toko yang tadi membawa mereka.

"Tentu tuan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melihatmu mencobanya."

"Kita tidak perlu melakukannya."

Chanyeol berjalan ke salah satu gaun. Mengambilnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Kurasa ini akan bagus jika kau pakai. Aku akan menunggu Baek. Kita tak punya banyak waktu karena harus segera menemui Yixing, jadi segera pakai dan tunjukkan padaku."

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Baekhyun belum juga selesai. Pria itu sedikit heran, mengapa mengganti pakaian bisa membutuhkan waktu selama itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tirai dihadapannya terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih tulang. Ia yakin, dewi kecantikan Yunani akan mengakui kekalahannya jika melihat ini.

"Apa ini terlihat aneh?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Mengulurkan ponselnya pada pelayan toko yang membantu Baekhyun berganti pakaian. "Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa gambar kami?" Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku terlihat aneh ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Hum, sedikit. Beberapa saat tadi. Tapi sekarang tidak."

"Huh?"

"Karena aku berdiri disampingmu."

Baekhyun tergelak. Tapi segera terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah meletakkan kedua tangan pria itu dipinggangnya. Menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Secara refleks Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Um, memelukmu?" Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau yang aneh." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pria itu kembali ditinggal sendirian karena Baekhyun harus segera mengganti pakaiannya. Chanyeol sendiri kini sibuk mengamati fotonya dengan Baekhyun. Kebetulan sekali ia masih memakai jas kerjanya. Mereka memang baru pulang dari kantor.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun berbentuk A line dengan lengan sesiku. Jenis gaun dengan bahan kain jatuh yang menawan. Gaun itu tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok, hanya saja bagian dada hingga pinggang dihiasi dengan kristal-kristal kecil. Sedangkan bagian dada atas, leher dan lengannya berbahan brukat transparan yang memperlihatkan kulitnya.

Chanyeol terkikik saat mendapat balasan dalam hitungan detik ketika mengirim salah satu foto kepada ibunya. Ibunya berkata akan segera menyeret mereka ke altar. Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol sibuk tertawa dengan ponselnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Ya." Pria itu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Yah, bukankah kita harus pergi sekarang?"

"Bukankah kita terlihat serasi?" Chanyeol menunjukkan foto yang diambil beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Haruskah aku membuat akun sns dan mengungggahnya?"

"Hum? Kurasa aku bisa mengunggahnya di website perusahaan kita."

"Ya!"

"Oh, atau kita bisa mengunggahnya sebagai artikel. Headline berita yang paling dicari di kolom browser, Pewaris Park Corp. Akhirnya Menikah!"

Jari Baekhyun bergerak memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil ke perut Chanyeol. "Perutmu buncit." Baekhyun terkikik geli setelah mengatakannya sedangkan Chanyeol justru menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mau melihatnya? Bagaimana jika kita pulang saja, tidak perlu ke gedung teater." Kedua alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun menggoda Baekhyun.

"Di apartemen nanti aku akan menusuk perutmu menggunakan jarum sampai kempes." Ujar Baekhyun sebal.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah tertatih, ia seharusnya memang meminta pertolongan pada kru atau temannya yang lain untuk memanggil Chanyeol bukannya memaksakan diri berjalan dengan kaki terluka seperti ini. Langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong tepat sebelum belokan ke arah ruang make up karena mendengar suara pria yang tengah dicarinya.

"Apa kau akan berhenti mengganggunya jika aku kembali padamu?"

Yuan menatap Chanyeol marah. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berkencan. Jadi jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi!" Seru Chanyeol setelah membanting gelas kaca tepat dihadapan Yuan.

Pria itu melenggang pergi. Tatapannya yang tajam berubah nanar saat melihat tatapan terluka kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau menemukannya?" Ucap Baekhyun hampir berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** Chapter depan bakalan banyak moment Yuan-Baekhyun. Aksi modus seorang Park Chanyeol. _Kayaknya FF ini bakalan berakhir kurang dari 15 chapter, jadi chapter depan mulai ada tanjakan hehe._

A/N: _Beberapa waktu lalu saya sempat iseng baca review ff author lain yang ffnya saya baca. Seorang author besar. Dan saya menyadari betapa baik hatinya kalian khusunya yang menyempatkan menulis review di ff saya. Dan betapa beruntungnya saya hehe, karena banyak sekali author yang menerima bash entah karena alurnya, waktu update dll. Tapi kalian menerima ff saya dan kesibukan saya apa adanya *i'm in tears*. Mungkin ff saya tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi ekspektasi pembaca yang memiliki imajinasinya sendiri tapi saya selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik dalam menyampaikan imajinasi saya ke dalam sebuah tulisan. Terima kasih untuk perhatian kalian. Love ya all~ sincerely._

 _Lebih dari itu saya senang bisa membawa kalian merasakan emosi setiap karakter dalam ff ini, ada yang sampai iri dengan perhatian Chanyeol ke Baekhyun (sejujurnya waktu nulis part Chanbaek saya iri juga haha), ada yang kesel sama karakter antagonist (maaf yang sudah saya nistakan) dll. Bagi saya, goal ketika menulis ff ini adalah saya mengeluarkan emosi saya sendiri dan berhasil membuat kalian hanyut bersama ff ini. Hehe_

Special thanks to chapter 8: **LOEYBEE64, rly, chogiwagirl, kjhwang, rizkaa, neomuchanbaek1, byunniee, Vion, danactebh, kepala jamur, , Oohdiah614, Guest, hulas99, reallovepcy, rianurfi, Shawokey, hokage614, Ohluxeux, PiggY614, hyuniee86, agnesnes, FreezingUnicorn180, googirl, moonlight90921, YourOnlyMoon, pcyB.I, Kim DoYoon, MeAsCBHS, yousee, Kimmuth, BaekHill, nisaramaidah28, Lisha231, veraparkhyun, freshmyeon, sindijulia, ssuhoshnet, Asti272, joruri, megaku, fauziahagustina.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun mencengkeram gaun yang dikenakannya erat-erat. Tak peduli jika hal itu akan membuat gaun berat berbahan brokat dengan gaya klasik itu akan basah oleh keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia gugup. Teramat gugup. Teater akan berlangsung kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi tapi ia merasa masih belum siap.

"Kemarilah."

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memucat. Wanita mungil itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan sang kekasih.

"Gugup sekali hum?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kau sudah berlatih begitu keras. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba lupa dialognya?"

"Um, ucapkan apa saja. Kau juga boleh merayuku di atas sana nanti." Baekhyun memukul kecil punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kasihan sekali kepala mungilmu ini. Kau tidak takut akan meledak?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Tarik nafas dan keluarkan secara perlahan. Lakukan berulang kali." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mematuhi saran Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menangkup wajah si mungil dan melumat bibir tipis si mungil membuat jantung si mungil berdetak begitu cepat.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau memang benar-benar mesum Park. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya?"

"Bukankah kau kekasihku. Tidak masalah."

"Tapi terima kasih. Sekarang aku lebih baik."

"Eiyy, bilang saja kau mau ku cium lagi."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Cepatlah bersiap Baek, lima menit lagi kau akan keluar!" Yixing berseru. Dan tentu saja itu bohong karena nyatanya acara ditunda karena tamu kehormatan -Menteri Kebudayaan yang akan memberikan sambutan datang terlambat karena suatu hal-. Yixing tidak tega melihat pemain teater lainnya terlantar, mereka duduk bahkan berjongkok di sepanjang lorong hanya demi sepasang _love bird_ itu.

Bicara soal mengapa hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang _make up_. Itu karena Chanyeol mengusir pemain lain dengan iming-iming makan malam bersama di sebuah restaurant berbintang -yang harganya sangat mahal tentunya- setelah pementasan selesai.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 10 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari sebelumnya**

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hum?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya.

Keduanya tengah berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun membantu pria itu mengeringkan surainya dengan handuk -tidak ada _hair dryer_ di apartemen ini-. Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa sedangkan Chanyeol duduk dibawahnya di atas karpet tebal.

"Apa kau mengencani seluruh wanita di Hyundae?"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Aku tidak mengencanimu."

"Ya. Kau menolakku terang-terangan." Cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggoyangkan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Ada 15 orang wanita yang berasal dari Hyundae. Sisanya 10 dari luar Hyundae."

"Kau memiliki 25 mantan kekasih hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun? Lalu, bagaimana dengan London? Apa kau juga memiliki kekasih di sana?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu di sana. Lagi pula, katakan padaku. Wanita mana yang tertarik dengan pelayan café dengan uang pas-pasan?" Chanyeol tergelak.

"Pelayan café?" Beo Baekhyun.

"Ya. Untuk biaya hidup aku bekerja menjadi pelayan café di London. Ayahku hanya memberikan bantuan biaya hidup di tahun pertama. Aku bahkan harus berusaha keras agar bisa mendapat beasiswa kuliah di tahun kedua kuliahku sampai aku lulus. Bekerja, mempertahankan kestabilan nilai akademik, kesibukan di beberapa club kampus. Kapan aku bisa memiliki teman kencan?"

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir itu karma?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Sesekali ya. Tapi bukankah dari pada karma, kau lebih baik menyebutnya sebagai pelajaran hidup? Aku menikmatinya."

"Um, Chanyeola?"

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana dengan kutukan 10 hari yang kau maksud?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol nampak bergumam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat itu aku baru menyelesaikan kuliahku di LBS. Abeoji memintaku untuk kembali dan mulai bergabung dengan perusahaan. Saat itu eomma tiba-tiba saja merencanakan kencan buta dengan putri salah satu teman perkumpulannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Seingatku ia wanita yang baik, kami juga berbicara dengan nyaman satu sama lain. Meski aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai teman bicara. Tapi karena eomma terus mendesak akhirnya kami setuju melakukan pertunangan. Lalu sepuluh hari sebelum pertunangan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia menemuiku sambil terisak. Kami membatalkannya. Setelahnya, beberapa wanita lain yang dikenalkan eomma atau appa juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh tentang itu? Maksudku, siapa yang percaya itu kutukan di zaman seperti ini?"

"Um, kurasa satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah mereka meminta pembatalan pertunangan dengan alasan yang hampir sama."

"Huh? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Hanya saja mereka terlihat seperti sedang ketakutan dan merasa hubungan kami tidak sepantasnya dilanjutkan. Sesuatu seperti itu."

Dahi Baekhyun secara refleks berkerut. "Aneh sekali." Gumamnya.

"Hum. Sangat aneh." Chanyeol tergelak. "Wajahmu sangat aneh jika sedang berpikir keras seperti itu." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Keringkan saja sendiri." Baekhyun melempar handuk Chanyeol.

"Eiyy, begitu saja marah. Kemarilah Baekhyunee." Chanyeol membuka kedua tangannya untuk meminta sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan memilih berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. "Ya! Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri? Baekhyunee jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut ada hantu di sini."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Orang itu benar-benar." Gerutunya tak habis pikir.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai memesan minumannya saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja membentur bahunya begitu keras bahkan menumpahkan cairan panas berwarna coklat kehitaman ke blouse putihnya.

"Arh!" Teriaknya tertahan. Bagaimana tidak, cairan panas itu mengenai sebagian lengannya.

Baekhyun tersentak mundur beberapa langkah karenanya. Dan hal itu membuat seseorang dibelakangnya terhantam punggungnya. Wanita mungil itu tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya saja ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Seseorang yang menabrak bahunya tadi sudah basah kuyup dengan cairan yang sama dengan yang membasahi blousenya.

"Oh! Gayoung-ssi, maafkan aku!" Seru Baekhyun secara refleks. Wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya adalah Moon Gayoung.

Keduanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu di depan café dan memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar setelah memesan minuman. Tentunya tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kejadian ini akan terjadi.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan huh!" Seru wanita di depan Baekhyun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Wanita ini yang dengan sengaja menabrakmu." Gayoung segera menarik Baekhyun ke sisinya. "Ya! Tidakkah kau merasa harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun-ssi?" Ucap Gayoung pada wanita itu.

"Yuan Sanshan-ssi?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Sudah pasti wanita itu sengaja. Tapi di saat yang sama Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah, surai hingga pakaian wanita itu basah terkena kopi milik Gayoung.

"Kau yang harusnya minta maaf." Sinis Yuan.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini Yuan-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Baguslah, karena aku tak segan-segan akan membawa masalah ini ke pihak berwajib jika kau sengaja melakukannya." Baekhyun berucap sinis.

"Wanita miskin sepertimu ingin berhadapan hukum denganku? Tidakkah kau memiliki kaca di rumah?"

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menarik surai Yuan keras-keras. "Yuan Sanshan? Ah, bukankah kau seorang aktris dari Cina itu? Apa aku benar?" Gayoung bertanya.

"Kau ingin meminta tanda tanganku?" Sinis Yuan.

Gayoung terkekeh geli. "Aku belum lama ini pergi ke Cina dan mendengar berita memalukan darimu. Sesuatu seperti skandal dengan pejabat publik? Itukah alasanmu datang ke Korea?" Wajah Yuan seketika berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Ups!" Gayoung bersuara. "Baekhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kita mencari apotek untuk membeli obat untuk lenganmu. Itu bisa meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di sana." Saran Gayoung dan disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Pertemuan kita menjadi tidak nyaman." Ucap Baekhyun usai wanita dihadapannya selesai dengan krim luka bakar dan lengannya.

"Bukan masalah. Lagi pula wanita itu yang memulainya." Gayoung menggedikkan bahu. "Juga, tempat ini tidak begitu buruk untuk bertemu teman lama." Gayoung tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berakhir di sebuah minimarket pinggir jalan. "Kau benar."

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu? Kimbab? Sosis? Ramen? Ku dengar makanan di toko seperti ini tidak kalah dengan makanan restoran." Gayoung bertanya.

"Hum, haruskah kita memesan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

Keduanya terkikik geli sebelum sibuk dengan makanan cepat saji di toko itu. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. "Ah tunggu sebentar. Chanyeol menelfonku." Gayoung mengangguk. Menatap kepergian Baekhyun sampai menghilang di balik rak snack ringan.

"Hum?"

"Kau di mana? Kenapa tidak menungguku dan pulang bersama?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin membeli kopi atau coklat hangat selagi menunggumu. Tapi aku bertemu teman lama dan memutuskan untuk berbicara sebentar."

"Jadi nona Byun, di mana aku bisa menjemput kekasihku ini hum?"

"Uh, kau tahu café di depan kantor kita? Cloud 9."

"Café di seberang subway? Ku pikir aku tahu itu."

"Beberapa toko dari tempat itu ada sebuah minimarket. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Aku akan segera sampai. Tunggu aku di dalam. Di luar pasti dingin sekali."

"Ay ay captain!"

Chanyeol tergelak sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Lalu, saat sambungan benar-benar terputus, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Gayoung yang nampak sibuk mengamati sebungkus potato chips.

"Gayoung-ssi, maafkan aku tapi Chanyeol akan datang menjemputku karena kami harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ah benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Hum, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali dengan keadaan yang lebih layak."

"Tentu."

"Oh, aku akan berpartisipasi dalam sebuah pagelaran teater beberapa hari lagi. Ini acara amal, kalau kau bisa datang aku akan senang melihatmu di sana."

"Tentu saja. Kemana aku harus datang?"

Baekhyun mengacak isi tasnya sebelum mengulurkan dua lembar kertas berupa leaflet dan tiket. "Kau bisa mengetahuinya di sini."

"Aku akan pastikan untuk melihatmu."

"Terima kasih Gayoung-ssi."

"Tentu."

"Oh, Chanyeol sudah di depan. Aku akan pergi lebih dulu." Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar toko setelah melambaikan tangan ringan.

.

.

"Yah! Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Um, sesuatu terjadi. Ini hanya karena kopi."

"Lenganmu juga terluka. Katakan padaku sebelum aku mencari tahu sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Aku bertemu Yuan dan ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi padaku. Hanya itu. Bukan masalah besar." Chanyeol menggeram marah tapi pria itu tak mengucapkan apapun.

Chanyeol membuka jas luarnya lalu menyampirkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. "Kita akan pergi ke toko pakaian terdekat. Lain kali jangan memakai pakaian berwarna putih seperti itu lagi. Lihat, semua orang bisa melihat tubuhmu jika basah seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Ia senang Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. "Hum. Akan ku ingat-ingat."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali marah saat ini tapi pria itu menahannya. Kemarahannya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan apapun darinya dan hanya menyimpannya di dalam kepala kecil wanita itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi ketukan ujung bolpoin yang menumbuk permukaan meja terdengar di ruangan kecil itu. Si pemilik jari penggerak bolpoin nampaknya tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya. Meski begitu, sudah jelas jika pikirannya melayang jauh bukan pada kegiatannya.

"Sekretaris Byun?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Sekretaris Byun?"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Brak

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mulutnya membuka tertutup seperti gerakan mulut ikan di dalam air.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja kerja Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku sama sekali hum?"

"Hanya sesuatu." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

"Kau tidak berniat melewatkan makan siangmu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, sudah waktunya?"

"Ya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri tadi. Jadi, mau makan siang di kafetaria atau kita keluar saja?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku melewatkan makan siangnya." Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu yang lebih mungil.

.

.

"Bukankah ini sangat berlebihan jika hanya untuk makan siang? Berdua?" Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya yang beberapa detik lalu ia gunakan untuk mengambil potongan daging yang kemudian ia letakkan di piring Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Pekerjaanmu terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini. Kita bahkan masih harus datang ke gedung teater untuk berlatih. Wajahmu pucat dan semakin tirus setiap waktunya. Oh, beberapa hari belakangan kau lebih sering tertidur setelah mandi. Itu sedikit menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar keluhan panjang Chanyeol. "Hum, aku tidak tahu kalau bermain peran ternyata sangat sulit. Tapi, bukankah lusa semua akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Ya. Jadi, makanlah dan jangan buat aku menghabiskan semua ini sendirian."

"Haruskah kita mengundang yang lain?"

"Ya! Kita sedang berkencan." Protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula kita tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua ini berdua saja." Cibir Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak, potongan ikan salmon segar yang mengisi hampir setengah meja, daging sapi terbaik, salad buah dan sayuran, juga kudapan yang belum disajikan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk menghemat uangnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Hey! Kau melamun lagi." Luhan berdecak.

Baekhyun yang ditegur hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Itukah alasan kau memintaku datang?" Luhan bertanya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memikirkannya tapi belakangan aku justru tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

"Jadi? Apa itu? Katakan padaku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ini soal Yuan."

"Yuan? Ah! Mantan tersayang Park Chanyeol-nim." Luhan terkekeh.

"Hum. Kau bahkan menyebutnya begitu. Apa mungkin benar perkataan Irene-ssi kalau mereka mungkin saja bisa kembali bersama?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Itu hanya kata kiasan Baek. Chanyeol benar-benar um membenci wanita itu?" Gumam Luhan ragu.

"Huh?"

"Kau harus tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu. Ah bukan, tapi kami."

"Tapi tetap saja ini menggangguku. Kenapa ia memperlakukanku dengan buruk? Bahkan setelah kami tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

"Itu karena ia memang memperlakukan siapapun seperti itu. Aku mengenal baik Chanyeol dan kurasa ia bukan pria yang bodoh untuk masuk perangkap rubah betina seperti wanita itu."

"Ia bahkan tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Chanyeol sekarang."

"Eiyy, Chanyeol bahkan hanya akan tinggal di apartemennya satu kali dalam seminggu. Ia lebih memilih tinggal seapartemen denganmu."

"Tetap saja itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja pada Chanyeol." Luhan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Jangan hanya menyimpannya sendiri."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Hubungan kami sedikit rumit."

"Huh?"

"Ah, kurasa kita harus ke gedung teater Yixing sekarang. Semua orang sudah menunggu kita untuk persiapan pentas besok."

"Hum. Kau benar."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan bagiannya. Ia memilih untuk bergabung dengan Minseok yang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton sembari menunggu suaminya beraksi di atas panggung, sebagai astrada.

"Minseok eonni."

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu? Ah, maksudku calon ibu."

Minseok menghentikan gerakannya membelai perutnya yang masih belum membesar. "Um, sejujurnya aku sedikit takut. Tentu saja aku senang sekali saat mengetahui bahwa aku akan segera memiliki bayi. Tapi aku sedikit takut jika tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk bayiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Melihat eonni aku jadi teringat dengan Kim Jiwon."

"Huh?"

"Ia salah satu mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Jiwon-ssi sedang hamil dan ia akan segera melahirkan dalam hitungan hari. Eonni tahu? Ia berada dalam kehidupan yang sulit. Tapi wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat melihat perutnya, bayinya. Ah, itu sedikit membuatku iri sekaligus heran."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Eonni, dalam hitungan bulan usiaku akan menginjak 28 tahun. Dan aku belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Eiyy, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol."

"Maksudku sebelum berkencan dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Eonni, bisakah eonni merahasiakan ini dari siapapun?"

"Katakan."

Dengan begitu semua cerita mengenai pertemuan Chanyeol dengan si mungil sampai keadaan saat ini meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis favorit Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kami sebenarnya dan itu membuatku cemas. Aku menyukainya. Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Tapi aku juga tidak yakin apa aku benar-benar menyukainya ataukah ini hanya rasa nyaman setelah sekian lama aku begitu kesepian?" Gumam Baekhyun setengah menerawang.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Um. Sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol, aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan akan dekat dengan pria manapun. Atau juga berpikiran untuk berkencan. Tapi aku merasa begitu bergantung pada Chanyeol semenjak kami bersama. Lalu aku merasa takut. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kami harus berpisah."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang pergi ke London waktu itu?"

"Uh, aku sampai tidak mengenal siapa diriku sendiri. Aku merasa takut ia tidak akan kembali padaku. Mengerikan sekali. Dan lagi, aku menjanjikannya _miss right_ yang mungkin saja akan ia nikahi suatu hari nanti." Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Minseok terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan dirimu sendiri sebagai wanita itu hum?"

"Chanyeol mungkin berpikiran lain."

"Kau hanya terlalu takut Baek."

"Eonni, kau tahu apa yang paling kutakuti?"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol dan sampai ia menemukan wanita itu, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Itu yang ku takutkan."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **Saat ini**

Gedung teater malam itu terlihat lebih megah dari biasanya. Panggung utama sudah mulai penuh dipadati oleh penonton dan tamu undangan. Acara penutupan program pagelaran amal akan segera dimulai. Para pemain teater nampak sibuk mengatasi kegugupannya di ruang _make up_ -mereka sudah diperbolehkan masuk oleh Chanyeol-. Di sisi lain, staff yang bertugas namapk berlalu-lalang di sekitar gedung.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Yixing sang sutradara berseru lantang.

"Ya!" Seru pemain teater yang juga teman-temannya.

"Jangan terlalu gugup. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini dan ini akan menjadi panggung kalian. Apapun yang terjadi di atas nanti, itu adalah hasil kerja keras kalian." Yixing kembali bersuara. Ia melirik suaminya. "Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja. Kau yang terbaik." Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Eiyy, ini bukan saatnya untuk bemesraan!" Jongin berseru.

Pria itu sejujurnya masih bersungut sebal karena selalu diejek Sehun mengingat perannya sebagai kurcaci tapi postur tubuhnya bahkan melebihi tinggi pemain teater yang berperan sebagai pohon. Sehun menjulukinya sebagai kurcaci disorder (kurcaci yang memiliki kelainan).

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya." Yixing menatap pemainnya satu per satu. Memberikan sebuah senyum cantik dibibir kissablenya. "Mari kita akhiri semuanya di panggung nanti."

Dengan begitu, kru yang bertugas dan pemain pada adegan pembuka segera menempatkan diri sesuai arahan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari tergesa menuruni panggung. Langkah panjangnya terus ia arahkan menuju ruang _make up_ yang kini tampak ramai dengan kru. Bahkan Yixing meninggalkan tempatnya untuk ikut berada dalam kumpulan itu.

"Baekhyun-a!" Seruan Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan atensi hampir separuh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya begitu berhasil mencari jalan mendekati kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil pada Chanyeol. "Hanya terkilir. Tapi kurasa ini tidak begitu baik. Adegan berikutnya adalah aku memakan apel itu lalu tertidur." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa terkilir seperti ini?" Pria itu bisa melihat bengkak di kaki Baekhyun.

"Dokter datang!" Seru salah seorang kru, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menyingkir dari hadapan Baekhyun. Memberi ruang untuk dokter wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa keadaan kaki kekasihnya.

"Aku melihatnya! Wanita itu mendorong Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara samar seseorang kru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang kru wanita yang surainya diikat asal.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat! Baekhyun-ssi bilang ia terjatuh." Seorang pria yang berada disampingnya menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ya! Tentu saja Baekhyun-ssi terjatuh, tapi itu karena wanita itu mendorongnya. Baekhyun-ssi baru saja menuruni tangga, tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul lalu mendorong Baekhyun-ssi. "

"Apa kau yakin? Apa ada kru lain yang melihatnya?"

"Hum, aku tidak yakin tapi seharusnya ada meskipun saat itu keadaan cukup kacau di pintu keluar panggung. Oh! Minhyuk melihatnya! Ia yang pertama kali menolong Baekhyun-ssi sebelum aku sempat berlari."

"Lalu di mana wanita itu? Maksudku yang mendorong Baekhyun-ssi."

"Sepertinya ia salah seorang penonton, ia langsung berlari pergi ke arah bangku penonton. Ini aneh, bagaimana ia bisa menyelinap seperti itu?"

"Apa kau mengingat seperti apa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu wajahnya tapi Baekhyun-ssi sempat meneriakkan sesuatu saat bertatap muka dengan wanita itu. Terdengar seperti Wuan? Kuan? Yoan?"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Yuan? Wanita bersurai pendek berwarna pirang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu terkejut tapi kemudian si wanita mengangguk.

"Ya. Wanita itu bersurai pendek. Ah mungkinkah itu Yuan?" Gumam wanita itu tak yakin.

"Chanyeola." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas agar emosinya mereda. Panggilan Baekhyun yang membuatnya harus melakukan itu.

"Hum?" Pria itu segera melangkah mendekat. Berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi Baekhyun yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Kurasa kita harus mengubah ceritanya." Baekhyun nampak begitu sedih. "Padahal kita semua sudah berlatih. Tapi aku justru mengacaukannya."

"Kita bisa membuat cerita ini lebih bagus."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Yixing saat seorang kru nampak membisikkan sesuatu. "Apa kami boleh melakukannya? Sedikit improvisasi?"

"Hum. Kurasa tak masalah." Chanyeol melemparkan kerlingan nakal ke arah Yixing dan wanita itu tertawa geli, seolang mengerti maksud kode yang diberikan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Alih-alih putri tidur bertemu dengan ratu yang juga ibu angkatnya di hutan lalu memakan apel beracun yang sengaja disiapkan untuknya, kemudian sang putri tertidur lalu datang seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya. Sang putri tidur justru datang bersama pangeran dengan ia berada di dalam gendongan bridal pangeran itu, mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah menikah -ini diceritakan oleh narrator-. Sang pangeran membaringkan putri tidur di ranjangnya. Lalu tak lama, sang ratu datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah apel. Belum sempat sang ratu yang menyamar sebagai nenek tua renta itu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, si kurcaci raksasa sudah merebut keranjang apel itu dan memakannya sampai tak tersisa. Si kurcaci raksasa pun tertidur.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ia tertidur! Nenek itu adalah penyihir jahat dan apel ini beracun!" Seru salah seorang kurcaci bermata bulat. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan putri?" Tanyanya pada sang putri.

"Ohohoho! Kalian tidak perlu khawatir!" Sang Pangeran bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu Pangeran? Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir?" Sang Putri bertanya.

"Ia akan segera terbangun."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Si kurcaci bermata bulat kembali bertanya.

"Ia adalah kurcaci tidur, jadi yang bisa membangunkannya adalah kurcaci lainnya. Bukankah benar begitu tuan putri?" Sang pangeran melirik tuan putri yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Anda benar pangeran."

Adegan demi adegan berlanjut dan diakhiri dengan seluruh pemeran yang memberikan penghormatan di atas panggung. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan bantuan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Yaish! Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun aku tidak akan mau mencium Jongin di atas sana." Umpat Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang namanya disebut hanya bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Kyungsoo memang sudah bertunangan dengannya tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak suka segala jenis _skinship_ di depan umum. _Public display affection_ adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya selama ini. Terlebih dengan profesi keduanya yang harus mengedepankan tindakan penuh kesopanan, etika dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Oh maafkan aku Soo. Jika saja aku berhati-hati dan tidak harus terkilir." Sesal Baekhyun.

" _No_ , aku justru berterima kasih padamu Baek dan Chanyeol. Oh, di mana Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi." Jongin bersuara.

"Um, mungkinkah ia sudah kembali ke ruang _make u_ p. Ia terus mengeluh kepanasan dengan pakaiannya tadi." Baekhyun terkikik. "Biarkan aku menyusulnya."

"Mau ku bantu berjalan Baek?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan berhenti mengganggunya jika aku kembali padamu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan begitu pelan untuk sampai di lorong ini. Jika ia berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menemukan pintu ruang _make up_. Tapi suara Chanyeol terdengar tepat sebelum ia berbelok. Baekhyun kembali melangkah untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, si mungil bisa melihat Yuan menatap Chanyeol marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Ya." Yuan berkata.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berkencan. Jadi jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi!" Seru Chanyeol setelah membanting gelas kaca tepat dihadapan Yuan.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya. Sudah pasti orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hampir saja meninggalkan tempat itu, jika bisa ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin karena ia merasa ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menjatuhkan jantungnya ke kaki. Tapi kakinya yang terkilir mencegahnya. Lalu saat Chanyeol berbalik akan pergi menjauhi Yuan, Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam. Tapi saat kedua netranya bertemu pandang dengan milik Chanyeol, tatapan itu berubah dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau menemukannya?" Ucap Baekhyun hampir berbisik.

"Baekhyunee." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengarnya bukan? Ia memilihku." Yuan bersuara dari tempatnya berdiri. "Jadi, penuhi janjimu."

Baekhyun menatap datar pada Yuan. "Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun. Dan jangan bersikap seolah kita mengenal baik satu sama lain."

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hum. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, besok pagi sebelum ke kantor kita harus memastikan kakimu baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya malam ini kita harus melewatkan pesta perayaan keberhasilan acara malam ini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Padahal aku ingin makan hanwoo juga."

"Aku akan membuatkannya lain kali. Naiklah." Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Bohong jika mengatakan tidak ada yang berubah di dalam hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah malam itu. Jelas sekali jika Baekhyun perlahan menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. Wanita mungil itu akan diam-diam menghindari Chanyeol di setiap kesempatan. Lalu saat Chanyeol datang berkunjung, Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidur. Pesan dan panggilan dari Chanyeol juga lebih sering diabaikan. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kau menungguku? Ku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Aku ingin menonton film malam ini."

"Huh?"

"Besok akhir pekan."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku lelah sekali. Telfon saja kekasihmu untuk menemanimu." Chnayeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau benar. Bukankah aku memang seharusnya berkencan dengan kekasihku? Aku akan menelfonnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi lebih dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Park Chanyeol. Melihat nama itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan ponsel berada di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Ah, kekasihku yang menggemaskan itu sepertinya sedang marah dan ia tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan dariku. "

Sambungan telfon terputus. Tanpa melepas tatapan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menekan tombol memanggil.

"Aku akan menelfon selingkuhanku saja kalau begitu."

Lagi, ponsel Baekhyun menerima panggilan dari orang yang sama. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Mencuri satu kecupan di bibir yang lebih mungil. "Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Bisa kita sudahi permainan petak umpet ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hum."

"Masuklah." Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Seruan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara refleks menoleh.

"Yuan-ssi?" Itu Baekhyun.

"Berhenti di sana. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau lupa Chanyeol adalah kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** Chapter depan akan lebih dominan scene Chanyeol-Baekhyun, si direktur keuangan dan selingkuhannya. Juga Baekhyun-Gayoung, Gayoung bukan sekedar tokoh figuran di ff ini. Irene dan tokoh wanita lain di part sebelumnya itu murni figuran.

Btw adegan drama pas di teater itu absurd sekali ya. Haha sejujurnya saya kehabisan ide dan butuh waktu berhari-hari buat mikirin bagian itu dan akhirnya terciptalah adegan aneh. Saya kecewa sama tulisan saya sendiri di bagian itu heu. Tapi saya post juga karena mentok. Uh!

Special thanks to: **narsihamdan** , **veraparkhyun, Pcy61, ssuhoshnet, LordLoey, Pcyrealwife, chogiwagirl, Bee Payol, Oohdiah614, hulas99, yousee, sindijulia, Asti2717, PiggY614, Loeyin, FreezingUnicorn180, ay, Lisha231, loeybee6104, freshmyeon, hokage614, Cbhsii, misslah, googirl, joruri, moonlight90921, herlina9412gmail,com, Guest, rizkaa, Oci, Kimmuth, kai'serigom, KimDo Yoon (** aw seriusan walaupun saya gak bilang, saya selalu nunggu kamu kasih review. *bow* **), chilsai20261, BaekHill, agnesnes, vhacbhs, baebepcy, Lyra Pcy, raniLoey, beestar27, Jeonharu, Guest (** Heu, gak nyangka kamu bisa sampai segitunya nunggu FF ini. Thank you so much **), MeAsCBHS, LOEYBEE614, rly.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun tengah berjalan gontai keluar dari kantornya sore itu. Ia memang terlihat lebih murung belakangan. Tidak bisa wanita itu pungkiri jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang merenggang begitu mempengaruhi psikisnya. Terkadang ia akan menemukan air matanya mengalir saat Chanyeol beranjak pergi setelah mengunjunginya yang pura-pura tidur. Atau saat melihat mobil Chanyeol yang pergi dari pelataran gedung kantor setelah mendapati bahwa ia pulang duluan walau sebenarnya ia masih bersembunyi di belakang pilar demi menghindari Chanyeol.

Lalu sore itu, Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya. Baekhyun sudah terlambat untuk menghindar lagi kali ini. Setelah melewati beberapa adegan konyol, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Mencuri satu kecupan di bibir yang lebih mungil. "Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Bisa kita sudahi permainan petak umpet ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hum."

"Masuklah." Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Seruan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara refleks menoleh.

"Yuan-ssi?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Berhenti di sana. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau lupa Chanyeol adalah kekasihku."

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Kau mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aktris di film _action_? Err, Mr and Mrs Smith? Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya menjadi Mr and Mrs Park?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Masuklah. Cepat!" Chanyeol berseru. Pria itu segera masuk ke mobilnya dan mendudukkan diri di balik kemudi. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama karena terlalu terkejut.

"Pakai _seat belt_ -mu Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Lalu di menit berikutnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa mengerikannya Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan meninggalkan pelataran gedung perusahaan.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 11 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa itu tadi?" Baekhyun bersuara tepat saat mobil Chanyeol menempati posisi parkir yang benar.

"Adegan film _action_ di mana dua detektif kabur dari markas pejahat saat misinya ketahuan." Chanyeol tergelak.

"Ya! Kita bisa mati terbunuh."

"Hum, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar suara mengerikan tadi. Jadi nona Byun, waktunya menonton film."

Baekhyun terlalu takut hingga tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar membawanya ke sebuah bioskop untuk menonton film. Pria itu benar-benar sulit ditebak.

.

.

"Aku lebih suka ice cream."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi tidak ada ice cream di sini Baek, hanya ada cola."

"Tapi aku ingin ice cream."

Setelah memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara menonton film malam itu dan berakhir di sebuah toko ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun. Baskin Robins. Membeli beberapa kaleng ice cream untuk dimakan di apartemen.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah. Membiarkan Baekhyun menonton drama favoritnya selagi duduk dengan bersandar dada bidangnya. Wanita mungil itu sesekali akan memasukkan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya atau mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku rindu eomma."

"Hum?"

"Eomma jarang sekali berkunjung ke apartemen untuk menonton drama bersamaku belakangan ini." Keluhan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas.

"Kau benar. Eomma berada di Jeju sekarang. Ayah dari abeoji, kakekku sedang sakit dan eomma harus merawatnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengujungi kakekmu?"

"Mau ke sana bersama?"

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Ah, kekasihmu pasti akan menumpahkan minuman ke wajahku jika itu terjadi."

"Kau akan melakukannya pada dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan saat jari Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Rasakan! Itu hanya hal kecil, pria _playboy_ sepertimu harusnya mendapat pukulan atau semacamnya." Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berpikir untuk menghentikan Yuan mengganggumu. Kau mendapat luka bakar dan kaki terkilir. Itu sungguh keterlaluan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

"Hum, aku mendengar percakapan staff teater Yixing. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah."

"Tapi kau yang marah saat itu." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Ya!"

"Baekhyunee."

"Hum?"

"Kau akan menghindariku lagi setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Um. Tergantung sikapmu." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol merebut kaleng ice cream Baekhyun. Meletakkannya di meja beserta sendok yang ia gunakan. Pria itu mengubah posisi duduk Baekhyun menjadi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan berani melakukannya lagi, sekalipun hanya dalam pikiranmu."

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Bukankah tugasku hampir selesai?"

"Apa?"

"Mencari _miss right_ itu, lalu kutukan itu. Ku pikir jika kau mencoba bertunangan dengan Yuan kutukan itu akan terbukti sudah- mmhph"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa saat bibirnya menyambar bibir Baekhyun sebelum si mungil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lagi dan lagi seolah tidak akan ada hari esok bagi keduanya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jeju?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ya, salah satu kolega perusahaan mengadakan pembukaan resort di sana dan Presdir Park tidak bisa hadir jadi aku akan datang sebagai wakilnya."

"Haruskah kau datang?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Pria itu terus menempelinya sepanjang jalan. Benar kata Jongin, mereka seperti hidung dan ingus di musim dingin. Keduanya sedang berada lorong menuju kafetaria kantor saat ini. "Ya."

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di sana?"

"Um, dua hari? Oh, sejujurnya karena itu akhir pekan maka aku berencana untuk pulang minggu malam."

"Ya! Kau berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan di Jeju tanpaku?"

"Kurasa begitu. Oh. kau tahu, aku mungkin saja bisa bertemu dengan beberapa pria tampan yang bisa menemaniku di Jeju nanti."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Pria tampan? Kau hanya akan bertemu dengan petinggi perusahaan yang usianya mungkin sama dengan ayahmu."

"Cih, kau hanya iri. Mereka mungkin membawa putranya yang masih muda dan tampan."

"Ya, selamat bersenang-senang nona Byun."

"Tentu saja. Kau akan iri setengah mati nanti."

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya. "Lagi pula ini musim dingin, tidak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan di Jeju saat musim dingin."

"Jika bertemu dengan pria tampan ku pikir musim dingin akan berubah menjadi musim semi."

"Atau bisa saja kau justru ingin cepat-cepat kembali karena pria tampan itu sedang bekerja keras di Seoul. Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama di apartemenmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Dalam mimpimu Park."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Arah jam tiga, tepat lima langkah dari pintu masuk."

Dua penghuni lain meja itu segera menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

Brak

"Aw! Itu pasti sakit sekali." Luhan terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya menatap ekspresi Luhan. "Kau benar-benar."

"Uh, bukankah itu Gayoung?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Dua sosok yang dimaksud Luhan tadi adalah Yuan dan Gayoung. Yuan baru saja masuk ke café langganan Luhan ini, ia berjalan menuju barisan untuk memesan tanpa mengalikan tatapannya dari ponselnya. Lalu wanita yang berdiri di depannya sepertinya juga tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Wanita itu menumpahkan sebagian isi nampan yang ia bawa -berisi cake dan kopi- ke sisi jaket bulu Yuan. Itu yang membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"Gayoung? Moon Gayoung?" Beo Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Haruskah kita mengundangnya untuk bergabung dengan meja kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku tak masalah." Kyungsoo bersuara. Luhan juga mengangguk.

"Gayoung-ssi!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Sepertinya dua wanita yang terlibat insiden beberapa waktu lalu tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Terbukti dari bagaimana Yuan sibuk membersihkan jaketnya dengan tissue dan sesekali mendorong tubuh Gayoung. Di sisi lain, Gayoung nampak menatap datar sosok di hadapannya.

"Yah! Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan mereka."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Biarkan saja. Lagi pula itu bukan urusan kita." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Tinggalkan saja Luhan di sini. Kita harus memisahkan mereka setidaknya jika ingin berdebat biarkan mereka berada di tempat lain sebelum menjadi tontonan." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Kau sudah gila? Apa kau tahu harga mantel ini?" Yuan berseru marah.

"Apa kau pikir aku pramuniaga toko pakaian?" Gayoung menatap Yuan malas.

Yuan yang marah segera bergerak mengambil asal minuman milik pengunjung café lain yang paling dekat dengannya. Berniat menyiramkan minuman itu kepada Gayoung.

"Ya! Yuan-ssi! Gayoung-ssi! Hentikan!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ha! Buruk sekali. Bertemu dengan wanita gila dan sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan perusak hubungan orang lain."

Plak

"Ya!"

Tidak hanya Yuan yang terkejut saat Gayoung tiba-tiba melemparkan tamparan keras ke pipinya, hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Yuan menatap nyalang ke arah Gayoung sedangkan Kyungsoo segera memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk menarik Gayoung menjauh, Kyungsoo yang akan mengurus Yuan.

Luhan yang menatap kejadian itu dari tempat duduknya hanya berdecak. "Apakah mereka benar-benar wanita yang memiliki martabat?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Gayoung-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kita diikuti?"

"Huh?"

"Dua pria itu, bukankah mereka seperti sedang mengikuti kita?"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memang memilih untuk menyeret Gayoung keluar dari café. Keduanya kini tengah berada di jalanan tak jauh dari café tempat insiden pertengkaran beberapa saat lalu terjadi.

"Ah, mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanmu. Mana mungkin mereka mengikuti kita." Baekhyun menatap Gayoung sanksi.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Ah, soal tadi. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menampar Yuan-ssi?"

"Wanita seperti itu perlu diberi peringatan keras. Menyebalkan, aku tidak suka suaranya. Ia suka sekali berteriak."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ku pikir ia pasti akan marah sekali sekarang dan mungkin Kyungsoo kewalahan mengatasinya."

"Bukankah sejak dulu ia seperti itu?" Gayoung menggedikkan bahu. "Oh, apa kau putus dengan Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali pada wanita itu?"

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah maksudku bisa berpikir demikian?"

"Wanita tadi mengatakan bahwa kau merusak hubungan orang lain."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, mereka kembali."

"Dan kau akan diam saja?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Aneh sekali. Bukankah kau kekasihnya? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Gayoung terkekeh.

"Uh, Gayoung-ssi?"

"Hum?"

"Ku pikir kau banyak sekali berubah." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi itu hal yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seingatku kau cukup pendiam waktu itu." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibir tipisnya. "Kau bahkan mengabaikanku saat pertama kali aku menyapamu."

Gaeyoung tertawa kecil. "Hum, tinggal di New Zealand sepertinya berhasil membuatku sedikit berubah."

"Soal itu, aku sedikit mendengar sesuatu. Apa benar kau sudah menikah?" Baekhyun menatap Gayoung dan mendapati ekspresi Gayoung yang berubah, Baekhyun buru-buru melanjutkan. "Ah, tentu saja itu rumor yang sering terdengar di mana-mana. Abaikan saja pertanyaanku." Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Bukankah kita berteman? Kau yang mengatakan itu dulu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja."

"Apakah jika aku mengatakan ini kau bisa menjaganya?"

"Huh?"

Gayoung tersenyum masam. Menarik Baekhyun untuk berhenti di sebuah minimarket lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan. "Kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi sepuluh, ah tidak sebelas tahun yang lalu?"

"Bukankah itu saat kita masih berada di Hyundae?"

"Ya. Sesuatu terjadi tepat dua bulan setelah kau pindah ke Kanada."

.

.

 _Musim semi baru saja berakhir. Udara hangat yang menyelimuti kota kini sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi lebih menyengat kulit dan suhu terasa lembab. Penggunaan kipas angin dan Ac meningkat drastis. Pantai atau kolam pemandian air dingin menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu. Di tengah suhu yang hampir mencapai 23 derajat celcius itu sekumpulan remaja dengan baju seragam berlogo Hyundae SHS tengah berkumpul di depan sebuah papan besar._

" _Apakah ini benar?"_

" _Kurasa ya."_

" _Tapi bukankah ia bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan temannya?"_

" _Eiyy, bisa saja itu hanya topeng!"_

" _Sungguh mengerikan jika ini benar!"_

 _Suara bisikan dan pandangan menuduh terlihat disepanjang lorong kelas._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang bertanya pada teman yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Jung Soojung._

 _Soojung yang merasa ditanya berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak melihat papan berita siswa sebelum ke kelas?" Soojung balik bertanya._

" _Aku tidak sempat." Jawaban itu membuat Soojung mendengus sebal._

 _Meski terkesan dingin dan menyebalkan dengan wajahnya yang seolah selalu melihat remeh seseorang, Soojung mungkin satu-satunya teman di kelasnya yang masih bisa diajak bicara setelah insiden di mana Baekhyun ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri jika wanita ini juga tertawa keras dan ikut membicarakannya waktu itu._

" _Apa kau mengenal Moon Gayoung?"_

" _Huh? Moon siapa?"_

" _Moon Gayoung! Yaish kau ini! Ia berada di kelas sebelah kita. Kau tahu, siswi yang terlihat selalu menyendiri di kebun sekolah. Yang tidak bisa bicara itu."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti siapa siswi yang dimaksud dengan Soojung. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Soojung memberi kode pada Baekhyun agar merapat padanya._

" _Wanita itu ternyata selingkuhan pejabat! Uh, mengerikan sekali. Kau tahu Kim Young An bukan?"_

" _Maksudmu anggota dewan kementrian pendidikan yang beberapa waktu lalu tersandung masalah skandal perselingkuhan?"_

" _Ya. Salah satu foto yang beredar terlihat jika wanita yang pernah menjadi selingkuhannya adalah Gayoung."_

" _Siapa yang menyebarkannya?"_

 _Soojung menggedikkan bahu. "Yang terpenting adalah kasusnya sedang diusut. Gayoung bisa saja dikeluarkan jika terbukti benar."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Soojung terkejut._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Semenjak insiden penolakan di halaman sekolah terjadi, Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman yang berada di atap sekolahnya yang jarang dikunjungi atau di perpustakaan yang tenang. Sama halnya dengan siang yang panas itu._

" _Oh! Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu menyadari ada sosok lain di atap sekolahnya._

 _Siswi yang ditanya hanya menatap Baekhyun datar._

" _Maafkan aku. Kalau kau keberatan aku bisa pergi dari sini." Baekhyun baru saja berniat melangkah pergi sebelum mengingat sesuatu. Gadis mungil itu mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin dari kantung sakunya. Menulis sesuatu di sana._

" _Bukankah kau Moon Gayoung?" Begitu yang ia tuliskan. "Maaf aku tidak ingat kalau kau tidak bisa bicara. Kau bisa menulisnya di sini." Baekhyun meringis kikuk. Lucunya bukankah Baekhyun hanya tahu jika wanita itu tuna wicara bukan tuna rungu?_

" _Aku keberatan. Bisakah kau pergi?"_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kau bisa bicara? Astaga! Maafkan aku, Soojung maksudku teman sekelasku berkata kau tidak. Oh, sepertinya aku salah mendengar perkataan Soojung tadi."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"_

" _Huh? Ah, aku hanya ingin makan siang dengan tenang. Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau mungkin mengenalku karena aku cukup terkenal beberapa hari ini."_

 _Gayoung mengangguk. "Kau juga mengenalku? Aku cukup terkenal hari ini." Baekhyun terkikik._

" _Ah, haruskah kita berteman? Kita bisa menjadi pasangan popular di sekolah." Baekhyun menatap Gayoung._

" _Teman?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Siswi bernama Gayoung itu tertawa kecil. "Mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia kecil karena kita berteman?"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Orang-orang di bawah sana hanyalah sekumpulan mahluk penjilat." Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Mereka mudah sekali dihasut. Lalu menjatuhkan orang lain." Gayoung menatap Baekhyun. "Ah! Yuan, Irene dan Seohyun. Apa aku benar?"_

" _Apa yang kau maksud?" Begitu menyadari arah pembicaraan Gayoung, Baekhyun memekik. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

" _Mereka akan menderita karena menyakiti satu sama lain."_

" _Oh, Gayoung-ssi. Apa mungkin kau juga diancam dengan hal yang sama? Berita yang terpasang di papan informasi siswa pagi ini?"_

 _Gayoung mengangguk. "Keterlaluan bukan?"_

" _Mereka benar-benar harus dihentikan. Aku akan melaporkan mereka pada pihak sekolah."_

" _Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."_

" _Huh?_

" _Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke kelas."_

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Gayoung. "Sesuatu?"

"Kau mendengar rumor itu? Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah ataupun benar. Setelah kau pindah ke sekolah, aku masih bisa bertahan di sana meski terus mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan. Lalu dua bulan setelahnya orang tuaku memutuskan untuk melakukan _home schooling_. Lalu, apa kau mendengar alasan mengapa aku dikeluarkan?"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuk lehernya kikuk. "Kau menabrakkan mobilmu pada seorang siswi?" Gayoung terkekeh.

"Itu sepenuhnya benar." Baekhyun menatap Gayoung terkejut.

"K-kau bercanda?" Gayoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seohyun, ia yang pertama kali menyebar foto dan berita bohong itu di sekolah. Aku membencinya dan menabraknya dengan mobilku. Beruntung ia tidak terluka parah." Gayoung menggedikkan bahu. "Berita bahwa aku menabrak Seohyun hanya di dasarkan pada spekulasi. Tidak ada bukti meski itu benar, semua orang jelas tahu siapa yang menyebar informasi bohong itu tapi berusaha menutupinya. Aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah lalu pindah ke New Zealand."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Ah, aku hidup dengan nyaman di New Zealand. Seohyun, wanita itu tidak berani menyentuhku meski tahu aku yang membuatnya mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Dan aku menikah dengan seorang pria yang menjadi temanku semasa kuliah. Kami memiliki seorang putra tampan tapi aku harus meninggalkan keduanya selama beberapa waktu."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum senang, wanita yang duduk di hadapannya itu jelas merasa bahagia. "Oh! Apa itu artinya kau hanya sebentar di Korea?"

"Ya. Aku akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Ku harap aku bisa kembali ke Korea nanti bersama keluarga kecilku saat kau memberi kami undangan pernikahanmu Baek." Gayoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Aku akan memastikan kau datang nantinya."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

"Hum."

"Kau benar-benar benar harus pergi?"

"Hum."

"Kau benar-"

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama Park." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Wanita itu sedang mengepak koper yang akan ia bawa ke Jeju besok siang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas ranjang. Pria itu berbaring menelungkup dengan kedua siku menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia tidak berniat membantu sama sekali, bahkan kalau bisa ia akan membakar koper itu dan isinya jika Baekhyun tidak memelototinya beberapa menit yang lalu karena ia terus mengeluarkan barang-barang yang Baekhyun masukkan ke koper. Pria itu tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi.

"Bisakah kau kembali tepat setelah acaranya selesai?"

"Tidak Park. Aku akan berlibur."

"Pastikan kau menjawab setiap panggilan dan pesanku selama di sana."

"Aku menolak."

"Mengapa tidak Sekretaris Jang saja yang berangkat?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Masih banyak hal penting lainnya yang perlu diurus oleh Sekretaris Jang."

"Baekhyuna."

"Hum."

"Aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja jika kita menikah."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu. Sepertinya kekasihnya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Um, aku ingin kita mengambil liburan panjang dari pekerjaan untuk _honey moon_. Hawaii? Cebu? Mana yang kau suka?"

"Kemanapun itu terserahmu."

"Lalu, aku ingin memiliki tiga anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Ah tidak, dua anak peremuan."

"Hum, kau boleh memiliki sesukamu."

Seringai Chanyeol kian melebar. Pria itu kini beralih duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya erat-erat membuat Baekhyun mengerang. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Park!" Pekik Baekhyun. "Tunggu, apa yang kau tanyakan padaku tadi?"

"Aku akan membantumu berkemas."

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau membantuku jika kau memelukku seperti ini? Lepaskan. Aku sudah mengantuk jadi segera menyingkir Park."

"Aku menolak."

"Yah!"

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding di kamar Baekhyun. "Baek."

"Hum?" Si mungil masih kesal karena Chanyeol justru membuat tubuh keduanya jatuh ke karpet tebal di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan _midnight date_? Besok kau akan meninggalkanku dan berniat mencari pria lain di Jeju jadi hari ini kau milikku."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Lepaskan aku dan kau akan mendapatkannya Park."

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Hum."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring saat sepeda yang ditumpanginya melaju begitu cepat di turunan. Chanyeol terkikik geli mendengar suara Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia memang berniat mengerjai Baekhyun. Malam itu keduanya memutuskan untuk berkencan di sungai Hangang. Chanyeol bahkan menyewa sepeda untuk itu.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit mengitari pinggiran sungai Han dengan sepeda akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menepi. Ia menghentikan laju sepedanya di lapangan basket yang sepi. Ada beberapa lapangan basket di sana dan ia memilih tempat yang tidak ditempati. Nyatanya memang meski sudah dini hari kawasan itu masih bisa dikatakan ramai pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa yang sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersantai.

"Mau bermain basket?" Tawar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Kau mau mengajariku?"

"Hum. Sepuluh dolar permenitnya."

"Ya!"

"Kemarilah."

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun untuk memberikan arahan. Meski begitu tak jarang pula pria itu justru mengganggu Baekhyun saat si mungil akan melempar bola. "Yah, perhatikan posisi tanganmu."

"Aku tahu." Si mungil merengut sebal.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol segera beralih merebut bola dari tangan Baekhyun. "Ambil bolanya dariku. Jika kau bisa melakukannya aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Tawarnya.

" _Call_."

Pria itu sengaja memainkan bolanya. Melempar bola oranye itu ke udara beberapa kali. Sesekali ia akan berakting seolah akan melempar bola itu ke ring. Lalu Baekhyun yang melihat ada peluang segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, pria itu dengan sigap segera mengangkat bola itu tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun masih tidak menyerah, dengan kaki berjinjit ia berusaha meraih bola itu.

"Baek."

"Hum? Yah! Jangan mengangkatnya terlalu tinggi!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"Apa- hmmh" Tepat saat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya Chanyeol meraih bibir si mungil dengan bibir tebalnya. Melempar bola yang dibawanya ke ring dan membiarkan bunyi benturan antara bola dan lapangan basket mengiringi gerakannya mengeksplor bibir yang lebih mungil.

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana tautan antara tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol berayun seiring langkah mereka. Setelah sesi ciuman panas di lapangan basket beberapa waktu lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 dini hari. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol harus bekerja sedangkan Baekhyun harus pergi ke bandara.

"Kau mendengarku kan Baek."

"Hum."

"Katakan apa yang kuucapkan."

"Aku tidak boleh terlambat makan, kau melarangku pergi ke luar di malam hari tanpa teman, aku harus menjawab seluruh pesan dan panggilan darimu, memakai baju hangat, uh kenapa banyak sekali?" Keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Mengusak surai Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, jadi jangan mengabaikan panggilanku. Hum?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menemukan pria tampan di sana jadi jangan merindukanku."

"Eiyy, kau yakin pria yang kau maksud itu bukan pria bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya! Jangan mengada-ada."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Jeju-do.

Baekhyun mematut penampilannya di cermin kamar hotel. Wanita mungil itu mendesah kesal. Gaun yang dibelinya tertukar dengan milik seseorang. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya _paper bag_ miliknya tertukar dengan milik orang lain saat di bandara. Seingatnya ia sempat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang terburu-buru entah karena apa. _Paper bag_ miliknya dan wanita itu terjatuh lalu si wanita secara acak mengambil _paper bag_ yang memang berasal dari brand yang sama. Tahunya memang tertukar.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena barang yang tertukar dengan miliknya ternyata berisi gaun juga dan ukuran tubuh keduanyapun sama persis. Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana potongan gaun itu, ia jadi ragu untuk ikut dalam pesta jamuan makan malam pembukaan resort yang akan berlangsung kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Gaun itu memang cantik dan terlihat begitu elegan meski tidak berlebihan. Berwarna hijau zamrud yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh permukaan lantai, meski begitu belahan kakinya cukup tinggi hingga mencapai setengah paha Baekhyun. Belum lagi punggung terbuka yang memamerkan punggung mulusnya. Chanyeol sudah pasti akan mengomelinya jika tahu itu. Beruntung sekali pria itu tidak ada di sini.

"Uh, sepertinya aku harus tetap hadir." Gumam Baekhyun.

Usai memakai higheels setinggi 10 cm miliknya, Baekhyun melenggang keluar menuju hallroom tempat pesta diadakan.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenakan gaun secantik ini untuk datang ke pesta pembukaan nona Byun."

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat seorang pria tiba-tiba bersuara tepat di sisinya. Belum lagi pria itu menempatkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun lalu menjalar turun ke pinggang Baekhyun setelah sempat mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Yah! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat." Pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

Chanyeol, pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kilat nakal. "Jadi kau lebih suka jika tidak ada yang melihat um?"

"Yaish. Kau benar-benar mesum."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Uh, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjaga kekasih nakalku yang akan pergi berpesta dan mencari pria lain untuk dijadikan selingkuhan."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Park."

"Oh, tapi kau selingkuhanku nona Byun."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Kita akan terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Pria itu melepas jas luarannya. Meletakkannya di bahu Baekhyun guna menutupi punggung Baekhyun. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik. Jadi, siap untuk berpesta?" Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya dan disambut dengan tawa kecil Baekhyun yang kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kau seterkenal itu."

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya. "Bukankah dari dulu memang begitu?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal meski dalam hati mengakui hal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Jeju secepat ini?"

"Aku memesan tiket pesawat kemarin. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan aku berangkat dari Seoul sore tadi."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Surprise!"

"Yaish, menyebalkan."

"Tapi bukankah kau menemukan pria tampan di pesta itu?"

"Ya, ya bicaralah sesukamu."

Chanyeol menekan angka di lift. "Kamar nomor 61 lantai 4 bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub.

"Tentu saja. Dan itu rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Eiyy, menyebalkan sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ah ya Baek, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi kakekku? Eomma dan abeoji sedang berada di sana sekarang."

"Huh? Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Ya! Aku tidak membawa pakaian layak. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Um, surprise?" Baekhyun berdecak. "Jadi?"

"Wanita seperti apa yang kakekmu suka?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, bukankah aku harus telihat layak?"

"Baek, kau hanya akan berkunjung. Bukan menikahi kakekku."

"Ya!" Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya.

"Tapi Baek, kalau kau bertanya wanita seperti apa yang kusuka, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Uh? Memangnya wanita seperti apa huh? Sepertiku?"

"Hum. Kau benar."

Chanyeol bergerak mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat memasuki kamar hotelnya begitu si mungil berhasil membuka pintu. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya. Pintu tertutup secara otomatis, meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang terhimpit di dinding tepat di depan pintu dan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Baek."

"Hum."

"Hanya ada kita berdua." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, pria itu menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang wanita dan pria berada di dalam ruangan yang sama? Hanya berdua."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari bawah bulu matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** Chapter depan bakalan penuh moment Chanbaek dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun bakalan LDR part 2.

Btw saya sebenarnya pengen sekali balas review kalian satu per satu tapi belum sempat. Nanti mungkin di chap akhir saya akan melakukannya. Terima kasih atas cinta kalian pada FF ini. Gak berasa sudah hampir 2 bulan FF ini tapi belum tamat juga wkwk udah 10 chapter. Adegan mana yang menjadi favorit kalian? Kalau saya pribadi pas _di_ _bandara sebelum Chanyeol ke London_ haha. Momen love bird Chanbaek.

Special thanks to chapter 10: **Guests, Jeonharu, agnesnes, moonlight90921, yousee, loeybee61, KimDoYoon, cloudybite, fauziahagustina, danactebh, narsihamdan, reallovepcy, freshmyeon, Npn, hokage614, ssuhoshnet, loeybee6104, Pcy61, FreezingUnicorn180, hulas99, PiggY614, ay, kai'serigom, chogiwagirl, BaekHill, Kimmuth, MeAsCBHS, Bee Payol, Byuniebee, Asti272, Chanboobaek11, joruri, googirl, sindijulia, HyunRa05, veraparkhyun, rly, rizkaa**.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	12. Chapter 12

Peresmian resort baru saja dilakukan. Para tamu undangan kini menyibukkan diri dengan kudapan yang disiapkan atau memperluas jaringan koneksi dengan menyapa tamu undangan lain. Tidak salah memang jika proyek resort ini bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu proyek termahal, mengingat fasilitas yang disediakan oleh pengelola. Belum lagi ditunjang dengan kemudahan akses dan view yang sekitar resort yang memanjakan mata.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi karya seni yang tertuang dalam setiap detail bangunan itu. Wanita itu bahkan sesekali akan mencuri pandang pada setiap sudut-sudut bangunan di sela tegukan pada minumannya.

"Kau menyukai bangunan ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya. Bukankah bangunan ini sangat indah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Proyek ini diambil oleh tim arsitektur dari London. Zaha Hadid. Tidak heran jika proyek ini sukses besar melihat portofolio tim itu. Sayang sekali arsiteknya tidak bisa datang malam ini."

"Hum. Sayang sekali."

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara refleks menoleh pada sosok yang menyebut namanya. "Paman Kim Joon Ho?" Sapa Chanyeol ragu.

"Oh, bagaimana kau melupakan pria tua ini? Apakah appamu tidak datang malam ini?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus abeoji kerjakan."

"Pria tua seperti kami masih saja sibuk." Pria bermarga Kim itu terkekeh. "Lalu, siapa wanita cantik yang mendampingimu ini?"

"Ia Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku. Dan Baekhyuna, Paman Kim ini teman abeoji saat masih kuliah dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau sama seperti appamu. Pandai memilih wanita." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, abeoji mengajariku dengan baik paman. Ah, apa paman datang sendiri?"

"Aku datang bersama bibimu tapi ia memilih untuk meninggalkanku bersama pria-pria tua lainnya. Kalian mau menemui teman-temanku? Teman appamu juga, mereka pasti senang melihatmu. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak kau menghadiri acara seperti ini bukan?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun meminta persetujuan. "Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu." Baekhyun berkata.

"Eiyy, kau bisa membawa kekasihmu untuk diperkenalkan pada pria-pria tua di sana. Ikuti aku." Sela pria tua itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Ia tidak siap tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Pria itu justru tersenyum bangga saat memperkenalkannya. Benar-benar tidak peka. Meski begitu, di sudut terdalam hatinya Baekhyun menyimpan godaan untuk membuat pipinya merona parah.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 12 of 15._ _Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat memasuki kamar hotelnya begitu si mungil berhasil membuka pintu. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya. Pintu tertutup secara otomatis, meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang terhimpit di dinding dan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Baek."

"Hum."

"Hanya ada kita berdua." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang wanita dan pria berada di dalam ruangan yang sama? Hanya berdua."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari bawah bulu matanya. Baekhyun bahkan menempatkan jemarinya mengusap random dada yang lebih tinggi dengan cara yang Chanyeol tidak duga.

Chanyeol berdeham gugup. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Baekhyun justru menggodanya terlebih dahulu. "Um, mereka akan-" Belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, Baekhyun sudah mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menapak di dada pria itu.

"Ya! Jaga hormon berlebihanmu itu Park. Menyingkir dan biarkan aku tidur. Uh, lelah sekali." Keluh Baekhyun setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dirayu. "Baekhyuna, bagaimana dengan ide _midnight date_?"

"Huh?"

"Ice skating? Di bawah ada fasilitas ice skating. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ke Jepang dan mengajarimu bermain ski di sana. Tapi tidak ada waktu."

"Um, haruskah kita pergi kalau begitu? Ice skating."

"Ya. Cepat ganti bajumu."

"Lalu kau? Apa kau bahkan membawa pakaian lain?"

Chanyeol tertawa kering. Menunjuk dua koper besar yang kini berdiri di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk. "Itu milik abeoji dan eomma. Pakaianku di sana."

"Yah, kau membawa koper sebesar itu? Apa yang kau bawa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat ujung gaunnya agar tidak terinjak. Berlari kecil menuju koper Chanyeol dan menyeret benda itu ke tengah ruangan.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di sana jadi jangan membukanya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sanksi. Pria itu kini sibuk melucuti jas luar dan kemejanya. "Itu membuatku semakin penasaran." Setelah mengucapkannya Baekhyun bergerak membuka koper itu.

"Apa ini?"

Ada berbagai jenis makanan ringan di sana. Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan benda lain. Sejumlah pakaian dengan berbagai ukuran dan model, pakaian anak-anak.

"Kenapa kau membawa benda-benda seperti ini ke Jeju?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "Kakek memiliki sebuah panti asuhan di Jeju, karena itulah beliau tinggal di sini. Aku membawanya untuk anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan itu." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Kau menyiapkannya sendiri?"

"Hum."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Ah, sebenarnya itu sekretaris Jang yang menyiapkan. Aku meminta bantuannya karena tidak memiliki banyak waktu senggang. Lain kali aku akan memastikan kau ikut andil. Hum?"

" _Call_."

"Sekarang ganti pakaianmu Baek. Kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?"

Baekhyun mencibir sembari memasukkan kembali isi koper Chanyeol. "Lalu, dimana pakaianmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah ransel berukuran sedang yang ternyata diletakkan di belakang kedua koper tadi. Pria memang tidak memerlukan banyak benda saat berpergian.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Whoa! Perhatikan langkahmu Baek!" Chanyeol berseru. Pria itu meraih pinggang Baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Uh, aku benar-benar payah."

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Aku akan memegangimu."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menuruti Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain ice skating."

"Kau nampak menyukainya."

"Ya. Aku jarang pergi keluar karena ayahku sangat protektif padaku. Terlebih setelah aku kembali ke Kanada. Aku menjadi satu-satunya anak yang harus mereka jaga karena oppa pergi ke London untuk kuliah waktu itu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Menghentikan langkah si mungil dengan cara menahan pinggang wanita itu yang sempat memekik karena terkejut. "Apa sekarang giliranku?"

"Huh?"

"Ku rasa ya." Gumam Chanyeol. "Oh, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat ke rumah harabeoji. Ada Yura noona juga di sana."

"A-apa? Ya! Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Baekhyun memekik.

"Errr _, surprise_?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Angin semilir menerpa permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Kedua mata sipitnya tertutup sempurna dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Kedua kakinya berayun ringan. "Menikmati waktumu nona Byun?" Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Harabeoji!" Serunya riang.

Pria tua yang disapa terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membawa kekasihnya kemari. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun di telfon."

"Uh, apa harabeoji tidak suka aku datang berkunjung?"

"Eiyy, harabeoji justru senang kau datang. Hanya sedikit terkejut." Pria tua itu tertawa kecil. Hal itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya juga senang mentertawakan hal-hal kecil. Mirip sekali. "Jadi, kapan kalian berencana untuk menikah? Seingatku cucuku itu selalu mengatakan akan bertunangan tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah mengundangku untuk datang."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Huh?"

"Harabeoji." Pria tua itu menatap Baekhyun. "Chanyeol memiliki kekasih lain? Ah, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku selingkuhan Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya."

Pria tua itu nampak tergagap. "Apakah anak muda zaman sekarang memang suka mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini?" Gumam kakek Park.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang menyebalkan. Harabeoji harus bertemu dengannya. Namanya Yuan, Yuan Shansan."

"Huh? Yuan? Ah, anak dari Cina itu?"

"Oh! Harabeoji mengenalnya?"

"Hum, tentu saja. Anak itu sering datang berkunjung dulu."

Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri. "Ah, aku pasti benar-benar selingkuhannya." Gumamnya. Baekhyun menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Yuan itu, apa harabeoji mengenalnya dengan baik?"

"Seingat harabeoji, Yuan, Chanyeol dan Yura berteman baik dulu. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setiap harinya untuk bermain."

Chanyeol berbohong? Itu yang terlintas dibenak Baekhyun.

"Apa itu artinya Chanyeol berbohong padaku? Ia berkata hanya Yura eonni dan Yuan yang dekat. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengenal Yuan."

Kakek Park tertawa kecil. "Apa ia berkata seperti itu? Ah, seingatku mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Yuan memang sangat jahil sejak kecil tapi Chanyeol dan Yura sangat menyayanginya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk sekarang. Udara semakin dingin nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyadarinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya sejak makan malam berakhir. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya, tapi malam ini Baekhyun terlihat seolah sulit dijangkau. Si mungil yang biasanya akan bersikap manja itu sedang menghindarinya.

"Harabeoji." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah pria berumur yang tengah bejalan menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Huh?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun saat aku mengantar Yura noona berbelanja sore tadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun." Jawab pria itu heran. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali berkata. "Ah, Baekhyun sepertinya sedang kecewa padamu. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah selingkuhanmu dan kau memiliki kekasih lain. Ia juga menanyakan tentang teman kecilmu. Apa itu Yuan? Ya, anak perempuan dari Cina itu. Bukankah namanya Yuan?" Gumam pria tua itu di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hum, sepertinya begitu."

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang apa? Dan apa maksud dari selingkuhan dan kekasih lain itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Baekhyun hanya sedang merajuk. Itu saja. Terima kasih harabeoji."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda, dua wanita muda tengah sibuk berbincang. Yang lebih muda duduk di karpet di ruangan itu, sedangkan yang lebih tua duduk di sofa dengan jarum dan benang rajut di tangannya.

"Eonni."

"Ya?" Yura, kakak perempuan Chanyeol menatap kekasih adiknya yang kini sibuk memainkan bulu karpet.

Sejak satu minggu yang lalu Yura memang datang ke Jeju sendirian. Anak-anaknya harus bersekolah dan suaminya sedang bekerja, karena itulah ia datang sendiri. Rencananya keluarga kecilnya akan datang menyusul ke Jeju minggu depan setelah menyelesaikan perijinan. Baekhyun sejujurnya merasa beruntung sekali karena diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga ini. Tapi keberuntungan tidak akan datang terus-menerus bukan?

"Kau sedang marah pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Si mungil menghela nafas. "Apa aku bahkan berhak marah?" Gumamnya putus asa.

"Apa ini soal kekasih dan selingkuhan itu?"

"Huh?"

"Harabeoji mengatakan hal ini padaku setelah makan malam tadi. Apa maksud kalian? Ah, kalian tidak sedang berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih atau semacamnya bukan? Eomma, appa, harabeoji akan sangat kecewa kalau itu terjadi." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Itu tidak benar. Tapi eonni, kekasih Chanyeol itu Yuan bukan aku."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku selingkuhan Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun ragu, Yura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Kekasih adiknya ini terlalu unik untuk dilewatkan.

"Yuan? Ah, aku mendengar jika Yuan berkunjung ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu. Eomma bercerita."

"Hum. Bukankah eonni dekat dengan Yuan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Yuan adalah putri teman eomma. Ia sering berkunjung pada awalnya lalu kami dekat begitu saja."

"Apa Chanyeol juga dekat dengannya?"

"Huh? Apa itu yang membuatmu terlihat kecewa?" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Yura tertawa kecil. "Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol berkata kalau hanya eonni yang dekat dengan Yura."

"Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan Yuan dulu, karena itulah aku memaksanya untuk berkencan dengan Yuan. Yuan menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama. Tapi mereka berakhir dalam waktu yang singkat karena Yuan harus kembali ke Cina. Tapi, Baekhyuna kau juga tentu tahu bukan? Chanyeol adalah pria yang lembut jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia akan memperlakukan perempuan dengan hati-hati. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol atau ia akan menjadi besar kepala. Chanyeol akan bersikap baik pada wanita manapun, bahkan jika ia baru mengenalnya sekalipun." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, tapi kemudian membantahnya. Ia pernah diperlakukan begitu buruk dulu.

"Eonni, jika eonni diminta memilih antara aku dan Yuan. Mana yang akan eonni pilih?" Yura meletakkan jarumnya di meja.

"Untuk menjadi adik kekasihku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Um, Byun Baekhyun?" Gumamnya sambil melirik kekasih saudaranya.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kau anak yang manis dan aku selalu menyukai anak manis." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Eonni seolah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol juga begitu." Keluh Baekhyun. Yura tertawa geli.

"Kau memang membuat orang mau tak mau melakukannya Baek. Oh, aku jadi rindu dua putra nakalku." Yura tertawa. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Eonni, jika saja Yuan tidak kembali ke Cina. Apa mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini?"

"Hum? Mungkin saja ya, atau tidak."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Jika Yuan tidak kembali ke Cina, aku masih akan memilihmu Baek. Kau mau mendengarnya dariku atau orang lain?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kau berbohong, mungkin kau akan berbohong lagi nanti." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Yura yang tahu keadaan diam-diam meninggalkan tempat itu. Memberikan ruang untuk sepasang kekasih itu bicara satu sama lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Mau mendengarku dulu Baek?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun."

Memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak memaki dirinya sendiri saat melihat bagaimana tumpukan air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong. Jadi sekarang dengarkan ucapanku hum?" Pria itu mengubah posisi Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Aku dekat dengan Yuan, ya itu benar. Tapi itu dulu. Kenapa aku berbohong? Itu karena kau terlihat akan marah padaku jika aku mengatakannya. Jangan menyelaku Baek." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Ia hanya anak perempuan yang kesepian. Yuan tidak memiliki banyak teman sejak kecil. Anak-anak lain tidak menyukainya karena memiliki sifat _little bossy_? Beberapa anak lain menyebutnya diktaktor cilik."

"Itulah mengapa aku mau berteman dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak menolak permintaan Yura noona? Itu karena Yuan berkata jika kami hanya akan berkencan selama satu minggu. Jika ia tidak berhasil membuatku menyukainya bukan sebagai teman maka ia akan menyerah dan kembali ke Cina. Kami berteman cukup lama dan ia tidak berani mengatakannya padaku. Ia kembali ke Cina, semua orang mengira jika kami putus karena hal itu. Kau tahu apa artinya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu karena ia gagal?"

"Ya. Jadi berhenti merajuk karena aku tidak menyukai ini. Tiga hari lagi aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak mau kau marah dan mengabaikanku lagi."

"Huh? Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Aku akan ke London untuk dua hari lalu terbang ke negara lain untuk memperluas jaringan."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Jika beruntung, aku akan pulang dalam waktu sepuluh hari. Tapi jika tendernya terlalu sulit didapatkan mungkin akan selesai dalam dua atau tiga minggu."

"Itu lama sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Karena itu, berhenti merajuk. Aku berjanji akan membawakan sesuatu jika kau menjadi anak baik selama aku pergi nanti."

"Anak baik? Aku bahkan sudah berusia 27 tahun." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau bawakan untukku? Lalu anak baik seperti apa itu?"

"Um, tergantung sikapmu."

"Jangan meniruku." Chanyeol tertawa geli. Baekhyunnya memang menggemaskan.

"Jadilah anak baik, seperti kau menjawab panggilanku secepat mungkin. Tidak melirik pria lain selama aku pergi. Menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri. Sesuatu seperti itu." Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku merasa kau memang seperti anak kecil. Merengek, merajuk, lihat kau bahkan suka sekali bermanja seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendesis. "Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku bercanda Baek. Peluk aku lebih erat."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk memainkan remote tvnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak berminat menonton acara apapun malam ini. "Ada apa hum?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau terlihat kebosanan. Mau makan ice cream?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baekhyuna."

"Um?"

"Apa ini karena aku akan pergi ke London besok?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebenarnya ya."

"Eiyy, akan ku pastikan untuk pulang cepat kali ini."

"Kau juga menjanjikan hal yang sama waktu itu." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis.

Chanyeol menyerah. Si mungil ini belakangan mudah sekali merajuk. Yang lebih tinggi segera menarik kaki Baekhyun hingga tubuh si mungil berbaring sempurna di sofa. Mengabaikan pekikan si mungil, yang lebih tinggi merangkak ke atas tubuh yang lebih mungil. Memastikan tubuhnya tidak menimpa yang lebih mungil, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali merajuk belakangan ini um?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan."

"Apa? Aku? Menyebalkam?"

"Ya. Kau berbohong, kau juga melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Di pesta itu!" Pekik Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mau kutunjukkan yang tidak-tidak itu hum?"

"Chan-"

" _I'll show you_."

Dengan begitu Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun mendesah pasrah di bawahnya malam itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. Sinar mentari menyusupi celah-celah tirai kamarnya. Badannya terasa begitu lelah hingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata. Suara alarm membuatnya mengerang sebal. Diraihnya jam di nakas kamarnya. Saat itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna hijau neon begitu mencolok tertempel di kalender duduk di nakasnya. Diraihnya _notes_ itu.

 **Apa kau merasa menjadi pemain wanita film** _ **Fifhty Shades of Grey**_ **pagi ini? Oh bukan! Karena namaku Park Chanyeol.**

 **Maaf tidak membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat begitu lelah. Dan lagi, aku tidak yakin kau akan membiarkanku pergi ke London dengan selamat jika aku membangunkanmu sebelum berangkat ke bandara pagi ini.**

 **Tapi bicara soal itu. Terima kasih untuk yang semalam. Itu yang pertama bukan?**

 **Selamat pagi dan sampai jumpa beberapa hari ke depan. Aku akan merindukanmu.**

 **Kiss regards,**

 **Park Changrey-mu**

Baekhyun mendecih sebal sebelum menyadari akan suatu hal. Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Pria itu meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka perbuat semalam. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi selingkuhan pria itu semalam. Di tengah umpatannya, Baekhyun hampir berjengit kaget saat ponselnya berdering keras. Sebuah panggilan video dari pria yang tengah menjadi sasaran umpatannya.

"Baru bangun tidur eh?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Kau benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti selingkuhanmu." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Dan aku sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong dadamu bagus juga Baek."

"Huh?"

"Ada sesuatu di sana."

Baekhyun melirik dadanya. Matanya melotot ngeri saat menyadari ia menyibak selimutnya tadi dan lupa membenahinya sebelum menerima panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya melihatmu. Ah, melihat semuanya milikmu maksudku begitu."

"Pergi saja sana!"

"Pesawatku baru akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan di sana. Kau belum mencuci muka?"

"A-aku sudah-"

"Kau bisa membawa ponselmu ke kamar mandi."

"Yaish."

"Bersihkan dirimu Baek. Aku akan menelfon lagi saat sampai. Mungkin nanti tengah malam? Uh, perjalanan yang panjang. Dan aku meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kau gunakan di nakas."

"Hum. Aku tahu."

"Kau mungkin butuh bantuan. Haruskah aku pulang?"

"Ya! Jangan berani-berani menginjakkan kaki ke apartemenku lagi."

Chanyeol terkikik. "Bagaimana jika kau hamil? Tidak mau aku bertanggungjawab?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Bersihkan dirimu Baek. Aku sudah memberitahu appa dan bagian HRD kau tidak akan berangkat ke kantor karena sakit. Pastikan kau beristirahat dengan cukup." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Menyebalkan." Desisnya. "Pastikan kau kembali dengan cepat atau aku akan membakar apartemenmu."

"Hum. Aku akan melakukannya meski lebih baik jika kau membakar apartemenku. Dengan begitu aku bisa tinggal bersamamu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baek? Kau masih di sana?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah ya. Chanyeola, aku harus pergi sekarang. Pastikan kau makan dengan baik."

"Y-yah! Baek!"

Sambungan terputus.

Kyungsoo yang tadi berdiri di samping Baekhyun sudah berlari menuju seorang anak kecil yang jatuh di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun ikut berlari, meninggalkan Luhan yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada anak itu.

"Soo! Ia terluka!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Di mana orang tuanya?" Luhan berseru.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada dua temannya. Suara mereka mengagetkan anak itu dan membuat tangisannya semakin keras. Teman-temannya tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Bibi bukan orang jahat." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata anak itu. "Katakan pada bibi, kenapa kau bisa mendapat luka ini um?" Anak itu menatap Kyungsoo. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Eomma, di mana eomma?"

"Ah, kau datang bersama eommamu? Bibi akan membantumu mencari eommamu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita obati ini dulu."

Anak itu mengangguk patuh. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh kecil anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 3-4 tahun itu. Baekhyun dengan sigap membantu Kyungsoo membawakan tasnya. Sementara Luhan memandang takjub pada Kyungsoo.

"Woa! Tidak heran Jongin memilih untuk bersabar menunggu jawaban atas lamarannya." Puji Luhan. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan agar segera melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit karena luka luar pada lutut hanya berupa goresan-goresan akan tetapi anak itu terlihat kesakitan entah karena apa. Luhan dan Baekhyun menyusul ke rumah sakit setelah berhenti di kantor polisi terdekat untuk melaporkan penemuan anak itu. Mereka pergi secara terpisah.

.

.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ligamen sobek, sepertiya ia terlalu jauh berlari atau mungkin terjatuh lalu terbentur begitu keras. Ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Kasihan sekali anak ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak ada laporan kehilangan. Mungkin karena anak ini terpisah kurang dari 24 jam, kami pikir begitu. Lalu polisi meminta kami untuk menunjukkan di mana anak itu ditemukan. Kau tahu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya anak ini memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri."

Luhan mendengus. "Ibu mana yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri? Jahat sekali."

"Dari mana kalian yakin?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Aku menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan oleh ibu anak itu. Di dalam tasnya. Nama anak ini Min Hyun."

Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada anak bernama Min Hyun itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini?"

"Polisi akan segera datang. Anak ini akan dibawa ke lembaga sosial."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeola, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memeluk boneka berbentuk jerapahnya erat-erat. Bibirnya mencembik. Di seberang sana, Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya menghentikan gerakannya mengunyah daging sapi.

"Apa yang terjadi hum?"

"Kau ingat aku menutup telfon tadi?"

"Ya."

"Aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Min Hyun. Ia ditinggalkan ibunya. Anak itu mungkin sudah berjalan sangat jauh untuk mencari ibunya. Ligamennya sobek."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu parau. Dan Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menuju bandara dan pulang untuk memeluk kekasih mungilnya sekarang. "Kau baik?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang. Kami pergi setelah polisi datang." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Dan ada satu berita buruk lainnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Anak itu kami bawa ke rumah sakit tempat Jiwon melahirkan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjenguknya tadi. Keadaan Jiwon tidak baik. Kata suster yang berjaga tadi, ia sepertinya memaksakan diri untuk tetap melahirkan anak laki-lakinya meski sangat lemah. Ada seorang wanita yang meninggalkan anaknya saat wanita lain berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan anaknya." Chanyeol bisa mendengar tangis Baekhyun pecah. "Aku merindukan eomma."

Chanyeol bertanya setelah tangis Baekhyun mereda. "Kau mau mengunjunginya? Bersama?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau mau mengujungi eommaku?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku pulang Baek. Sebentar lagi. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu aku harus bekerja begitu keras agar bisa mengajukan cuti. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih Chanyeola."

"Eiyy, aku tidak mau selingkuhanku lari ke pria lain."

"Ya!"

"Tidurlah Baek. Kau sedang tidak baik. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menelfonmu."

"Hum."

"Selamat malam Baekhyunee."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Woa! Apa ini Lu?"

Jongin menatap bingung pada boks-boks besar yang baru saja diletakkan Luhan yang baru datang. Di belakang wanita mungil itu, sang calon suami juga membawa beberapa boks yang sama.

"Aku akan mengadakan bakti sosial." Jawab Luhan dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Jongin melirik tunangannya lalu di balas dengan gedikkan bahu.

Luhan, si supermodel itu memang memiliki sifat unik. Terkadang ia akan menjadi sosok dingin yang tak tersentuh. Tak jarang pula ia akan berubah menjadi malaikat baik hati yang membuat teman-temannya bergidik ngeri karena wanita itu akan terus tersenyum.

"Kita akan pergi ke lembaga sosial perlindungan anak di Seoul. Seokcho Love House!"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Apa ini karena Min Hyun?"

"Tepat sekali Dosen Do."

Bicara soal ini, hanya ada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin yang kini berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Pasangan malaikat Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang berada di Cina sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae sedang berada di rumah orang tua Jongdae.

"Lalu untuk apa kardus-kardus ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah biskuit buatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian mengisi kardus ini. Kau bisa mengisinya dengan mainan atau pakaian."

"Okay." Jongin menjawab. Ada lima kardus besar di sana. Pria itu melirik tunangannya. "Kau boleh mengisi keduanya Soo, aku akan membayar dan membawakannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan melakukannya untukku kan dokter Oh?"

"Tentu saja supemodel Lu."

Baekhyun mengerang. "Ah, aku berharap Chanyeol di sini."

Keempat manusia lainnya terkikik geli. Sudah biasa mendengar keluhan Baekhyun sejak kepergian kekasihnya sepuluh hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun memperhatikan pramuniaga mall yang mengepak barang belanjaannya ke dalam boks yang dibawa Luhan. Menurut kesepakatan, kelimanya akan pergi akhir pekan ini. Karena itulah Jumat malam sepulang kerja Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbelanja. Sementara kedua netra sipitnya melihat gerakan pramuniaga, tangannya bergerak menempelkan _earphone_ ke telinganya. Ia sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya yang terpisah jarak ribuan mill jauhnya.

"Jadi akhir pekan ini kau akan sibuk?"

"Hum. Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku senang kau memiliki kegiatan semacam itu Baek. Lain kali kita harus pergi bersama juga."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi harabeoji dan panti asuhannya lagi."

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa pergi kapanpun."

Baekhyun meminta pramuniaga yang bertugas untuk melepas label harga di pakaian yang dibelinya tadi. "Kau tahu, dulu saat kami masih kecil. Maksudku oppa dan aku, akan pergi bersama eomma mengunjungi panti asuhan. Setiap bulan sekali kami akan membagikan makanan di sana. Aku merasa kembali ke masa-masa itu."

"Ah, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa Baekhyunku dulu. Haruskah aku meminta Kris hyung mengirim foto-fotomu? Apa kau sudah semenggemaskan ini sejak kecil?" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Tentu saja. Tidak diragukan lagi, kami memiliki gen yang bagus."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya. Aku mengakuinya Baek."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang lucu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kris hyung selalu ketakutan jika ke sana. Ia akan menangis sebelum turun dari mobil."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Di belakang rumah panti asuhan yang kami datangi ada sebuah pohon besar. Di sana banyak sekali sarang lebah. Oppa takut sekali pada lebah."

Chanyeol terbahak. "Ya! Harusnya aku tahu ini sejak dulu. Kau tahu Baek, dulu saat ia mengunjungi asramaku terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, aku tinggal di asrama selama tahun pertama. Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi menungguku di lobi asrama dan menolak untuk masuk. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Mungkin karena lebah itu, teman sekamarku memiliki sebuah boks sarang lebah, ia sedang melakukan penelitian tentang lebah. Ku rasa aku tahu sekarang apa penyebabnya!"

"Oppa pasti menahan diri untuk tidak menangis keras."

Keduanya terbahak mengabaikan pramuniaga yang menatap aneh pada Baekhyun. Atau teman sekamar Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu Baek."

"Kau lebih merindukan selingkuhanmu atau kekasihmu?"

"Keduanya?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Hubungi saja kekasihmu!"

"Aku sedang menghubunginya sekarang. Ia merajuk."

"Oh! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Barang-barang milikku sudah tersusun rapi. Saatnya pulang."

"Kau naik taksi yang kupesan kan Baek?"

"Um, tentu saja."

"Jangan lupakan makan malammu."

"Ya Park aku tahu itu." Cibir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeola."

"Baek? Kau baik?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran. Baekhyun menelfon sambil terisak. "Bisakah kau pulang? Aku takut sekali."

"Byun Baekhyun! Tetap di sana. Aku akan meminta siapapun untuk datang. Katakan padaku di mana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit Universitas Gook Il."

"Aku akan mengirim siapapun ke sana sekarang."

"Bisakah kau saja yang datang? Aku takut sekali."

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang secepatnya Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue** **d** **.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 15 (saya benar-benar berharap begitu haha). Chapter depan misteri kutukan 10 hari terbongkar dan FF ini mencapai klimaksnya. Dan memang Chanbaek lagi tarik tambang menjelang _end_. Hehe

Special thanks to: **KimDoYoon, Jeonharu, googirl, fauziah Agustina, Keira047, hulas99 (** eiyy, UTS bukannya belajar malah selancaran di FFn. Semoga lancar uts-nya. **), Guest, Guest, narsihamdan, Kimmuth, hokage614, agnesnes, Kay94, danactebh, Npn, PiggY614, freshmyeon (** _ **ih kamu bener banget haha**_ **), myliveyou, ssuhoshnet, chogiwagirl, kepala jamur, , Loeyin, park yeolna, FreezingUnicorn180, sindijulia, loeybee6104, Asti272, veraparkhyun, Lisha231, Baekhill, MeAsCBHS, xiaobee97, moonlight90921, rianurfi, Guest, dyah16, Dara, parkchaerim03, joruri, rizkaa, YourOnlyMoon, HyunRa05 (** ih, kamu baca berapa kali? Padahal aku yang nulis paling baca 2-3 kali pas ngedit sama sebelum publish hehe **), Olivya1, KimNana2411.**

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	13. Chapter 13

"Min Hyun-a. Bibi datang!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendapati wajah tunangannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Tidak salah ia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mengisi boks yang dibawa Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi pula tunangannya itu wanita mandiri yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Jongin sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika harus mengeluarkan uang demi kebutuhan pribadi tunangannya, tapi wanita itu selalu menolak. Dan kali ini, saat tunangannya tidak menolak maka dengan senang hati ia membayar seluruh benda yang wanita itu pilih meski untuk orang lain.

"Bibi Lu juga datang, aku membawa banyak sekali makanan untuk kalian."

Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin membawa mainan edukatif untuk anak-anak itu, maka Luhan dan Sehun membawa berbagai jenis makanan. Tadinya mereka berniat mendatangkan _food truck_ saja, akan tetapi hal ini tidak disetujui oleh pengelola lembaga itu. Jadi Luhan dan Sehun memesan boks bento dari sebuah restoran. Beda lagi dengan Baekhyun yang membawa pakaian untuk anak-anak itu.

"Bibi dan paman siapa?" Seorang anak kecil berpipi _chubby_ bertanya.

"Ah, kami teman Min Hyun. Apa kau juga temanny, anak manis?" Luhan bertanya.

"Min Hyun-ie?" Beo anak itu. "Min Hyun-ie tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun." Anak itu terlihat sedih.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa nama anak yang bicara dengan bibi sekarang?" Luhan kembali bertanya, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan anak tadi.

"Jiyu, namaku Jiyu."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo. "Kau temui Min Hyun, aku akan bersama anak-anak yang lain." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Wanita bermata bulat itu terlihat berjalan menjauh bersama Jongin. "Mari ajak teman-temanmu bermain!" Seru Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa bahagianya melihat calon istrinya terlihat begitu antusias.

Tanggal pernikahan keduanya sudah ditetapkan. Awal musim panas tahun ini, tepatnya pada tanggal 12 bulan Juni, terhitung dua bulan adalah sisa waktu yang mereka miliki untuk mempersiapkannya. Bicara soal itu, musim semi sudah memasuki Korea Selatan, meski hawa dingin sisa musim dingin masih sedikit terasa di malam hari.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai bicara dengan pengelola lembaga itu ikut bergabung dengan Luhan. Sedikit banyak, tawa anak-anak ini menghiburnya. Penat setelah bekerja sepanjang minggu tidak lagi terasa begitu berat. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa begitu berat selama minggu ini karena sang kekasih tidak ada di sampingnya bukan benar-benar karena pekerjaannya. Jangan katakan ini pada Chanyeol, atau pria itu akan besar kepala.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 13 of 15._ _Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Aku berharap Min Hyun segera menyesuaikan diri." Percayalah, Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukannya jika ia tidak benar-benar lelah.

"Ah, aku bahkan tidak sempat menemui anak itu tadi." Keluh Luhan.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas minumannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga di ruangan VIP yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun sebelumnya untuk makan malam. "Aku bertemu dengan pengelola dan pengasuh anak-anak hari ini."

"Kau menanyakan perihal Min Hyun?" Tanya Sehun yang baru kembali dari toilet. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Polisi sudah menyelidiki kasus Min Hyun. Hasilnya cukup buruk." Baekhyun bergumam sedih. Semua mata di ruangan itu Terpaku pada Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin sudah tahu perihal Min Hyun dari kekasihnya masing-masing. "Ini tidak seperti yang di duga sebelumnya. Eommanya tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Anak itu hanya memiliki eommanya. Mereka tinggal berdua di Daegu. Wanita itu membawa anaknya ke Seoul untuk mencari mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya. Ia berniat menyerahkan anak itu karena ia divonis menderita kanker darah stadium akhir. Sore hari sebelumnya, sebelum kita menemukan anak itu di jalanan. Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, wanita itu menjadi korban tabrak lari dan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Saat itu Min Hyun tengah berada di toilet umum. Wanita itu dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan tanpa mengetahui Min Hyun tertinggal. Keduanya sempat terekam cctv saat kejadian terjadi."

"Lalu surat itu? Kalian bercerita jika ia meninggalkan sebuah surat bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Min Hyun bercerita pada pengasuhnya jika eommanya membuat surat itu sejak lama. Katanya untuk diserahkan pada appanya jika mereka bertemu nanti."

"Lalu, di mana laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab itu?" Pekik Luhan marah. Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat emosional.

"Polisi sudah mencari tahu, pria itu menolak mengakui anaknya. Ia juga menolak untuk melakukan tes DNA. Ia sudah beristri dan tidak ingin hal itu mengganggu rumah tangganya." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Menatap Kyunsgoo. "Bagaimana keadaan Min Hyun sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak baik. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan anak lain. Aku juga sempat bertanya pada pengasuhnya. Katanya ia juga berhenti bicara tiga hari setelah sang pengaush mengatakan jika ibunya berada di surga."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau di mana Baek?"

Baekhyun memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri. Menahan ponsel itu di antara bahu dan telinganya saat kedua tangannya membenahi posisi barang yang dibawanya. "Di rumah sakit."

"Kau sakit?"

"Hum? Bukan. Aku akan mengunjungi Jiwon. Minggu lalu saat aku mengunjunginya ia terlihat begitu kesepian. Jadi aku akan menemaninya hari ini."

"Bagaimana dengan anak laki-lakinya?"

"Uh, aku sempat melihat anak itu tadi. Ia sangat tampan dan kata suster yang berjaga ia cukup sehat. Aku sedang berjalan ke ruangan Jiwon sekarang."

"Perhatikan langkahmu Baek."

"Um, tentu."

Brak

"Ah, maafkan saya nona. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan suster yang menabrakanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa anda berlari? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan pasien di ruangan itu?" Suster itu melirik ke arah jari Baekhyun.

"Bukankah anda yang mengunjungi Jiwon-ssi minggu lalu?"

"Ya. Aku teman dekat juga walinya."

"Jiwon-ssi saat ini sedang kritis. Ia baru saja mengalami serangan jantung. Keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Pendarahan dan kondisi kesehatannya terus menurun."

"Huh?"

"Apa anda satu-satunya wali dari Nyonya Kim?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Belum lama ini ayah Jiwon meninggal setelah keracunan minuman keras. Jiwon sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Maafkan saya nona, tapi tolong persiapkan untuk yang terburuk."

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Ia lupa jika telfonnya masih terhubung dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak panik.

"Chanyeola." Baekhyun bersuara.

"Baek? Kau baik?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran. Baekhyun menelfon sambil terisak. "Bisakah kau pulang? Aku takut sekali."

"Byun Baekhyun! Tetap di sana. Aku akan meminta siapapun untuk datang. Katakan padaku di mana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit Universitas Gook Il."

"Aku akan mengirim siapapun ke sana sekarang."

"Bisakah kau saja yang datang? Aku takut sekali."

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang secepatnya Baek."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baek, semuanya sudah siap. Kami menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Turunlah terlebih dahulu Lu. Aku akan menyusul segera. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di rumah persemayaman untuk Jiwon. Hari itu, Jiwon sebenarnya selamat meski sempat mengalami koma selama tiga hari. Lalu pada hari ketiga, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mengalami serangan jantung dan tidak tertolong. Tidak banyak tamu yang datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Hanya beberapa teman dekatnya saat ia masih menjadi pegulat juga teman semasa di Hyundae.

"Nona Byun?"

Baekhyun menatap suster yang beberapa hari lalu menabraknya. Wanita itu adalah perawat Jiwon. "Ah, anda datang?"

"Ya. Bagaimanapun kami berteman sejak Nyonya Kim dirawat."

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Ah, sebenarnya saya juga ingin menyampaiakan surat ini."

"Huh?"

"Ini dari Nyonya Kim untuk anda. Saya hampir melupakannya. Surat ini ditulis setelah anda mengunjunginya."

Baekhyun menatap nanar amplop putih itu. "Terima kasih. Ah. Lalu bagaimana dengan putranya?"

"Nyonya Kim tidak memiliki keluarga selain anda yang menjadi walinya. Anak itu mungkin akan dibawa ke lembaga sosial perlindungan anak atau panti asuhan. Oh! Nyonya Kim sudah memberinya nama."

"Siapa?"

"Chanhyun. Ia berkata, anak itu bisa terlahir karena dua malaikat yang membantunya. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Saat itu Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun berada. Sang perawat yang mengerti segera keluar setelah berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa memeluk wanita itu erat-erat. Pria itu baru datang tiga hari setelah Baekhyun menelfon karena penerbangan yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 14 jam serta beberapa delay pada jadwal penerbangan karena masalah cuaca.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanhyun nanti?" Baekhyun berkata di sela-sela isakannya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk masakan ini."

Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kau yang terbaik!" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Diam-diam ia mensyukuri keadaan Baekhyun yang membaik pasca kematian Jiwon.

"Tersenyumlah Baek. Aku merindukanmu." Jemari Chanyeol ia larikan ke pipi Baekhyun yang lebih tirus dari biasanya.

"Maafkan aku menyusahkanmu satu minggu belakangan."

"Eiyy, kapan kau melakukannya. Oh, kecuali ingusmu yang menempeli hampir seluruh kemeja kerja yang ku kenakan satu pekan ini."

Baekhyun tergelak. "Aku kan sudah mencucinya untukmu."

"Hum, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja."

"Dasar menyebalkan. Tapi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Semua berjalan lancar?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku saat aku datang. Lalu sekarang kau justru menanyakan pekerjaanku?"

"Ya. Bukankah itu memang yang seharusnya kutanyakan?" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya tinggal beberapa pekerjaan saja."

"Syukurlah. Itu artinya kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa itu artinya kau mengatakan, jangan pergi, padaku? Auh, manisnya kekasih mungilku ini."

"Berhenti bermimpi Chan."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi jangan menemuiku lagi. Dan pastikan semua foto-foto itu terhapus permanen."

"Aku tidak menemuimu untuk membicarakan hal itu."

"Lalu apalagi? Kau memintaku menjauhi Chanyeol maka aku melakukannya!"

"Ini bukan soal Chanyeol. Tapi ini tentang wanita bernama Yuan Sanshan."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wanita itu. Oh, aku mungkin akan berbaik hati membantumu menghapus beberapa hal lain jika kau mau mengatakan apa yang menjadi kelemahan wanita itu."

"Kurasa, ia sudah cukup buruk. Bukankah semua orang tahu jika ia sedang menghindari skandal dengan pejabat publik itu?"

Wanita yang diajak bicara memutar bola mata malas. "Ia tidak takut dengan hal itu. Wanita itu sekarang mendekati Chanyeol."

"Sudah pasti ia mencari skandal yang lain. Atau mungkin dukungan finansial. Karirnya hampir hancur. Aku tidak peduli. Wanita jahat itu patut mendapatkannya."

"Irene-ssi, kau dulu dekat dengannya. Kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tersingkir bukan?"

Irene berdecak kesal. "Kami tidak dekat. Ia hanya memperlakukanku seperti pesuruh dulu!"

"Aku memiliki penawaran yang bagus untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau bisa menyingkirkan wanita itu, maka kau bisa menjadi brand ambassador program yang sedang kau incar itu."

Irene menatap wanita di hadapannya. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk itu."

"Pergilah." Irene berdecak. Meski begitu wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

"Moon Gayoung-ssi?"

"B-Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir berisi cairan coklat panas. "Jadi, apa maksud percakapanmu dengan Irene tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sejauh mana kau mendengarnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya sejak awal kalian bertemu."

Gayoung menghela nafas. "Aku yang membuat wanita-wanita itu mundur dari pertunangan juga berhenti berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Ya, aku yang merencanakannya." Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Setiap manusia memiliki masa kelamnya yang tidak ingin orang lain ketahui. Aku mengancam mereka dengan itu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol hanya kau Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Gayoung nanar. "Apa itu artinya kau melakukannya untukku? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya temanku."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Hentikan Irene."

"Tapi Baek-"

"Kau berkata jika kau temanku? Tapi aku justru membuatmu melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak, kau harus menghentikannya."

"Sial, apa perempuan itu mendengarnya." Umpat Gayoung tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yuan, wanita itu baru saja keluar dari tempat ini."

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di kursinya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Malam ini, datanglah ke Palaz."

Baekhyun yang semula berjalan menunduk tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara dari sisi kirinya. "Yuan-ssi?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak. Jam 10, aku tunggu di sana."

.

.

Suara musik memenuhi gedung itu. Deretan rak botol minuman beralkohol dari berbagai tahun terpanjang rapi. Tubuh menggeliat setengah sadar menggoda lawan jenis. Cumbuan seolah hari esok tidak akan pernah datang. Baekhyun mengernyit tak nyaman. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke sebuah club atau sejenisnya sebelum ini. Mungkin saja jika oppanya atau Chanyeol tahu, ia akan diseret keluar dalam hitungan detik.

Chanyeol.

Mengingat nama itu Baekhyun menjadi cemas. Apakah setelah hari ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dunia akan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin juga Chanyeol dan orang-otang di sekitarnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang?" Yuan berucap. Wanita itu mendorong pria yang tadi sibuk melumat bibirnya dengan tangan yang menggerayang ke mana-mana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Whoa! Kau membawa temanmu? Cantik juga. Boleh ku ajak bermalam?" Pria yang tadi bersama Yuan bertanya.

Yuan berdecak. "Menyingkirlah. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi nanti atau besok di tempat yang lebih privat. Bawa juga temanmu itu hm?"

"Pergilah."

Yuan berjalan menuju lantai dua di mana keadaan tidak seramai tempatnya duduk tadi. Baekhyun berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Wanita itu bisa merasakan tatapan aneh tertuju padanya. Mungkin karena pakaiannya. Ia memakai kaos berlapis mantel dengan celana jeans panjang membungkus kakinya. Benar-benar tertutup rapat untuk seseorang yang pergi ke tempat hiburan seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Um, baiklah. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Aku mendengar semuanya."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "Apa?"

"Kutukan itu dan mantan tunangan Chanyeol. Ah, apa Chanyeol pada akhirnya akan berlari padaku? Wanita itu, aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena dengan hal ini mudah sekali menyingkirkanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kau menyuruh wanita itu untuk menyingkirkan semua calon tunangannya."

Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Apa kau pikir Chanyeol akan percaya padamu?"

"Hum. Tentu saja, karena aku akan membuatnya percaya. Jadi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hubungan kalian. Aku mungkin akan segera menikah dengannya."

"Yuan-ssi!"

"Menggelikan sekali. Oh, aku akan memberikanmu waktu tiga hari untukmu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Siapa yang tahu jika kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi nantinya."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa tujuanmu mendekati Chanyeol huh?"

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Pergilah sebelum pria-pria itu menjadikanmu teman _one night stand_."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh lemasnya di ranjang. Bohong jika ucapan Yuan tidak membuatnya takut. Ia sedang takut. Takut setengah mati. Tiga hari. Wanita mungil itu hanya memiliki tiga hari untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Ia akan sangat bersyukur jika pria itu mau menerima penjelasannya meski entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Setidaknya pria itu mendengarnya dari bibirnya sendiri.

Suara bel apartemen mengejutkannya. Wanita itu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Lewat tengah malam. Dengan gugup, ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Mengecek pada layar intercom dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol di sana.

"Kemana saja?" Tanya begitu pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu memeluk Chanyeol. "Baek?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Diamlah sebentar Park."

.

.

"Jadi, kemana kekasihku pergi selarut ini hum?"

"Aku menemui seseorang."

"Huh? Siapa? Selarut ini?"

"Ya. Chanyeola, aku hanya ingin segera tidur. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Aku akan keluar mencari obat untukmu."

"Tidak. Hanya malam ini saja, peluk aku erat-erat um?"

"Tidurlah."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kini berbaring terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sudah sejak tiga hari belakangan kekasihnya itu terus menerus bermimpi buruk. Bahkan ia tidak melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol hingga benar-benar terlelap. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tahu apa yang mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang disembunyikan oleh si mungil ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuan muncul di kantornya sore tadi. Membeberkan hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun-nya mengancam mantan calon tunangannya melalui seorang wanita bernama Gayoung. Gayoung yang menurut Yuan adalah temannya semasa di Hyundae. Chanyeol segera mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk bertemu setelah memastikan kekasihnya terlelap.

"Uh, kau bisa bertemu denganku kan Lu?"

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu. Mintalah Sehun untuk mengantarmu. Kita bertemu di café depan apartemen Baekhyun."

"Hum, aku akan segera ke sana."

Lalu malam itu Chanyeol tidak kembali. Meninggalkan Baekhyun duduk termangu di tengah gelapnya kamarnya yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Membuat wanita itu bertanya-tanya. Akankah semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghubungiku tengah malam begini huh?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan. "Apa mungkin kau mengenal seseorang bernama Gayoung? Moon Gayoung?"

"Moon Gayoung?"

"Ya. Teman kita semasa di Hyundae."

"Ah, Moon Gayoung. Ya, aku mendengar sedikit banyak rumor tentangnya. Ia cukup terkenal karena sebuah kasus dulu. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Apa mungkin Baekhyun mengenalnya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa wanita itu dekat dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan terdiam untuk sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka dekat atau tidak. Tapi Baekhyun pernah bercerita kalau ia beberapa kali bicara dengan Gayoung semasa di Hyundae dan beberapa hari belakangan kami cukup sering bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo juga tahu itu." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Sore tadi Yuan menemuiku."

"Huh?"

"Ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun lah yang mengancam mantan calon tunanganku. Ia yang menyebabkan rumor kutukan 10 hari tersebar. Baekhyun melakukannya melalui wanita bernama Gayoung."

Luhan mengernyit. "Dan kau percaya? Lagi pula untuk apa Baekhyun melakukannya?"

"Untuk membalas dendam."

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu bukan, aku menolaknya dengan begitu buruk di masa lalu. Ia melakukan itu sebagai alasannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah, Yuan yang mengatakannya."

"Sial, aku merasa bingung sekarang." Umpat Luhan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Ia ragu untuk menyapa Chanyeol pagi itu. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya meski sedikit terlambat. "Chanyeola." Panggilnya. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Pria itu melirik Baekhyun. Menghela nafas sesaat. "Tidak sekarang Baek. Aku sangat sibuk." Lalu Baekhyun menemukan pria itu duduk di kafetaria untuk makan siang sendirian.

.

.

"Chanyeola!" Seru Baekhyun sore hari di hari berikutnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan." Pria itu berbalik pergi.

.

.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Um, kenapa Baek?"

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku sedang sibuk sekali. Kau juga tahu kan aku sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan? Uh, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang sekarang."

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tidak Baek. Oh! Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Oh, kenapa Baek?"

"Apa kau mungkin ada waktu nanti malam?"

"Uh, maafkan aku. Aku harus mengisi banyak sekali kelas hari ini dan nanti malam aku memiliki acara makan malam dengan keluarga Jongin."

"Um baiklah."

Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kedua wanita itu tengah berbicara serius di sebuah café. Mereka nampak terkejut saat melihat tatapan sendu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Seratus persen sadar jika kekasihnya menjauh. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Apakah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Wanita itu ingat betul bagaimana keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol mengklaim hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Baekhyun hanya berniat membantu pria itu. Tidak terpikirkan di benaknya saat itu semua akan menjadi serumit ini.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghindarinya. Bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun pikir setidaknya jika pada akhirnya ia pun tidak bisa bersama Chanyeol, ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan isi hatinya atau paling tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi mengingat Gayoung, wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka bisa saja mempersalahkan Gayoung dan membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Bagaimanapun ini semua bermula dari dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak selemah itu.

"Uh, sepertinya aku harus ke dokter hari ini." Keluh Baekhyun saat mendapati pantulan wajahnya di cermin begitu pucat pagi itu. Bahkan _make up_ pun tidak bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Lihat saja keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di dahinya.

Wanita itu bergegas membersihkan diri meski harus menahan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemah. Ia sadar jika pola makan dan tidurnya kacau belakangan ini. Suara bel membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas kerjanya. Dengan langkah terseok, wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu. Menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas sejenak sebelum membukanya.

"Nyonya Park?" Baekhyun tertegun.

Wanita itu nampak terkejut melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun. "Eiy, kenapa memanggilku seperti itu hum? Eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa eomma berkunjung sepagi ini?"

"Ah, appamu bilang dua hari yang lalu kau tidak berangkat ke kantor lalu kemarin datang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Apa kau sakit?"

"Um, hanya sedikit kelelahan eomma. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Nyonya Park melangkah masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan gerakan natural. Wanita itu langsung menuju dapur Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Eomma membawakan bubur untukmu."

"Belum. Terima kasih eomma."

"Kemarilah. Habiskan buburmu sebelum dingin." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, wanita itu menelan buburnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa mual sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada wanita yang tengah menatapnya itu. Lalu saat suapan kelima masuk ke mulutnya, ia berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Nyonya Park segera mengikuti langkahnya, memijat belakang leher Baekhyun perlahan.

"Maafkan aku sangat tidak sopan." Baekhyun berkata setelah mencuci mulutnya.

"Kau sakit. Kita harus ke dokter."

"Aku baik eomma."

"Katakan pada eomma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Apa yang dikatakan Yuan pada Chanyeol itu benar? Eomma akan memutuskannya setelah mendengarkanmu."

Menatap kepada dua netra wanita paruh baya itu membuat tangis Baekhyun pecah. Wanita itu mengatakan segalanya tanpa meninggalkan satu poin sekalipun, termasuk perihal Gayoung dan tujuannya.

.

.

"Oh, aku sudah terlambat bekerja."

Eomma Park menggeleng. "Kau bisa beristirahat. Eomma akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk mengantarmu ke dokter." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak eomma. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Eomma akan memanggil dokter kemari."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "Ah, aku selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarku kerepotan." Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak." Jemari lentik wanita cantik itu mengusap perlahan surai Baekhyun.

"Apa eomma percaya padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa. "Aku mungkin akan kabur dari masalahku seperti dulu lagi. Ah, lagi pula eomma terus menelfonku belakangan ini." Baekhyun menatap ibu dari kekasihnya itu. "Eomma, jika aku menikah dengan pria Kanada apa eomma akan datang? Aku akan mengundang eomma nanti."

"Ya! Anak nakal, apa kau baru saja bermaksud mencampakkan putraku? Meski ia bodoh dan tidak peka, aku tidak rela jika ia dicampakan."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Bukan begitu eomma. Aku hanya bersiap jika nanti pada akhirnya aku dicampakkan." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Ia mungkin tidak tahu ini dan aku tidak bisa lagi mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kau sangat menyukainya? Sebanyak itu?"

"Hum. Meski yang eomma katakan benar. Ia bodoh dan tidak peka. Tapi aku masih menyukainya."

"Tidurlah. Eomma akan merawatmu hari ini."

"Um, terima kasih eomma."

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat suara bell pintu apartemennya berdenting keras. Wanita itu merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di kamarnya. Seingatnya eomma Park berada di sana tadi. Dengan langkah terseret, wanita itu berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Ia menemukan kurir pengantar barang saat itu. Usai menerima paket dan membubuhkan tanda tangan, Baekhyun berjalan masuk kembali. Saat itu ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil di meja ruang tengah.

 _ **Maaf eomma harus meninggalkanmu sebentar. Eomma akan kembali sebelum makan siang. Minumlah obat yang ditinggalkan dokter untukmu. Eomma sudah menyiapkannya di pantry.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat _note_ itu. Segera saja ia meminum obatnya. Lalu setelahnya ia membuka paket yang baru saja datang. Gaun yang seharusnya ia kenakan di pesta pernikahan Luhan. Menatap gaun indah itu membuatnya tersenyum sedih. Baekhyun berdiri, ia berniat mencari ponselnya dan menghungi Luhan setelah memasukkan kembali gaun itu ke dalam boks cantik berwarna hitam dengan sebuah ukiran berwarna emas di atasnya.

"Oh, kenapa Baek?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu."

"Uh, maafkan aku-"

"Hanya sepuluh menit." Potong Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku. Jadi berikan waktu aku sepuluh menit saja. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan."

"Baek, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Aku mengerti. Bisakah kita bertemu di Natura?"

"Ya. Tentu."

Sambungan terputus dan Baekhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan memesan taksi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Luhan diam-diam mengernyit sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tampak pucat dan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu atau mungkin lebih.

"Um. Terima kasih sudah datang Lu."

"Tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktu." Baekhyun menyodorkan boks yang diterimanya satu jam lalu kepada Luhan. "Aku ingin mengembalikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi _bridesmaid_ mu Lu. Kau bisa memberikannya pada seseorang lain, ah, mungkin Yuan." Baekhyun menunduk. Matanya memerah menahan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Mungkin ia akan datang bersama Chanyeol."

"Baek-"

"Sudah sepuluh menit. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Taksiku sudah menunggu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu Lu. Aku akan mendoakanmu. Semoga semua berjalan lancar. Aku pergi."

Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baekhyunee."

"Oh eomma!"

"Kau pergi kemana hum? Eomma mencarimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku tadi ke luar sebentar untuk menemui Luhan."

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Cuci tanganmu. Kita makan siang bersama."

"Um, tentu."

Bruk

"Baekhyunee!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** Chanbaek sail sail sail gotta gotta go go, gotta find the el dorado el dorado. Eh. Intinya bakalan banyak momen Chanbaek.

Percaya atau tidak, bagian Baekhyun sakit dan ketemu Luhan itu saya sendiri gak tega ngetiknya. Saya nulis sambil berkaca-kaca, pengen nangis tapi malu karena itu kan karya fiksi yang buat saya sendiri. Hehe absurd emang. Dan apakah ada yang menebak kalau justru penyebab mantan-mantan CY kabur itu Gayoung? Eehehe sejujurnya dalam setiap chapter sebelum masalah terungkap di chapter berikutnya itu saya selalu menebar kode loh. Hihi

Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling saya tidak sukai di FF ini haha. Dan kenapa adegan xxx chapter sebelumnya saya skip? Karena saya gak kuat nulisnya seriusan. Wkwkwk. Semua FF saya adegan dewasa saya skip.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **rly** : Semoga kamu baca ini, karena saya penasaran sama kamu hehe. Menurut saya kamu reader yang unik karena kalau readers lain akan baca per chap lanjut ke chap selanjutnya tapi kalau kamu step by step dengan tempo yang berbeda hehe. Btw thank u sudah mampir!.

 **YourOnlyMoon:** Chp 14-15 sepertinya akan panjang, tapi chap ini pendek hehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Chogiwagirl:** Iya, bang Yeol emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, kerja buat nafkahin Baek wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Bee Payol:** Maafkan lama, kesibukan dan kemalasan tak terbantahkan wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Rianurfi:** Yap! Jiwon, bukan Baek hamil. Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir! Duh terima kasih juga kamu lebih teliti dari aku *tears*

 **Yousee:** Baeknya sakit karena patah hati. Emmm Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **KimDoYoon:** Apa emang sesusah itu untuk ditebak? Wkwk tapi kali ini bener kok! Ehe

 **Alvkwan:** Iya si Baeknya gak cemburuan kok. Cemburunya ditahan kayaknya wkwk. Iyap, betul sekali. Ff ini sudah terskema dari awal sampai akhir (kebiasaan kalau nulis begitu klo gak ffnya bakalan kacau kayak ffku yang itu *eh) Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Rizkaa:** Jadi dong. Ke Kanadanya chap 15 hehe. Sabar ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Bbyunn:** Ini sudah dilanjut hehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Veraparkhyun:** Karena aku gak bisa nulis ehem ehem wkwkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Xiaobee97:** Sudah nggak penasaran lagi kan? Ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Imaniah.s:** Maafkan yang nulis nggak bisa nyusun ff panjang-panjang wkwk. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu!

 **Jieji2828:** Sepertinya harapan kamu belum bisa dipenuhi wkwkw Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Freshmyeon** : Chanyeol mah kang modus. Wahaha, setuju! Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **FreezingUnicorn180** : Jangan berprasangka buruk ih wkwkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Pcy61** : Itu mah maunya Chanyeol kang modus. Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Guest** : Iya kok itu pulang ehey. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **raniLoey** : Aw terima kasih pujiannya dan sudah setia menunggu. Ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **PiggY614:** Wkwk iya yah, mustinya begitu. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **O** : Aw, Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Googirl** : Ini sudah di next ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Byuniebee** : Ehehe, begitulan Chanbaek. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Keira407** : Ehehe maaf ya gak bisa fast update karena banyak kendala. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Ssuhoshnet** : Aw Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Danactebh** : Ini sudah dilanjut ya! Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Yeolisbaek** : Iya sama kang modus tuh wkwkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **:** Btw selamat datang di ff ini! Ahaha mereka emang aslinya udah manis begitu. Nope! Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Loeybee6104** : Iya mereka emang manis wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Asti272** : Wkwkwk. Ini tuh hubungan love-pura-pura hate relationship wkwkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **LordLoey** : Mohon bersabar, ini bukan ujian ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Dyla28** : Sudah nggak penasaran kan? Ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Joruri** : Terima kasih kamu selalu meninggalkan jejak. Btw walaupun aku nggak bilang aku selalu nunggu review kamu yang panjang ehehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

: Sudah dilanjut ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **.II** : Emm, asli, jawaban kamu nyerempet bener haha. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Hokage614** : Jangan diabetes ah, sehat terus biar bisa baca kelanjutannya ehehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **MeAsCBHS** : Btw, walaupun aku nggak bilang tapi terima kasih sudah mampir di ff aku heu, terharu. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **BaekHill** : Iya, sama kang Chanyeol tukang modus tuh wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Lisha231** : Baekhyun gak kenapa-napa kok. Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Narsihamdan** : Ehiya, aku belum sempat bilang selamat datang di ff ini sebelumnya. Ehe. Jangan berburuk sangka sama Yuan ah. Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Guest** : Iya nggak saya tulis NCnya karena gak bisa wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Agnesnes:** Apa aku sudah bilang kalau selalu senang baca review kamu? Ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir! Iya, mereka tuh serasi dari sananya wkwkwk

 **Sindijulia** : wkwk. Maafkan. Biar penasaran. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Hulas99** : Iya bener! Wkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **KimNana2411:** Tetot, kali ini kamu salah ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Fauzihagustina** : Takut sama Chanyeol wkwkwk Terima kasih sudah mampir!

 **Byunnniee** : Masih penasaran? Ehe Terima kasih sudah mampir!

Ada yang belum saya sebut namanya atau penulisan nama kalian salah?

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol menatap kosong berkas-berkas yang seharusnya ia tanda tangani hari itu juga. Sudut matanya berair. Pria itu tidak akan berbohong jika jauh di dalam hatinya kini tengah berteriak marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap kasar ujung matanya, pria itu menghela nafas berat. Seolah beban berat bertumpu di rongga paru-parunya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengejutkannya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang _office boy_ masuk dengan wajah pucat. "Ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, Direktur Park, saat ini anda sedang ditunggu oleh Presdir Park di ruangannya."

"Huh? Aku tidak menerima pemberitahuan apapun."

"Maafkan saya, saya hanya di minta untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Sepertinya anda tidak menerima pesan dan panggilan yang dikirim."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri ia jadi tidak fokus. "Ah, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi."

Chanyeol segera memeriksa catatan panggilan miliknya. Benar saja, baik telfon kantor maupun nomor pribadi menunjukkan beberapa panggilan tidka terjawab. Meraih jasnya, pria itu bergegas berjalan keluar ruangannya.

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star(?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 14 of 15_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah di sepanjang trotoar deretan pertokoan dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya terasa panas karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ia harus mengusapnya beberapa kali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memesan taksi. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bicara pada siapapun saat ini. Pada akhirnya ia memilih berdesakan di bus yang mengarah ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun sedang membuka sepatunya saat seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menghampirinya. "Baekhyunee."

"Oh eomma!"

"Kau pergi kemana hum? Eomma mencarimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku tadi ke luar sebentar untuk menemui Luhan."

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Cuci tanganmu. Kita makan siang bersama."

"Um, tentu."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya berputar begitu cepat.

Bruk

"Baekhyunee!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah."

Baekhyun mengerang pelan. "Uh, eomma? Ini di mana?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau pingsan tadi, eomma membawamu ke rumah sakit." Wanita bermarga Park itu menghela nafas jengkel. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini hum? Kelelahan dan gizi buruk. Apa pria tua itu belum menggajimu?"

Baekhyun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya bersandar bantal dengan dibantu wanita itu. Menahan tawa, ia berkata. "Bukan begitu eomma. Aku hanya sedikit kehilangan selera makan belakangan ini."

"Eomma akan menelfon Chanyeol."

"Eomma! Jangan beritahu Chanyeol apapun. Aku sedang tidak ingin menemui siapapun."

Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun. "Baiklah, eomma hanya akan menelfon pria tua itu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Itu appa, bukan pria tua eomma."

"Hum, tetap saja ia sudah tua." Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi meski sekarang ia harus memastikan jarum infus tidak melukainya karena gerakan berlebihan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada beberapa anak yang tengah berbicara satu sama lain saat ia berjalan melewati koridor bagian pediatrik. Langkahnya kembali ia bawa menuju ruangan khusus bayi. Beberapa jam lalu ia datang menemui perawat yang merawat Jiwon sebelumnya. Ia berada di rumah sakit yang sama saat ini. Lalu perawat itu mengatakan bahwa Chanhyun belum dibawa oleh lembaga pengasuhan anak karena kondisinya yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun berniat menjenguk bayi tampan itu.

"Uh, selamat sore Chanhyun-ie." Sapa Baekhyun. Wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di kaca pembatas. Bayi bernama Chanhyun di papan yang boks itu nampak terlelap begitu tenang.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang? Bibi juga sedang merindukan seseorang." Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Chanhyun-ie, _fighting_! Kau harus tumbuh sehat. Suatu hari nanti, Bibi akan membawamu pulang. Um?"

"Bibi akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kita bisa tinggal bersama. Bibi akan memberitahu tentang ibumu nanti. Jadi pastikan kau selalu sehat sampai hari itu tiba."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Luhan mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja café dengan gusar. Bibirnya nampak menggumamkan kalimat acak. Sesekali sudut matanya akan bergerak melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol! Ke mana saja kau huh? Aku menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit." Luhan memekik.

"Ah, maafkan teman saya." Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah pengunjung café lain. "Aku terlambat karena ada hal yang ku kerjakan terlebih dahulu Lu." Pria itu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Luhan.

"Ah sudahlah. Apa kau mungkin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu?" Tanya Luhan gusar.

"Huh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau tahu sendiri aku sedang menghindari Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun pagi ini. Tapi apartemen itu kosong."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dengan kosong? Baekhyun pindah ke suatu tempat?"

"Um bukan begitu."

"Aku tidak mendengar surat pengunduran diri atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun."

"Diamlah Park, biarkan aku bicara sampai selesai!"

"Jadi?"

"Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen sejak dua hari yang lalu dan belum kembali. Dan aku bahkan sempat bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu tapi Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Untuk apa kau menemui Baekhyun? Apa ia mengatakan soal Gayoung atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan calon tunanganku sebelumnya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku berpikir ia mengajakku bertemu juga karena itu. Aku berusaha menolaknya waktu itu, tapi ia mengatakan padaku hanya butuh waktu 10 menit. Kami bertemu di Natura. Dan kau tahu apa?

"Apa?"

"Ia mengembalikan gaun yang dikirim dari toko hari ini."

"Gaun?"

"Ya, gaun yang ku pesan untuk para bridesmaid di hari pernikahanku. Ia mengembalikannya dan memintaku memberikannya pada Yuan karena berpikir kau akan pergi ke pestaku dengan wanita rubah itu." Luhan berdecak. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ijin masuk jika kau membawa rubah itu datang ke pestaku."

"Lu!"

"Karena itu aku sedikit cemas jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia tampak pucat sekali waktu itu."

"Apa ia sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Hum, kurasa begitu. Ia terlihat begitu kurus dan sayu. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memeluknya hari itu."

"Lu, bisakah kau menemukannya untukku? Aku akan mencari Baekhyun juga." Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku merasa begitu jahat padanya. Padahal ucapan Yuan belum tentu benar. Sial, kenapa aku bisa terhasut semudah ini."

Ucapan Luhan memukul Chanyeol telak.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Eomma bisa pulang." Baekhyun berkata. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Dua hari tinggal di rumah sakit dan beristirahat total cukup memulihkan kesehatanku. Eomma tidak perlu cemas."

"Tetap saja kau akan sendiri di rumah sakit ini."

"Eomma sudah menginap semalam. Hanya malam ini saja, eomma pulang dan beristirahat um?"

"Apa kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Eomma akan kembali setelah mengganti pakaian."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dimanapun juga. Malam sudah cukup larut tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun. Wanita itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Ia hanya mendapatkan berita bahwa Baekhyun tidak masuk karena sakit dari bagian kepegawaian tadi.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol malas saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Moon Gayoung."

"Huh?"

"Aku dengar kau mencariku. Apa aku benar Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Moon Gayoung-ssi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hum, tentu saja. Malam ini juga? Temui aku di Palaz."

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga."

Sambungan terputus.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari meja yang dimaksud oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Moon Gayoung. Malam itu Palaz sangat ramai, dan Chanyeol dibuat tidak nyaman karenanya. Pria itu kemudian melangkah menuju lantai dua setelah bertanya pada salah seorang bartender. Langkahnya tergesa pertanda ia tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Moon Gayoung?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menyapa atau sekedar berbasa-basi. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut tapi segera menguasai diri.

"Ya. Duduklah."

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi huh?" Pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wanita di hadapannya dari lantai dua saat wanita itu justru menyeringai.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kita berada di sekolah yang sama sebelumnya!" Seru Chanyeol. Pria itu sungguh tidak sedang ingin berbasa-basi.

Wanita itu menyesap minumannya. "Bukan, baru-baru ini. Kau bersama Baekhyun saat itu.

.

.

" _Chanyeola! Turunkan aku sebentar!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba._

 _Keduanya tengah berjalan -atau tepatnya hanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun berada di punggung pria itu- menuju tempat parkir setelah acara teatrikal selesai._

" _Kenapa? Kita sudah hampir sampai."_

" _Temanku datang!" Chanyeol segera menurunkan si mungil. Si mungil berjalan tertatih menuju ke seorang wanita bermantel merah menyala._

" _Ya! Perhatikan langkahmu Baek. Kau masih terkilir." Chanyeol memperingati._

" _Aku tahu."_

 _Saat itu wanita bermantel merah itu menoleh. Menundukkan kepala sekilas kepada Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun._

" _Gayoung-ssi! Kau benar-benar datang?"_

" _Tentu saja! Itu tadi pertunjukan yang menakjubkan!"_

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Ah, ini untukmu. Selamat atas pertunjukannya."_

 _Baekhyun menerima bouquet bunga pemberian Gayoung dengan sebuah senyum lebar_.

.

.

"Kau wanita yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat pertunjukan selesai malam itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Kau benar."

"Kau teman Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, apa benar kau yang mengancam calon tunanganku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Ya. Itu juga benar."

"Apa itu artinya Baekhyun yang memintamu untuk membalas dendamnya padaku?" Chanyeol menggeram marah membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"Apa itu yang dikatakan Yuan padamu? Wanita jalang itu benar-benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ada yang lucu?"

Gayoung mendesah lelah. "Aku pikir kau adalah pria yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya aku salah." Gayoung menatap Chanyeol. "Aku melakukannya untuk Baekhyun tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Kau salah sangka soal ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau memiliki masalah denganku?"

"Tidak. Itu karena Baekhyun sangat menyukaimu. Ia temanku satu-satunya dan kau menghancurkan harga dirinya seperti itu. Meski begitu ia masih menyukaimu jadi aku melakukannya. Mengikutimu bertahun-tahun dan membuat wanita-wanita itu menjauh."

"Huh?"

"Baekhyun bahkan mungkin sudah melupakanmu saat ia pergi ke Kanada. Tapi aku ingin memberimu pelajaran karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun temanku yang malang. Aku menyesal telah bersusah payah melakukannya karena kau hanyalah pria yang tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun."

"Jadi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu di mana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Ku rasa lebih baik jika kalian tidak bertemu sama sekali sekarang. Kau sudah menyakitinya Park."

"Katakan padaku di mana Baekhyun-ku!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol hampir tertidur saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya pagi itu. Ia tengah berusaha mencari Baekhyun dengan mengerahkan koneksinya semalaman hingga tidak sempat mengganti pakaian sama sekali. Pria itu bahkan hampir jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan keadaan duduk.

"Uh, eomma? Kenapa?" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang bersenyut.

"Kau di mana?"

"Apartemenku eomma."

Chanyeol mengernyit saat eommanya tiba-tiba saja menangis. "Eomma? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya. Dan ini salahmu!"

"Huh? Apa maksud eomma?"

"B-baekhyun, malang sekali anak itu."

"Eomma! Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Baekhyun keguguran. Anak kalian tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"A-apa?"

"Baekhyun berada di Gook Il, bangsal sisi barat nomor 6104. Cepatlah ke sana sebelum Baekhyun berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol menatap hampa ponselnya. Sesaat setelah sadar pria itu berlari tunggang langgang menuju mobilnya. Pria itu mengumpat beberapa kali. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri telah membuat Baekhyun-nya menderita. Ia bahkan merasa tidak pantas menyebut Baekhyun miliknya karena sedari awal ia sendiri menyadari jika hubungan mereka begitu ambigu untuk didefinisikan. Mereka apa? Chanyeol kembali merutuki isi kepalanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun hampir terlelap saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Wanita mungil itu kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dengan kondisinya yang belum pulih benar. Si mungil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Chanyeol?" Gumamnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa ada yang sakit hum?"

"A-aku baik." Baekhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Fisik dan psikisnya lelah.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau hamil Baek? Astaga, maafkan aku."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak siap menghadapi kekonyolan Park Chanyeol setelah berminggu-minggu menjauhinya. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin menemui siapapun." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Pergi sebelum aku memanggil pihak keamanan."

"Baekhyuna-" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol menyerah, ia akan mengalah kali ini saja. Wajah Baekhyun terlalu pucat dan ia tidak tega membuat Baekhyunnya semakin sakit. "Aku akan pergi. Istirahatlah dengan baik sampai kau sembuh benar hum?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Wanita itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

Lalu sore di hari berikutnya, saat Baekhyun baru saja selesai melakukan cek rutin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang dengan sebuah keranjang buah di tangan Luhan. "Baekhyuna." Sapa Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Baekhyuna. Maafkan kami. Kami tahu kami salah." Luhan bersuara.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak melakukan kesalah apapun. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan atau meminta maaf."

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin beristirahat."

"Baekhyuna, maaf untuk bayimu. Kami tidak-"

"Pergilah. Aku mohon."

Mood Baekhyun memang buruk sejak wanita itu sakit. Ia tidak bermaksud menolak kunjungan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi moodnya yang buruk dan obat tidur membuatnya tidak bisa menahan kantuknya membuatnya mau tak mau mengatakan hal itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk istirahat.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sore di hari keempat, Baekhyun diijinkan pulang meski keadaannya masih memerlukan pengawasan. Ia juga masih harus mengkonsumsi beberapa jenis obat. Eomma Park mengatakan tidak bisa menjemputnya karena harus terbang ke Jeju siang tadi. Karena itulah Baekhyun membereskan pakaiannya sendiri sore itu.

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka. "Kau sudah selesai mengepak pakaianmu?" Itu Chanyeol.

"Hum? Belum." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini mengenakan pakaian kantornya. "Kenapa kau datang?"

"Untuk menjemputmu."

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu hubungan kita sedang buruk. Tapi kau adalah kekasihku dan sekarang sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu naik taksi."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Aku bukan kekasihmu Park."

"Ya. Sekarang duduklah di sini dan biarkan aku membantumu."

"Ya!"

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun ke ranjang untuk duduk lalu pria itu melipat pakaian Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas wanita itu.

"Apa hanya ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya. Aku bisa sendiri dan aku akan pulang naik taksi."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Pemarah sekali kekasihku ini hum. Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menghindarimu beberapa minggu belakangan. Aku juga itu salahku karena lebih mempercayai ucapan Yuan sebelumnya tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan."

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskan? Kau hanya akan terus berada di pihak Yuan."

"Hum, aku akan memutuskan berada di pihak siapa setelah mendengarmu Baek. Jadi cepatlah sembuh dan jelaskan padaku."

"Kau pulang saja sana."

"Apa kau baru saja mengusir direktur keuangan Park Holdings?"

"Aku mengusir Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuang muka.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu mengusak surai wanita itu. "Yah!" Pekik Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Aku merindukan bibir pemarah ini."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. "Aku sedang demam!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai demammu benar-benar hilang dan menyapanya dengan sangat baik."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. Menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu membimbing wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya. Nyatanya, sekeras apapun masalah mencoba memisahkan keduanya dunia tidak mengijinkan. Termasuk hati keduanya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Jika beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol berperan sebagai pihak yang menghindari Baekhyun, maka kali ini Baekhyun yang secara terang-terangan mengabaikan eksistensi sosok Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerti jika Baekhyun sedang amat sangat marah padanya -ini bukan kalimat hiperbolis tapi sungguh-sungguh terjadi-. Meski begitu bagi pria itu tidak masalah selagi Baekhyunnya baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya waktu tiga hari adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup membiarkan si mungil mengabaikannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna! Ya! Buka pintunya sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah berteriak-teriak di depan pintu apartemennya lewat layar intercom. Meski ragu dan sedikit bingung ia akhirnya membuka pintu karena tidak ingin pria itu diseret pihak keamanan karena mengganggu ketenangan penghuni apartemen yang lain.

"Kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Kau mabuk?" Wanita itu menjepit hidungnya. Aroma alcohol menyengat tercium dari pria itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacuhkanku huh?" Chanyeol bertanya. Pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Memukul punggung pria itu keras-keras. "Bisakah kau lebih pintar Park?"

"Arh! Itu sakit sekali!"

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya jengah. "Bagaimana kau bisa mabuk jika kau alergi alkohol huh?"

"Y-yah Baek."

"Ha! Jadi sekarang selain berbohong kau juga bisa berakting?"

"Baek aku-"

"Keluar sekarang juga!"

"Baekhyunee."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup keras.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau datang?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah membukakan pintu. Ia bisa saja hanya bertanya via intercom tanpa harus membuka pintu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu tsundere. Ia rindu pada kekasihnya tapi harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuh kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol yang memang memiliki 1001 cara, mencoba berbagai trik untuk menyusup masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan sehat. _Seafood_ , labu, kentang, edamame dan masih banyak lagi. Itu semua bagus dimakan ibu yang baru saja keguguran."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di dapur. Setelahnya, pria itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Menuntun wanita mungil berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu menuju sofa ruang tengah. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga bayi kita."

"Huh? Bayi?"

"Eomma bilang kau keguguran. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau hamil? Aku tahu aku sedang marah, tapi alangkah lebih baik jika kau tetap memberitahuku Baek." Chanyeol mengusap pipi si mungil dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang hamil? Kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku keguguran?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau dirawat karena keguguran bukan?"

"Eomma berbohong. Aku mengatakan pada eomma untuk tidak memberitahumu apapun. Aku hanya sedang kelelahan saat itu." Baekhyun tertawa geli. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eomma benar-benar." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kantong belanjaan Chanyeol. "Harus kita apakan benda-benda itu?" Gumamnya.

"Uh, aku akan memastikan eomma yang menghabiskan semua itu."

"Eiy, eomma sedang berada di Jeju sekarang. Dan lagi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Eomma yang merawatku seharian selama aku sakit." Baekhyun berucap sinis.

"Eomma ada di rumah, tidak ada yang pergi ke Jeju. Dan lagi, aku yang seharusnya menjagamu jika kau mengatakannya padaku." Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kata seseorang yang menghindariku berminggu-minggu. Pulang saja sana." Chanyeol bergerak menjepit kepala Baekhyun di bawah ketiaknya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang kalau begitu."

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku."

"Ya! Kenapa aku yang harus menderita untuk itu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa kau memaafkanku Baek?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pena dan kertasnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan mendudukkan diri di depan kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau tulis hum?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu pria itu mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemen -mereka sudah berbaikan sejak hari ketiga Chanyeol terus mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun-. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berada di hadapannya setelah berganti pakaian. "Aku berencana mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan untuk eomma dan appa. Ini kartu ucapannya."

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ya."

"Aku baru akan berulang tahun bulan depan." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meletakkan pena-nya.

"Ini sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kita bertemu di reuni hari itu. Hadiah untuk hampir satu tahun kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Huh? Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi, apa kau mau mengantarkan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuamu secara langsung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan selembar kertas pemberitahuan reservasi tiket pesawat pada kekasihnya. "Mari ke Kanada."

"Kau sungguh akan menemui eommaku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena aku ingin?" Jawab Chanyeol main-main.

"Ya!"

"Aku akan memintamu secara resmi sebelum membawa kedua orang tuaku menemui kedua orang tuamu."

"Park?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau berjanji akan menemukan _miss right_ untukku bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Dan aku sudah menemukannya."

"Tapi aku bukan-"

" _Miss right_? Aku tidak peduli. Meskipun aku justru menemukan _Miss Left_ sekalipun. Lagi pula, aku bisa menyeretnya ke 'kanan' dan menikahinya." Baekhyun tertawa dengan linangan air mata mendengar candaan Chanyeol yang teramat klise itu.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Itu nama tengahku selain tampan dan popular Baek."

"Yah!"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, _she might a good woman but still not a right woman for you*_. Kurasa aku mengakui kebenarannya. Kau mungkin bisa menemukan wanita yang baik untukku, mungkin di antara mantan kekasihku. Tapi kau tahu, ia belum tentu wanita yang tepat untukku. Tapi karena bantuanmu, aku menemukan wanita itu. Terima kasih Baek."

"Aku tidak tahu kau se- _cheesy_ ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hanya padamu Baek. Oh, besok eomma dan abeoji mengundang kita makan malam bersama selagi Yura noona dan suaminya berada di Korea. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu secara resmi. Harabeoji juga akan datang jadi kali ini kau harus mengenakan pakaian yang layak."

"Hum." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan _cheesy line_ lainnya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti aku mencintaimu atau semacamnya."

"Tidak. Jangan melakukannya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol. "Saranghae!" Seru Chanyeol. Pria itu berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan nada berbeda membuat Baekhyun berteriak nyaring karena sebal.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Yah, sepertinya kita mengenakan kostum yang salah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak lepas dari kumpulan manusia di depannya.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Um, kurasa begitu."

"Kau bilang ini akan menjadi makan malam resmi. Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku berpikir begitu Baek." Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oy! Kalian sudah datang? Cepat bantu kami!" Seru Jongin.

"Dan kenapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Eomma tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Kalian hanya akan berdiri di sana?" Yura yang datang dari arah belakang bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian baru saja pulang dari sebuah pesta?" Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol terbatuk. "Ya, kami baru saja selesai berkencan." Jawabnya.

"Aaaah! Kalau begitu cepatlah bergabung. Kalian sudah terlambat." Yura berjalan menuju kumpulan manusia yang sedang memanggang daging di belakang rumah itu setelah mengatakannya.

"Ini salahmu!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apapun Baek."

Baekhyun terlihat anggun dengan gaun malam panjang yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lantai. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri mengenakan setelan resmi. Mereka berpikir akan mengadakan makan malam resmi di kediaman Park. Nyatanya justru mereka akan memanggang daging di belakang rumah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga bergabung. Dan tentunya pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian santai bukan pakaian resmi. Jongin bahkan hanya mengenakan celana selutut.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Jadi, kenapa memintaku untuk datang?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Whoa! Bisakah kau lebih santai nona Byun?"

"Apakah aku terlihat bisa bersantai jika yang berhadapan denganku adalah dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Yuan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mari kita sudahi. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki apa sampai-sampai Chanyeol mudah sekali jatuh padamu. Aku mengaku kalah."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat ke atas. "Apa menurutmu aku akan percaya begitu saja?" Yuan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi waspada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke Cina secepatnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir itu. Lagi pula, jika ternyata teman yang membantumu adalah Moon Gayoung." Yuan menggedikkan bahu. "Aku bisa apa?"

"Moon Gayoung? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namanya?"

"Moon Gayoung adalah putri presiden Korea Selatan. Aku tidak memiliki kekuasaan sebesar wanita itu."

"Huh? Moon Gayoung apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kalian berteman." Yuan menyesap kopinya. "Ah, sebagai bukti ketulusanku, aku bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Yuan melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku. Sampai jumpa lagi Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap jengah pada wanita bersurai pendek di sampingnya. Wajah wanita itu pucat pasi. Lengannya kini bertengger di lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya. Kedua matanya melotot ngeri.

"K-kau yakin ini permintaanmu Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap membuat Yuan makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Yah, lepaskan tanganmu dan dekati mereka."

"Tidak, mereka mengerikan!"

"Apanya yang mengerikan? Lihat, mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak manis yang membutuhkan uluran tangan."

"Tidak, kita pulang saja. Kau bisa meminta yang lain."

"Yuan-ssi!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Tolonglah, apa saja selain anak itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Kau lihat anak yang duduk di sana?"

"Huh?"

"Di ayunan. Yang sendiri itu."

Yuan mengangguk kaku. "Ya. Anak laki-laki berbaju biru."

"Ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya belum lama ini. Sesuatu terjadi."

Yuan menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nama anak itu Min Hyun. Min Hyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Suatu hari ibunya divonis menderita kanker darah stadium akhir dan berniat menyerahkan anak itu ke ayah kandungnya, mantan kekasih ibu Min Hyun. Malangnya saat Min Hyun berada di toilet, ibunya menjadi korban tabrak lari dan Min Hyun tertinggal saat ibunya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan Min Hyun berlari begitu jauh untuk mencari ibunya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku menemukannya terluka di pinggir jalan. Polisi menyelidiki kasusnya."

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak bersama ayahnya sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Ayahnya menolak kehadirannya. Pria itu sudah berkeluarga dan tidak ingin keluarganya kacau karena kehadiran Min Hyun." Yuan mengangguk paham.

"Malang sekali."

"Ya. Min Hyun menolak bicara setelah pengasuh di tempat ini berkata bahwa ibunya berada di surga. Jadi aku membawamu."

Yuan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Karena ia mirip sepertimu." Yuan mendecih tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Moon Gayoung."

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau memiliki teman yang mengerikan." Baekhyun terkikik. Mendorong tubuh Yuan ke arah Min Hyun.

"Aku tahu, aku akan ke sana."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau pergi bersamanya?" Gayoung menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak khawatir ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan huh?" Sinis Yuan. Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendudukkan diri di depan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa mahluk sepertimu berada di tempat ini?"

Yuan melirik Gayoung sinis. "Kau pikir, mahluk sepertiku dan sepertimu seharusnya berada di mana?"

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Aku yang mengundang Yuan untuk bergabung karena ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya." Baekhyun melerai.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Yuan tak acuh.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya membahas ini. Tapi aku terlalu penasaran untuk menyimpannya sendiri." Baekhyun menatap Yuan. "Apa kau benar-benar datang ke Korea untuk Chanyeol? Maksudku, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Gayoung berdecak. "Itu karena ia terlibat skandal!" Yuan tertawa mendengar ucapan Gayoung.

"Hum, benar. Aku datang ke Korea untuk meredakan skandal. Bukan karena Chanyeol."

"Skandal?"

"Ya. Skandal seks yang melibatkan pejabat pemerintah meski itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Yuan menggedikkan bahu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang artis lain menjebakku. Aku tidak menemui pejabat manapun, wanita itu yang harusnya bertemu dengan pria itu. Tapi ia mengirimku ke sana dengan dalih menawarkan sebuah proyek. Ia memiliki teman reporter dan bam! Semua terjadi begitu saja."

"Ku pikir itu karma, kau melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang dulu! Pada Baekhyun."

Yuan tertawa. "Kau benar, ku pikir juga begitu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau menemuiku, juga memintaku untuk menjauhi Chanyeol?"

"Ku pikir Chanyeol masih mau berteman denganku dan melindungiku. Aku akan meminta tolong padanya untuk menjadi kekasihku meski hanya berpura-pura untuk meredakan skandal itu. Kalian tahu pengaruh keluarga Park cukup besar di Cina bukan? Itu alasanku. Tapi semua sudah berlalu, reporter dan artis itu sudah ditangkap dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan pemerasan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuluruskan di sini." Baekhyun menatap Gayoung. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta sedalam itu pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya dulu. Dan jika kau mengira aku sangat menyukai Chanyeol sebanyak itu karena surat cinta yang Chanyeol tolak hari itu maka kau salah. Itu surat milik Yuan."

"Huh?" Gayoung menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Yuan sempat menyuruhku untuk memberikan surat cinta pada Chanyeol dengan mengancamku. Jadi itu bukan milikku." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau memintaku memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Maksudku, kenapa aku?" Baekhyun menatap Yuan.

Yuan menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Hanya ingin." Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun menahan umpatannya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Ya! Ini mengerikan!" Luhan berseru heboh sore itu.

"Apanya yang mengerikan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku tadi ke Love House karena harus menemui seseorang. Lalu aku bertanya pada pengasuh yang bertugas hari itu. Min Hyun diadopsi. Aku sedikit cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu. Terakhir kali ke sana ia bahkan menolak bicara dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Duduklah dulu Lu. Ah, soal itu aku tahu siapa orang tua baru Min Hyun."

"Kau tahu?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya. Yuan."

"Huh? Tunggu, kau bilang siapa?"

"Yuan, Yuan Shansan-ssi. Aku yang memintanya mengadopsi Min Hyun."

"Bagaimana bisa dia-"

.

.

" _Aku akan mengadopsinya."_

 _Baekhyun terbatuk, tersedak minumannya. "Kau apa?"_

" _Mengadopsinya. Anak itu, Min Hyun." Yuan berdecak._

" _Aku hanya memintamu untuk bicara dengannya. Tapi, tunggu. Apa Min Hyun mau bicara denganmu?"_

" _Hum."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Yuan tak percaya. "Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Eiyy, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin kau juga tahu alasannya. Alasan yang sama kau memintaku membujuk anak itu."_

" _Apa itu benar?"_

" _Ya. Aku tahu, kau sudah mendapatkan info latar belakangku dari Moon Gayoung. Aku anak angkat, kisah hidupku sama persis dengan anak itu. Keluarga angkat yang kacau dan-" Yuan melirik Baekhyun. "Kau sudah dengar bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun berdeham. "Um, ya. Sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu hanya agar Min Hyun bicara. Apa alasanmu mengadopsi Min Hyun?"_

" _Karena aku tidak ingin anak itu sepertiku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat Min Hyun mengalami apa yang ku alami."_

" _Aku akan mempercayaimu. Tapi, dengan kewarganegaraanmu sepertinya akan sedikit sulit bukan?"_

 _Yuan mengangguk. "Ya. Min Hyun berkata akan menunggu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."_

" _Yuan-ssi."_

" _Hum?"_

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu."_

 _Seperti ungkapan bijak yang sering terdengar. Tidak ada seseorang yang 100% baik maupun 100% buruk di dunia ini._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangannya, ah tepatnya tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Jemari mereka bertautan erat. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka benar menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Di sisi lain Chanyeol diam-diam melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Senyumnya melebar tatkala melihat senyum kekasih mungilnya. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan selain kejelasan hubungan mereka.

"Ehem." Suara deheman membuyarkan pikiran keduanya.

Chanyeol terlebih dulu menyadari bahwa petugas imigrasi menunggunya mengulurkan paspor dan tiket boarding passnya. Dengan kikuk, dilepasnya genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih. Ia mendorong Baekhyun terlebih dahulu untuk melangkah maju. Beberapa penumpang pesawat lain yang berdiri di belakangnya nampak terkekeh geli. _Love birds_. Beruntung mereka berada di antrian _lounge first class_ , setidaknya tidak menimbulkan kemacetan antrian.

"Aku malu sekali." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Siap bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu setelah sekian lama hum?"

"Oh! Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu? Kau tidak gugup?"

"Aku?"

"Um."

"Tentu saja gugup. Tapi tidak masalah, perjalanan belasan jam akan meredakannya."

"Kau memang memiliki rasa percaya diri berlebihan Direktur Park."

" _Well_ , itu nama tengahku selain-"

"Populer, tampan dan menyebalkan huh?"

"Whoa! Kau memujiku?"

"Ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

 **Spoiler:** Chanyeol ketemu mertua (calon), Luhan ngambek, Kyungsoo-Jongin bawa kabar baik.

Pertama-tama, maafkan update lama karena kesibukan yang merajalela. Alasan cliché tapi emang mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan hidup. Hehe Kedua, yey, finally besok chapter terakhir! Siapa yang _excited_ Chanyeol ketemu calon mertua? *scream* (sejujurnya itu baru konsep dan belum sempat nulis sama sekali karena belum ada waktu jadi sepertinya bakalan update lama lagi). Jadi, bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih selalu kalian sudah setia nungguin FF ini. Menyempatkan mampir baca entah itu kalian meninggalkan jejak atau tidak. Tapi seriusan, saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa selain ucapan terima kasih dan update cepat (ini pun gak bisa janji hehe). Sampai jumpa chap depan! *dadahdadah*

Chapter ini gak bisa nyebutin satu per satu maafkan, ini ngetik sambil ngantuk-ngantuk wkwk maklumin kalau typo banyak dh ya. Tapi saya seriusan baca berulang-ulang review kalian, terima kasih banyak!

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

p.s. _she might a good woman but still not a right woman for you* ini saya kutip dari seseorang tapi lupa siapa. wkwk_

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	15. Chapter 15-END

Chanyeol menatap kekasih mungilnya yang kini terlelap di kursi penumpang tepat di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak menyukai fakta bahwa memilih penerbangan kelas terbaik untuk perjalanan keduanya menuju Kanada justru memisahkan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, tempat duduk berjarak dan bersekat. Meski begitu, ini semua demi kenyamanan Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Menghindarkan dari jetlag berlebihan -sebenarnya mereka bisa memilih penerbangan dengan tempat duduk bersamaan akan tetapi pada hari yang telah ditentukan pria itu gagal mendapat tiket-. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak perlu cemas soal itu mengingat ia sering sekali pulang-pergi ke Korea Selatan belakangan. Termasuk ke Kanada. Ya, ia berbohong pada Baekhyun soal kepergiannya ke London beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

 **Beberapa minggu yang lalu**

"Hyung!"

"Oh! Chanyeola!"

Chanyeol menyeret kopernya mendekat ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya. Memeluk tubuh pria itu sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hyung sendiri yang akan menjemputku."

"Hum, aku hanya akan menjemputmu lalu mengantarmu ke rumah. Lagi pula kebetulan sekali jadwal pertemuan diadakan di sekitar sini tadi."

Kris, pria itu terkekeh saat mendapati wajah lesu Chanyeol. "Sejujurnya aku sedikit gugup. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku berkunjung ke rumahmu hyung."

"Ya. _Well_ , _welcome to Canada dude_!"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang hyung. Aku lapar sekali."

"Oh, ibuku sudah menyiapkan makanan penyambutan untukmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum. Biar ku bantu membawa kopermu."

"Terima kasih hyung."

.

.

 **Miss Right**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, guest star(?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: 15 of 15_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **She might a good woman, but still not a right woman for you**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menepuk mantelnya yang setengah basah terkena hujan. Kemarin, setibanya di Kanada ia langsung di sambut oleh keluarga Byun -Chanyeol lebih senang menyebutnya dalam identitas Korea Selatan mereka- dengan amat baik. Kris hanya menemaninya sampai waktu makan siang berakhir. Setelahnya Chanyeol dipersilakan untuk beristirahat karena pria itu nampaknya kelelahan -jarak antara bandara dengan rumah Kris cukup memakan waktu-. Ya, ia berangkat petang hari dari London ke Vancouver setelah sebelumnya harus melakukan begitu banyak pekerjaan di sana.

Hari pertama di Vancouver, Chanyeol habiskan untuk lebih banyak mengenal keluarga Byun. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun memang sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, ia nyaris sekarat karena pukulan ayah Baekhyun juga dulu karena Kris. Karena itu keluarga Byun cukup terkesan dengan kunjungan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama. Meskipun Kris sangat jarang ikut bergabung dengan mereka sebab kesibukannya di kantor, Chanyeol nampak nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Ibu Baekhyun. Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun. Brenda Byun -nama Kanada ibu Baekhyun- adalah sosok wanita anggun yang meski begitu suka sekali bercanda. Sama halnya dengan ayah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal selama satu minggu saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ayah Baekhyun, Harold Byun. "Ya sir, banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu lama." Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Chnayeol.

"Ya. Tidak baik meninggalkan pekerjaan lama-lama. Tapi, apa tujuan lainmu datang jauh-jauh ke Kanada?"

"Eiyy, kau terlalu cepat menanyakan maksudnya. Tidakkah kita harus menunggu ia mengatakannya sendiri?" Nyonya Byun datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan biscuit. _Morning tea_.

Meskipun sejatinya keluarga Byun bukan keluarga biasa, bahkan tidak bisa dipandang remeh sama sekali. Keluarga itu memilih untuk tinggal di pinggiran kota, dekat dengan danau. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu kecil namun juga bukan rumah besar yang mewah. Tipikal rumah sederhana yang memberikan kesan hangat di dalamnya. Chanyeol menyukai konsep rumah ini. Ia seolah bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tumbuh besar di sana melalui lingkungan tempat ia dilahirkan.

"Lalu sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya ini mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak apa ."

"Kris sudah bercerita panjang lebar sepulangnya dari Korea. Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berkencan huh? Apa Baekhyun tahu kau ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, jadi mohon bantu aku merahasiakkannya dari Baekhyun juga. Aku akan kembali dengan Baekhyun nanti." Chanyeol berdeham. "Dan soal berkencan, sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu." Lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bercerita." Gumam Ibu Baekhyun. "Ah, lebih baik nikmati tehmu pagi ini."

Tiba-tiba Tuan Byun berdeham. "Jadi kau adalah laki-laki yang membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kanada waktu itu?" Chanyeol tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku mengakuinya, betapa keterlaluannya aku waktu itu."

Nyonya Byun terkekeh. "Eiyy, jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah ayah yang kejam dan pendendam di saat kau justru adalah orang yang paling bahagia karenanya." Nyonya Byun mengerlingkan mata ke arah calon menantunya itu, "Ayah Baekhyun ini sudah terlalu sering membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang ke Kanada tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seperti sebuah keajaiban, Baekhyun meminta untuk kembali ke Kanada."

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya. Harold kembali berdeham untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun. Selagi Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan menyukaimu maka kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan kalian." Tuan Byun berkata, pria itu melipat korannya lalu menerima uluran teh dari tangan sang istri.

"Apakah itu artinya tidak masalah dengan sebuah pernikahan?"

Tuan Byun terbatuk. "Apa?"

"Menikah. Saya pikir usia kami sudah cukup matang untuk itu."

"Tentu saja kalian harus segera menikah! Kami tidak sabar menantikan cucu!" Pekik Nyonya Byun antusias.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Harold Byun kali ini menegakkan posisi duduknya, nada bicaranya nampak sedikit berubah.

"Ya, Tuan Byun."

"Aku akan berkata ya jika kau membawa Baekhyun dan keluargamu kemari nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Dengan senang hati Tuan Byun."

"Eiyy, kau harus memanggil kami mommy dan daddy. Uh, Baekhyun lebih senang memanggil kami Eomma dan daddy sebenarnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terima kasih eomma." Tuan Byun berdeham.

"Sore nanti, kita akan pergi bersama Kris ke Seattle."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Lalu, sorenya ia benar-benar pergi bersama ayah Baekhyun menuju Seattle, 3 jam jauhnya dari Vancouver. Kris ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini setelah mengambil waktu cuti beberapa hari. Perjalanan menuju Seattle bukanlah pertama kali untuk Chanyeol, dulu ia pernah diajak ke sana oleh Kris semasa kuliah. Mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah salah seorang sepupu Kris. Sedikit informasi, dulu Seattle adalah tempat pelarian Kris jika sedang stress memikirkan kekhawatiran akan penolakan orang tuanya terhadap orientasi seksualnya. Seattle merupakan kota dengan populasi LGBT tertinggi kedua di antara kota-kota besar di Amerika Serikat. Karena itulah Kris merasa diterima di sana.

Kunjungan hari itu berakhir menyenangkan. Tidak ada pembicaraan serius meski Chanyeol sejatinya merasa gugup akan tatapan penuh intimidasi sepupu Baekhyun dan ayah pria itu -paman Baekhyun-. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga besar Harold -Harold memiliki satu saudara laki-laki-. Ibu Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi karena ia memang anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan nada tegas penuh manipulasi -Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat gugup- akhirnya pria itu bisa bernafas tenang. Ketiganya menginap di Seatlle malam itu.

.

.

Seharusnya jam 10 nanti ia akan kembali ke Vancouver. Tapi untuk saat ini Chanyeol masih berada di kamar sepupu Kris -yang sejak semalam pergi entah ke mana setelah menginterogasinya habis-habisan- bersama Kris. Jam dinding menunjukkan angka 6, pagi keduanya setelah menapakkan kaki di Kanada kini ia justru berada di Seattle. Chanyeol mengamati pemandangan luar dari jendela kaca apartemen. Keluarga sepupu Kris tinggal di pusat kota. Di sebuah apartemen mewah dekat kawasan Jalan Tol _Interstate-5_ yang menghubungkan California hingga Kanada yang membelah pusat kota Seattle. Ia bisa melihat _Puget Sound_ , Smith Tower bahkan gedung tertinggi di _Pacific Northwest_ saat ini. Columbia Center. Di tangannya ia membawa ponselnya. Menghubungi sang kekasih yang tengah berbelanja pakaian anak-anak di sebuah shopping mall.

Suara tawa Chanyeol membuat Kris melirik tajam ke arah pria itu. Ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentang dirinya dan lebah.

"Kalian bersekongkol ya?" Kris bersuara.

Chanyeol buru-buru mengakhiri panggilannya. "Hyung! Bagaimana jika Baekhyunee mendengar suaramu?"

"Lagi pula, kenapa tidak kau bawa Baekhyun kemari sekalian?"

"Ah, bicara soal itu. Itu karena aku ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum melamarnya secara langsung."

Kris berdecak. "Itu bukan Park Chanyeol sekali."

"Itu benar-benar ideku hyung!" Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. "Hyung, apa kau pernah mendengar istilah cinta membuat seseorang bertingkah _out of character_?"

Kris tertawa. "Ku rasa itu benar." Melirik jam dinding, pria itu kembali berkata. "Sepertinya kita harus makan berdua di luar hari ini. Dad dan paman sudah pergi ke Vancouver duluan karena janji memancing tanpa mengabari kita." Kris menggoyangkan ponselnya.

"Ya! Kita kan menumpang mobil ayahmu kemarin."

"Tenang saja. Percayakan semua pada calon kakak ipar tampanmu ini."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **Kembali ke saat ini**

"Kita sudah sampai?" Chanyeol tersenyum atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hum. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Benahi posisimu. Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan pendaratan. Uh, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kamarmu lagi."

"Huh? Kau bicara seolah pernah berkunjung ke rumahku." Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku pernah ke sana beberapa kali jika kau lupa. Oh, mengingat ini aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali saat aku berkunjung sebelumnya? Bahkan saat Kris dirawat di rumah sakit." Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun.

"Benar juga. Tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Saat itu aku mungkin sedang berada di panti asuhan menjadi relawan. Ibu memiliki sebuah yayasan amal yang menjadi donator tetap sebuah panti asuhan. Saat musim liburan tiba, aku akan berkunjung ke sana. Ku rasa aku pernah berpapasan denganmu saat itu. Dan soal Kris, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika oppa pernah dirawat di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Tapi meski begitu kita tetap bertemu pada akhirnya." Baekhyun tertawa melihat kerlingan mata Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti melakukannya. Itu menggelikan!"

"Eiyy, bilang saja kau terpesona."

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu ."

"Kencangkan jantungmu Mrs Park to be."

"Ya! Jangan melakukan atau mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuatku kesal." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Merona Baek." Ralat Chanyeol. "Well, aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun. Lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baekhyuna!"

"Eomma! Daddy!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil dari pekarangan rumahnya menuju pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Wajar, ketiganya sudah cukup lama tak bertemu.

"Oh! Kau bersama seseorang?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Astaga, aku hampir melupakannya. Chanyeola, kemarilah!"

"Selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya Byun." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Apa eomma dan daddy tidak mengenalinya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebelah alis Nyonya Byun terangkat ke atas.

"Apa kau pernah membawa pria ini sebelumnya Nona Byun?" Goda Harold Byun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia dulu sering kemari bersama Kris oppa. Ia teman Kris oppa, Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol?" Beo ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apakah pria ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kanada dulu?" Baekhyun nampak terkesiap.

"Err, itu benar tapi itu hanya masa lalu Dad."

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama pria ini?"

"Soal itu, aku akan menjelaskannya, nanti."

"Tidak."

"Dad, tak bisakah kami masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku lelah sekali."

"Masuklah dan biarkan pria ini menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dad!"

"Masuklah Baek." Sang eomma bersuara. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Masuklah Baek, aku akan menyusulmu setelah menjelaskannya." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Cepatlah masuk." Cicit Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun melangkah menjauh ketiga orang lainnya tengah sibuk menahan tawa geli mereka.

"Akting yang sempurna bukan?" Ucap sang nyonya rumah yang disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah kedua orang tuanya malam itu. "Ke mana Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak eomma dan daddy menahannya tadi."

"Daddy menyuruhnya kembali pulang."

Baekhyun memekik tak percaya. "Dad! Itu keterlaluan."

"Daddy hanya bercanda honey. Kekasih tampanmu itu sedang pergi bersama Kris. Kau tidur terlalu lama." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Ia berniat mengambil ponselanya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Putrimu benar-benar jatuh cinta huh?" Harold Byun melirik istrinya yang kini sibuk menata makan malam ke atas meja makan. "Mirip sekali denganmu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

terkikik geli. "Aku masih ingat betapa gugupnya kau waktu itu."

"Setidaknya aku tidak bertindak seperti calon mertua yang galak." Kalimat itu membuat mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu orang tuaku bertindak seperti itu?"

"Um, ya."

Ibu Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima. "Ya!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Nyonya Byun." Keduanya tertawa.

"Uh sepertinya kalian sedang bahagia."

Kris yang baru saja datang berjalan santai memasuki ruang makan. Tangannya meraih potongan buah di atas meja. "Cuci tanganmu dulu nak." Kris sedikit terkesiap saat tangan ibunya memukul tangannya.

"Oh, itu sangat Baekhyun sekali!" Seru Chanyeol. Ketiga pasang mata menatap pria muda itu. "Aku menginap di apartemen Baekhyun dan membawakannya makan malam. Baekhyun melarangku memakan pizza yang ku bawa jika aku tidak mencuci tangan."

Harold Byun berdeham. "Kau apa anak muda? Menginap di apartemen Baekhyun?" Ups! Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, sesuatu seperti itu."

"Ya! Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Seru Mrs Byun.

Chanyeol meringis gugup. "Bukankah itu wajar karena mereka tinggal bersama?" Kris berujar santai.

"Kalian benar-benar harus segera dinikahkan." Gumam Harold, pria itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Tidak sadar jika Chanyeol nampak bahagia atas ucapan itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Hey, apa yang daddy ku katakan padamu?" Baekhyun memainkan kakinya, wanita mungil itu sama sekali tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Bicara soal itu, keduanya kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Pemandangan menggelikan. Tentu saja, mengingat saat ini keduanya bahkan terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja menginjak masa pubertasnya. Berkencan dengan segala ketakutan akan ketahuan orang tua mereka. Atau sesuatu seperti itu?

"Bagaimana dengan ide kita menikah diam-diam saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"H-huh? Kau bilang apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Ku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa mereka tidak setuju?" Cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih dramatis. "Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir seperti itu?"

Yang -jauh- lebih tinggi menatap yang lebih mungil. "Baek,"

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak jadi menikah?"

"H-huh?"

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu di Kanada Baek."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan perlahan menjauhi Baekhyun yang pucat pasi setelah mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Oh, hey Baek!" Seruan riang terdengar dari ujung telefon. "Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Jadi, apa ini artinya kalian akan segera menikah?" Itu Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Chanyeol bilang kami mungkin saja tak bisa menikah."

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya kedua orang tuaku tidak menyukai Chanyeol Lu." Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun meringis. "Lu, bagaimana jika aku hamil? Apa mungkin saja orang tuaku akan mengijinkan kami menikah?" Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Errr, ya. Kurasa?" Gumam Luhan tak yakin. "Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang tepat Baek. Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mendapat serangan jantung karena terlalu terkejut nanti?"

"Setahuku mereka sehat, sangat sehat. Tidak memiliki riwayat jantung lemah atau semacamnya."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, malam ini kau berencana melamar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Ya, hyung. Tadi aku hampir saja membongkar semuanya di hadapan Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis seperti itu." Kris mengernyit.

"Melihatmu seperti ini aku justru lebih mencemaskanmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau terdengar seperti budak cinta Baekhyun." Kris terbahak.

"Ya! Jangan keras-keras hyung. Nanti kita ketahuan."

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun aman. Ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya."

Chanyeol melirik kue bertuliskan, " _my 28_ _th_ _Baekhyun, would you marry me_?"

Malam ini tepat setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.00 Baekhyun akan berulang tahun. Ia, kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan bahkan kedua orang tuanya tengah menyiapkan surprise untuk si mungil. Ya, orang tuanya bahkan sudah sampai di Kanada sejak siang tadi. Tujuannya tentu saja melamar Baekhyun untuk putra tunggal mereka.

"Hyung, lalu dimana orang tua kita sekarang?"

"Ku rasa mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ini saatnya!" Ucap Kris lalu mendorong Chanyeol menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Kris yang bersebelahan dengan kamar si mungil.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terbuka tepat sebelum Chanyeol membukanya.

"Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol sebenarnya juga terkejut.

"Ah Baekhyuna, sur-"

"Hamili aku!" Pekik Baekhyun yakin.

"H-huh?"

"Aku harus hamil dalam waktu dekat, bagaimanapun caranya."

Uhukk uhukkk

Lampu menyala dan memperlihatkan betapa terkejutnya raut wajah nyonya dan tuan Park, begitu pula dengan orang tua Baekhyun. Kris yang pertama kali tersadar segera mengambil alih situasi. Mendekap kepala adik perempuannya ke ketiaknya lalu menyeret si mungil masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"A-ah, barusan itu-" Harold Byun dan istrinya saling melirik canggung.

"Kurasa, mereka sudah dewasa yah, jadi, itu-" Nyonya Park mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana jika kita minum teh saja?" Tawa ayah Chanyeol kikuk dan pertanyaan itu justru membuat suasana semakin canggung. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan minum teh tengah malam seperti itu?

Chanyeol sendiri masih terpekur di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya ia mengerjai Baekhyun seperti itu. Wanita mungil itu ternyata cukup berbahaya, yah, meskipun Chanyeol pada dasarnya mau-mau saja menuruti ide Baekhyun. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu semua, acara surprise lamaran Baekhyun malam itu 100% gagal.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Astaga, apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tadi itu, eomma Park? Ah, Appa Park juga?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Oppa, aku sedang bermimpi kan?"

Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya. "Kau baru saja mempermalukan dirimu dan keluargamu di hadapan calon mertuamu sendiri Baek." Desis Kris gemas.

"H-huh?"

"Sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab membersihkan nama baikmu sendiri Baek."

"Ya! Bagaimana mereka ada di sini? Dan kenapa kalian semua di depan pintu kamarku tengah malam begini?"

Kris mendengus. "Kau baru saja menghancurkan acara surprise ulang tahunmu sendiri ngomong-ngomong Baek."

"Oppa!"

"Selamat malam nona yang ingin dihamili." Ejek Kris lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun begitu saja, mengabaikan pekikan frustasi Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baekhyuna? Baek? Bukalah pintunya. Semua orang sudah menunggu di meja makan." Chanyeol kembali mengetuk pintu kamar si mungil.

Sementara itu, yang namanya terus dipanggil kini tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan siapapun pagi ini. Ia terlalu malu.

"Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam?"

"…"

Hening selama beberapa saat membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang nampak sangat cemas.

"Kau baik Baek?"

"U-uh, Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Huh?"

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku, aku-" Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Kau malu?" Ucap si jangkung. "Kemana Baekhyun semalam yang bahkan secara terang-terangan minta dihamili huh?"

"Ya! Pergi dari kamarku!" Pekik Baekhyun sebal.

"Kita tidak perlu turun untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu semalam." Dengan begitu Chanyeol melepas kaosnya dan melemparkannya asal. Pria itu berjalan cepat menyeberangi ruangan dan melompat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apalagi?"

"Chanyeola." Rengekan Baekhyun membuat pria itu tertawa. Dibawanya tubuh si mungil ke dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baek."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. "Terima kasih."

"Dan maaf untuk yang semalam."

"Huh?"

"Aku berbohong Baek, kita akan menikah tentu saja. Mana ada pria setampan Park Chanyeol ditolak oleh orang tuamu." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk hadiah?"

"Apa kau akan memberikannya, apapun itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bahkan jika kau ingin dinyatakan hamil hari ini sekalipun aku akan memberikannya Baek."

"Berhenti menggodaku Park."

"Okay, jadi apa permintaanmu hum?"

" _Later_. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Okay, aku akan menunggunya. Jadi sekarang cepatlah bersiap untuk turun karena orang tua kita sudah menunggu di meja makan." Meski berkata begitu tak membuat Chanyeol segera beranjak dari posisinya. Pria itu justru sibuk mengendus aroma alami dari tubuh si mungil.

Baekhyun hampir melenguh geli saat hidung Chanyeol mengusak leher jenjangnya. Pria ini belakangan semakin mesum saja. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak keberatan, hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin membuat semua orang menunggu di bawah sana, uh oh, maksudnya di meja makan.

"Park, kalau kau lupa. Semua orang sedang menunggu kita."

"Ups." Chanyeol segera melepaskan kungkungannya. "Segera turun okay." Pria itu meninggalkan kecupan ringan di bibir wanitanya sebelum beranjak keluar -tentu setelah memakai kembali kausnya-.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa melangsungkan acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Yang paling tua di ruangan itu bersuara. Itu suara ayah Chanyeol.

Bicara soal itu, tepat setelah acara makan pagi berakhir. Dua keluarga itu memutuskan untuk bicara serius terkait hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Terlebih setelah pernyataan Baekhyun semalam.

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan pernikahan pada hubungan mereka yang baru sebentar?" Tanya Ayah Baekhyun, pria itu terlihat sedikit tidak rela untuk melepas putri kesayangannya.

"Saya rasa, jika melihat usia mereka sudah sewajarnya pernikahan itu segera dilangsungkan." Nyonya Park ambil bagian. Wanita itu berdehem. "Lagi pula, sepertinya bukan hanya keluarga Park saja yang mengharapkan cucu dari keduanya tapi Baekhyun sendiri sudah ingin memiliki momongan."

Baekhyun yang baru saja menelan air minum karena terlalu gugup justru terbatuk. Calon ibu mertuanya memang frontal. Chanyeol dengan sigap menepuk punggung kekasihnya lalu mengomel. Hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian yang lebih tua. Harold Byun diam-diam menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kurasa dua bulan waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan segalanya." Putus Harold Byun.

"Oh Dad! Thank you so much." Pekik Baekhyun terlampau senang. Si mungil melompat ke arah ayahnya lalu memeluk pria itu erat-erat.

"Terima kasih Tuan Byun." Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakannya malam itu. "Jadi, pada akhirnya kita akan menikah?" Gumamnya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Ada apa dengan suara dan helaan nafas itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Tiba-tiba saja sorot matanya terlihat lebih was-was. "Kau tidak sedang berubah pikiran bukan?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya- uh, tiba-tiba saja semua terasa hambar dan menyebalkan."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Hum?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mudah sekali kau taklukan. Ini menyebalkan." Si mungil mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku masih kesal kau berbohong padaku soal kedekatanmu dengan Yuan. Lalu, kau yang lebih percaya dengan ucapan Yuan dari pada ucapanku sampai-sampai kau menghindariku. Aku-"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun menjadi lebih sensitif malam ini. "Baekhyunee." Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Aku tahu sikapku seperti seorang yang plin plan waktu itu. Tidak seharusnya aku berbohong, tidak juga percaya pada Yuan dan menghindarimu. Aku tidak akan mencari pembenaran atas sikapku sendiri."

"Kau memang seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau benar. Aku memang seperti itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Dari awal pertemuan kita aku juga hanya memutuskan seorang diri dan bersikap seenaknya bukan? Ya, aku memang seperti itu."

Hening sesaat di antara keduanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana jika aku benar tidak ingin berpisah darimu sekarang hum?" Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengatasi rasa sesak di dadanya. "Apakah kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ulang semuanya Baek?" Tak ada jawaban. Ia tahu betul Baekhyun sedang ragu untuk sebuah alasan. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal Baek, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Chanyeola," Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya ragu. "Bagaimana jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke altar sampai waktunya?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Luhan menatap gaunnya dengan mata berbinar. Jelas sekali jika calon mempelai wanita yang akan resmi melangkah di altar esok hari itu sedang bahagia. Supermodel cantik itu kini melirik temannya yang sibuk memainkan jemarinya. Mendengus sebal, si supermodel berjalan mendekat ke arah temannya.

"Setelah acara lamaran yang berantakan, hubungan yang tak jelas dan pada akhirnya kalian direstui justru membuat kalian putus?" Sinis Luhan. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak ingin kau atau siapapun menampakkan wajah kusut di acara sakralku besok." Seru Luhan mutlak.

"Kami tidak putus, hanya saja-"

"Apa? Butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ulang hubungan kalian?" Luhan kembali mendengus.

"Ya, sesuatu seperti itu."

"Konyol!"

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajah muram calon pengantin ini huh?" Kyungsoo yang baru datang mengernyit bingung. Aura mencekam nampak jelas terasa di anatara dua wanita yang menjadi temannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol itu." Luhan pergi keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Well, jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini huh? Aku mendengar beberapa hal sejak kepulangan kalian dari Kanada."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku menyesal."

"Huh?"

"Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mau menikah denganku pada akhirnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas melihat ekspresi dramatis Baekhyun. Seingatnya Baekhyun bukan wanita yang akan menunjukkan ekspresi semacam ini.

"Ya sudah, katakan saja pada kekasihmu itu. Apa sulitnya?"

"Aku menghindari Chanyeol."

"Lalu apa? Temui saja dia di kantornya. Yang ku dengar dari eomma Park kekasihmu itu sekarang menjadi direktur yang menyebalkan. Dan itu karenamu. Lagi pula kalian kan bekerja di tempat yang sama."

"Aku merindukan Chanyeolie."

Kyungsoo mengernyit geli.

"Ku pikir kau bukannya seseorang yang mudah dimanipulasi atau semacamnya Baek. Kau hanya kekanakan, kekasihmu juga. Uh, jika kalian memutuskan untuk segera menikah maka bersikaplah seperti bagaimana orang dewasa seharusnya."

"Tapi setidaknya aku berharap sebuah lamaran yang layak sebelum memaafkannya."

Baekhyun yang tsundere memang sulit sekali diterka. Oh, Chanyeol yang malang.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Dude! Pulanglah. Eomma mencemaskanmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pria itu kembali memutuskan untuk bermalam di kantornya. Penolakan Baekhyun cukup membuatnya kacau.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Lagi pula jikalaupun aku pulang aku tidak akan ke mansion Park."

"Apa menurutmu dengan kau bekerja seperti robot akan membuat Baekhyun menerimamu kembali?"

"Akan ku tutup telfonnya Kim."

"Ya! Yah!"

Ucapan Jongin membuat pikirannya semakin suntuk. Sial.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya menyapa beberapa tamu yang dikenalnya. Pesta perayaan pernikahan Luhan tengah berlangsung. Malam hari di hari yang sama setelah keduanya mengucap janji. Bicara soal itu, Luhan sepertinya masih merasa sebal pada Baekhyun. Si mempelai wanita terus menerus menatap tajam pada si mungil yang nampaknya tak acuh pada sikap Luhan.

"Gaun Versace itu sangat cocok untukmu nona. Apakah pria biasa ini bisa berdansa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menatap pria yang kini mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menolak, terlebih ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu.

"Aku Daniel Wang. Tamu dari pihak Luhan, kami berteman cukup baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah benarkah?"

"Jadi, maukah kau berdansa denganku nona?"

Baekhyun pada akhirnya menerima uluran tangan pria itu sesaat setelah secara tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan tatapan menghunus milik kekasinya. Park Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri di sisi kerumunan tamu.

Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah acara dansa suara lagu berganti dengan suara deheman. Tamu undangan kini sibuk mencari arah sumber suara.

"Well, kurasa satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk bersabar. Untuk temanku, Mr & Mrs Oh selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan ijinkan aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Untuk wanitaku yang sedang berdansa dengan pria lain di sebelah sana." Kalimat itu sontak membuat tamu undangan mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya." Bisik Luhan pada pria yang sudah sah menjadi teman hidupnya. Sehun terkekeh. Keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan sesaat sebelum menyadari lagu apa yang dibawakan teman baiknya.

 _So baby let's just turn down the lights_

 _And close the door_

 _Ooh I love that dress_

 _But you won't need it anymore_

 _No you won't need it no more_

 _Let's just kiss 'till we're naked, baby_

 _Versace on the floor_ - **Versace On The Floor, Bruno Mars**

"Park Chanyeol!" Desis Luhan tertahan.

"Byun Baekhyun, ayo kita menikah." Ucap Chanyeol di akhir lagu membuat tamu berseru heboh.

Yang disebut namanya nampak memerah malu. Bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang memanggil nama dengan tanpa rasa malu melangkah tegas ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hey, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Lain kali jangan mendekati wanita pria lain dude!" Ucap Chanyeol tajam pada Daniel Wang yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Ayo kita menikah." Tegas Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke altar Baek, karena aku sendiri yang akan datang menjemputmu. Kau mengerti? Jadi sekarang ayo kita menikah."

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol keras-keras. "Kau pikir aku akan berkata ya? Kau justru membuatku malu." Gumamnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menolakku?"

"Tidak, aku akan memastikan kau membayar mahal untuk bulan madu kita nanti."

"Dengan senang hati Byun."

Chanyeol meraih tubuh si mungil untuk dipeluk erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Gumam Chanyeol.

Rasanya si mungil hampir menangis saat menyadari tubuh kekasihnya terasa lebih kurus. Oh, jika diamati pria ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Tunggu, apa kau demam?"

"Huh?"

"Suhu tubuhmu cukup tinggi." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Itu karena aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Idiot."

"Ya, itu aku."

"Benar-benar idiot. Jika bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan mrnyanyikan lagu mesum seperti itu untuk sebuah lamaran huh? Menyebalkan." Omel si mungil tapi dengan seulas senyum lebar.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas melihat pasangan yang gemar melakukan PDA dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan kontroversial bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya tengah duduk di kursi yang sama dengan menempel satu sama lain. Tanpa jarak sama sekali.

"Uh, hentikan tatapan menggelikan itu." Kini giliran Luhan yang bersuara. "Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian setelah pesta berakhir. Terutama kau dan lagu mesummu itu Park!" Desis Luhan.

"Chanyeol tidak mesum." Cicit Baekhyun. "Ia hanya kelebihan hormone." Lanjutnya dan disambut tawa dari yang lain.

Pesta memang sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Karena itulah kini tersisa Luhan dan kawanannya yang memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang sebelum kembali ke hotel tempat menginap.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah huh?" Xiumin bersuara.

"Sebenarnya persiapan sudah dilakukan dan direncanakan akan selesai bulan depan, tapi kami memutuskan untuk menundanya sebentar. Akhir tahun adalah waktu yang tepat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh well, apakah itu artinya kami akan menikah terlebih dahulu?" Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Yixing yang baru saja datang setelah mengantar putra-putranya tidur bertanya.

Sehun melempar bantal ke arah Jongin. "Apakah pada akhirnya lamaranmu diterima dude?"

"Ya, sesuatu seperti itu." Jawab Jongin bangga.

"Ku harap Kyungsoo tidak menyesal setelahnya!" Ejek Chanyeol meski tak bersungguh-sungguh.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan menikah?" Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya." Tangan besar si pria bergerak meemainkan jemari lentik kekasihnya.

"Jadi, apakah aku adalah si miss right yang kau cari itu?"

"Huh? Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setahuku kau Mrs Park to be, bukan Miss Right."

Baekhyun mengerang atas godaan kekasihnya.

"Oh, ini sudah saatnya aku menagih hadiah ulang tahunku Park Chanyeolnim."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Byun Baekhyunnim?"

"Chanhyun."

"Huh?"

"Setelah kita menikah nanti, mari adopsi Chanhyun." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi sebelum itu ada yang harus kau persiapkan."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu? Tidak, tunggu istri. Ya."

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Sesuatu seperti.." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Haruskah ada epilog? Err

Yay, finally chapter terakhir bisa direlease!

Terima kasih kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Yang masih review minta update setelah berbulan-bulan ditelantarkan tanpa kepastian *eh.

Dan surprise!

Hehe, maafkan karena baru bisa update. Saya tahu chap 14 kemarin banyak yang kecewa dan mungkin di chapter ini juga. Kalian memiliki imajinasi sendiri dan ff ini mungkin jauh di bawah ekspektasi kalian. Terutama chap ini, saya hampir menghapus ff ini karena tidak bisa mengembalikan mood dan feel untuk menyusun kata demi kata di final chapternya setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus dari kegiatan menulis. Semoga setidaknya chapter ini bisa menyapa kalian.

TERIMA KASIH banyak! untuk 174 favs, 233 follows, dan 594 reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di ff Curloey Smurf yang lain 3. Maafkan belum bisa membalas kalian satu-persatu, tapi kalian perlu tahu betapa senangnya saya membaca review kalian.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak (lagi)?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


End file.
